


Maybe with you

by Dromso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 95,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromso/pseuds/Dromso
Summary: This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 89
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is story of Sanji who is a sex worker on a very glorious Casino. He meets this guy who starts to meddle in his life without asking. This story contains sexual content, suicide attempts, drugs and violence. So please don't read if this isn't your thing! I have warned!
> 
> Also English is not my mother language so I apologize the grammar mistakes.
> 
> (Characters belong to Oda)

Part 1

It was cold October night. The wind was howling. Sanji stood on the bridge and stared the river's black surface. The bridge was small but very high and the river below was foaming forward with great speed. Sanji leaned to the metal railing and puffed smoke out of his lounghs. His blond hair was all messy because the wind and his ears where alarming red of the cold. He blowed some warm air to his hands because they where so red of the cold too. _Damn, should have taken the cloves with me..._ Sanji thought as he inhaled more smoke from the cigarette.

How long had he been standing there? Sanji couldn't really care. He didn't care anything anymore. Sanji flippend the cigarette over the railing and looked as it disapeared to the blackness. Sanji hummed and took another cigarette from his pack. The lighter was hard to use because his fingers where so numb. The yellow light was framing his face in the darkness. Finally he got the death stick lighten and he put the lighter back to his slim jacket pocket. Sanji was freezing and shaking but still he kept leaning to the railing.

Sanji looked around. The bridge was empty, no one in sight. Sanji heard the nightly city life far away from here. Sanji gazed back to the river. This would be the day. He had had enough. He couldn't go on anymore. Sanji put the cigarette between his lips and then grapped a hold of the street lamp that was illuminating very eerie light. Sanji got up to the railing and was balancing his black boots on it. Sanji leaned to the lamp and looked the river again. It was so black and uninvating. _Will it hurt? How long it takes for me to drown? Or will I die for the cold? Will anyone find my body? Will someone burry me?_

Sanji felt how his cigarette fell from his lips and disapeared to the darkness. The wind was palying with his hair. It was so quiet. Of course no one would burry him. There wasn't anyone... No one wouldn't even look for him. Sanji sighed and felt how warm tears started to fall down his face. He looked up to the sky. There was no stars. This is it.

Sanji leaned forwar but still couldn't let go of the lamp. He stared the river and fear was getting hold of his heart. _Will it hurt?_ Sanji started to shake even more and then he just couldn't look down anymore. He leaned back towards the lamp.

"Fuck!" Sanji hissed and then sat down to the reiling still sgueezing the lamp. _I'm such a coward!_ Sanji thought and ruffed his hair that was messy to begin with. He wiped some of the tears away but got new ones instead. It was like never ending stream. Sanji took another cigarette from his pack and started to light it up. How many he had smoked today? He had lost count...

"That's dangerous you know." Voice behind the blonde said. Sanji turned his head quikly towards the voice and saw young man standing there panting. His breath made swirls to the cold air. He had running clothes on and the grey hood was covering nearly half of the man's face. The man's eyes where visible though and they where full of conserne. Those grey eyes where watching him carefully.

"The fuck you doing here at this hour?" Was only thing Sanji could stammer out of his gaping mouth. The guy was only staring at him keeping his hands on his sides. Then the blond was fully aware of the tears that where still falling down. He started to dry them off with his black jacket sleeves and finally the stream started to end.

"I could ask the same from you." The stranger then said.

"It's none of your business!" Sanji growled and turned his head back to the river.

"It kinda is..." The man said and walked closer the blonde. He leaned to the railing and looked the river. "I saw you standing on this..." Man continued and tapped the metal. "...and thought I need to do something."

"Oh... How noble of you..." Sanji mumbled mockingly. He just wanted this fucking 'hero' to go away. Sanji sniffend and wiped his nose to his sleeve.

"Can you please come down from there?" The man asked nicely.

"No." Sanji said and looked the man straight in his eyes. He puffed smoke out towards the man but wind blew it away before it reached the strangers face. The man didn't say anything. Sanji bit his lip and moved his gaze back to the river.

"You gonna stand there long?" Sanji then asked.

"As long as it takes to get you down from there." Stranger said and started to massage his hands. He started to feel the cold.

"Tsk." Sanji hissed. He looked the river thoughtfully. He new he didn't have the courage to jump. And now this strange guy was here... The universe was fucking with him.

"I could by you a coffee?" Stranger then offered.

"I'm not some charity case here you fucking twat!" Sanji yelled and through the cigarette over board.

"No charity. I just want to make you fell better." The man said calmly and looked the blond again little smile on his face. _The fuck was wrong with this guy?!_ Sanji was staring at him, trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay... Fine." Sanji then sighed and started to clim down. He knew he couldn't do it today. And after the coffee he could get rid of the guy. Some other day he could jump. The bridge wasn't going anywhere. Sanji stood there on the asphalt and put his hands to his pockets. The man was looking at him with relieve. Damn that guy was huge! He had very broad shoulders like a body builder. He was also nearly head over longer than him.

"I think there is this one diner near here." Stranger said and pointed behind him. "I just ran past it."

"Mmm..." Sanji mumbled and started to walk towars the direction the man was pointing at.

They walked in silence, listening the sound their shoes made on the damp asphalt. One police car drowe past them with sirens on and blue light illuminating the street. The street was empty except couple other people. The diner was on the other side and it was light up with warm and inviting light. They crossed the street with couple steps and reached the diners front door. The man kept the door open for the blond as they stepped inside from the cold. Sanji could feel how his hands started to tickle and he rubbed them together.

"Welcome!" Woman behind the counter greeted them.

"Two coffee please." Man said to the waitress and pointed one of the tables to his new friend.

"Right up!" Woman said and started to gather cups behind her.

Sanji sat down for the nearest table and massaged his arms. _Damn... I'm cold_. The stranger sat in front of him and took is hood of. He had black cap in his head that reached nearly to his eyes. He was very handsome but slightly angry looking guy and clearly he had some asian blood in him.

"So..." The man said and rubbed his chin. "I'm Zoro." He continued. Sanji eyed him carefully. _What was this guys agenda?_

The waitress brought the coffees to them smiling prightly. "You guys want anything else?"

Zoro looked the blond with guestion but Sanji just shooke his head.

"Nothing more thanks." Zoro then said.

"Okay. Holler if you change your mind!" The waitress said and left the two men alone.

Zoro started to stir his coffee and then sipped it. He winced for the taste.

"What do you want?" Sanji then asked looking the other one with angry glare.

"Nothing." Zoro answered. "Just want you to get back home safely. That's all."

"Hah! Nobody offers anything without waiting something for return." Sanji laughed. He leaned back wards, hands on his pockets.

"That's aful way to see the world." Zoro mumbled frowning.

"Tsk." Sanji hissed and looked the waitress who started to serve couple new customers.

"What's your name?" Zoro asked. He sipped again his coffee and winced yet again for the taste.

"Sanji."

"Where do you live?"

"None of your business." Sanji mumbled and looked the steam that was rising from his coffee.

"Okay." Zoro sighed and rubbed his neck. "Is there anyone who you could call?"

"No." Sanji mumbled and shook his head.

"The thing is... I just can't leave you here alone." Zoro then explained. "Is there anyone you could crash with tonight?"

"There is no one. Why do you care anyway?" Sanji asked and finally took ship of the coffee. It was strong but warm. Sanji kept his hands wrapped over the cup so he could get the numbness off his lean fingers.

"Well I..." Zoro though for a second. "I just saw you trying to kill yourself and I thought, that the right thing to do is to try to stop you. Everyone would do the same." Zoro then said looking his hands frowning more.

"Pppffftt..." Sanji sneered. "Yeah right Mr Hero~" Sanji mocked the man.

"You are rude mother fucker." Zoro then said and pointed the blonde.

"That's me." Sanji smirked and sipped more coffee.

"Look. If you don't have anyone then you can spend the night with me." Zoro then offered.

"Oh yeah?" Sanji started to laugh. "Sure thing! Let's go right now!" Sanji stared the man with murdering gaze.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you." Zoro defended himself little blush on his cheeks.

"Sure~" Sanji sang and leaned towards the man. "You are just good hearted citizen who helps strays on his way home and never takes anything return. Am I right?"

"Thats..." Zoro mumbled and scrathed his neck.

"Tsk. You are all the same..." Sanji mumbled. Zoro frowned at this.

"Look, I really want to help." The man looked so sincere. "But I understand that you don't trust me. And I don't blame you." Zoro then sighed and rubbed his face. "I just want you to find reason to live again. Okay?"

Sanji was staring the stranger with wide blue eyes. This man really wanted to help him. Well this was the first. Sanji bit his lip. _What should I do? If I went with this guy what would happen?_ He had work tomorrow night so there was no hurry... _And if this guy killed me then wouldn't that be just a bonus? But if this guy was legit then maybe... Maybe I will have a way out?_

"Shit... Okay." Sanji mumbled. "I can spend the night at your place."

Zoros face light up and he smiled wide smile to him.

"Nice." Stranger said and then put some coind to the table. He took his phone from his hoodie pocket and started a call. Sanji looked him as he talked to someone.

"I'ts me... Yeah... Can you pick me up?... From the Chloe's Diner... Okay, thanks!" Zoro hang up the phone. "Our ride is here in couple of minutes." Zoro said smiling.

"Our ride?" Sanji asked warily.

"Yeah. I live other side of the city so..."

"The fuck you where running here then?" Sanji asked confused.

"Tsk! None of your business..." Zoro mumbled.

"You are weird." Sanji said shooking his head.

*****

They waited the car outside so Sanji could smoke. It didn't took long for black Mustang to appear behind the corner engine roaring on the empty street. The car was absolutely gorgeous and this got blond's guts twisted. _Was this guy rich?_ The car was very expensive. The window opened and very long nosed guy was waving at them.

"Hello Zoro! How is it going?" The man said smiling brightly.

"Hello Usopp. Nice ride." He said looking at the car.

"Well now!" Usopp laughed and touched his nose. "You bought this to me remember?" Sanji looked Zoro with gaping mouth _. This guy had bought this car to this person. The fuck was happening?!_ Zoro laughed to the drivers remark and shook his head. He then opened the back door and waved Sanji to get in. The blond hesitated for a moment but then got in to the smooth black leather seats. _Well, if I'm gonna die, better go with a style._

Zoro shut the door and sat to the front. Usopp drove off little too eagerly and then looked at the passanger through the mirror.

"Who's the blond?" He asked from Zoro.

"He's just some stray I picked up from the streets earlier." Zoro answered with shrug.

"Is that so?" Usopp laughed and looked again through the mirror. Sanji showed him his middle finger. Usopp laughed more. "You and your strays, Zoro. I swear to God..."

"Hey!" Zoro answered and hit the driver to his arm.

Sanji frouned at driver's words. So this really was Zoro's free time hobby. To pick up straingers from the streets and bring then to his home. _How twisted this guy really was? I might be in searious trouble now... But really... Who cares_. Sanji shouldn't care. This man was maybe doing him a favor. Sanji just sighed and looked out of the blackened window. The street lights where flashing past him. He just relaxed and was enjoying the warmt and listened mumbling from the front seat.

The ride took about half an hour and they arrived this very expencive looking neyborhood. The buildings where tall and shining from glass. The front was decorated with flowers and couple of small trees. Sanji looked the site with awe. Zoro rose from the car and opened the door for Sanji. The blond hesitated for awhile but then rose up from the warm car shivering the cold immediately.

"Thanks a lot Usopp!" Zoro said to the driver.

"Anytime bro!" Usopp said and then drove off engine howling.

"Come on." Zoro said to the blond and nod his head towards the front doors. There stood a guard who watched them through the glass doors. Sanji swallowed nerviously and walked behind the stranger towards the building. Sanji could feel how his anxiety was crowing inside of him. The guard opened the door for them when they got close enough.

"Good night Mr Roronoa." The guard said smiling.

"Night Nick." Zoro nodded and walked past him.

The guard looked Sanji warily, as he walked past him. Sanji just ignored him and looked the gorgeous hall they had arrived to. The plase was full of marmor and shining granite. There was a fountain too! _The fuck?!_ Sanji gaped the plase and touched the water on the fountain. It was warm.

"Seariously?!" He asked then from the stranger. This was unbelievable! Zoro just shrugged and made a face. Sanji shook his head and dryed his hand to his slim jeans. _Rich people..._

They walked to the elevators and one of the doors slid open immediately. Zoro walked inside, Sanji following him. Zoro pushed the 74 floor, the highest one. _How rich this mother fucker was?!_ Sanji thought putting his hands to his pockets. _Damn, I'm nevious..._ The elevator ride didn't last long and when the door opened it opened straight to the Zoro's apartment. He stepped inside and turned to Sanji.

"Welcome." He said smiling and lift his arms to his sides.

Sanji stepped inside slowly and looked the sight. He could see huge windows other side of the room. The first room looked like a living room with a bar on it. It was large room with very modern furniture. The color was like cherry three or something. The curtains and carpet where white. The couch was light grey and the tv was huge! Bar was full of liquor and glass. The led lights just added the expensive feeling. _How could I ever touch anything in here?_ Sanji thought keeping his hands in his jacket pockets. This plase was so clean and beautiful.

"You seariously live here?" Sanji then asked silently.

"Yeah." Zoro said and took off his cap and hoodie. The man had short green hair and those muschles! That black tank top was hugging the man's torso just the right places. _Damn..._

"You must be rich then?" Sanji blurred out and mentally hit himself. It was obvious that the guy was rich as hell.

"Well yeah..." Zoro mumbled again and scrathed his neck. "Want to eat or drink?" He then asked from his quest.

"Uh? Sure..." Sanji said and started to remove his jacket. He felt so ackward. Why though? There wasn't a thing he hasn't done with another man. So why this was so hard? Maybe because this guy was enigma.

Zoro then walked out of the room and Sanji sat slowly to one of the black stools beside the bar table. The table was made from black granite and it was shining. The surface was smooth and beautiful. This plase looked like it was never lived in. Everything looked brand new and smelled far too clean. Sanji rubbed his hands together and corrected his white shirt sleeves nervously.

It took couple minutes more and then Zoro walked back with fruit and bread with him. He put them on the counter and then started to take drinking glasses from the cabinets behind him.

"What you wanna drink?" Zoro asked smiling.

"Well uh... Gin and Tonic?" Sanji said. Zoro nodded and started to make the drink to his quest. he used only fresh ingridients which made good impression to the blonde. Zoro finally put the tall drink in front of Sanji and started to puor some wishkey to himself.

"Help yourself." Zoro said and pointed the fruit. Sanji nodded and sipped his drink. It was good. He then took one yellow looking fruit and eyed it with curiosity. It was persimon. Sanji took a bite and enjoyed the taste. Zoro sipped his drink and looked his quest with a smile.

"So... What do you wanna talk about?" Zoro asked and took blum from the fruit basket.

"Do we have to talk?" Sanji asked annoyed.

"No." Zoro said shrugging and took a bite from his fruit. Sanji sighed and massaged his temple. _Maybe I should try to be nicer?_

"What do you do for living?" Sanji then asked. "You obviously get by." He continued laughing mockingly.

"I'm a business man. I buy thing from there and sell it from here and exetera." Zoro expalined waving his hand.

"Well that's vague..." Sanji shrugged sipping more his drink.

"I also own couple of gyms and hotels here and there." Zoro continued.

"Okay." Sanji nodded. This guy was definetly doing something illegal too. _They all are._

"What about you?" Zoro asked finishing his fruit.

"Me?"

"Yeah. What do you do for a living?"

"You don't wanna know." Sanji mumbled and took large sip from his drink.

"Try me." Zoro said smirking.

"I uh..." Sanji started and then sighed. _Fuck it._ "You know the casino called Flamingo near the diner we where at? I work there." Sanji finally said.

"Flamingo?" Zoro said and then shook his head. "Nope. Never heard of it."

Sanji was staring the man with disbelieve. This guy couldn't be serious! Every rich man and woman knew that plase. _Okay. I can play this game._

"Well that is the plase where I work. I serve customers and make sure they have fun." Sanji told.

"Can you like shuffle cards and stuff?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Yes. I can do other stuff too." Sanji said and hope the guy could take a hint.

"Like what?"

_God! Really?!_

"Well I can be bought for a night service too. And you can't be that stupid to not know what that means." Sanji growled.

"So you are a prostitute then?" Zoro asked smile faiding his lips.

"Bingo!" Sanji clapped his hands mokingly and finnished his drink. He couldn't look the man's face. The dissapoint in them... That was look Sanji hated the most.

"Thats a..." Zoro mumbled and started to rub his neck. "Sorry I asked."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It is what it is." Sanji shrugged and played with the ice with his starw.

"Well it's okay with me though." Zoro finally said and took the glass from Sanji. "Want another one?" Sanji nodded and looked the man's hands while he made another drink. They where big and looked like person's hands who was training a lot. His skin tone was little darker than Sanji's too. The blond thought how would those hands feel on his skin. Would Zoro be rough? Or gentle? Sanji tried to keep his hands from shaking. He swallowed nervously.

"Are you doing your job willingly?" Zoro then asked. Sanji rised his suprised gaze to man's grey ones.

"We-Well..." Sanji mumbled. He leaned to the counter and started to drum his fingers on it's surface.

"Are they forsing you?" Zoro asked with his hard tone.

"I'm not doing it for pleaseure that's for sure..." Sanji then said. "And I can't just quit eighter."

"Hmmm..." Zoro hummed and gave the new drink to his quest. Sanji took it smiling and drank first long sip. _Why was this guy asking so many questions?_

"Where you at the bridge because of your job?" Zoro then asked and pour himself more of that burning liguid.

"That was one of the reasons..." Sanji said quietly. They sat there sipping their drinks. They both where lost on their own thoughts. Sanji could feel how his leg started to bounce from his anxiety.

"I would really like to help you." Zoro then said tapping the counter with his fingers.

"Pffft. What can you do?" Sanji laughed.

"I don't know yet but I would still like to help." Zoro said crossing his hands onto his chest. He was blushing a little.

"Well you can't help me." Sanji said looking his fingers.

"How can you be so sure?" Zoro insisted.

"Because my boss won't let me go. I'm too good worker for him." Sanji growled. "All he thinks is money..."

"Well... If all he thinks is money then I can always buy you." Zoro said scrathing his chin. Sanji stared the guy with growing anger and hurt _. Yes... I'm only merchendise to these people. Only to be fucked and then thrown away. This life is bullshit._

"Oh! How noble of you~" Sanji sang and stood up from his stool. He started to walk towards Zoro sliding his hand on the counters surface. "I bet you may have enough money to do that huh?" Sanji continued and stopped right in front of the tall man. Zoro was looking him confused, still the wiskey glass in his hand.

"I tell you what. We can fuck now and get this over with, and if you still want to buy me, you can walk to my boss and give him offer. Hhhmmm?" Sanji rested his hand on the man's large chest. He was really warm. Sanji could feel how his heart started to beat faster, not from arousal but rising anxiety.

"I-I di- didn't mean..." Zoro stuttered. Sanji leaned closer and put his another hand on his chest too. Zoro started to turn red from his cheecks. How innocent reaktion.

"It would really be nicer here than my apartment. What do you wanna do? I can suck you off or you wanna go to bed room? I can - " Sanji was cut off by Zoros furious glare.

"Stop it." Zoro warned and pushed the blond off him gently. "I didn't bring you here for this. And I didn't mean that when I said I can buy you." Zoro corrected and put his glass to the counter. "I meant that I can buy you your freedom."

Sanji stared the rich guy with confused expression and disbelieve. Nobody had turned him down before. And nobody had ever offered him something like this. His hands where shaking. _What should I do?_

"You... You are naive and stupid." Sanji then growled. His cheecks where burning from hurt and embarasment. He was always just a joke. "You guys always think that money will solve everything!"

"It can solve many problems." Zoro nodded.

Sanji glared at him. He could feel the rising anger in his gut. But he needed to calm down. He didn't know this guy and didn't know his temper. The last thing Sanji wanted was to get in trouble. He had to be work shape tomorrow too. These couple of years had teached the blonde how to stay out of harms way.

"Fine... If you're not gonna fuck me, I would like to sleep now, please." Sanji then said and run his hand through his golden locks.

"Sure." Zoro said and walked towards one of the hallways in the right side. "You can have one of my guest rooms." Sanji followed him shaking his head. Zoro was so hard to read.

The hallway was mostly empty exept couple of shelves and pictures. There where lot of pictures. Sanji stared at them walking slowly by. There was many smiling faces and five of the people where constantly on them. One of the faces where the long nosed driver's. They must be the man's friends. They looked so happy. Sanji could feel jealousy rising in him. This man had everything.

"You can sleep here." Zoro said and opened one of the white doors. Sanji stepped inside and looked at very cozy looking bedroom with huge king sized double bed. On it was like six large pillows. The outher wall had huge windows where you could see the city skyline. The room had own bathroom too! Sanji was breathless. This room was so beautiful, like a dream.

"You can wake up anytime you want. If I'm not here my secretary is so you can leave when ever you want." Zoro said still standing on the doorway. "Oh and remember to eat breakfast before you go." Zoro continued and turned to leave.

"I'm... I..." Sanji started hastily looking the man with graditute. "Thank you." He finally said.

"No problem!" Zoro smiled him and Sanji was sure his heart skipped a beat.

"Good night." Zoro said and then closed the door behind him.

Sanji stood there alone a long time staring at the door, waiting him to come back. But, he never did. Sanji sighed with relieve and turned towards the bed. He was so tired. Back to work tomorrow. Sanji sighed again and rubbed his face. He sat on the bed and burried his face to his hands. _What am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is part two. This chapter contains mentions of suicide so don't read if its not your thing.
> 
> The story starts slowly so bear with me. :D
> 
> I apologize about the grammar mistakes!

PART 2

Zoro woke up early in the morning and did his morning routine like always. He went to his gym and made his daily morning workout. Then he went to shower and let all the stress to be washed away. He thought about the blond in the guest room. Was he still there? That beautiful creature.

Zoro had been sold fort the first time he saw the guy. Even though they met in very bad circumstances. He had seen how the man was leaning over towards the dark emptyness. He had seen how the golden locks where trashing in the wind. And he had run like hell when he thought that Sanji might jump. That blond had tried to kill himself and Zoro wanted so bad to know why. Why would anyone so beautiful as him want to die?! Sanji was so young too. Early twenties perhaps? Zoro sighed and rubbed his face. _What should I do?_

Zoro stepped out from the shower and started to dry himself off with the light grey towel. He looked himself in the mirror and winced. _Damn... I look old._ Zoro was only 33 but still, he could see the starting wrinkles beside his narrow eyes. _I should sleep more..._

Zoro exited the bathroom and walked to his walk in closet. He opened the doors and looked all the clothes he had. Zoro sighed and grabbed the nearest ones he could find. Honestly, why did he own so many different clothes, when he only used like couple of them anyway? _I should make a donation_. Zoro thought. He put on black tank top and dark green college throusers. He wasn't going anywhere in couple hours. He could get comfortable now before he needed to put on that damn suit again.

Zoro walked to his black and white kitchen and started to make some coffee. He liked the old fashioned coffee the best, where he grinded his own coffee beans. He had also all those cappuchino mashines but the classic was always the best. Zoro looked how the black liquid started to fall down and smell delicious! Zoro scratched his neck and though the blond again. _I should check him._

Zoro walked over the living room to the other side of the apartment and through the narrow corridor. He stopped beside Sanji's door and hesitated a bit. Should he knock? Maybe Sanji was still asleep. _What if I wake him up?_ Zoro pinched his nose and desided to open the door without a knock. But only a little. He just wanted to see if the blond was still there, or alive.

He opened the door slowly and peeked from the doorway. The room was dark so Zoro opened it a little more. Now he saw the bed and he could see some blond curls between the large pillows. Zoro kept staring at him to confirm that Sanji was alive. Then he saw movement and Sanji turned to his other side. Zoro sighed with relieve and smiled. He was very happy that the guy was still there. _Alive and well_. Zoro thought, then he shut the door and walked back to his kitchen.

Zoro poured coffee to his white mug and sat down to the dining table that was made of glass. He opened his tablet and started to search some information about the Flamingo Casino. He wanted to know everything about that place so he could help the sleeping beauty in his questroom. It was odd though. He couldn't really find any information about the place. Only the usual casino bullshit that you could read from any commercial. Even with his advanced search, that wasn't exactly legal, he found nothing. _Who runs the place?_ Zoro though to himself. _There must be human trafficking going on there too. Drugs most likely. But no info what so ever on the police radar or the FBI. Interesting._

Zoro was so concentrated to his search that didn't hear the elevator open and his secretary's morning hello's. He noticed the orange haired woman only when he got smacked to his head.

"Zoro the fuck?! Good morning!" Secretary growled.

"Ah. Morning, Nami." Zoro mumbled and touched his head. It always stinged a little when Nami hit him.

"Tsk." Nami pouted and put her black briefcase down to the chair. "What are you reading at?" She asked and went to pour herself some coffee.

"Just... some Casino info." Zoro mumbled and scratched his chin.

"Casino?" Nami asked and went to peek the image on the tablet. "From the FBI database?" Nami smirked and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah." Zoro answered and kept reading more. Nami stared the man and when she realized that Zoro wasn't going to tell more, she sighed.

"Can you tell me what is this about?" Nami asked and walked other side of the table. She sat down and leaned over putting her fingers crossed.

"Well uh..." Zoro started and showed the picture of the Flamingo Casino to his secretary. "I met this guy yesterday." Zoro started and instantly thought of blond curls and ocean blue eyes.

"Again?" Nami sighed.

"What do you mean again?! Look... It's not what you think, okay?" Zoro said hastily and stroke his hair with embarrasment.

"Sure~" Nami giggled and sipped her drink. Zoro looked the woman like she was the devil and then shook his head. He wasn't meeting one night stands that often, wasn't he? Damn _witch..._ Zoro thought. It was very hard to find deasent company in these days and Zoro didn't like paid one.

"It's not! This guy tried to kill himself okay?! I interviened." Zoro told hastily. Nami frouned at that.

"He had no one to contact to so I bringed him here. He's sleeping on the quest room." Zoro continued. Zoro's thoughts traveled back to the blond again. He felt sad just by thinking the night scene yesterday on the bridge. Those tears...

"Zoro..." Nami sighed and rubbed her face. "You and your strays... honestly..."

"What was I supposed to do?! Leave him there alone? He wouldn't be alive now if I had!" Zoro growled. He didn't like the fact that he needed to explain every person he met, why he did what he did. Nami of all people should understand.

"You could have called the cops?" Nami said calmly.

"Fuck you..."

"That's what I had done." Nami shrugged. "So he's here?"

"Yeah. Still sleeping." Zoro said and looked towars the living room.

"Okay. So... how does the Casino fit in all this?" Nami asked.

"Well this guy... He is prostitute, like you where." Zoro started. The look in Nami's face darkened.

Zoro had saved Nami's life a long time ago. Nami had been a victim to the human trafficking. Zoro had helped the police with huge operation back then and offered Nami a jop for his secretary. That poor girl didn't have any place to go. The years wen't by and Nami had stayed by his side. Now they where very close friends.

"Is he a victim?" She asked silently.

"Most likely. And this Flamingo Casino is the center of it. The thing is..." Zoro told and scratched his chin. "I can't find any dirt of this place from anywhere. And I mean anywhere." Zoro looked his secretary in to her brown eyes.

"Well that's weird." Nami nodded and took the tablet from Zoro. She started to flip her finger on it's surface. "You can always find something. Unless there is a major cover up and that would be interesting!"

"Could you look into this?" Zoro asked. "Maybe contact Robin? I would really like to help this guy. If there is human tarfficking involved, I want it to be exposed and terminated." Zoro continued darkly. Zoro had done his fair share of illegal business but he never would touch other peoples lives. That was the limit Zoro always drew. Nami smiled foundly to her friend.

"I can see what I can find." She finally said and put the tablet down. "Now we need to discuss about this day's activities and rest of the week."

Zoro whined and hit his head to the table. He hated the legal work. All the fucking meetings and partys. Zoro wasn't exactly a people person.

"Don't whine." Nami said smiling and opened her briefcase. She took other tablet, pink one, and showed the calendar to his boss. Zoro took the tablet and sighed defeaded.

"The board meeting at the Holiday Resort begins at two, so you have three hours for that." Nami told.

Zoro nodded. His latest investment, the Holiday Resort. It was very luxorious hotel with club activities, but still with reasonable price range. This gave the board head ache and that was why Zoro needed constantly to be in touch with them.

"I hate honest work..." Zoro mumbled. And he hated those rich old idiots.

"This was your idea, remember?" Nami said and gave some papers to Zoro that he needed to sign.

"Mmmmmmm..." Zoro growled and signed the papers. He thought the day when he had announced to his closest friends that he was cutting of the illegal stuff and started some legal work instead. He wanted to be able to help people more and to do that he needed help from police time to time. It was easier to deal with them when he had some legal business under him. Besides it made him feel better.

"And tonight you have the opening party for the latest investors for the Holiday Resort." Nami continued.

"Ah! I totally forgot that!" Zoro shouted. He leaned backwards and sgueezed his head. _This day couldn't get any worse._

"I know. That's why I have made all the preperations. Hancock has prepared the party area and food so nothing to worry about." Nami told proudly.

"You are a life savior!" Zoro said smiling. He couldn't do anything without her. He was clad that Nami had stayed with him. His multi billion empire would have crashed and burned down a long time ago without her.

"By the way. Usopp says hi." Zoro then said leaning to his hand. He remembered the conversation they had last night in the car.

"Oh..." Nami said silently and blushed a little. Zoro knew these two had something going on but never asked more. They would tell him eventually.

"Um... Excuse me..."

Zoro and Nami looked to the kitched door and saw very skinny blond standing there awkwardly. He had the same clothes as yesterday; white long sleeved shirt that had very low neckline. It showed his long neck and collarbones perfectly. He also had black skinny jeans that made his legs look endless. Blond hair was covering the left gorgeous blue eye. Sanji was stunning! Zoro smiled at him.

"Good morning." He said to the man.

"Uh... Morning." Sanji answered and looked around. "I was just... Just leaving and... wanted to say thanks." He continued rubbing his arm.

"You are leaving? Eat something first okay?" Zoro offered with concern. He wouldn't let this guy leave with empty stomach. Hell, he wouldn't let this guy leave at all if he could decide, but he wasn't a kidnapper.

"I don't need anything." Sanji said and shook his hands.

"Yeah right. You are so skinny that I could snap you like a twick." Zoro said and saw anger in those blue eyes. Zoro smirked and rose up from his seat. It was nice to see some emotion in those eyes. "Sit down." Zoro continued and pointed the chair beside him.

Sanji sgueezed his hands to fists and pressed his teeth together, but did as he was told. He sat opposite side of the beautiful woman who was staring him curiously.

"Nami, this is Sanji." Zoro told and walked towards his freezer. "Sanji, this is Nami my secretary."

"Hi." Nami said and waved to the young man.

"You are beautiful!" Sanji sighed and smiled to the orange haired woman. "How come you are this brute's secretary?"

"Hey!" Zoro shouted and started to prepare toast and eggs to his quest. "I was only a gentleman yesterday." He pointed out waving his spatula to Sanji. _It was you who tried to swoo me..._ Zoro though blushing a little.

"Uhuh." Nami giggled and looked the blonde infront of her. "So, are you a lost and found soul also?" Nami asked from him.

"Hah! I guess I am." Sanji answered and smiled to the woman.

Zoro listened their conversation while prepearing some eggs. He hoped that Sanji would stay and let him help with the work situation. Zoro would like to have this blond around. He was totally his type. But he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone. Zoro shook his head and put some salt to the eggs. _I really need to think something else..._

"Nami, want some too?" Zoro asked.

"Just juice, please." Nami answered and continued her conversation with the quest. They where talking something about fashion. Zoro rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. He had always envied Nami's ability to find conversation topics with people. He just sucked with those... Zoro put orange juice on the table and gave glasses to Sanji and Nami. Then he gave plate with eggs and toast to the young man.

"Eat up." Zoro said and sat next to him.

"Thanks." Sanji mumbled and looked the breakfast infront of him. The look was confused and emotional. Zoro could see how those blue eyes started to fill with tears. Zoro could only imagine how long it must have been him to receive something like this. Sanji took the first bite and sniffed. He dryed the unspilled tears from his eyes.

"It's good." Sanji said quietly.

"Nice." Zoro smiled back and leaned to his hand. "So are you gonna let me help you or what?" He then asked. Sanji stopped the fork near his mouth and looked some where far away.

"No." He then said and continued eating.

"But why not?" Zoro asked confused.

"Look, I don't know you, okay" Sanji said and put his fork down. "How can I trust you?"

"He has a point, Zoro." Nami said. Zoro looked at her supriced but then rubbed his neck. She was right, as always. He had met the blond only yesterday and he knew nothing about him. Sanji might be illegal immigrant or he could be in very serious trouble, like part of some drug ring. If Zoro went and pissed the wrong guys he could start a gang war and very bloody one.

"Well shit..." Zoro finally said.

"Thanks anyway." Sanji finally said and ate the rest of his meal. Zoro looked his elegant way of eating. It was almost like the guy was afraid of making any mistakes. This made Zoro's heart ache. Sanji must be living in constant fear all the time.

"Thanks for the food. I uh... I'm gonna leave now. I have uh... work tonight." Sanji said and started to rice up from his seat. Zoro looked Nami who answered the look with knowing gaze. She looked so sad.

"I will escort you down." Zoro then said and rose also from his seat.

"It was nice to meat you, Sanji." Nami said fiddling pen on her fingers.

"Likewise." Sanji smiled brightly to her. The smile didn't reach his eyes though.

The men walked to the living room where Sanji's jacket was still on the stool. He retrieved it and put it on. Zoro put his sneakers on and waited as Sanji put on his own boots. They stepped in to the elevator and Zoro pushed the green button.

"It was nice to have a visitor." Zoro then said more to himself.

"You don't have visitors then?" Sanji asked not believing the rich guy.

"Not that often no..." Zoro mumbled and stoke his hair. _Damn this is ackward..._ He thought.

He looked Sanji sneakily and saw him staring the elevator floor. His gaze was empty, like abused puppy. Zoro just wanted to hug the young man and tell him that everything would be allright and he would never let him go. _Hah! What a stupid day dream._ The elevator stopped with bling and Sanji walked out hastily. He walked towards the door like trying to get away as soon as bossible.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zoro shouted and jocked couple steps so he could grab Sanji's arm. The blond stopped and looked the hand on his arm. Then he looked to the grey eyes and frowned.

"I uh..." Zoro started and let go his grip. "I can call you a taxi. We are quite far away from the casino." Zoro then offered. _Why the hell am I stuttering?_ Zoro hit himself mentally.

Sanji thought the words for a moment and then nodded. Zoro sighed of relieve and walked to the front desk. This was the least he could do for the blond. Zoro didn't want to let go of him. What if this was the last time he could see this beautiful man? What if Sanji wouldn't be alive tomorrow...

"Good day, Mr Roronoa!" The guard on the front desk said happily joltin the man out from his thoughts.

"Hello. Can you call me a taxi, please?" Zoro asked and leaned to the granite counter. Sanji did the same and looked outside.

"Ofcourse!" The guard said and started to make a call. Zoro looked his leaving guest sorrow filling his heart even more.

"Sanji..." He then said. The blond turned to look him. "If you ever need help or want company or... something... You are always welcome here." Zoro told and tapped the counter. Sanji's blue eyes widened with suprice.

"I will inform the guards here so they will let you in even though I'm not here." Zoro continued smiling. Sanji looked the guard and then Zoro.

"Thank you." Sanji then said quietly.

"The taxi is waiting on the front." Guard said and hang up the phone.

"Thanks man!" Zoro said and walked towards the doors. He opened it for his leaving guest. Sanji walked outside lighting up his cigarette.

"Don't worry about the payment. I got it covered!" Zoro said. Sanji just smiled and waved his hand walking towards the waiting taxi.

Zoro stood there long time after the taxi had left. He couldn't get the sinking feeling off from his chest. He needed to do something. He couldn't just leave things like this.

"You okay, Mr Roronoa?" The guard asked. "Broblems in love life?"

"Hah! Something like that." Zoro laughed and leaned to the counter again. "Gould you do me a favor?"

"Anything!" Guard said smiling.

"If the blond comes back, let him in. He can come and go as he pleases." Zoro told.

"Orcourse!" Guard said smirking knowingly. "I will mark here that he has full access. What is his name?"

"Sanji." Zoro told. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Guard said and waved at Zoro as he started to walk towards the elevator. He returned to his apartment thinking what to do. He had decided that he would help Sanji even though he didn't want help. But how on earth he could help him? Zoro scratched his chin and walked back to his kitchen leaving himself on the doorway. He looked at Nami.

"What?" She asked tapping the pen to her temple.

"Contact Robin and tell her I need help." Zoro started. His tone was serious. "What ever she wants return, tell her that I got it covered."

"Okay..." Nami said rising her eyebrow. Zoro was serious this time and when he got serious big things happened.

"Also call Franky and tell him to be at stand by. I might need his service soon." Zoro ordered and leaned to the doorframe.

"Yes boss!" Nami nodded and write the things down.

"Get me every detail you can find about the Flamingo. I'm gonna bring that place down." Zoro growled thinking Sanji's face and his slim frame on the bridge.

Nami smiled. This was the reason she had stayed with Zoro. He made changes to the world's balance. Big changes and never was afraid to watch everything burn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I open up a little Sanji's every day life.
> 
> This chapter contains suicidal thoughts and drug use. If it's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> Others, enjoy!

Part 3

Sanji thanked the taxi driver and shut the door. He watched as it drove away leaving him alone on the empty street. Sanji took cigarette from his pack and frowned. Only two left. He needed to buy more. Sanji lightened it and puffed smoke out. He looked the tall apartment building which had seen its better days many ears ago. It was full of graffiti and loose bricks. This shit hole was the place Sanji called home.

"Tsk." Sanji muttered to himself and inhaled more smoke. He tried to forget the luxurious apartment, where he had spent the last night. It had been so warm and clean. Also spacious. Sanji shared his one bedroom apartment with three other people, his colleagues. So no personal space what so ever. Sanji sighed and massaged his forehead. He didn't want to go in.

When the cigarette was finished he started to walk towards the uninviting building. He opened the blue front door. The glass on it had been replaced with black plastic bag months ago. Sanji douted that no-one would ever fix it. He stepped inside to the dark corridor. It smelled like mold and old smoke. Corridor was full of trash and colorful graffiti. Sanji ignored all the litter and started to climb up the stairs.

Thirth floor. There was the 'home' Sanji so dispiced. The corridor looked exactly the same as the first floor. Blue apartment doors where fraiming it on each side and Sanji started to walk forward, his boots cracking on the concrete. He could hear the neighbours rap music. Sanji bit his lip and pressed down the urge to kick the door inside.

Sanji stopped infront of fifth door and put his key to the lock. The door opened with large click. The sound was echoing in the corridor. Sanji stepped inside and shut the door. The hallway was so narrow that he needed to hop over of all the shoes, that where on the floor, to get by.

"Sanji! Where the fuck have you been?!" Blond guy shouted from the living room. He was staring Sanji his hands on his hips. Sanji just frowned to his colleague and started to remove his jacket.

"You have no idea how worried I have been!" The man said teatrically and lift his hand to his forehead.

"Shut up, Cavendish." Sanji sighed and walked to the livingroom. It was full of clothes and other litter. Sanji stared the mess in disbelieve. "What happened here?" He asked.

"My lack of inspiration happened." Cavendish said and stood next to Sanji. "I don't know what to wear and my shift stards at ten!"

"You have still 10 hours!" Sanji shouted to his roommate. He couldn't belive this mess! Was he only one who tried to keep this dump liveable?!

"Don't shout! Rebecca and Vivi are sleeping." Cavendish hussed and rose his finger to his full lips. Sanji just sighed and looked the mess again. He just couldn't do this anymore. He wasn't going to clean again. All this was pointless.

"Where were you?" Cavendish then asked.

"None of your fucking business." Sanji mumbled kicking himself a path to his bed. It was full of empty storage boxes where Cavendish usually kept all his clothes.

"I thought you wheren't coming back. I was so worried because I thought, I need to be the one to try to explain the boss, why you are not here." Cavendish said.

Sanji stared the boxes. _Yeah... Nobody really cared where I was_. Sanji thought. _They all only think for themselves. Typical._ He then grabbed one of the boxes and through it to the ground.

"Hey!" Cavendish shouted but stopped his protestig when saw Sanji's furious glare.

"How many times I have to say! No things on to my bed?!" Sanji growled and through other box down. "Clean this shit up!"

Cavendish winced and stepped aside so the last box wouldn't hit him. He stared his furious roommate with confusion.

"O- Okay. Sorry! Geez..." Cavendish said and started to pick up some of his clothes from the floor.

Sanji lay down to his bed and istantly regretted it. The bed was hard and smelled Cavendis' perfume. He couldn't forget the luxurious bed he had slept in last night. He had had the best sleep in years. It had been so quiet too. Sanji sighed and put his arm over his eyes. He wouldn't cry now. Not infront of that bastard.

"I'm... uh... I'm going to store." Cavendish said slowly. "Want anything?"

"Pack of smokes." Sanji mumbled. He could hear how the blonde was putting on his leather jacket. It jingled with all the metal accessories he had put on it. Sanji couldn't understand why Cavendish wanted to look like a whore from a mile away. His sense of fasion was just like that.

"The Death brand?" Cavendish asked putting on his high heeled boots.

"Yeah..." Sanji answered. Then he heard the door open and close.

Sanji sighed and massaged his forehead. He stared the sealing and its dirt spots. Sanji bit his lips and could feel the tears falling down to his temples. _God damn it!_ Sanji thought and closed his eyes. He actually had wanted to stay with the green haired brute. He had been so nice... Scary, but nice. Sanji turned to his side and listened the sounds his neighbours made. He fell to a restless sleep.

*****

Sanji woke up starteled. He looked around and saw Cavendish putting his clothes back to the boxes.

"Ah! Sorry! I woke you." Cavendish said and continued his cleaning.

"It's okay..." Sanji mumbled massaging his face. He looked the other blond tired as hell. Sanji was supriced. The guy was actually cleaning his mess.

"What do you think, Sanji?" Cavendish then asked and hurried to his bed that was on the other side on the room. "Will I put this shirt or this shirt?" He continued and showed Sanji his yellow T-shirt with bubblegum pattern and his white shirt that has some slashes all over the abdomen.

"I will put these shorts so which one is better?" Cavendish continued and shook his but. The shorts where small and tight looking. Sanji pushed down the urge to gag.

"The uh... yellow one looks nice." Sanji then said and pointed it.

"Hah! I thought so too!" Cavendish giggled and stared it with awe. He started to put it on. Sanji stared at him and stroke his hair. He needed to shower. The clock was.. _What?! Eight pm already?!_ Sanji groaned. It felt like he hadn't slept at all.

"Your smokes are on the table by the way." Cavendish said and pointed the small dinner table near Sanji's legs.

"Thanks, Cav." Sanji mumbled and reached out to them. He had bringed him four packs. Sanji smiled softly hand rolled one of the packs in his hands. He waved it to Cavendish as noticing him staring at him.

"You look like shit." Cavendish said still staring.

"Thanks." Sanji smirked and rose up from the bed. He walked to the drawer and put his cigarette packs in it.

"What happened to you? You okay?" Cavendish asked. His voice sounded conserned. _I must be imagining. Cavendish never cares anyone but himself._ Sanji thought.

"I'm just fiiiine." Sanji answered and took of his shirt. "Is the shower free?"

"Yeah..." Cavendish said and frowned. "Don't get into trouble, Sanji." He then continued.

Sanji turned to look his roommate.

"What ever you are planning... Don't drag us with you." Cavendish said and put his hands crossed to his chest.

Sanji just glared his colleague. _What an asshole!_

"What makes you think I have planned anything?" Sanji then asked removing his jeans.

"Just a hunch." Cavendish said shrugging. "You smoke pack a day and you are loosing weight. Everyone can see that something's up."

Sanji bit his lip but didn't say anything. Cavendish had always seen things more than he ever said aloud. He took his worn red towel from the drawer and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Sanji!" Cavendish yelled as the blond opened the bathroom door.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna drag you guys with me." Sanji finally said and then shut the door behind him.

He wasn't on the mood for bickering. He just didn't have any energy left to fight. He was just too tired. Tired of everything. Sanji leaned to the sink and sighed. He gazed his image on the mirror. _Damn... I look like shit_. He thought. His eyes where red from unspilled tears and his lips where dry. His cheeks had started to slim down and he had visible stubble. Sanji looked his torso and saw how the ribs where starting to show. Maybe he was little bit too skinny.

Sanji shaved his stubble off and left nice and neat goatee to his chin. Then he took of his underwear and hopped behind the shower curtain. He was enjoing the hot water. It was like the only luxury in this shit hole. Sanji understood very well why Cavendish had said what he had said. They where his colleagues and as afraid of the Boss as he was. They where trapped too. Cavendish just had chosen to like this type of life. Hell, he got gifts from the customers all the time and was maybe one of the most popular hooker in the casino.

Sanji stood under the water long time thinking what to do next. Should he go to work or just disappear. Jump of the bridge like he had intented to. Sanji shivered the thought. Why he was so afraid? It would hurt only a second and then, there wouldn't be no pain. Sanji could feel his tears starting to fall down again. He sobbed and leaned towards the white tile wall. He slipped himself down and let the water wash away his tears.

When Sanji finally got out of the shower he could see all three of his roommates around the small kitchen and staring at him. Sanji stared them back with confused expression.

"What?" He asked.

"You okay?" Vivi asked and fiddled with her blue hair.

"Wha- Why is everybody asking me that?!" Sanji asked annoyed and walked to his drawer. He couldn't believe this! Why did they choose this day to give a shit about him?!

"We heard you cry, Sanji." Rebecca said and sat on Sanji's bed.

_Oh..._

Sanji stopped his search for new clothes and stared to the emptyness. He thought that they wouldn't hear him. _Was I that loud?_ Sanji could feel his cheecks to heat up from embarrassment.

"You know you can always talk to us." Vivi said hugging herself.

"There is nothing to talk..." Sanji muttered and fiddled with his clothes. He tried so desperately ignore them.

"We are all in the same boat, you know." Rebecca then said looking at her roommates. They all nodded.

"I know..." Sanji said and bit his lip. Where they saying that he was selfish? Damn... He was selfish and couldn't help it. If he was given a way out, he would took it without hesitation. And he knew the others would do the same. _So why the hell where they patronising me?!_

"I told you guys that he's just fine." Cavendish said shrugging.

"No, he's not!" Rebecca said angrily.

"Sanji, please! Let us help you!" Vivi pleaded and touched the blond's shoulder.

Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the first time he had ever heard empathy from his roommates. Or was this first time he took a notice? Sanji looked his friends one by one and could feel his eyes starting to tear up. _Not again!_ Sanji thought and covered his face with his hand.

"Oh Sanji..." Vivi muttered and hugged him. Rebecca hurried to Sanji's side and hugged him too. Cavendish looked supriced and walked to his colleagues.

"Hey beautiful. It's gonna be okay." He said stroking the man's hair.

"I'm... sob... I'm just so... sob... sick of all this!" Sanji finally mumbled.

"Yeah, I know..." Vivi said and pet Sanji's back.

"I just can't... I can't do this anymore." Sanji confessed.

"We can do this together." Rebecca said firmly and shook Sanji a bit. She took Sanji's face between her hands and looked into those ocean blue eyes. She dryed those tears with her thumbs and gave a kiss to him. Sanji answered the kiss and tried to smile a little.

"Thanks guys..." He said. Rebecca's lips where so warm and soft. He could feel that she really cared.

"We will fight through this and get out of here some day!" Rebecca announced rising her small fist towards the cealing.

"Amen!" Vivi laughed and did the same. Sanji smiled a little and looked his friends with graditute. When did he forgot that he in fact wasn't entirely alone?

"Ladies! We are gonna be awesome today! And we are gonna knock our customers panties off!" Cavendish shouted laughing with others.

"Yeah... What ever..." Sanji started to laugh too and waved his hand. He wiped off couple of loose tears with his palm.

"Promise me Sanji, that you will talk to us from now on." Vivi then said sgueezing Sanji's shoulder.

"I promise." Sanji nodded.

"And eat more." Vivi continued and slapped Sanji's abbs. Sanji flexed his torso showing his muscles. He looked his own body again, feeling like he was using other person's eyes. His muscles had gone smaller and he could actually see his hip bones too. No wonder his clother didn't quite fit him anymore. He really needed to eat more. Maybe cut off smoking too.

"Yeah yeah..." Sanji waved Vivi's hand off.

The girls went to their room and started to look up some clothes to wear. Sanji did the same looking his weardrobe. He dryed his nose and sniffed a little. This all was so confusing. When had those guys started to care? Maybe his luck has started to finally turn.

*****

This was it. Their sift would start soon. Sanji had put on white loose shirt, that showed his other shoulder. On the shirt had hummingbird pattern. His throusers where tight and indigo blue. His stomach was showing nicely and his ankles looked good. He put his black cap on and adjusted his glasses.

"You look good." Cavendish said putting on some lipstick.

Sanji just stared himself from the mirror. He could feel his heart pounding. The anxiety was rising. He sighed and started to put on his red sneakers. What kind of customers would he serve tonight? With whom would he share the bed tonight? Sanji could feel how his hands started to shake.

"Lets go girls!" Cavendish announced and opened the front door. They all left the apartment and started to walk towards the stairs. Sanji could hear how Vivi's and Rebecca's high heels where clapping on the dirty floor.

"You guys look amazing." Sanji then said to the girls. Rebecca was wearing golden coctail dress with very thin shoulder straps. Vivi had same kind of shirt as Sanji had but with pink stipes. She was also wearing black miniskirt.

"Thanks!" The girls said same time grinning goofily.

They all where too young. They all should be hanging around at bars and making stupid decisions. They should have girlfriends and boyfriends. They should still be at school or traveling around the world. But they where all stuck here. Stuck in this never ending nightmare.

They continued down the stares to the basement and when Cavendish opened the big steel door they where greeted by two guards. They looked at them with ammused smiles and one of them started to whisle.

"Look at those fine asses!" Guard hollered and slapped Vivi to her behind. Vivi yelled and got bright red from embarrassment.

"Hey! Not cool man!" Sanji growled and got between her and the guard. He despised those guards that acted like assholes. They where supposed to be their protection, not harrasing.

"Tsk! Fuck you, fag!" Guard shouted to Sanji. The blond only showed him his middle finger.

"Come on guys..." Cavendish muttered and pushed Sanji forward to the narrow corridor.

"Yeah! That's right! Keep walking!" The guard shouted. "I bet you like it in your ass! Huh?! You fucker!"

Sanji wanted so badly to turn around and go kick the guards face in, but Cavendish kept pushing him forward. _Fucking homofobick bastard... How on earth did he get this job?_

"Just... Calm down." Cavendish muttered to Sanji's ear.

"I'm calm." Sanji growled and gritted his teeth. Cavendish just sighed and let go of his colleague. They where far enough.

They continued walking forward the long corridor, shoes echoing on the concreete. This passage way was build by their Boss so he could move his merchendise freely, without prying eyes. They could hear the metal door open again their behind and that fucking guard's hollers. Some of their other colleagues had entered the corridor too.

Sanji could feel his hands shaking. The entrence to the casino wasn't far. And soon he needed to put on a mask and start to pretent that he loved everyone and everything. _God, I hate this_... He thought and bit his lower lip. Rebecca saw Sanji's expression and then grabbed his hand. She sgueezed it firmly. Sanji looked her supriced and then smiled. Rebecca similed back and nodded to him for encouragement.

Finally they saw two other guards and they opened the door for them. They stepped inside to the casino. This hallway was the one that workers used so it wasn't that fancy as the rest of the place. They continued forward and gave a way for kitchen workers. Sanji looked all the food they where carrying to the lounge. It looked delicious! Sanji could feel sting on his chest. Before all this shit he had been a worker on a restaurant. Very big and famous one actually. He had had a dream: to become one of the best and famous chefs in the world. But now... Now it was just a fantasy... Sanji teared his gaze away and looked his shoes instead.

They continued their journey and finally they got to a big room, where they always gathered to listen the night's events. There where some of the hookers already and Sanji greeted them by waving. They waved back, some smiling, some as nervious as he was. Sanji walked to the darkest corner with his friends and leaned to the wall. They waited the room to fill up.

"Okay." One of the guards finally said and turned arround in his chair. The guy was Bellamy, Boss's right hand. He was the one that kept casino running and kept all the hookers check. Sanji hated him. He was scary and disgusting. Always looking for excuse to touch Sanji's private parts.

"Tonight is nothing major." Bellamy started stroking his short and spicked blond hair. "Just keep the clients entertained."

Bellamy started to give directions to new ones and gave orders to old ones, where each hooker should be and which time. Sanji got the poker table, as usual, and then after the big event he would go to the lounge area. After that he would have client for the night. Sanji sighed and stared his shoes. He tried to blend in to the wall. He was also out of DSD. He didn't want to ask more from Bellamy, but he had to... He had to if he was going to make through the night.

"See you around?" Rebecca startled him from his thoughts. The girl was looking at him with sorroful gaze.

"Yeah.." Sanji muttered and smiled. Rebecca smiled back and sgueezed Sanji's arm. Then she walked out with others.

Sanji bit his lip yet again and could feel how dry they started to be. He stared the blond muscular guy in front of him. _Fuck it_. Sanji thought and pushed himself off the wall. He needed the drug and to get it... Well he needed to swallow down his pride.

"Bellamy." Sanji started and waved at the guy when he turned to look at him. "Hey, can we talk?" Sanji started and walked beside the table Bellamy was working on.

"Hey, hot stuff." Bellamy greeted smirking and checking him out. "How was your day off?"

"Was fine..." Sanji muttered and slide his fingers on the grey table's surface. Bellamy was watching him intensely. That was the look Sanji hated the most.

"Sey... Ummmm..." Sanji started and leaned to the table letting his shirt fall down showing his chest. Bellamy didn't even try to look away. "I'm out of DSD. Can you give me some?"

"Is that so." Bellamy smirked but turned then around with his chair. He rose up and walked towards the safe behind him. "Wait a moment."

Bellamy started to open the safe putting some code on the dial pad. It was long and Sanji was amazed how that stupid son of a bitch remembered something like that. Sanji quikly threw a smile to his face when Bellamy turned around with a wooden box. Bellamy put the box on the table and opened it. Inside was several mini plastick bags filled with pink and orange pills. And on top of them was small black book. Bellamy opened the book and took one mini bag from the box. He hold out his arm towards Sanji, keeping the bag between his fingers.

"Thanks!" Sanji said smiling and was taking the bag when Bellamy flipped it to his palm and closed his hand. Sanji looked the man, feeling how his heart beat started to rice. Bellamy was pointing at the book frouning.

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji..." Bellamy started and shook his head. "The book says that I gave you one bag a week ago. This bag contains two weeks dosage." He shook the little bag making a point to young man.

Sanji swallowed. He slowly put his extended hand to fist and put it down to table. He looked the grey surface and tried to think something to explain.

"You're not selling these, are you?" Bellamy growled. He stared Sanji with his intense gaze.

"Of course not!" Sanji squirmed! "I'm not stupid! It just... I umm..." He tried to explain. Bellamy didn't say anything. He only stared his worker whitout blinking and that was horrifying!

"I take double dosage." Sanji finally confessed. "To keep my game face on! One pill isn't enough anymore!" Sanji explained hastily.

Bellamy sighed and scrathed his forehead. He started to tap the table keeping the back under his palm.

"That's too much you know." He then said.

"I know!" Sanji shouted back put instantly regretted it seeing Bellamy's look.

"If you take too much, you will get addicted. And you know what happens to whore when they get addicted, right?" Bellamy said calmly.

"Yeah..." Sanji muttered. He knew very well. Every addicted hooker would be sent to whore house, where every scumback would fuck them up 24/7 without breaks, untill they die.

"I will give this to you this time." Bellamy finally said.

He extended his arm towards Sanji and smirked him a little. Sanji swallowed and grabbed the bag quikly, before the man would change his mind. Sanji looked the pink and orange pills happily. But then he heard how Bellamy rose quikly up and grabbed him tight from his wrist. It hurt and Sanji heard himself whimper. _How quick this huge man could be?_

"You owe me a favor. Remember that." Bellamy said slowly and Sanji could feel his warm breath on his face.

"S-sure." Sanji stuttered. He could hear his own heart beat. He was so afraid. Every fiber in him told Sanji to run, but he couldn't move. He had practiced to stay put in times like these. No provocation what so ever for the predator. That is how you stayed alive.

"Now go to work, beautiful." Bellamy then smirked and let go of his wrist.

Sanji stepped couple steps back and massaged his wrist. Then he nodded and turned around quikly. He stormed out of the room and ran couple of steps. Then he stopped and started to pant. He looked his shacking hands and the plastick bag. _Mission accomplished._ Sanji thought and put the bag to his pockets. He wanted to punch something! He hated that man. Bellamy was so disgusting and scary. On the other hand it was Sanji's fault for taking too much of the drug. So he could only blame himself. _Fucking aye..._

Sanji leaned to the wall and burried his face to his hand. Now the evening and the fucking customers. _I can do this..._ Sanji tapped the wall and started to slowly walk towards the lounge. He could hear the music before opening the doors. The place was full of red, gold and sparkling stones. There was water fall, plants and a performing stage to live music. Band had already started and the place started to full up of customers. Sanji walked straight to the nearest bar and tapped his hand to the granite counter.

"Bourbone, double." Sanji muttered to bartender. It was one of the few benefits as a worcker, to get free booze.

"Well well. You start with a bang tonight, huh?" The man said smirking.

"Yeah." Sanji said and waited the bartender to make his drink.

Sanji took the drink from bartender's hands, literally, and poured it down to his throat. The liquid burned and gave Sanji nice buzz. He hit the glass down and wiped his mouth with back of his hand.

"Thanks." He said and walked towards the poker table. _I can do this..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is next chapter. This is a little bit longer than the others.
> 
> The chapter contains drug use and little bit of sexual content so if you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Finally something starts happening and my boys are soon together! I promise you that. ;D

Part 4

Sanji's table was full, as always. He had five players and Sanji recognized three of them. Two where new; very large man with short lilac hair and young woman with light brown curly hair. They where exellent players and had won most of the rounds.

"Four kings, lady wins!" Sanji announced and clapped his hands, smiling to the new customer. "Congrats!" Sanji continued and winked at her.

"Thanks!" The lady giggled and flipped her hair backwards.

"You are only fancying her! Humph!" The other player pouted. She was a older woman who was Sanji's regular.

"Of course not, gorgeous~" Sanji sang and blew a kiss to her.

She was instantly happy and Sanji continued making his neat tricks with the cards. His customers loved them and aawed many times, as he flipped cards and shuffled them. Sanji had very flexible fingers and he had practiced like a mad man with the cards when he got this fucking job.

The night continued on and finally chips started to run out from the players and one of them was declared a winner. Sanji clapped his hands to the new guy and smiled his trade mark smile.

"Congratulations, handsome~" Sanji apploded.

"Thanks." The man said looking at Sanji.

He ran his gaze up and down the blond's frame and then smirked. Sanji rised his curly eyebrow and leaned to the table. He made sure that the man had good view. The man stared for a while and the turned around and left. Sanji's smile faded instantly and he sighed cleaning the table up. He could feel how his mental exhaustion started to rise from his gut.

The big event would start soon. In the event they would anounce who had one the bidding war and gets to spend the night with a hooker. It was a big farce and Sanji fucking hated it. It was embarrassing and humilating. He was a human, not a fucking car!

Sanji walked towards the lounge and looked all the customers enjoying themselves. Then he saw a woman sitting alone on one of the round sofas, reading something from a tablet. Sanji hummed himself and walked towards her.

"Hello, beautiful." Sanji said smiling brightly to the woman.

She rised her gaze up and looked him with question. She was so pretty! Her raven black hair was like silk and she had red flower behind her ear. Her crystal blue eyes where sarp and gentle. She was a goddess!

"Can I sit here for a moment?" Sanji asked leaning to the black sofa.

"By all means." The woman said and smiled to him. Sanji smiled back and sat down to the sofa, near the guest.

"Fun night?" Sanji asked and took his pack of smokes from his pocket.

"Very." Woman said and looked around the room, smiling sly.

"Do you mind?" Sanji asked and showed the cigarette between his fingers. She only shook her head and looked as Sanji lit the cigarette and puffed out smoke.

"Haven't seen you before." Sanji then continued and leaned little closer.

"Oh? Do you remember everyone who visits here?" She asked rising an eyebrow.

"Can't forget something like you, gorgeous~" Sanji cooed looking her figure. She was wearing black dress and white jacket. Sanji tried his best to make her feel good and wanted. That was how you got customers, who wanted to spend the night. And Sanji would like to have some female company one in a while. It had been a long time for the last woman he had pleasure to be with.

The woman giggled and covered her mouth. "I'm Robin." She finally said and extended her hand to him.

"Sanji." He said and kissed back of her hand.

"So, you work here?" Robin asked and looked around again, putting her hand back to her lap, ontop of the tablet.

"Yes." Sanji nodded and inhaled more smoke to his lungs.

"How long?"

"I uhhh..." Sanji was supriced of the question. He rubbed his forehead and coughed a little. "About a year."

"Hmmmm..." Robin just hummed looking at him. Sanji couldn't figure out that look. She was a mystery and reminded him of one green haired brute. Sanji mentally shook himself. There wasn't a time for him to think of that bastard now.

"So, do you like this place?" Sanji asked and leaned little closer.

"It's very nice." Robin nodded and looked around, her gaze staying on the stage, looking at the female singer.

"Want something to drink?" Sanji asked and flipped his hand to the waitress. "It's on the house."

"Champagne." Robin nodded eagerly to the waitress who smiled and left with a new order.

"We have the best one I can assure you!" Sanji told putting off his cigarette.

"I believe you." Robin giggled and turned towards him. "Tell me about this place."

"What do you wanna know?" Sanji asked, supriced again of the woman's question.

"Who runs it?" Robin asked and leaned closer to him. Sanji swallowed, trying to think. _Why woul her want to know that?_

"Uhh... Well." Sanji started. The information wasn't exactly that secret, but he didn't know was it his place to tell. He didn't want this to bite back on his ass. "Joker runs the place."

"Really?" Robin rised her eyebrows and tapped her chin. "How can I meet him?"

"You can't. I mean... You can sent a request online, but he really doesn't meet customers." Sanji told nerviously.

"Online?" Robin asked tilting her head little to the side.

"Really, lady? You don't know? How could you become a member if you don't..." Sanji stared the woman. Was she a member? How did she get here? Sanji could feel his hands trembling. _Should I say something? What should I do?!_

"Here is your drink." Waitress said and put two champagne glasses to the table. She opened the bottle and poured sparkling liquid to them. She left the bottle to an ice bucket and left. Robin took the glass and sipped her drink. Her eyes widened and she smacked her lips.

"Wonderful!" She said and turned back to Sanji who was still staring at her.

"What are you doing here, lady?" Sanji then asked quietly leaning towards her ear. "Are you a member at all?"

"What would you do if I said that I wasn't?" She asked smirking to him.

"Tha- That's..." Sanji could feel his heart skipping a beat. His fingers started to feel numb. "You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!" Sanji whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be fine." Robin giggled and sipped more her drink.

"You really should leave." Sanji said looking for best route for the exit.

"Don't worry." Robin laughed and tapped Sanji's thigh. "I'm invisible." She continued and drummed her fingers on the tablet.

Sanji stared the tablet. Then her. Then guard behind her and the again the tablet. _What should I do_?

"So, are you going to alert the guard?" She then asked putting the glass on the table.

"No!" Sanji said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Sanji didn't really know. He should be sceaming right now, but something in his gut was telling him not to.

"So online you say? Can you tell me more about that?" Robin then asked and opened her tablet.

Sanji swallowed but helped the woman to their web site. Robin loged in and instantly she had some kind of profile. _How could that be possible? Who was she?!_

"What is this?" She asked and pointed the bidding war button.

"That's uhh..." Sanji started and rubbed his neck. "Well that's auction for the nights. There you can bid which hooker you want to spend the night with." Sanji explained.

Robin frouned at that and studied Sanji's face. He could feel his cheeck light up.

"Who makes the higest bid wins the night." Sanji explained and shrugged.

"That's horrible." Robin said frouning even more.

"It is what it is. Today's auction is done and they will announce winners soon on the stage." Sanji mumbled and pointed the large area infront of them.

"Are you one of the hookers?" Robin asked silently.

Sanji didn't respond. He took the glass infront of him and gulped down the champagne. Then he poured himself more.

"Good isn't it?" Sanji pointed out trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it is." Robin nodded sadly.

Then Sanji could feel his phone ringing in his pocket. He growled and dig it up. The phone was old and was meant only for receiving calls. He saw Bellamy's name on the screen.

"Excuse me." Sanji said politely and answered the phone. "Yeah?" He snarled.

"Wow, hot stuff. Aren't you crumpy." Bellamy's voice echoed from the other side. Sanji was quiet so Bellamy continued. "Your client tonight is Don Krieg. He sits on the table 23. After the announcement, go and take him to room 115. You got that?"

"Yeah... Got it." Sanji said silently.

"Have a nice niiight~" Bellamy laughed and hang up.

"Tsk!" Sanji gritted his teeth and pocketed his phone angrily.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked sipping her drink.

"I gotta go..." Sanji dodged her question. "You better leave. It's not safe here." Sanji continued and looked the woman with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about me." Robin said and leaned forward. She gave light kiss to his cheeck. Sanji touched the spot with his palm and looked her supriced. The kiss had been umbelievebly soft and tender.

"Ummm... uh... See you around." Sanji finally got out and left with hurry.

Robin looked after him and continued sipping her drink.

"Well. This is going to be interesting."

*****

Sanji stared himself from the mirror. He was leaning against the sink and listened water falling down. He was standing on the bathroom, thankfully alone.

_I can do this..._

Sanji splashed some water to his face and looked himself again from the mirror.

_I can do this..._

He took the mini plastick bag from his throusers pocket and opened it. He took one of the rectangular pink and orange pills and pulled the parts apart. The let the white bitter pouder fall under his tongue. He closed his eyes and savored the taste. Sanji leaned down and drank some water from the tap. Then he closed it and threw the pill parts to trashcan. Sanji looked himself from the mirror again and wiped his mouth with pack of his hand.

_I can do this..._

Sanji put his glasses pack on and took off his cap. He fixed his hair and attached the cap to his throuser's belt clip. He looked good. The Krieg guy wouldn't recist him. Sanji fixed his hair one more time and exited the bathroom swallowing down the urge to take another pill.

_I can do this..._

Sanji entered the lounge and saw his picture on the large screen next to the performing stage. The winning bid had been 1,2 million. There where his colleagues pictures too. Cavendish had the higest score, as always. The blond gritted his theeth and clensed his hands to fists. _Fucking screen! And fuck all this shit!_

Sanji walked towards the table 23. He saw his client and felt how his stomach sinked. It was the new guy from the poker table. The one who had won. The guy was huge and well, maybe not that ugly, but definetly not Sanji's type. _Great! This will be hard!_

"Don Krieg I presume?" Sanji heard himself say before he could register his own actions. Good, the drug was taking affect already.

The man rised his head and looked Sanji up and down smirking to himself.

"Want to join me~" Sanji cooed and gave his hand to the man.

"Definetly." Krieg answered and took Sanji's hand. He rose up and pulled the blond near him. "I've been waiting for you." He whispered to Sanji's ear.

Sanji shiwered the voice. The guy was even taller than the green haired bastard had been. Sanji felt himself so small and fragile.

"Let's go!" Sanji smiled though, not showing his fear.

Sanji pulled the client with him, out of the lounge and towards the lifts. He pressed the button and red doors opened. They stepped inside and Sanji choosed the floor. Krieg grapped the blond from behind and started to nipple his neck and ear. Sanji gave access and bit his lip, trying to think something else. He shut his eyes and though of a green hair. That suprised him. _Why would I think of that guy? Expesially now?!_

The lift stopped and Sanji pulled himself off from Krieg's hold. He continued walking and stopped beside a black door where number 115 was printed with gold.

"After you." Sanji smiled and opened the door.

Krieg stepped eagerly inside and Sanji followed closing the door behind him. The room was nice and spacious. There was grey sofa and white glass table. There also was big double bed with nice big mirror on top of it. Sanji could feel how his hands started to shake so he put them behind his back. The blond walked towards the bed and leaned on it, looking at his client seductively.

"What do you want to do~" Sanji sang. He could feel how the drug made him feel good. Really good infact. He couldn't really feel his rising anxiety anymore, though his hands where shaking. Krieg was watching him like a prey and took something from his jacket pocket. It was tiny metal box. The man opened it and took one blue pill from there. He popped it into his mouth.

"Wan't some?" Krieg asked and shook the box. The pills where chinking in it.

"What is it?" Sanji asked curiously.

"My speacial ecstacy." He said smiling proudly.

Sanji hummed and walked slowly towards him. He looked the pills thinking. _If I took one of these I don't need another DSD. Though... It' could be dangerous to mix... Fuck it!_ Sanji opened his mouth and looked straight to the man's eyes. Sanji could see how the man swallowed hard. Krieg took one pill and pressed it to Sanji's tongue. The blond closed his mouth and sucked the finger closing his eyes.

"Mmmmhhhhh..." Sanji hummed and then popped the finger out from his mouth.

"God, you are sexy..." Krieg mumbled putting the box back to his pocket. Sanji laughed and flipped his hair.

"I will make you feel good~" Sanji cooed and dropped down to his knees.

*****

Zoro sighed and strocked his spicky green hair. He loosened his black silk tie and removed it from his collar. It felt suffocating! He had just stepped out from the hotel and smelled some fresh air. The party had been success, though very tiring one. Zoro rised his hands above him and groaned feeling the strech on his sides.

"It wasn't that bad." Nami laughed beside him fixing her bag strap. She had red evening dress on her, which made her look stunning.

"Damn... I'm so tired." Zoro yawned. "Hancock made her best there."

"Damn right she did!" Nami said massaging her arms. She started to feel the cold night air. Zoro saw her shivering so he took his suit jacket off and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." Nami said smiling.

Zoro waved his hand to one of the servants and snapped his fingers. The man nodded and made a call. They didn't need to wait long when a long limo arrived in front of them. Zoro thanked the servant and gave him couple of large bills. The man stuttered thanks and got back to his post. Zoro opened the car door for Nami.

"Lets get going."

"What? No hook ups today?" Nami smirked and got in to the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked sitting down and closing the door.

"Well, usually you have someone to get home with from party. And that one boy with green hair, same as yours by the way, where head over heels for you." Nami stated looking her fingers.

"Tsk! That's not-" He was cut off by his phone. _Thank god!_ He though and looked who the caller was. _Robin!_ He had waited the whole night for that woman to call.

"Robin!" He answered maybe little too eagerly.

"Hello Zoro~" The voice giggled. "How was the party?"

"Miserable as usual." Zoro answered and looked Nami, who grinned back at him. "So, tell me. How's the place looking?"

"Well, arent you restless." Robin smirked.

"Robin, please. I haven't been able to think anything else." Zoro mumbled and pinched his nose. He had all day thought only blue eyes and blond curls.

"I'm just teasing." Robin said but continued. "The casino is very fancy and there is lot of clients and prostitues. There is also lot of guards and even bartenders have guns, so no easy place to infiltrate."

"Okay." Zoro nodded.

"The guy who runs the place is someone you know, Joker."

Zoro could feel his blood starting to boil. That fucking fethery bastard _. I should have known._

"Doflamingo." Zoro growled to the phone.

"I remembered you boys had some history." Robin said.

"You could say that..." Zoro muttered and remembered one of the drug deals he had made long time ago. It had ended badly and with many of his gang members dying. Zoro had sworn that he would avenge their lives someday.

"I saw Sanji by the way." Robin smirked pulling Zoro back from his thoughts.

"Wha- He was there? How was he?" Zoro nearly shouted to the phone.

"He was fine." Robin giggled. "Though very sad. He had a client so we couldn't talk that much. I got all this information from him though." Robin continued smile fading from her lips.

"He's very brave one then. I hope he will be allright." Zoro muttered and stroke his hair. He knew how hard it was for workers like Sanji to talk about forbidden stuff, like their boss.

"He has pure heart." Robin then said silently. "He had change to turn me in but didn't."

Zoro could feel how his heart started to flutter. His cheecks and ears started to turn red. Zoro covered his mouth. What on earth was this feeling? Had he already fallen this hard?

"Yeah..." Was the only thing he could stutter out.

"See you at your apartment. I need to show you something." Robin giggled and hang up the phone.

Zoro put his phone down and sighed. He then turned to look at Nami who was laughing and kicking her legs forward.

"What?!" Zoro growled.

"You should have seen your face!" Nami continued laughing. Zoro just growled and stared out of the blackened window trying to ignore Nami.

They got back to Zoro's apartment and it didn't take long for Robin to arrive too. They greeted her from the bar table, enjoying their drinks.

"Hello guys!" Usopp greeted them behind Robin. He had his trusty laptop with him.

"I took liberty to call Mr Hakker here." Robin said softly and leaned towards the bar table.

"Hey, Usopp." Nami said smiling, little blush reaching to her cheecks.

"Damn, Nami! You look stunning!" Usopp said and pointed his finger towards her winking.

"Thanks." She said and corrected one hair lock back to her bun.

"So what did you wanted to show me?" Zoro asked and leaned his chin to his hand. He was so tired but couldn't go to sleep. Not now. Not before he would know what was their next step.

"They have this web site where every member need to sign up." Robin told and sat down one of the bar tools.

"A member?" Nami asked and gave room for Usopp to sit next to her.

"You need to be a member, so you can enter the Casino. You also need your own profile." Robin told and opened her tablet.

"You guys want a drink?" Zoro asked tapping his fingers to his chin.

"Sure." Usopp nodded.

Zoro stood up and reached the freezer. He took couple of beers and opened them. Then he gave the beers to his friends and took long drag from his bottle.

"So we need a profile to Zoro and make him a member. That's where you come in Usopp." Robin told taking the beer bottle from the counter.

"Okay." Usopp nodded and took the tablet. He looked the site frouning a little and fiddling with his black goatee.

"Can you do it?" Zoro asked leaning to the counter once again.

"Sure. It takes time, but uhhh... Give me 8 hours!" Usopp grinned. "Then you have the best profile in the fucking world! Aaand no-one can tell the difference with right or phony one."

"Make the profile for Green Tiger." Zoro pointed the tablet and drank more his beer. He wanted to use his old gang name. That way he would get the attention he wanted and do literally anything he pleased.

"I thought you quit?" Usopp laughed nerviously. Nami frouned and crossed her hands to her chest.

"I don't like this, Zoro." She said.

"I agree with, Nami." Robin nodded. "If you go back now, you may never get out again."

"Look... I don't like this either. But it's the Doflamingo we are talking about and if we are ever gonna outsmart him, then we need to be ready for anything." Zoro told lifting his hands to his sides. "Doflamingo is never gonna know what hit him before it's too late." Zoro grinned at that and Usopp could swear he saw his eyes darken.

"You just want to start a fucking war again." Nami growled kicking the bar table. "You have been so bored lately. Is this what you really want? Don't you remember what happened last time?!"

"That's not fair, Nami and you know it!" Zoro shouted back and pointed her with his finger.

Zoro remembered very well the last war he started. It didn't end that well but they had won. That was when Zoro had sworn this would never happen again. And it won't happen now. He was just gonna rescue Sanji and blow up one Flamingo Casino. No biggie.

"But I don't want everything we have built to grumble under us!" Nami screamed.

"When did you start to care about money more that humans, Nami?" Zoro asked dangerously. "You where like him ones. Remember?"

Nami swallowed and then rose up from the stool. She stormed towards the guest rooms, leaving the stool wobble dangerously. Usopp grapped it before it tipped and they all flinced when they heard door slammed shut.

"That wasn't really nice..." Usopp said looking Zoro angrily.

"Tsk." Zoro growled and took another beer.

"She's just worried about you." Robin said smiling.

"Yeah... I know." Zoro mumbled and drank more from the bottle. He knew very well that Nami was just worried about him. She had been with him from the start and saw everything he had seen. But Zoro needed to do this. He couldn't just leave the Casino open after what he had learned. And he just couldn't leave Sanji there all alone. He needed to do something. And the best way to get things done was to be Green Tiger, the crime boss. He didn't have months for this. Sanji didn't have months...

"I will apologize to her in the morning." Zoro finally said stroking his hair.

"I will start with this profile thing right away." Usopp informed and started to open his laptop.

"You can take my office." Zoro offered and pointed the hallway to his left.

"Thanks, man!" Usopp saluted and took his laptop and Robin's tablet.

"Usopp!" Zoro stopped the young man. Usopp looked back at him with question. "Thank you." Zoro continued.

"No problem! Anything for you." Usopp said smiling honestly.

"Shout if you need anything." Robin said to the hakker. Usopp waved to them and dissappeared to the hallway.

"Thanks, Robin. For doing this in such a short notice." Zoro thanked her.

"Hmmm..." Robin hummed and tapped her finger on the bottle's surface. "Is he worth it?"

"Yeah... I think he is." Zoro smiled shyly to her, blush rising to his cheecks.

*****

Sanji could feel someone tapping his cheeck.

"...ude... You... ke up!" He herd voice somewhere. The tapping continued little harder. Sanji could also feel how somebody shook his shoulder.

"Dude! Wake up!" Sanji heard the voice saying.

"Mmmmhhhh... Wha..." Sanji mumbled and tried to open his eyes. Everything was blurry and he tried to desperately see who was leaning over him.

"The client left already." The man said.

Sanji squintend his eyes and saw one of the guards sitting next to him on the bed. He kept his hand on Sanji's shoulder and looked very conserned.

"Oh...okay." Sanji mumbled touching his head.

"You okay?" The guard asked rising up from the bed.

"Yeah." Sanji mumbled massagin his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

"Good. Well, the client left, so you can leave now." Guard told.

"Okay... I'm 'st gonna showerrrr..." Sanji slurred and tried to rise up to his elbows. The world started spinning and Sanji turned to his side fighting down the nousea.

"Okay." Guard just nodded and left from the room, leaving the blond alone.

Sanji stayed on his side for a while trying to clear his head. Why the world was spinning so much? What on earth happened? Sanji lifted the cover and saw his stomach covered in cum. His legs and ass was full of that sticky stuff too. It smelled horrible. _Just fucking nice..._ Sanji thought. It was obvious what had happened.

He stared himself for awhile and then swung his legs out of the bed. The world spinned again but Sanji kept on going. He needed to get this stuff off of him asap. He rose up from the bed and stumpled towards the bathroom. He needed to touch the wall so he could stay somewhat in a straight path.

Sanji finally arrived to the bathroom and leaned to the sink. His vision was still blurry and he couldn't think straight. Where was he? _On the fucking room._ Why did he felt like this? _The fuck should I know!_ Sanji couldn't understand why he didn't remember anything from the night. He couldn't remember what had the client looked like or what they had done.

Sanji looked his reflection and saw several kissmarcks on his body. He hovered his hand ontop of each one of them and gritted his teeth. _Fuckin nice..._ Then he saw red marks on his wrists. Sanji stared at them. _Was I pound? Why can't I remember shit?!_ Then wave of nausea run over him and Sanji hurried to the toilet. He emptyed his stomach, mostly booze, to it and gaged several times after. Sanji panted and wiped his mouth. Holy shit he was in trouble! Maybe shower would help?

Sanji stumbled to the shower and let the cold water clear his mind. When the world didn't spin that much he started to clean himself up. When his skin was red all over from sgrubbing, Sanji finally stepped out from the shower. He was shivering from the cold but could now walk a straight line.

The blond walked back to bedroom that smelled of sex. He picked up his clothes from the floor and started to put them on. It took awhile but finally he was ready to go home and to sleep. Sanji left from the room and walked couple steps on the hallway before the world started spinning again. Sanji stumpled and hit himself to the wall. _This isn't good at all..._ He thought walking slowly forward.

Finally he could see the elevators. Rebecca was standing there too, looking tired.

"Hey Sanji!" She greeted but instantly looked worried when saw Sanji stumbling towards her. "What happened?!" She asked and hurried to his side.

"I'm... not surrre..." Sanji slurred and touched his head again. He barely saw a thing now. Everything started to turn foggy.

"You look terrible!" Rebecca said anxiously and helped him towards the elevator. The doors opened and they walked inside. Sanji leaned to the elevator wall and started to slip down to the floor.

"Sanji!" Rebecca shouted and dropped down to her knees. She took Sanji's head to his hands and tapped his cheecks. "Sanji! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Sanji mumbled. Had he fallen a sleep? Rebecca was staring at him with big brown eyes. _Where did she come from?_ She studied Sanji, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Your pupils are huge! Sanji! What did you took?!" Rebecca demanded and kept the man's gaze on her. She took Sanji's glasses off so she could see the eyes better. Sanji was just staring her back, not really listening at all. His vision was blurry again and he was so tired.

"Sanji! Sanji! SANJI!" Rebecca yelled and slapped him to his cheeck. "What did you took?!" She had seen so many overdose cases that he could spot one from mile away.

"I'm not..." Sanji started and tried to think. He could remember taking DSD but did he took something else? Then he got a flashback for something small that was given to him. "Took DSD annnnd... blue pilll." Sanji muutered trying to stay awake.

"A blue pill? How many?!" Rebecca kept asking.

"One I think... and booze." Sanji said. He could feel how his vision started to black out. He couldn't really hear her anymore. This felt nice. So peacefull.

"Sanji! You can't mix shit like that! Sanji!" Rebecca shouted and shook his friend. He wasn't resbonding though. The elevator doors opened and Rebecca looked around hysterically. She saw one of the guards on the hallway.

"HEY!" Rebecca shouted and waved to him. The guard looked at her confused.

"Get Bellamy!" Rebecca demanded. "NOW!" Yelling to him because guard didn't move. Finally the guard nodded and started to run towards the lounge.

Rebecca moved her gaze back to his unconsious friend. _God damn it, Sanji! Why would you do this?!_ She thought and tapped again his cheeck. Sanji mumbled something but didn't open his eyes.

"Sanji! Please, wake up!" Rebecca pleaded tears falling down to her face.

She didn't know how long it took Bellamy to arrive but it feeled like eternity. Bellamy ran to them and started to check up on Sanji right away.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked and put his fingers to Sanji's neck, trying to feel the pulse. It was very weak.

"He- He took DSD and somekind of blue pill. And alcohol!" Rebecca explained sobbing. She was squeezin Sanji's glasses on her hands.

"Fuck! How many pills?" Bellamy asked and pryied open Sanji's eye. He saw the dialated pupil and cursed more.

"I don't know." Rebecca cried.

"Fucking great. Damn with you, you fucking shit head!" Bellamy growled and tapped the blond's cheecks. "Sanji! Hey, hot stuff! Open your eyes!"

But he didn't get an answer. Bellamy pushed Rebecca aside and lifted Sanji up to his arms in pridle style. He started to walk towards the workers corridor, Rebecca behind him. There was no time to waste.

"You go back home." Bellamy ordered. "I will take care of this." He continued and fixed his arms so he could keep better hold of his patient.

Rebecca new that she shouldn't argue back so she just nodded and continued her journey towards the corridor, that led to the apartment. Rebecca cried all the way back, hoping Sanji would be allright.

Bellamy kicked the meeting room door open and placed Sanji to the sofa. Then he hurried to one of the shelves and took medkit from there. He opened it next to his patient and found the syringe and adrenaline.

"I'm just gonna pump some juice into you, shit head." Bellamy muttered and opened the syringe package. "I'm not gonna let you die. Not on my watch." He continued and filled the syringe with andrenaline.

He emptyed the needle to Sanji's arm vein and massaged it, trying to speed up the flow.

"Come on, hot stuff." Bellamy pleaded and rubbed his chest too. "Come on..."

It took couple of minutes when Sanji finally started to show some living sines. Then his eyes opened and he started to look around confused and scared. Bellamy just sighed and sat down to the floor. He stroke his hair with relief.

"Where- Bellamy?" Sanji asked confused and looked the man sitting on the floor. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You are in the meeting room. And you are fucked!" Bellamy growled pointing at him with growing rage.

Sanji looked the man and could feel how the blurryness started to wear off. Still his head was pounding like hell. What had happened? Why Bellamy was so damn angry?

"I don't..." Sanji shook his head confused.

"You fucking OD'd Sanji!" Bellamy yelled at him. "I needed to pump some andrenalin to you so you wouldn't die!" Bellamy explained showing the syringe.

Sanji stared the needle and felt his stomach drop. What the hell had he been thinking? He was totally fucked now. Why Bellamy, for all people, had just saved his life? _I should have just died..._ Sanji thought clutching the sofa under him. He could feel his heart pounding fast.

"So explain! What the hell happened?" Bellamy demanded, staring the blond.

"I don't... I don't remember." Sanji muttered and looked down to his hands. He saw again those red marks on his wrists. _Maybe it's better that I don't remember._

"What is the firts rule that you need to remember?" Bellamy asked.

"Don't take drugs from clients..." Sanji muttered.

"Don't take drugs from fucking clients!" Bellamy repeaded and threw the syringe towards the wall. "For fucks sake! You could have died!"

Sanji just flinced and kept staring his hands. Why on earth did he had to be the one to save him? Sanji wanted to die. He could hear how the blood was running in his veins.

"I will kill that Krieg bastard." Bellamy muttered and massaged his head.

So that was his client's name. Sanji got some flashbacks and remembered the lilac hair and how he had given the man the best blowjob ever.

Bellamy sighed and looked Sanji. His anger started to fade and he was clad that the blond was still alive. Bellamy rose up from the floor and Sanji winched at that. He new that he did wrong and knew he needed to be punished. Sanji just hoped he could dissapear to the sofa's cusions.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked crouching infront of him. Sanji was supriced the tenderness of his voice.

"I uhh... little blurry." Sanji whispered still not looking at him.

"Did he hurt you?" Bellamy asked and hovered his finger tips over the red marks on Sanji's wrists.

"I don't think so..." Sanji muttered pulling his hands towards his chest. This was too awkward.

Bellamy sighed and looked the blond up and down. He could see the kissmarks on Sanji's neck and collarbone. Bellamy could feel anger rising again inside of him. He knew it was pointless to be jealous but still, the feeling was there. He couldn't help it. If he could he would take Sanji to himself but... As long as Sanji was making huge piles of money, Boss wouldn't let him go.

Bellamy extended his arm and touched one of the kissmarks on the blond's collarbone. He could feel how Sanji stiffened under his touch. Bellamy didn't care and slide his hand to the young man's neck. Sanji finally looked at him and the still slightly dialated pupils where full of fear.

"Don't do that again." Bellamy whispered and stroke his thumb on the pale skin.

"I- I won't." Sanji suttered. He wanted to slap that hand away so badly but couldn't move. He was too afraid. _The fuck was wrong with this guy?_

"I should punish you. Make an exaple, but..." Bellamy started and put one of the Sanji's hair locks behind his ear. "I think you have learned your lesson. Isn't that right?

Sanji swallowed and nodded.

"So." Bellamy then smiled and rose up, pulling his hand away. Sanji sighed from relieve and put his hand on his neck, trying to forget Bellamy's touch. He watched as Bellamy walked to nearest table and took water bottle of it. Then he walked back and gave the bottle to Sanji.

"Drink this. It helps."

"Thanks." Sanji murmued and took the bottle. He opened it with shaking hands and started to drink. The water was cool and good for his dry mouth. The cold feeling washed away the nausea.

"Lets get you something to eat." Bellamy then said hands on his hips. "Can you walk?"

Sanji nodded and but the bottle cap on. He wasn't that sure if he could even stand but he would sertanly try. He didn't want to be carried by that man. Sanji rose slowly from the sofa to his shaky legs. Bellamy grabbed his thin arm and kept him steady. He started to drag Sanji with him towards the hallway and the kitchen.

It took only couple minutes to get to the kitchen and Bellamy seated Sanji to one of the stools.

"Yo! Do you have any soup left?" Bellamy asked from one of the chefs.

"We do. I will heat it up." The man said and started to work.

Sanji was staring the kitchen. It brought back so many memories, that it hurt to sit there. Sanji looked how the kitchen staff was cleaning the space for the next shift and how couple of them was prepping vegetables for breakfast. Sanji swallowed and sifted his gaze to the metal table infront of him.

Bellamy came back with heated up soup and put the plate infront of Sanji. It smelled and looked delisious. Sanji didn't touch the spoon though. He only stared the food.

"Eat." Bellamy ordered and sat dow next to Sanji. "We are not leaving untill you have eaten it."

Sanji glared the guy but then grabbed the spoon. _Why on earth had everybody started to meddle in my life?! First that green haired bastard and now even Bellamy! Do I really look that pathetic?_ Sanji took first spoonful and the taste was great. Not as great as he would make it, but it was still very good.

He continued eating slowly. Bellamy just sat there and flipped his thumb on his phone screen. Sanji looked the kitchen workers and saw them staring at him with confused expression. It was very weird for Bellamy to sit with the prostitues and spend time with them. Sanji knew how this looked to others. Everybody would think that he tried to waltz under Bellamy's wing and get benefits from him. Sanji knew that he was fucked. Gossip would start and spread.

Finally Sanji had eaten the soup and Bellamy looked at him smirking.

"Good boy." He praised and put his phone away. Then he lifted up a plastick bag from the floor and gave it to Sanji.

"Here. Your lounch." Bellamy said. "I can't give you day off so eat this. I need you fresh and capable tonight." Bellamy continued.

Sanji stared the plastick bag. Inside was white food boxes, made of styrofoam. Now this was really weird!

"I will escort you back to your apartment." Bellamy then announced and rose up from the stool. "Come on."

Sanji could only obey. He took the food with him and rubbed his stomach. He felt much better and the warm feelig of the food on his belly was refressing. They walked out of the kitchen and to the long corridor. The guards where staring at them. Bellamy's hand on Sanji's lower back didn't help at all. So he kept his head down and consentrated to his steps.

Bellamy tapped the apartment door and Vivi opened it in such a force that hinges where groaning.

"SA- Bellamy?" Vivi breathed and stepped couple of steps back hurriedly. Bellamy never came to the apartment house so no wonder she was shocked.

"Hi Vivi." Bellamy nodded and pushed Sanji forward who looked like a child that had been scolded.

"Sanji! You okay?" Vivi asked and looked again at Bellamy. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to move.

Cavendish and Rebecca arrived to the schene too. Rebecca covered her mouth when saw Sanji and Cavendish kept her steady. They both looked scared as hell, when they saw Bellamy on the doorway. Sanji just bit his lip and stood there motionless.

"Good, you are all here." Bellamy stated. "You guys, take care of Sanji. If he doesn't show up next night to the Casino, I will hold you personally responsible." Bellamy then growled and pointed them with his finger.

Sanji flinched at the words and looked his friends faces. They all looked so scared and confused. _Great, now I have mixed them to this too..._

"Good." Bellamy smirked for the silence. "Bye, hot stuff." He then said and winked to Sanji.

Bellamy closed the door and left the prostitues by themselves to the silence. Sanji rubbed his arm and looked his shoes. He couldn't face his roommates. This all was so fucked up. They must be so angry with him.

Finally Rebecca moved and ripped herself off from Cavendish's hold. She stormed towards Sanji with furious expression, tears running down her cheecks. Sanji looked at her and opened his mouth but hard slap made him stumble backwards.

"Fuck you, Sanji!" Rebecca panted. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She screamed.

Sanji only stared at her with wide eyes. His cheeck started to turn red from the slap. He totally deserved it.

"How could you do this?! I though that you died!" Rebecca sobbed and burried her face to her hands. Sanji dropped the bag and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Sanji muttered and burried his face to her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments! I really appreciate them! It means a lot to me! I'm just a little bit shy so it's hard for me to write notes and stuff... But I really love all of you guys!
> 
> This is my first attempt to write sex schene so please be gentle with me. I also like antiheros, so I really wanted to write Zoro like one. Hopefully this will succeed. Zoro is starting to put his plan in motion...
> 
> So this chapter contains sex and drug use, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Others, please enjoy!

PART 5

It was late evening. Sanji had just woken up and was staring at the sealing. He still couldn't remember yesterday night. It kind of bothered him. It felt like he had some black hole in his memory.

Sanji looked to his right and saw Rebecca's sleeping face. He smiled and pet her cheeck gently. On the other side was Vivi and Cavendish. They all had screamed to each other this morning, when he came back to the apartent with Bellamy. Sanji understood why they where so upset. He had mixed them up to his shit, even though Cavendish had warned him not to. After the fight they all had agreed to sleep on the living room floor next to each other. Now they where pile of limps on three matresses. It felt nice.

Sanji moved a little to see the wall clock. It was nearly eight pm. Sanji sighed and shook Rebecca a little.

"Wake up, beautiful." Sanji whispered." Rebecca mumbled and yawned. She looked at him with bearly opened eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked rubbing her eye.

"No. Time to wake up. We need to go to work." Sanji said smiling.

He then turned around and did the same to Vivi and Cavendish. They all yawned and Sanji rose up from the matress. He stretched his back and legs and walked towards the bathroom. He did his routine; shaved his beard, took a shower and tried to figure out why he was still alive. Sanji sighed and came out from the shower drying his hair. He needed to find clothes that where covering all the kissmarks on his body.

"Come to eat, Sanji." Vivi said and grabbed the blond's arm.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sanji mumbled and let her lead him to the dinner table.

Sanji sat down and started to eat the food Bellamy had given him at the morning. The orthers ate it too.

"Why on earth would Bellamy give this to you?" Vivi asked enjoying the taste. She ate french fries with her fingers.

"It's obvious! Bellamy has a soft spot for Sanji." Cavendish told and ate chiken.

"No he has not!" Sanji protested. "He's just teasing me and causing me trouble."

"That you have done by yourself." Cavendish pointed out.

Sanji gritted his teeth. He was right, though. Sanji still hated to admid it.

"Can you please try to come home alive at tomorrow morning?" Rebecca then pleaded looking at Sanji with her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll try." Sanji mumbled and ate some chicken too.

They started to prepare for the night. Sanji was wearing his black, long sleeved and long necked shirt that bearly reached ower his chest. He also had black jeans, that shoved off his hips very well. He had straps on the side of them too. On his feet he had boots. He was very happy how he looked. No one could resist him. And the kissmarks would be hidden.

Cavendish was wearing blue jeans and blue vest. The girls had put on shorts and tiny tops. The all looked amazing, so they headed out to their next shifts.

The briefing was short and Sanji had same kind of night ahead of him as yesterday. First the poker table then the lounge and for the last, a client. Sanji left from the meeting room in a hurry so Bellamy couldn't stop him, if he wanted to. He walked straight to the poker table and started his shift.

Everything was going smoothly. Infact little bit too smoothly. Sanji could feel his anxiety rising. He had felt the whole evening that somebody was watching him, but hadn't find anyone yet. Of course everybody was watching him but not in a way that made his hair stood up from his neck. Sanji looked around but couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary on the crowd. He tried to squint to the shadows, but didn't see anything. Well this was starting to get weird.

After the poker table Sanji fetched himself a tall drink, gin and tonic of course, and walked to the lounge. He sat to one of the sofas and started to sip the drink. He was constantly looking around like a deer, trying to find the predator.

"Why do you look like that?" Cavendish asked and spooked Sanji. He coughed the drink off his lungs and glared his friend.

"Don't scare me like that, Cav!" Sanji coughed and wiped his mouth.

"Tsk. What is wrong with you now?" The man asked and sat next to his roommate.

"I just... I feel weird." Sanji started. "Feels like somebody is watching me."

"No shit Sherlock! Everybody is watching you." Cavendish said and lit a cigarette. He gave it to Sanji and lit another one to himself.

"Not like that!" Sanji tried to explain. "It feels different... I can't put my finger around it."

"Damn you are paranoid! That drug you took yesterday really messed up your head." Cavendish puffed smoke out and tapped Sanji's temple with his finger.

Sanji growled and slapped his hand away. They sat there in silence, smoking and looking around. It felt nice to sit with Cavendish like this. It made Sanji to feel safe in an odd way.

"Wanna make out?" Cavendish then asked putting off his cigarette.

"Why?!" Sanji asked nearly choking to his cigarette smoke. Cavendish shrugged.

"I'm bored. And it would make great show for the clients." The man said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I- I don't..." Sanji stuttered and watched as Cavendish took the cigarette from his fingers and put it out.

"Just relax." He mumbled and slide his hand to Sanji's neck.

He slowly closed his eyes and pressed his full lips to Sanji's own. Sanji was trempling at first but soon gave in and let his friend to deepen the kiss. Cavendish's tongue went inside and Sanji could taste the cigarette and alcohol. Sanji closed his eyes too and enjoyed the sweet and passionate kiss.

Sanji slid his hand to his friend's neck and pulled him closer. Cavendish hummed a little against Sanji's lips and picked up the pace. Their tongues where touching and exploring each other mouths. Cavendish slid his hand down to Sanji's chest and down to his bare abs. He got little moan out of him. Cavendish opened his eyes and looked around a little, seeing how the growd was enjoying their little display.

They kept on it a long time, before Sanji couldn't really breath anymore and he pulled himself off of his roommate. He panted and wiped his mouth, feeling how his lips felt little thender. Sanji tried to ignore the growing erection in his pants.

"Feel any better?" Cavendish asked wiping his lower lip with his thumb.

"Yeah..." Sanji mumbled feeling a blush on his cheecks.

He hated all those eyes on him but the odd feeling was now gone. Was he really so messed up from the drug or was somebody really staring at him? He didn't know which option was worse. Cavendish's ringing phone startled Sanji back to reality. Bellamy was calling and telling the clients and rooms, where to spend the night.

"Well, my room is 120." Cavendish sighed and closed the phone. "Somebody else will get the penthouse tonight."

"Really?" Sanji asked suprised. It was really rare that somebody else got the highest score on the bidding war and got to go to penthouse. "Who would it be?"

"I don't know. Interesting." Cavendish muttered and rubben his chin. Then Sanji's phone rang. He picked it up and heard Bellamys voice.

"You got the penthouse tonight." The voice said and Sanji couldn't be more suprised. "Your client... He's umm..." Bellamy muttered. _Well this isn't good._

"He's what?" Sanji asked feeling his anxiety rising.

"He's very dangerous person, Sanji. His name is Green Tiger. He's on the table 12." Bellamy finally told. His voice was stern and concerned.

"O-Okay." Sanji swallowed. This was going to be bad, wasn't it? It meant no mistakes and no rescue if he messed up.

"Just... be very careful with him. He put lot of money on this." Bellamy warned.

"Yeah." Sanji muttered and closed the phone. He stared his hands trying to process all of this.

"What's wrong?" Cavendish asked but the music on the stage interrupted them.

They heard the announcement of the winners and then their pictures popped up to the screen. Over his picture was sum 3 million. _The fuck?! Who on earth would bid that kind of sum?!_ Everybody was aawwing the price and Cavendish shouted concrats to his ear and was shaking his shoulders. Sanji just felt numb. He was so scared. The name Green Tiger under his picture was hounting. Sanji swallowed. He was fucked.

"I... uh... I gotta go. See you." Sanji finally said and walked robot like towards the nearest bathroom. Cavendish looked after him with confused experssion.

Sanji stared himself from the mirror. He knew he looked good but the fear in his eyes made him look awful. Sanji took the plastick bag from his pocket with his shaking hands and took one of the pills. He let the powder dissolve under his tongue. _Damn, I really want another..._ He thought but put the bag back to his pocket. He couldn't play with the karma right now. He didn't have any luck left apparently...

Sanji drank some water and fixed his hair. He sighed and rubbed his face. _I can do this..._ He walked out of the bathroom with stern look. He was going to give this Tiger guy the best night of his life. And the worst thing that could happen would be his death. And with that Sanji was okay.

He arrived to the lounge and walked with confident steps towards the table 12. In it was sitting very big guy. Sanji saw three golden earrings and green hair. _Wait a minute..._ He looked very familiar. Sanji stopped infront of him and stared the guest with wide eyes.

"You!" Sanji shouted and pointed the guy with his finger.

"Nice to see you too." Zoro smiled.

"The fuck you doing here?" Sanji asked confused. He looked around. The table was correct one and there wasn't any other guys. "Are you the Green Tiger?" Sanji asked and looked the man up and down. He was wearing black suit and white blouse. The collar was open, revealing the tanned chest perfectly. That man was attractive as hell!

"Just... sit down." Zoro growled and grabbed Sanji's wrist. He pulled the blond next to him.

"Let go of me! The fuck?! Why are you here?" Sanji yelled trying to pull his hand free.

"Shut the fuck up!" Zoro whispered and put his finger to his lips.

Sanji was staring at his guest _. How on earth did he get inside? Why the ridicilous name? And why he was here in the first place?!_

"What are you doing here?" Sanji whispered back glaring at his guest.

"I came to rescue you." Zoro told grinning ear to ear.

"The fuck?!" Sanji growled. _Was this guy serious? This was unbelievable!_ "You just spent 3 million for a night and you came to rescue me? Come on. That is a fucking lie."

"Well I made sure that I win, so..." Zoro shrugged.

"Oh man..." Sanji muttered and slapped his hand to his face. And he was so fucking scared a minute ago.

"Can we go somewhere else? There is too much eyes and ears here." Zoro whispered and looked around.

"Well, we got the penthouse." Sanji shrugged and then rose up. "Come on. Follow me." Sanji continued and started to walk out of the lounge, towards the elevators.

"Excuse me, Mr Tiger." A voice came from behind them.

They turned around and saw Bellamy standing there staring at them. _Why is he here? What is going on?_ Sanji thought and tried to stay sane.

"Yes?" Zoro said with low voice.

Sanji could feel chills running down his spine. The guy had transformed to something else entirely over a second. His eyes where cold and calculating and his expression was stern. Zoro and Bellamy where nearly at same height but something in Zoro made him look taller and more threatening. Sanji swallowed and just observed the scene infront of him.

"I just wanted to meet you in person. I have heard a lot about you." Bellamy explained rising his hands a little, showing he ment no harm.

"And?" Zoro said rising his eyebrow.

"I also wanted to tell you how honored we are about your visit." Bellamy continued. "Is this business or pleasure?"

Zoro just clared at him. Bellamy shifted his stand a little looking at Sanji and then his legs. Was _Bellamy afraid? Well this was the first!_

"I just wanted to remind you, not to break our property." Bellamy finally said and looked straight to Zoro's eyes.

Zoro smirked and grabbed Sanji from his shirt collar bringing him closer. Sanji yelled and squeezed Zoro's wrist, looking very supriced.

"You mean this one?" Zoro asked looking at Sanji with his cold eyes. Sanji swallowed and started to tremble. _Who was this guy?_

"Yes." Bellamy gritted his teeth. He squeezed his hands to fists on his side.

"And here I thought that with 3 million I can do what ever I want." Zoro said shifting his gaze slowly back to Bellamy.

"Well... Yes, of course." Bellamy said, trying to bite down his anger.

"Good." Zoro said and let go of Sanji's collar. The blond stumbled to his feet and massaged his neck looking very supriced and scared.

"If you excuse me." Zoro then continued and turned towards the elevators. He walked couple of steps and then stopped. "You coming?" Zoro rised his voice.

Sanji looked Bellamy with his wide eyes and then hurried to Zoro's side. They both walked to the elevator. Bellamy looked how the doors slide close and his presious blond was left to this psychopath's mercy.

"Fuck!" Bellamy cursed and hit his fist to the nearest wall.

Sanji stood on the corner and massaged his arm. He didn't know what to do now. This person was not the guy who he met on the bridge couple days ago. This man was very dangerous and hard to read. Sanji shivered his own hars words at the lounge and started to tremble even more. _Should I apologize? Or is it too late now?_

"I'm sorry." Zoro then said braking the silence.

"Eh?" Sanji muttered and looked the tall man, feeling like his brain just overheated.

"I'm sorry that I grabbed your collar like that. You okay?" Zoro repeated and looked the blond with sad eyes.

Sanji just opened his mouth but couldn't get any voice out. He must have died last night. This shit just couldn't be happening!

"I just need to keep up sertain uh... appereance when I'm Green Tiger." Zoro expalined rubbing his neck. "That is very bad excuse but..." Zoro continued and looked Sanji again.

The blond was not moving. He only stared at him with his wide blue eyes. He was definetly scared of him now.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Honest." Zoro finally said and lifted his hands up so Sanji could see them.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Zoro stepped out and finally Sanji moved forward. There was nothing to be scared of. This guy had lots of uppertunities to kill him couple of days ago. He was nothing but nice back then. Why would have anything changed now?

"You are right..." Sanji finally said and walked past his guest. "That is very shitty excuse." He then said and smiled to that green haired brute.

Sanji opened the door and let his guest to enter the penthouse first. Zoro was looking around, hands on his pockets. The room was huge! There was large black sofa with huge TV set. Then there was a bar, like in Zoro's own apartment. There also was a huge bed with several pillows on it and on the far side of the room was huge bathroom with a hot tub.

It had been awhile when Sanji had been there last. He looked at Zoro who didn't look that impressed. Well, what could you expect for a guy who had everything. Zoro turned around and looked at Sanji.

"Nice place." He said.

"Yeah." Sanji mumbled.

What now? Should they talk first or fuck now? Did Zoro want to fuck? Of course he did! He spent 3 million for Christ sake! Zoro walked to the sofa and sat down on it. He leaned forward to his hands. Sanji looked him and could feel how the DSD made his body itchy. He could feel how all the blood was flowing down to his groin. He was starting to feel really good.

"So, the reason I'm here-" Zoro started but was cut off by a touch of fingertips on his shoulder.

Zoro looked at Sanji who was staring at him back with half opened eyes. His mouth was slightly open and he was running his fingers towards Zoro's chest. Sanji walked infront of him and crouched down sliding his hands to Zoro's lap. Zoro swallowed hard lookin the blond who was fidling his belt with his fingers.

"What are you doing?!" Zoro yelped and grabbed Sanji's wrists.

"My job." Sanji said quietly. "Don't you want to have sex?"

"What?! No!" Zoro yelled and let go of the blond's wrists.

"Why not?" Sanji asked confused. "You bought me."

"Y- Yes I did but not for this! I just wanted to talk to you." Zoro explained.

"Oh." Sanji hummed and bit his lip.

Well this was going to be awkward. His erection was growing and soon it would be painful. Sanji whished that he had known this before he took the DSD. Sanji rose up and sat next to his guest.

"Are you an impotent or something?" Sanji asked. He tried to find a good sitting position.

"What?" Zoro said.

"Because this is the second time you have turned me down." Sanji shrugged.

"I'm not impotent." Zoro said massagin his forehead.

Sanji just played with his shirt sleeves and thought about the situation. He could feel how his heart was bounding more and his breathing started to quiken.

"So…. What do you wanna talk about?" Sanji asked trying to think anything else than his erection.

"The reason I'm here." Zoro told leaning back to his hands.

"Okay." Sanji muttered and leaned back, so his lower half would get more room.

"I came to see what kind of place this Casino was and how to get contact with your boss." Zoro told.

"Mmmmmhhmmm….." Sanji hummed and covered his face with his hands. He was panting now, feeling how everything on his skin felt good.

Zoro could hear his breaths and looked at him. Sanji was squirming on the sofa, his abs flexing and unflexing. The visible bulge on the blond's pants didn't get unnoticed from Zoro. He swallowed and looked how damn sexy that young man looked while panting there and biting back moans.

"You uh….. you okay?" Zoro stuttered.

"I'm….. I'm sorry. I uhhhhh…. I took a pill before mmmmmhhhhh…. This and..." Sanji panted biting his lower lip. "It makes me feel soooooo damn goood."

Zoro could feel how blush started to rice onto his cheecks. The blond was so delicious and Zoro could feel how his own cock started to harden.

"If I had known, that mmmmmmhhhhh…. You don't want sex. I wouldn't have taken it." Sanji explained. His dick started to hurt. He needed more room and those slim pants where definetly too thight.

"I'm sorry…. I ahhhhh…. I need to take it out." Sanji panted and started to open his pants with trembling hands.

Zoro looked how the blond pulled out his pulsating cock. Precum was already dripping out from the tip. Sanji panted and moved his hand up and down of its lenght.

"I'm so sorry! I ahhhh…. I'm just gonna go to bathroom… to take care of this." Sanji mumbled seeing how Zoro was staring at him. _This was so embarrassing!_

Sanji rose quickly up from the sofa and walked panting past Zoro. Hard grip on the blond's arm stopped him to his tracks. Zoro yanked Sanji to his lap and squeezed him tightly. Zoro had a very good view of Sanji's body. The guy was so hot!

"Zoro? W-What….?" Sanji mumbled feeling the man's own erection under his ass.

"I…. Let me help you." Zoro mumbled and put his hand aroun Sanji's cock.

"Woah! No! You don't ha…..ve to…." Sanji panted and looked how the big warm hand covered nearly his whole lenght.

Zoro moved his hand up and down, making Sanji moan even more. The blond was trembling in Zoro's lap. Sanji leaned back and put his head to Zoro's shoulder. He closed his eyes and whimpered. This felt so damn good.

Zoro was staring at Sanji's cock and could feel how his hand got soaked from the precum. It was pulsating and so warm under his touch. Sanji's breath was tickling his ear and Zoro could feel how his ass was rubbing against his own erection. Zoro looked the blond's abs and slide his hand upwards under Sanji's short shirt. Sanji moaned louder and gribbed Zoros wrist.

"I'm ahhhhh….. I'm about to…." Sanji panted gribbing the wrist even tighter.

"It's okay… Come." Zoro whispered and kissed Sanji's ear.

Sanji came soon after and breathed hard. He still leaned to Zoro's shoulder and looked at the white sealing. He then looked down and was deeply embarrased.

"I'm sorry…. Lets just clean you up." Sanji muttered seeing Zoro's hand.

Zoro then scooped Sanji to his arms and rose quikly up from the sofa. The man moved like Sanji didn't weight a thing. Sanji yelled supriced and gribbed a hold of Zoro's suit. Zoro carried him to the bed and gently threw him on it. Sanji yelped and bounced a little on the mattress. He looked as Zoro started to unbutton his blouse and got it off with one easy movement. Zoro's skin was tanned and full of silvery scars. Sanji swallowed looking at those muscels. The man was like a sculpture. Zoro's expression was full of want an power. It made Sanji a little bit scared. Behind the grey eyes was something that Sanji wasn't sure he wanted to know more. Then Zoro gripped Sanji's pants and started to pull them off.

"No! Wa-Wait!" Sanji yelled trying to stop him.

Zoro stopped and stared at him with those eyes. Sanji looked back at him with his scared expression. _Why on earth I was pleading for him to stop?_ Sanji thought. The guy was his client. Nothing more and nothing less. Zoro had paid the night and Sanji needed to do his job.

"Don't be afraid." Zoro said softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Sanji sighed and let the man remove his pants. Zoro stared at him a long time looking how Sanji's chest went up and down. Sanji's cock had started to get hard again and the blond was panting, covering his eyes with his arm. He was so damn embarrased every time someone was staring at him.

"You got any lube?" Zoro asked.

"In…. The drawer." Sanji muttered.

Sanji could hear how the drawer was opened and closed. Then he heard how the bottle was opened. And then he felt hands on him. Zoro was sliding his hand over Sanji's stomach and then to his cock. The other smeared a lube to his entrance. Sanji shivered and gritted his teeth. Sanji looked down and saw how Zoro was on his knees, on the matress, and was looking at Sanji's body with admiration.

Then Zoro looked into his eyes and smirked. He leaned down and took Sanji's lenght into his mouth. Sanji moaned the feeling and arched his back. God it felt good! How long it had been since somebody had given a blowjob to him? Zoro put his first finger in at the same time as he moved his head up and down. Sanji squeezed the sheet under him and panted. Zoro's tongue was moving and licking his lenght. Zoro's head moved up and down and Sanji could feel how pressure was starting to build up to his stomach. Two fingers where now inside and Sanji could feel how they hit the good spot.

"Zoro! I….. aaaahhhh…. I'm gonna cum!" Sanji yelled arching his back more.

Zoro only hummed and picked up the pace. Sanji screamed and came to Zoro's mouth. Zoro popped the cock out and swallowed the salty liquid down. Sanji tried to steady his breathing. The feeling was amazing! How long had it been for him to really enjoy this?

"Damn you look good." Zoro muttered and started to remove his pants.

Then he moved on top of Sanji and opened the zipper from the shirt Sanji was still wearing. Sanji let him to remove it. He kept staring at his client with his blue eyes. Zoro leaned down and gave him the sweetest kiss he had ever received. Zoro tasted like sex and alcohol, but he got sparks. Damn, Sanji got sparks from that kiss! Their tongues touched and played with each other. Sanji moaned and savored every bit of the act. The kiss broke and Zoro stared at him full of want .

"Turn around." Zoro then ordered, giving Sanji some room.

Sanji did as he was told and turned around. He knew what his client wanted so Sanji lifted his hips up. Sanji stared at te pillows infront of him bitting his lip. This part was always the hardest. Zoro stroke his lenght and slide his other hand to Sanji's hip.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." Zoro mumbled and positioned himself behind Sanji.

Zoro pushed himself inside slowly. Sanji gritted his teeth and squeezed the sheets. It didn't hurt that much because of the lube and because Zoro was so gentle. Sanji could feel how tears started to form into his eyes.

"God, you are tight." Zoro panted and started to move.

Sanji grunted and kept himself steady as Zoro pushed into him. Zoro was big and filled him long way inside. Sanji panted and moaned as Zoro's dick hit the good spot. Sanji leaned lower so Zoro could thrust deeper.

"You have amazing voice." Zoro panted and speeded up his thrusts.

Sanji moaned and felt how tears fell down to his cheeks. Then Zoro grabbed hold of the blond's locks and pushed the head down. The other hand grabbed Sanji's hip with bruising hold. Sanji yelped for suprice as his head was hit to the mattress. Zoro started to pound into Sanji with force. He speedened up and thrusted even deeper. The drug made the pain feel good, so Sanji just screamed from the pleasure.

"Damn Sanji uhhhhh….. I'm gonna….. I'm…" Zoro grunted and spilled his load into Sanji.

The blond cried out coming too to the sheets. He panted hard trying to figure out what had just happened. Zoro pulled himself out and removed his hold from Sanji's hair. He then wiped some of the tears off from Sanji's cheeck.

"I'm sorry." He panted. "Did it hurt?" Zoro continued conserned.

"It's fine…." Sanji mumbled and covered his face with his hand. Why did he always have to cry when someone fucked him?

Sanji lowed himself to the mattress and stoke his hair. He was sweaty and sore all over. _How on earth did this end up in a rough sex?!_ Sanji felt how the mattress moved as Zoro left from the bed. _Well…. He got what he wanted._ Now that guy would be out of his life and Sanji would continue his pointless strougle forward.

The matress caved in again and Sanji looked supriced as Zoro came back with a white towel. Zoro started to wipe Sanji's body with it. Sanji just studyed him with his confused gaze. No one had ever done something like this to him.

"You okay?" Zoro then asked wiping Sanji's thights from his cum.

"Yeah." Sanji muttered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Look….. I'm sorry. I was way too rough." Zoro muttered and started to massage Sanji's back with his palms.

Sanji groaned the feeling and enjoyed the pressure on his sore muscles. This felt hevenly!

"It's okay…. Nothing I can handle." Sanji hummed behind his shoulder.

"Has the drug worn off?" Zoro asked massagin Sanji's upper back..

"Mmmmhhhmmmm…." Sanji had closed his eyes and he savored every moment.

They where quiet for a long time. Zoro massaged Sanji's shoulders and the blond was listening the man's breathing. Couple minutes later Zoro stopped and laid down beside Sanji.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Zoro finally said.

He played with Sanji's golden hair. Sanji stared at him with his ocean blue eyes.

"I came here to rescue you." Zoro continued.

"Pfffttttt!" Sanji started to laugh. "Okay Mr Hero~"

"No, really!" Zoro insisted.

"And you are doing just a fine job with it." Sanji mocked.

Zoro looked at him hurt in his eyes.

"You are not the first one, who had said that to me after sex." Sanji then continued and rolled to his back.

"I mean it." Zoro said frouning.

"Sure you do. Next couple hours perhaps." Sanji said and rose up. He rubbed his head and leaned towards his legs. "The first two promises I believed… once… but now I'm not that stupid. Not anymore."

Zoro stared at him long time. Then he sighed and rose up from the bed. He started to dress up his suit again.

"I know it's hard for you to trust. But… I'm gonna do everything I can to get you out of this place." Zoro closed his belt and looked the blond with his hard gaze.

"What ever Mr Hero." Sanji waved his hand.

"I will talk to your boss. I will buy you your freedom." Zoro said and closed his blouse buttons.

He then turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"Stay safe." Zoro then said and smiled.

Sanji only waved at him and watched as Zoro left. Sanji sighed and rubbed his forehead. He bit down his tears _. Everyone is the fucking same! All the fucking empty promises! He had been so gentle though..._ Sanji could feel how his chest ached. The gentleness was dangerous. It hurt Sanji more than any other. It made him remember how awful everything else was. Sanji buried his face to his hands and pretended not to cry.

*****

Zoro entered the elevator and hit his fist to the wall. The small space rattled from the force. _I'm so fucking stupid! I messed up!_ Zoro thought and stroke his hair. _How on earth did I end up fuckin him? It had beed amazing though. But still… I just wanted to talk and things escalated..._

Now Zoro had even harder job to build up the trust. Zoro leaned at the wall and sighed. He looked at himself from the mirror. He was going to save Sanji. Even if it was going to cost him all of his money. He needed to get the blond out of the casino before he could do somnething else. Sanji needed to be out of harm's way.

The elevator stopped and Zoro walked out. He looked around correcting his suit. He saw a guard and smirked. Now he was going to put his plan in motion.

"Hey." Zoro greeted the guard who looked him suspiciously. "Call your supervisor. Say that Green Tiger wants to talk to him." Zoro said and tapped his own ear.

The guard looked at him but finally pressed the device in his ear and mumbled some words to it.

"I'll wait at the bar." Zoro smirked and walked towards the lounge. There still was some guests but only a few. Night was coming to its end. Zoro ordered a glass of whiskey and was supriced how good it was.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mr Tiger." Bellamy grunted as he arrived to the bar.

Zoro nodded and but down his glass.

"How was your night? Did you like what you bought?" Bellamy asked and sat to Zoro's side.

"Yes. That little thing was very obedient." Zoro smirked darkly to the blond guy. He could see how the man's expression turned from supriced to worry and then anger. _Very interesting._

"I'm glad to hear that you liked our merchandise." Bellamy gritted his teeth.

"I have a request." Zoro started and rolled the glass on the table.

Bellamy watched the man's actions with causion.

"Arrange a meeting with me and Doffy." Zoro continued looking at the man.

Bellamy looked very supriced and then tapped his finger on the table.

"That might be difficult…" Bellamy started but was cut off by the green haired man.

"No, it's not. Tell Doffy I want to meet. He surely will arrange some time." Zoro said rising his hand.

"Okay." Bellamy swallowed down his anger.

Zoro gulped down rest of his drink and gave then his card to Bellamy. It was black and there was only a number, printed with gold.

"You got two days." Zoro then whispered to Bellamy's ear and smirked at him, with his deadly smile.

Bellamy swallowed but didn't falter under that intense gaze. Zoro had to admit, the guy was very brave. Zoro then waved to the blond and turned aroun, his hands on his pockets. He walked out of the casino victory smile on his face.

*****

Bellamy stared the Green Tiger's back and when the guy finally left, he cursed hitting his hand to the table.

"That fucking smug peace of shit!" Bellamy growled and looked the card on his hand.

_Two days…. Who was he to give that kind of time lines?_ Bellamy swallowed. He was fucked what ever he would do. If he arranged meeting, Doflamingo would be angry. But if he didn't, the Green Tiger would be furious. And after all the stories about the man,Bellamy wasn't sure which one would be worse.

Then Bellamy rose up and walked straight to the elevators. He needed to check that Sanji was allright. He had this awful feeling on his gut that Tiger hadn't been that gentleman with the whore. Not after that kind of money.

It didn't take him long to arrive to the penthause. He stormed in and fixed his gaze to the bed. It was empty though. Bellamy could hear faint music from the bathroom.

"Sanji!" Bellamy called out and walked towards the sound.

The door was open so he walked inside. There the blond was enjoying the warm hot tub's water. He leaned to the railing with closed eyes. Bellamy could see that the guy was mostly fine. No bruises or cuts. The damage must be mental then. Bellamy could see Sanji's lean body on the water. He bit his lip and leaned to the door frame.

"Hot stuff. Hows it going?" He asked casually.

Sanji turned his head towards the speaker. He looked so supriced.

"Bellamy? Everyting alright?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. Just wanted to check upon you." Bellamy explained.

"Okay…" Sanji muttered. He turned aroun and leaned his chin to his arms. "I'm fine as you can see."

"So you are." Bellamy smirked.

Maybe he had just over reacted. But that Tiger guy had been so… ominous. If he had hurt his precious Sanji, Bellamy would have slashed him open.

"So uhh…. Can I bath in peace?" Sanji asked carefully.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll wait up here." Bellamy muttered and stroke his hair.

He then left from the bathroom and sat on the sofa. Now he needed to call Doflamingo. To arrange the fucking meeting. Bellamy took his phone and chose the correct number. He then lifted the device to his ear and listened the ringing.

"What?" Ansvered the voice.

"Hey uhhh… One of our clients wants to meet with you." Bellamy started. Doflamingo was silent so he continued. "The Green Tiger wants to discuss something with you."

"Fufufufu~ Is that so." The voice laughed. "What's the reason?"

"I don't know. He just said that wants to meet." Bellamy told.

"Was he in the casino?" Doflamingo asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…. I don't know. He paid huge amount of money to be with one of our whores." Bellamy explained.

"Fufufufufu~ And how did he get the membership?" Doflamingo asked.

"Well I uhhh…. Don't know." Bellamy stuttered.

Doflamingo was quiet for a long time. Bellamy bit his thumb nail waiting for answer.

"Tell him I meet him. On the casino. 37 hours from now." Doflamingo finally said.

"I tell him." Bellamy nodded.

"Before that I want to talk with the whore the Tiger had so good time with." Doflamingo said.

"Boss?" Bellamy asked nerviously.

"Bring him here. Now."

Doflamingo ended the call. Bellamy stared at the screen with disbelieve. Why would the Boss want to talk to Sanji? Bellamy didn't want to bring the blond to the wolf's den but he had to. _God damn it!_

"Sanji!" He then shouted.

"What?" The blond answered from the bathroom.

"Put your clothes on. The Boss wants to see you." Bellamy said grim look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments! I relly apriciate them!   
> Okay, so this chapter contains violence and mentions of rape. If you don't like it, don't read it.

PART 6

Sanji sat on the car nervious about the destination. Bellamy was taking him to meet their Boss. Sanji could't figure out why. _Did I do something wrong?_ He bit his fingers and bounced his leg up and down. His outfit wasn't appropriate neighter. This could only end up badly.

The car finally stopped and Sanji stared into the darkness. They where at some kind of construction site. There was several guards with guns. Sanji trembled as Bellamy opened the door for him.

"Come on." Bellamy said and nodded his head towards the large building behind him.

Sanji swallowed and exited the car. He massaged his arms in the cold night. They walked couple of steps when Bellamy stopped and turned around.

"Look…. The Boss is inside and-" Bellamy started but was cut off by Sanji's hands on his chest. The blond was staring at him with fearful gaze.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sanji asked horrified. "Why the Boss wants to meet me? I'm nothing!"

"It's okay. You don't need to be scared." Ballamy assured. He took Sanji's hand to his and squeezed it.

"But…. What does he want?" Sanji insisted.

"He just wants to ask some questions about your client, the Green Tiger." Bellamy told.

"Why?" Sanji asked and noticed how Bellamy was still touching his hand.

"Just…. Answer truthfully to his guestions okay. You'll be fine." Bellamy said.

Sanji just nodded and pulled his hands away from Bellamy. He wouldn't be okay though. Not by a long shot. Bellamy dropped his hands to his sides and turned around. He continued the walk towards the building, Sanji following after him.

In the inside was cold and dark. _Why on eart the Boss wanted to be in a place like this?_ Sanji shivered more and looked all the bare walls that where under construction. Finally they arrived to big open room. There was couple big bright construction lights and in the center was standing tall man with pink fether jacket.

"Boss." Bellamy greeted. "I brought Sanji."

Sanji swallowed when the Joker turned around. He had this biggest grin on his face and those red shades made him look even more frightening.

"Fufufufufu~ So you are the whore Green Tiger likes so much." Doflamingo laughed.

Sanji just stood there trembling, not from the cold anymore. Doflamingo took couple steps and was standing next to Sanji. He was so god damn tall! Doflamingo licked his lips and grabbed Sanji's chin to his hold. He yanked Sanji's face up, so he could see it better. Sanji swallowed again and looked straight to the shades. He could see his own reflection in them.

"I can now see why." Doflamingo smiled. "Tell me what Tiger wanted from you."

"He…. Uhhh…. We had sex." Sanji stuttered.

"Fufufufufu~ Of course you had. What else did he want?" Doflamingo laughed.

"N-Nothing!" Sanji assured. The hold on his chin tightened. Sanji winced from the pain. That skinny guy was way too strong!

"Don't lie to me." Doflamingo growled still smiling.

"I'm not!" Sanji breathed. He could hear how Bellamy sifted his stand anxiously.

"He- He just wanted sex!" Sanji continued.

Doflamingo laughed and let go of Sanji's chin. The blond started to sigh from relief but then the Boss grabbed a hold of Sanji's throat and squeezed it tightly. Sanji wheezed and tried to pry open the tight hold.

"I said don't lie to me." Doflamingo said his face stern. He was shaking the young man to make a point. "Nobody pays 3 million to just have sex with a whore. You are not that special."

"B-But…. I'm not… lying." Sanji gagged.

Doflamingo growled and lifted Sanji in the air. Bellamy watched the scene not sure what to do. He looked away and scrathed his neck. It really wasn't his place to intervene.

"He…. He sa…id that….wan…ts to buy….me." Sanji tried to say. He couldn't breath and the pain was making his vision blurry.

"Buy you?" Doflamingo mocked.

"I thi…nk he….likes me." Sanji gagged.

Doflamingo stared his prey for a long time. Then he finally let go of Sanji's throat and the blond fell down to the concreete floor. Sanji coughed and massaged his sore neck.

"How can he like you already? He only fucked you once?" Doflamingo asked walkin back and forth.

"I don't know." Sanji breathed.

"Have you met him before?" Doflamingo nearly shouted.

"O-only once. By accident! He-he was jogging and I stumbled onto his path." Sanji said. He altered the truth but only a little.

"Is that so?" Doflamingo said hands on his hips. "You don't have any idea who he is do you?"

Sanji just shooke his head. _Everything was so messed up! Who the fuck Zoro was? The Boss and him clearly knew each other._

"Well…." Doflamingo then said and crouched to Sanji's level. "I can see why he likes you." The he started to laugh and fondled with Sanji's hair.

Sanji just stared at him confused and watched as the Boss rose up and walked to Bellamy. They talked something quietly for a long time. Sanji rose up from the floor and cleaned his clothes from the dust. He wasn't sure was he in trouble or not.

Finally Doflamingo turned and walked out from the room. Bellamy sighed and waved Sanji to join him.

"You allright?" He asked as Sanji arrived to his side.

"Yeah…" Sanji muttered and massaged his neck.

"I'll take you home." Bellamy said and tapped Sanji's shoulder.

Bellamy looked sad. Sanji wanted to ask why but hold his tongue. It wasn't his business to know and frankly, Sanji really didn't care.

*****

Zoro was sitting beside his dining table, his head resting on the glass surface. He felt miserable. All he could think of was Sanji's tears and his disappointed look after they had sex. _God! How I can be so fucking stupid?!_ Zoro grunted and hit himself to his head. How he was ever going to make that blond to trust him now?!

Zoro heard how Nami entered his apartment. He could recognize her from the walk style.

"What now?" Nami asked seeing Zoro leaning to the table.

"I hate myself…" Zoro mumbled.

"And this is coming from…?" Nami asked waving her hand.

"Sanji hates me…" Zoro grunted. "I messed up."

"Okay…" Nami said curiously and sat beside her friend. "What did you do?"

Zoro sighed and rose up to lean on his hands.

"We had sex."

"You…. What?!" Nami shouted gaping at him. "You where supposed to talk to him! Not fuck!"

"I know!" Zoro shouted back and buried his face to his hands.

"Zoro! You and your sex drive. God damn it!" Nami sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm such a peace of shit…." Zoro grunted and hit his head back to the table.

"You are stupid asshole, but not a bad person." Nami said fondly.

"Thanks, I guess…" Zoro mumbled.

"So… Was the mission successful at all?" Nami finally asked.

Zoro grinned and rised his head up.

"Yeah. I got a meeting with the Doffy bastard in 30 hours."

"That's good! Why so soon though?" Nami asked.

"Because, I want Sanji out of there yesterday!" Zoro growled hitting his fist to the table. "That place… It's awful."

Nami just nodded. She knew very well what kind of life Sanji was living.

"I will take Johnny, Yosaku and Franky with me. I have already called them." Zoro told.

"Okay. Just… be careful." Nami said touching Zoro's shoulder.

"Always." Zoro smiled.

"What are you planning to do after the meeting?" Nami asked.

"Well… I'm gonna call Luffy. Try to get hold of him. Ask his help." Zoro said rubbing his neck.

"It has been so long since I last saw him." Nami sighed.

"Yeah. He's always so busy." Zoro shrugged. "Maybe… I will call him now?"

"You do that. I will start to prep the table for our 'staff meeting'. Remember, the hotels and stuff?" Nami smirked opening her briefcase.

"Haha… Very funny." Zoro mocked and rose up.

He walked towards his office and closed the door behind him. He opened his computer and made a call with software that normal people shouldn't have _. I hope he answeres_. Zoro thought.

Finally the screen started to flicker and young man's face appeared to it.

"Zoro? Wow man! Its been awhile!" The guy shouted to the screen.

"Hi Luffy." Zoro smiled.

"Guys! Hey guys! It's Zoro!" Luffy shouted somewhere to his back.

"Zoro?" Blond haired guy game to view."Zoro! Long time no see!"

"Zoroooo! My handsome wet day dream!" Shouted another voice. Black haired man came to view and blew a kiss to the screen.

"Sabo, Ace. Nice to see you too!" Zoro snickered. Damn he had missed those guys.

"Maaaaan! You look old!" Luffy shouted leaning back to his chair.

"And fuck you!" Zoro pointed at him.

They started to laugh.

"Where are you guys right now?" Zoro asked looking at their outfits _. Must be somewhere warm_.

"We are in Brazil." Luffy told.

"Doing what?" Zoro pryed.

"It's top secret." Ace came to view finger on his lips. " If we tell you, we need to kill you!"

"God you are stupid." Sabo said hitting the freckled guy in the head.

"We are blowing some shit up." Luffy told smirking.

"Is that right?" Zoro laughed.

"But I have feeling you didn't call just to chat." Luffy continued leaning forward.

Zoro could see that the young man had gotten himself new scars. Zoro new that some day he would get note about Luffy's death. That day scared him to the core but this was life Luffy wanted to live.

Luffy and his 'brothers' where somekind of soldiers. Zoro didn't know much though. They never talked about their past and Zoro never asked. Also Zoro hadn't found anything when he dug up some information. Even Robin didn't find a thing. The brothers where enigma and they made hits for money. They did have moral though. They never killed innocent people. That was term Zoro never entirely understood. Nobody was truly innocent.

"You are right. I have a job for you guys." Zoro said crossing his fingers.

"Uuuuuuuu! What kind?" Ace asked eating bacon.

"I would like you to help me infiltrate a casino. Aaaand kill Doflamingo at the same time." Zoro told.

The brothers where looking at each other.

"I thought you quit?" Luffy said darkly.

"Well yeah… but there has neen couple of changes." Zoro explained rubbing his neck.

"What kind?" Luffy demanded.

"I met this guy…" Zoro started.

"Aaawwwww! How cute! Zoro is in loooove!" Ace was screaming.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sabo yelled and kicked Ace out of the screen.

"He is a prostitute. I want to bring that fucking place down and rescue other workers too." Zoro continued.

Luffy was staring at him with his piercing gaze. That black haired young man was calculating should he believe Zoro or not.

"And this is not about revenge?" Luffy asked lifting his eyebrow.

"No. It's a bonus." Zoro said.

"Okay. We will help." Luffy then said smiling. "But remember we are always watching you, Green Tiger." Luffy warned.

"I know." Zoro smiled gratefully. He wanted them to watch him. To keep him in line. So he wouldn't turn all bad. It was way too easy, you know, to kill a man. To spare one, that was the real challenge.

"Well then." Luffy cracked his fingers.

"How long it takes you guys to come here?" Zoro asked.

"It debends when you want to start?" Sabo said smiling.

"As soon as bossible." Zoro said.

"Allright. Give us four days." Luffy then said. "That should be enough for us to wrap things up here."

"Okay. Thanks guys." Zoro said softly.

"No broblem." Luffy smiled and lifted his tumbs up. "See ya!"

"See you later!" Zoro waved his hand.

He closed the call and leaned back in his chair. Zoro rubbed his face and sighed. Now he just needed to get Sanji out of there and wait for the brothers to arrive.

*****

Sanji was drunk. He was sitting on the bar and drank his fifth drink. He had all night been waiting to see green hair. He had been waiting Zoro to come and tell him more his lies. But… that fucker hadn't come. So Sanji had sat all night on the bar drinking himsel to oblivion.

 _I'm so stupid! Why had I hoped to see that green haired brute? That guy was only a liar and wanted my body, just like the others._ But still… something in him had hoped that those lies could be true. Sanji took one cigarette from his pack and lit it.

"Fuck this…." Sanji cursed and gulped down the rest of his drink.

He tapped his fingers on the table and waved to the bartender.

"Another." Sanji mumbled.

"No." The bartender said. "You have had enough. Dont you have work tonight?"

"Tsk." Sanji gritted his teeth. He was about to open his mouth to protest but ringing stopped him.

"Fucking Bellamy…." Sanji mumbled and answered the phone. "What?!"

"Whoa! Hot stuff! Why so grumpy?" Bellamy's voice said on the other side.

"And you need to ask? Fuckin prick…." Sanji slurred to the phone and took a drag from his cigarette.

"What did you say?" Bellamy growled.

"Nothing…" Sanji sighed and rubbed his eyes puffing out smoke.

"Better be nothing! You have caused so much trouble lately… Are you drunk?" Bellamy asked angrily.

"No." Sanji lied.

"Okay then…. Your client is Vergo. He's in table 13 and your room is 200. Got that?" Bellamy sighed.

"Yeah." Sanji mumbled and closed the phone.

He sat there for a long time. Listening the announcement and how people started to move to their rooms. Finally Sanji rose up and stumbled a little. He needed to get this over with. It was just like the other nights…

He walked slowly to the table 13. There was sitting a man with short black hair and strangely cut beard. Sanji just sighed and extended his hand to the man.

"Come on." He said lazily.

"Is that all?" The man asked looking up. He had shades on _. How could he see anything in this darkness?_

"More on the room. Come on." Sanji said and wiggled his fingers.

The man, Vergo took his hand and walked with him to the elevators. They travelled up and walked to the room 200. Sanji opened the room door and Vergo pointed him to enter first, so Sanji did. Sanji stopped in his tracks. Doflamingo was sitting on the sofa grinning like a madman.

"B-Boss? Wha-" Sanji stuttered and heard how Vergo shut the door behind him and locked it. Sanji looked at Vergo and them back to Doflamingo _. I'm trapped!_

"Fufufufufu~ Hello you little whore." Doflamingo laughed.

Sanji trembled and backed away couple of steps. Vergo grabbed Sanji from behind and yanked his hands behind his back. Sanji yelled from pain and tried to wiggle himself off from the hold.

"What?! What is this?" Sanji asked terrified. He looked at Doflamingo with his blue eyes.

"Fufufufufu~" Doflamingo laughed and rose up from the sofa. "I will make you an examble." He said and pointed Sanji.

"B-But! I haven't done anything wrong!" Sanji shouted.

"You haven't huh?" Doflamingo smirked and then hit Sanji hard to his stomach.

Sanji gagged and coughed spitting alcohol to the floor.

"You fucker! You are plotting something with him aren't you?!" Doflamingo shouted.

"I'm…. cough…. What are you talking about?" Sanji panted. His stomach was on fire.

"With the Green Tiger!" Doflamingo shouted and hit Sanji again to his stomach.

"Agh!" Sanji gagged and Vergo pulled him up.

"I'm gonna make him see, that he can't fuck with my property without consequences." Doflamingo then said and hit Sanji hard on his face.

Sanji yelled from pain and spit blood to the floor. His ears where ringging from the hit _. Why was this happening? Why Doflamingo was so angry?_ He had just done his job. Nothing more.

"Vergo." Doflamingo nodded to him and walked back to the sofa.

Vergo nodded back and threw Sanji to the floor. Sanji yelled at the first kick. And the second. And the third. The pain was too much. He could feel how his ribs broke under the hits. One kick to his head and his mind went blank.

*****

Zoro stepped out from his car. He corrected his suit collar and looked around. The Flamingo Casino would open up in couple hours. Franky closed the car door behind his boss and moved to his side.

"You sure about this?" Franky asked looking at the building.

"No." Zoro said. "That's why I have you."

"Suuupeerrrr!" Franky smirked and corrected his shades.

"Keep close to me." Zoro ordered his bodyguards. "Just like the old times."

Zoro looked at the three men behind him smiling darkly. They smiled back nodding.

"We got your back, bro." Johnny said fixing his katana on his hip.

Zoro turned back towards the casino and rested his right hand on his white katana. He started to walk with his sturdy steps. He would leave with Sanji after this and then, he could blow this whole place up!

Bellamy greeted them at the door. He looked at the katanas but didn't say anything. _The guy was smart. I would like to have that man working for me instead._ Zoro thought.

Bellamy escorted them to lounge where Zoro had wisited day before yesterday. Only people there where few guards and Doflamingo. He sat in one of the sofas looking at his guests with huge grin.

"Welcome!" Doflamingo said smilig and rising his hands to his side.

Zoro stopped in few meters away from him, his bodyguards behind him. Zoro looked at him with his grey eyes. That pink jacket was ridicilous.

"Green Tiger. Finally we meet at face to face. Fufufufufu~" Doflamingo chuckled.

Zoro didn't say anything. He just looked the man without expression.

"Why are you here?" Doflamingo asked his smile fading.

"I wanted to talk business." Zoro said.

"Is that so?" Doflamingo said and rubbed his chin. "Give this man a chair." He then ordered.

Bellamy took one of the chairs near the wall and put it infront of Doflamingo. Zoro sat down, his bodyguards still behind him.

"So… Spill out." Doflamingo said crossing his legs.

"Straight to the point then." Zoro smirked. "I want to buy one of your whores."

Doflamingo studyed long time his face. Zoro hoped that Doflamingo wouldn't make things difficult.

"Fufufufufu~ Why?" Doflamingo asked tapping his temple with his finger.

"The reason is my own." Zoro answered.

"Hmmmmmm…. What I know about you, you never act with emotion. So this is very odd." Doflamingo said thinking.

Zoro just looked at his enemy with tired expression.

"Are we gonna speed this up? I got places to be." Zoro sighed fixing the katana beside him.

"Sure, sure." Doflamingo waved his hand. "Who's the whore you want so desperately buy?"

"Sanji." Zoro saw how Bellamy gritted his teeth and looked away.

 _That man was very upset about something._ Zoro smirked to himself. Maybe he now had a way to get that guy to work for him.

"Is that so." Doflamingo mumbled.

"How much?" Zoro asked.

"Well… He is very good hooker so…" Doflamingo started but was cut off by Zoro.

"500 million?" He asked and Franky threw a large bag to the table. It rattled from the force.

Doflamingo was staring at it in disbelieve. Bellamy's mouth was gaping.

"You are offering me 500 million for that scrawny whore?!" Doflamingo asked anger rising in his gut.

"Yes." Zoro said calmly.

"Why?! Why would you do something like that?!" Doflamingo shouted face turning red. "It doesn't make any sense!"

Zoro just looked his fingers.

"Where have you been all these years?" Doflamingo demanded. "You go off the grid for years and then you walz back with your demands! Why?!"

"Do we have a deal?" Zoro asked looking bored.

Doflamingo was staring at Zoro and then the bag. He flipped his hand and Bellamy opened it. It was full of cash. Bellamy showed the content to his boss. Doflamingo wiped his lips with his fingers thinking.

"Yes, we have a deal." He finally said still staring at the money.

Bellamy looked supriced and then furious but kept his emotions in check. He backed away couple of steps biting his lip.

"All though. I should tell you…" Doflamingo started to smile again. "Sanji is at the hospital right now."

Zoro could feel how his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh! Fufufufu~ You DO have emotions." Doflamingo mocked seeing the rising anger in his guests eyes.

"Why is he at the hospital?" Zoro asked his voice steady. His hand though was squeezing his katana's hilt.

"Well…. One of our guests where a little rough with him." Doflamingo told enjoying every moment. "He was beaten up pretty badly."

Zoro tried to process what he was hearing. _Was Sanji okay? What had happened? Whas this on porpose?_

"Fufufufufu~ He might not be as pretty anymore." Doflamingo laughed. "Do you still want him?"

Zoro looked at Bellamy who was staring at the floor. His look was enough evidence that Doflamingo was infact telling the truth. Zoro gritted his teeth and looked back to his enemy.

"I will go and check his condition myself." Zoro said and rose up from the chair. "If I don't like what I see, I will come back for that money." He continued darkly pointing at the bag.

"Fufufufufu~ Is that a threat?" Doflamingo asked crossing his fingers.

"No. It's a fackt." Zoro growled to him.

Doflamingo was very supriced. His bodygurds shifted readying themselves to protect their boss. Doflamingo rised his hand and stopped them from attacking. The gang bosses stared each other for a long time.

"Bellamy will show you the way to the hospital. "Doflamingo then said. "I will call ahead, so they know you are coming."

Zoro looked at Bellamy, who walked beside him looking guilty as hell.

"I hope we can have business in the future too." Doflamingo then said smiling.

Zoro didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked out of the casino his head high, his bodyguards and Bellamy behind him. Zoro needed to know that Sanji was alright. He needed to confirm this himself.

The ride wasn't long and they soon arrived to the hospital. Zoro exited his car, his bodyguards with him. Bellamy had parked his own car next to Zoro's limo. Zoro followed Bellamy inside. Near the front desk was standing a man with doctor's outfit. He had short black hair and tired expression. He was staring at them angrily.

"Mr Tiger, this is Trafalgar Law. Sanji's doctor." Bellamy introduced them.

Zoro just nodded and looked around. The hospital was big and many people where waiting their turn in the lobby.

"Take us to him." Bellamy ordered.

"Tsk." Law growled and started to walk towards the elevators.

Couple minutes later they where standin next to Sanji's room door. Law turned towards the men open hate on his features.

"The patient is still unconsious so keep your mouth shut." Law ordered them. "And your goons will stay outside!" Law continued and pointed Zoro's bodyguards.

Zoro lifted his eyebrow. _Well this doctor was something else_. He then turned towards his guards and nodded to them. Johnny, Yosaku and Franky nodded back and leaned againts the hallway wall. Law then opened the door and let the men step inside. The room was small, full of eguipment and the bed was located near the wall. Peeping sound was steady and heart beat monitor was flashin on the corner.

Sanji was lying on the bed motionless. Right side of his head was little swollen and bruised. His nose had a cut on it and it was swollen too.

"Dr Law. Can you tell me the damage that Sanji has?" Zoro said quietly looking at the blond. He felt so numb. Like this wasn't happening in the real life.

"Well… He has six broken ribs. His nose is broken too and also the cheeck bone from the right side of his face. He also has sprained angle and knee. And he was raped." Law told angrily.

Zoro stood still. _Raped…. Who had done this? Why?_

"His brain is also swollen so can't say for sure how bad the inner damage is yet." Law continued.

"Will he recover?" Zoro asked his voice cracking.

"Maybe. If he does recover he will have scars, so he won't be as pretty as before." Law pointed out.

"Not what I meant." Zoro said still looking at the patient.

"He will recover fysically. But mentally…. I cant say for sure." Law then said putting his hands to his pockets.

Zoro squeezed his hands to fists. He could feel how his guts started to boil from anger. Zoro turned around and grabbed Bellamy from his shirt. He hit the guy towards the wall eyes blazing with murder intent.

"You fucker! How did this happen?" Zoro growled. "Did you beat him up? HUH?! Rape him?!"

"No I didn't!" Bellamy shouted back trying to push the guy off of him.

"Who was it then?!" Zoro demanded hitting Bellamy back against the wall again.

"Dont take this out on me!" Bellamy shouted. He couldn't push the man off anymore.

"Who was it?!" Zoro growled.

"Vergo." Bellamy finally said staring to Zoro's blazing eyes.

"Vergo…" Zoro muttered. "He's dead!" Zoro then shouted and hit his fist to wall, near Bellamy's head. "He's so dead! I'm gonna smash his skull in!"

Bellamy watched the furious man scared as hell.

"Maybe I should kill you too? To prove a point!" Zoro shouted grabbing his katana.

"Boss. Calm down." Franky said his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "We are in hospital." Franky had heard Zoro's anger and knowing his temper, he had stepped inside.

Zoro wanted to slice up that blond man so badly but let go of his katana. He removed his hold from the man's shirt and packed away couple of steps. Zoro was panting and looking at Bellamy's scared expression. _Serves him right_. Zoro then lifted his hands to his hair and walked back and forth on the room. He needed to calm down.

"Just…. Get the fuck out of here." Zoro finally growled to Bellamy.

Bellamy stumbled out of the room in a hurry. Law just looked after him grinning darkly. Zoro turned to look Sanji and felt deep hurt on his chest. _This is all my fucking fault. I should have just grabbed Sanji with me couple days ago!_ He just had to listen his dick than his brains and now this happened. He could never forgive himself.

"Dr Law?" Zoro then said turning towards the man. "Do everything you can for him. Money isn't an issue."

"Of course I do everything. I'm a doctor and he is my fucking patient." Law said softly.

Zoro only smiled at him. He then nodded to Franky who left from the room.

"Can I stay for awhile?" Zoro asked from Law.

"Sure." The doctor said and left too.

Zoro turned towards Sanji and sat beside him. He touched Sanji's hand. He felt so damn cold. Zoro buried his face to his hands and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I apologize of the grammar mistakes. English is not my mother language... but I learn more every day.
> 
> This chapter contains mentions of rape and violence, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

PART 7

First thing Sanji felt was pain. His whole body hurt. His head felt like it had been split open. Every breath he took felt like needels, piercing his lungs. His hips hurt too.

Sanji tried to open his eyes but it was so difficult. Why it was do difficult? He could hear a peeping sound on the right side. _Where am I?_ Sanji thought.

Sanji tried and tried and finally got his eyes open. Everything was blurry. The wall infront was grey. There was a window. And equipment _. Hospital? Why am I in hospital?_ His mouth was so dry. Sanji turned his head and saw a waterbottle on the left side table. Sanji tried to lift his hand but it felt so damn heavy. He gritted his teeth and tried again. His hand trembled. He nearly touched the bottle but sharp pain in his side made him stop.

"Agh!" Sanji wheezed and slowly went back to his original position. _What happened? Why it hurt so much?_

Then he got a flashback. He could feel a boot on his stomach. Sharp pain in his head. He could hear laughter. It echoed in the room like a distant memory.

Then the room door opened and green haired man stepped inside. Sanji turned his gaze to the door. They stared each other and then huge smile rised up to the man's face.

"You are awake." Zoro said happily.

Sanji just stared at him. Looking terrified as hell.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked conserned.

The flashback continued. Sanji now could feel how someone was keeping his hand behind his back and how someone was hitting him. _Who was hitting him? Was it that green haired guy?_

"Sanji?" Zoro asked softly and walked slowly to his side.

"Don't touch me!" Sanji screamed and yanked his hand away from Zoro. Sanji immediately felt pain in his sides but prushed it away, gritting his teeth.

"Sanji! It's me, Zoro." The man said concerned. "Don't you remember?"

"I…." Sanji muttered and lifted hand to his head. It was pounding and he could feel how the world tilted a bit.

He remembered now. Zoro aka Green Tiger. They had fucked and then... _So he was a client_.

"Why are you here?" Sanji asked touching his head.

"It's not important right now. I get the doctor." Zoro said hastily and then turned and left from the room in a hurry.

Sanji laid there listening the peeping. _Why my client is here? Damn… why I can't remember!_

The doctor arrived soon with the green haired guy and started to examine him.

"Hello Sanji. I'm Dr Law. How are you feeling?" The very tired looking man said.

"I uhhh… It hurts." Sanji muttered looking at the doctor.

"Where?" Law asked.

"Uhhh…. Here and uhhh… here." Sanji said pointing his ribs and head.

"Okay." Law nodded and started to lift the cover.

"Don't touch me." Sanji growled looking at the man's tattooed fingers. The doctor stopped and looked his patient in the eyes.

"I need to touch you so I can check your condition. Is it okay?" Law asked patiently. "I can call a female doctor if you want?"

Sanji looked the man long time. Then he finally nodded.

"Okay?" Law asked again and started to lift the cover.

Sanji just looked as the man lifted his blue shirt up and started to examine his sides. They where purple and black. They looked like curse marks on his pale skin. Sanji shifted his gaze to the green haired man, who was sitting next to the wall, looking at him with sorrowful gaze.

"You have six broken ribs." Law told pushing Sanji's side a little.

"Agh!" Sanji muttered and bit his dry lip but deside against it, when felt a bruise on it.

"Hmmm…. Don't worry. These will heal nicely." Law told and put the shirt back on. He tucked Sanji back under the cover and started to look his head.

"You have 16 stitches." Law told. " Your nose and cheeckbone are broken. You will have a scars on the nose bridge, on your lip, brow and on your cheeck."

"Okay …" Sanji muttered.

"Do you remember anything?" Law asked checking the equipment.

"Nothing…." Sanji lied.

"Nothing?" Law turned to his patient. "You remember your name though?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

"Do you remember me?" Zoro asked pointing himself eagerly.

"Yeah." Sanji growled looking at him with anger.

"Huh…. Ummm… Why that look?" Zoro asked slowly.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Sanji asked.

"I told you I would buy you." Zoro said.

Sanji looked at him with furious glare and open hurt. _So now I belong to this guy?! After all this shit, I have to bow to this man._ He had had enough! Nothing could hurt him anymore.

"I will leave you two alone." Law said lifting his hands up. He walked towards the door and looked Zoro. "Dont agitate him too much." Then he left.

"I'm so glad that you are okay." Zoro said smiling.

Sanji just glared at him with open hate.

"I uhh…. I did what I promised. I bought you-" Zoro started and was stopped by Sanji's voice.

"How nice to hear, Mr Hero. Now we can live happily ever after." Sanji mocked.

"I was trying to say that I bought you your freedom." Zoro tryed to explain. "After you are healed-"

"What? You let me go? Yeah, sure." Sanji laughed but instantly gritted his teeth from pain.

"I have never lied to you, Sanji." Zoro said firmly.

"Oh?! You have never lied? How about who you really are?!" Sanji shouted pushing his hand on to his side.

"I haven't told you everything so that is not lying." Zoro said.

"Oh fuck you!" Sanji growled.

"Just… calm down. You are hurt." Zoro waved his hands.

"Thanks to you!"

"What do you mean?"

"They beat me up because of you!" Sanji shouted.

"They?" Zoro asked his face turning grim.

"They! The…. There was two people… I think." Sanji said touching his head.

"Try to remember who." Zoro asked walking to his side.

"What does it matter." Sanji shook his head.

"Of course it does! I will make them pay for what they did to you!" Zoro growled.

"Then fuck yourself up! They said that I should thank you for this!" Sanji growled back.

Zoro looked at him with supriced look.

"They really said that?" Zoro asked slowly.

"Yeah."

"Then I fucking know who the other was!" Zoro growled and hit the wall beside him.

Sanji just stared infront of him. He felt so betrayed. He couldn't even process the fact that he didn't need to go back to the casino anymore. He was just so tired.

"My real name is Roronoa Zoro." Zoro then said and turned towards Sanji. "For my illegal businesses I use name Green Tiger. You are one of the few who know this."

Sanji looked at him, trying to understand.

"Me and Doffy have history. Bad history. He hates me. And I hate him. I should have known that he would avenge this on you." Zoro told.

"Why?" Sanji asked.

"Doffy wants to hurt me. He knows what buttons to push." Zoro explained.

"No, I meant why you did you stop me on that bridge?" Sanji asked. It had bothered him from the start.

"Oh…. I….. I stopped you because…." Zoro rubbed his neck. "I will tell you when I figure it out myself." He then grinned.

Sanji looked at his hands.

"So, what now?" He dared to ask.

"First you will rest and recover. Then you can do what ever you want. I promise you that." Zoro said smiling. He extended his hand so he could touch Sanji's arm but the blond shifted away.

"Sorry…" Zoro instantly took his hand away.

"I don't need to go back there?" Sanji asked carefully.

"No." Zoro confirmed.

"So uh… Will I work for you then? Do you have a casino? Or a brothel?" Sanji asked silently.

"Wha…? No! You don't have to do anything for me!" Zoro corrected. "You don't have to work ever again."

Sanji could feel how tears started to form into his eyes. This was way too good to be true. To never have sex with those bastards again. It was like a dream!

"I uhhh…" Sanji sniffed and dried one tear away from his cheeck. "Don't know what to say…."

"You don't have to say anything. I messed up pretty badly before and… uhhh… I hope you can forgive me some day." Zoro muttered looking out of the window.

"You are hard man to figure out." Sanji then said, smiling a little.

Zoro turned his gaze back to Sanji, smiling too.

"When we get back to my apartmen, I will answer all your guestion. Trutfully!" Zoro promised hitting himself to his chest. "Now rest."

"Okay… By the way. How long was I out?" Sanji asked.

"Three days." Zoro said.

"Oh…." Sanji mumbled looking then the water bottle. "Can I have some of that?"

"Sure." Zoro said and opened the bottle lid.

A straw came out and Zoro kept the bottle near Sanji's mouth when he drank from it. Sanji took couple of long sips and then Zoro put the bottle back.

"Try to rest now. I'll talk to Dr Law and get you out of here." Zoro said softly.

"Okay…." Sanji just mumbled.

All this felt so new and alien. When had somebody been so nice to him? This was unreal! Sanji looked as Zoro left from the room. Sanji let his eyes fall shut. He was tired.

*****

"Sanji. Hey, Sanji."

The blond heard his name called.

"Mmhhhmmm?" Sanji muttered and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey." Zoro said smiling infront of him.

"Hey…." Sanji muttered and looked the room again, like seeing it the first time. He was still on the hospital.

"I got permission from Dr Law to take you to my home." Zoro told stepping back from the bed.

"Okay…" Sanji muttered trying to fix his position. It hurt like hell and the idea of moving wasn't on top of his list. But he really didn't have a choice.

"I'm still against this." Law growled stepping to Sanji's side.

"Sanji is better safe with me than here." Zoro explained.

"Your goons had been in the hallway 24/7 for the past three days! Isn't that enough?!" Law protested.

"No." Zoro smirked.

"Tsk." Law gritted his teeth and then turned to Sanji. "I will take this equipment off of you. To do that I need to touch you. Is that okay?" Law asked from his patient.

Sanji just nodded and let the doctor remove his IV and other equipment.

"I have clothes for you." Zoro told and put the plastick bag to the bed.

Sanji swallowed. He knew he couldn't change on his own. He didn't want to do it infront of these guys. Especially Zoro.

"I will help you change. Tiger will wait outside." Law growled to the green haired man.

Zoro was ready to protest but as he saw Sanji's expression, he just sighed and walked to the door.

"I wait outside." He mumbled and closed the door behind him.

Sanji fiddled with his hands feeling how anxiety started to rise in his gut.

"Alright. Lets change your clothes." Law then said smiling softly. "I will remove the cover and help you sit. I need to touch you to your back and shoulder. Is that okay?" Law continued.

"Yeah…" Sanji muttered.

He looked as Law lifted the cover up and then slowly put his hands on his shoulder and back. He helped Sanji to sit up. Sanji gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Swing your legs and stand up. Okay?" Law said.

Sanji nodded and got up from the bed. His legs where shaking but not that badly. His right leg though was little bit sore. Law took the plastick bag and pulled blue T-shirt from it. He put it on the bed, ready for Sanji to put on.

"I will now remove your shirt. Then you can put that blue one on. I will turn aroun if you want." Law said.

"It's uhhh… it's okay." Sanji mumbled. " I need help with this so… I can manage."

Law nodded and started to help Sanji to remove the hospital shirt and put on the new one. Sanji just could't help but recall the times his clients had done this to him. He felt so discusting. He was dirty and beyond repair. It didn't take long but it felt like eternity to Sanji. Then was the pants. Law told what he was going to do and after Sanji's approval they got the grey sweatpants on him. _What does the doctor think of me? Does he think I'm dirty?_ Sanji thought.

"Be careful with your movement for the next month." Law said putting Sanji's shoes on. "You need time to heal. And don't touch your stitches!"

"Yes doctor." Sanji smiled at him.

Law rose up and looked his patient for awhile.

"Look… you should go to therapy. The shit you went through… it cant be easy." Law told putting hid hands to his pockets.

"I don't need a therapy…" Sanji said shaking his head. He really didn't want to talk someone what it had felt to be…. He couldn't even think about it.

"Well… if you ever need someone to talk to." Law muttered and took his card from his chest pocket. "Call me. Night or day. I don't care."

"Thanks." Sanji said silently and took the card.

"Okay then. Lets go. That fuckin ape is waiting us." Law sighed and rised his eyebrows.

Sanji smiled and they walked out of the room slowly, at Sanji's phase. Zoro was sitting on the hallway with his bodyguards. Sanji looked at him. He looked just like a gangster with his outfit and the guards. _Did I just swapped one evil to another?_ Sanji thought.

"You ready to go?" Zoro asked and rose up.

"Yeah." Sanji nodded.

"Remeber what I said, Mr Tiger! And I want to check upon him next week." Law growled pointing at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro waved his hand.

Sanji walked slowly forward on the hallway holding his stomach. Zoro took off his suit jacket and put it on Sanji's shoulders. Those clothes on him were baggy and Sanji looked so fragile. Sanji looked the man supriced but then corrected the jacket, so he could't feel the cold. Zoro hovered his hand behind Sanji's back but didn't touch him. Law had ordered him not to touch without permission. They continued forward the bodyguards following them.

"Lets took the wheelchair for you." Zoro then said and grabbed one from the hallway.

"I dont need one." Sanji muttered.

"Yes you do. With this phase it will take hours for us to get outside." Zoro explained.

"Tsk! Fine." Sanji gritted his teeth and sat to the wheelchair grunting.

The journey to the car was much easier and they stopped beside a long black limo. Franky opened the back door so Sanji could step inside. It was easier said than done. It hurt like hell to crouch down. Zoro sat beside Sanji smiling.

"I'm so happy that you are okay." Zoro said as Franky closed the door.

Sanji just smiled a little lookin at the two guards sitting infront of him. They where staring at him with curious expression. _Well… this car ride was going to be long._

*****

The apartment was the same as before, way too clean and looked like nobody really lived there. Sanji stood middle of the living room looking as Zoro told his guards goodbye. Sanji felt so awkward. He was scared too. He was alone with Zoro and that scared him alot.

Sanji remembered the night he had had with Zoro. It had felt good but it had been awful too at the same time. Sanji never knew what Zoro truly wanted. _Hopefully he would let me heal before rough sex._ Sanji thought.

"So… uhhhh…. Here we are." Zoro said rubbing his neck.

Sanji startled his voice and stept couple steps back.

"No need to be afraid. I'm not gonna do anything." Zoro said looking sad.

Sanji didn't say anything. He knew that guy lied. Everybody lies. Sanji just stood there waiting for instructions of order. He rubbed his arm looking at his feet.

"I can show you your room?" Zoro offered pointing at the hallway on the right.

Sanji started to walk slowly towards the guest rooms. Zoro opened the farthest door, it was the same room where Sanji spent the night a week or so ago. _Damn... it felt like a month._

The room was so beautiful. The city lights looked like stars on the night. The bed was huge and warm looking. And he had his own bathroom!

"This is your room. We brought your stuff too. They are in the closet." Zoro told pointing at the white closet. "You can do what ever you want. The apartment is yours."

"O-Okay." Sanji swallowed and sat to the bed.

"I can help you to lie down." Zoro offered.

Sanji winced his extended hand. Zoro pulled it back sighing.

"Or not…." Zoro muttered rubbing his neck.

"I-I can do this myself." Sanji said hastily and moved the cover aside.

He started to lie down and gritted his teeth from pain. When he was finally on the bed Zoro grabbed the cover, looking at him with piercing gaze. Sanji swallowed and wanted to disappear to the mattress. Zoro covered Sanji with it gently, then he sat next to him.

"You can have this." Zoro said and gave tablet to Sanji.

The blond hesitated a bit but then took it.

"This will keep you entertained. You need to rest, so no wondering around." Zoro said. "If you need anything, just push here and this will make a call to me."

Sanji nodded and looked the tablet.

"And I will keep these." Zoro waved pack of cigarettes. "Only one per day. Doctor's orders." Zoro continued smirking.

"Is that so." Sanji finally said.

There they started to come, the rules. What tricks he needed to do to get one from him? _I wont play this sick game._ Sanji thought.

"Rest now." Zoro said and rose up from the bed. "Oh ummm…. Tomorrow I have visitors. My frieds will come over. They are fine folk so no need to be scared. I just thought you need to know this." Zoro told.

"O-Okay. Thanks." Sanji muttered. _What frieds? Those guys in the hallway pictures? Was there going be party?_ Sanji hoped he didn't need to participate.

"I will wake you up tomorrow, okay? Good night." Zoro said and walked to the door. He turned to look Sanji one more time. Then he left closing the door.

Sanji listened the foot steps. Then he could finally breath. His chest hurt so much. His head hurt. Everything hurt. Was he safe now? It didnt really feel like it. Sanji could feel tears falling down to his cheecks. They stung on his wounds. He kept sobbing and squeezing the tablet in his hands.

He didn't need to go back to the casino though. All the damn clients. He didn't have to see them anymore. He could swap all of them for Zoro. Yes, he could do that. He wasn't that bad. Sanji could do everything he wanted. This was much better. Sanji continued crying. Fuck that Vergo guy! Fuck his old Boss! Fuck everything.

Sanji closed his eyes and sighed. He thought about his colleagues. Would they be allright? Where they worried about him? Hopefully they would get out some day. Sanji really hoped to see them again. He finally fell into restless sleep.

*****

Sanji heard laughter. It echoed everywhere. Hits just kept coming to his body and then he heard belt opening up. _Oh God! This wasn't happening!_ He tried to kick the assaulter off but just couldn't. His vision was so blurry from blood.

Blood. It was everywhere. The laughter started again. He could feel hads on his hips. _This isn't happening!_ He screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Sanji screamed and opened his eyes.

He panted looking around. It was dark and everything smelled different. The bed was soft and warm. The laughter. Sanji could still hear it. He was so scared. Sanji looked the shadows, waiting those shades and grinning face to appear from it. Sanji could feel how his heart was trying to burst through his chest. He was covered in sweat.

"I'm just fine…. Everything's fine…" Sanji panted.

He was with Zoro, so his ex boss could't come here. _Zoro… The tablet!_ Sanji found it next to him and pushed the button, Zoro had shown him before. Sanji stayed there, on the bed, looking at the door. Waiting him to come and bring the light with him.

It didn't took long for Zoro to knock the door. It opened slowly and Zoro's head came to view with stream of light.

"Sanji? Everything allright?" Zoro asked. He sounded sleepy.

Sanji had woken him up. _Oh God! Hopefully he wasn't mad!_

"I uhh…. I….." Sanji stuttered feeling tears on his cheecks.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked and entered the room. He switched the night light on so he could see better.

"I'm s-sorry…. I woke you…." Sanji started to cry. "I'm sorry." Sanji covered his face with his hands.

"It's okay." Zoro said softly. "I don't mind." Zoro lifted his hand but decided against it. He just crouched beside the bed.

"I just… I can hear it!" Sanji cried rocking his body back and forward.

"Hear what?" Zoro asked.

"The… the laughter…" Sanji whispered looking horrified at Zoro.

Zoro's expression turned sad. He just looked at him hands on the bed.

"He's not here." Zoro whispered. "He can't come in here, so you don't need to worry."

"But…. But I can hear him." Sanji muttered tapping his ears.

"It's just the trauma." Zoro explained. "Here, give me your hand." Zoro offered extending his own towards him.

Sanji looked at it. _What should I do? Was Zoro mad?_ He didn't look like it. Sanji slowly moved his hand to Zoro's. The man squeezed it slightly smiling softly. The hand was so warm. Sanji's slim fingers looked like twigs compared to Zoro's.

"This is real. The laughter is not." Zoro told him shooking his hand a little. "This is real."

"O-Okay…" Sanji muttered drying his tears with his other hand.

"Tell me what happened." Zoro asked squeezing the hand.

"We- Well ummmm…. My client…Vergo... we went to this room… and then… Bo-Boss was there and… He hit me. Then Vergo kicked me because Boss told him to… A-And then… then he uhhh…." Sanji started to cry again.

"It's okay…" Zoro muttered petting Sanji's hand with his tumb.

"He raped me! Why would he do that to me?! And my boss was watching and laughin all the time! I don't…. Why?!" Sanji shouted hitting his hand to the mattress.

"Because Doffy is sadistic bastard. That's why." Zoro said.

"No shit!" Sanji laughed looking at the sealing.

"Dont worry. I will make sure they will regret everything they did to you in a ten fold." Zoro told smiling darkly.

"Hah! Take fucking pictures and show them to me, after it's done. Would you?" Sanji laughed more.

"You bet." Zoro smirked.

They where quiet for a long time. It felt nice to be like this. Zoro didn't question or pity him. He just listened. It felt good.

"I finally got my own gangster, did I?" Sanji said wiping the tears off.

"Yes you did." Zoro laughed. "Now… try to sleep." He said and helped Sanji to lie down.

Sanji looked at him with his blue eyes. Now he felt safe. For a long time he actually felt safe. Zoro let go of his hand and walked to the door.

"Zoro." Sanji called.

"Yeah?" Zoro turned around looking at the blond.

"Could you stay a bit? Until I fall asleep?" Sanji asked quietly. It was so stupid but he felt safer if Zoro was in the room.

"Sure." Zoro said supriced and walked back. He sat down to the floor and leaned towards the bed.

"Good night." Zoro said and switched the lamp off.

"Night." Sanji answered and listened Zoro's breathing. This was good. He was going to be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I'm sorry about the late update but this chapter was very hard to wright. I wanted the dialog to be just right. You will get action in next chapter. Yahoo!
> 
> So this one contains a little bit of sexual content so if you don't like it, don't read it.

PART 8

Sanji woke up. He looked at the sealing. The morning sun made nice rays to it. Sanji sighed and smiled. He felt good. Little sore but good. He remembered the last night. How he had woken Zoro up. _Was he still there, on the floor?_

Sanji wiggled himself to the edge and looked down. There Zoro was laying on his side, still sleeping. He had white tank top and green sweatpants on. It must have been cold to sleep there like that. Sanji looked him a while thinking. All his feelings where so messed up. He felt safe but insecure at the same time. Zoro was scary but gentle. Sanji was so confused of what to do or what to say.

"Zoro?" Sanji called.

The man just muttered something and turned to his back, still sleeping. Sanji smiled. _Damn, that guy was hot._

"Hey, Zoro." Sanji called again and tapped the man's shoulder with his hand.

"Mmmmnnnhhhh?" Zoro muttered and opened his eyes a little.

"Morning." Sanji said.

"Morning." Zoro muttered and rubbed his eyes.

He streched his body hitting his hand to the night table. Sanji couldn't help but just look at those flexing muschels. The man was like a Greek statue.

"Did you get any sleep?" Zoro asked yawning.

"Yeah." Sanji assured.

"Good. What's the time?"

"It's uhhhh, 9.30 am." Sanji told looking at the digital clock on the table.

"Shit…." Zoro cursed and rose up from the floor. He was massaging his back. Sanji felt bad for making him to stay.

"Want some breakfast?" Zoro asked looking at him.

"Sure." Sanji said.

"Bacon and eggs?"

Sanji nodded. That sounded good. It had been a long time for him to get a proper breakfast.

"Allright." Zoro nodded and left from the room. He left the door little ajar.

Sanji couldn't help but smile. This was a new day. For a long time, he now felt good and happy. It was messed up though. Zoro was dangerous and Sanji had been beaten and raped. But still… this feeling was something he hadn't had in a long time.

Sanji rose up from the bed slowly. His sides where still hurting like hell. He limped to the bathroom and looked himself from the mirror. His face was purple and blue. It looked horrible. The doctor had said that he would have scars _. Just great…. What a nice reminder_.

Sanji touched his cheeck and winched. It looked bad. The stitches weren't helping the look at all. _Maybe I just cover this with my hair and I'm good to go_. Sanji thought and started to prush his hair. He needed a shower too. After the breakfast though, He was hungry.

After relieving himself Sanji walked slowly out of the room. He looked at the pictures on the hallway. There was a pool, where this black haired guy with a huge grin was splashing water everywhere. Then there was a picknick where was all kinds of foods and a woman that Sanji recognized. She had called herself Robin. So she was one of Zoro's friends. What a coincidence. Then there was car and next to it was that long nosed guy and the blue haired bodyguard from yesterday. Sanji would give his right leg for having something like this.

"The breakfast is almost ready." Zoro's voice starteled Sanji.

"I uhhh… thanks." Sanji said rubbing his arm.

"Like the pictures?" Zoro asked leaning to the wall.

"Yeah. Are these your friends?" Sanji asked looking at them again.

"Yeah. They will all be here tonight so you can meet them if you want." Zoro told smiling.

"Okay…" Sanji nodded. He wasn't sure if he wanted though. The word 'party' had a little different meaning to him. He had always needed to strip or be at display some other way in those fucking parties. Sanji tried to tell himself that Zoro was different but still... He was scared.

"Come to eat." Zoro nodded towards the living room.

They walked across it to the kitchen. Sanji sat down slowly next to the dining table and looked as Zoro put the plate infront of him. The food looked good. Zoro sat next to him and started to eat. Sanji just sat there looking at his food and then Zoro.

"What is it?" Zoro asked mouth full.

"Uhhh… nothing!" Sanji stuttered and took a fork into his hand.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was up at this early in the morning. Eating breakfast. Feeling awkward as hell, yes, but still he felt safe and free. And he was with his client. Ex client? His savior? Sanji couldn't figure out how to call him.

"You don't need my permission to eat, Sanji." Zoro said silently looking at him.

Sanji rised his head and looked supriced. Zoro's expression was sad and full of hurt.

"It's not that! I just…. I was just thinking all of this and got trailed off. Sorry." Sanji explained hastily.

"Oh… Okay." Zoro said and continued eating.

Sanji then returned his plate and lifted first forkfull of food to his mouth. It was good.

"So, what did you do before all this shit?" Zoro then asked waving his fork.

"Well… I was a chef." Sanji told eating the bacon.

"Really?" Zoro asked supriced.

"Yeah. In a really famous and expencive restaurant too." Sanji bragged.

"Wow. My cooking must taste like shit then." Zoro said leaning to his hand.

"It's good." Sanji smiled.

"Pffftttt! You just say that to make me feel better." Zoro waved his hand grinning.

Sanji just continued eating. This was nice. To talk about the past. Maybe he didn't have to forget the chef career just yet.

"Where was this restaurant?" Zoro asked sipping coffee from his mug.

"In Miami. Close the sea. Its name is Baratie. I hope it's still there." Sanji told.

It had been a long time since he last though about that place. The owner. His friends. How many years it had been when he last saw that place? He missed them. All the food. The yelling. The rush. The sea air. Sanji could feel how his heart ached.

"Miami? Damn… you are far away from home." Zoro said.

"Yeah. I know." Sanji muttered.

"How did you end up here, in New York?" Zoro asked.

"It's a long story." Sanji said looking at him.

"I would really like to hear it." Zoro said.

"Okay. Well… long story short. I saw a murder and because of that, the Doffy guy. You call him that. He uhhh… he made me a whore instead of killing me. He said I was pretty or something." Sanji shrugged. "I actually didn't meet him then. I only saw his shadow. But that laughter I remember."

"Well shit…" Zoro said leaning to his hand. "Then what?"

"I was on brothels and I was moved town to town often. I don't really remember. I was druged most of the time… Then Doffy started his new business, the Flamingo Casino. And because I was so pretty he wanted me there. So they took off the drugs and healed me so I could start work there and… well… here I am." Sanji told putting his fork down.

"I'm sorry for everything you have been through." Zoro said sadly.

"Well… it is what it is." Sanji shrugged.

"Still shitty though."

"What about you? What's your story?" Sanji asked sipping his coffee. "Wow. This is good!"

"I know right!" Zoro smirked. "I grind my own beans."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie."

"Not lying."

Sanji just smiled to the guy and he answered with a huge grin. Then they heard the elevator doors opening.

"It's Nami." Zoro then said seeing Sanji's starteled expression. "My secretary. I have job to do." Zoro sighed.

He then rose up and walked to the door calling out to her. Sanji couldn't help but feel how his hands shook a bit. He had seen her once before but still his anxiety started to rise. There wasn't nothing to fear.

"Sanji! Nice to see you!" Nami greeted from the door.

"Hi." Sanji said smiling shyly.

"How are you feeling?" Nami asked looking at his wounds.

"Better." Sanji nodded.

"That's good." Nami smiled.

"Don't want to be rude but me and Nami need to do some work. So can you leave us for a bit?" Zoro asked gently.

"Sure!" Sanji said hastily and rose up from the chair. He winched the pain but shrugged it off.

"This won't take long." Zoro assured.

"So you hope." Nami grinned.

Sanji walked slowly out of the kitchen towards his room. Zoro never did tell him about his past. _Did he dodge the guestion? Maybe I'll ask some other time._

*****

It was midday when Zoro finally got distracted from his work by brothers who arrived from Brazil. It was so nice to see them. How long had it been from the last time he saw them? Four months? It felt like eternety.

"Guys!" Zoro yelled as they entered his apartment.

"Zoroooo!" Luffy shouted and dropped his bag to the floor. He jumped to Zoro's lap laughing like grazy.

"Nice to see you." Sabo said smiling and hit his fist to Zoro's. Then he hugged the man briefly tapping his shoulder.

"You too." Zoro answered still keepin a hold of Luffy on his lap.

"Zoro! My darling! I missed you so much!" Ace yelled huggin him and Luffy at the same time.

"Hi Ace." Zoro grinned.

"Let me look at you." Ace said tooking his head between his hands. " Oh! Handsome as ever!"

"Missed you too." Zoro smiled.

"It has been ages, guys!" Nami said hands crossed to her chest.

"I know Nami." Luffy smiled and let go of Zoro. He walked towards her and scooped her to his embrace.

"Hello gorgeous!" Sabo said waving his hand to Nami.

Ace just walked to her and hugged them both.

"It's nice to be home." Ace muttered.

"You fuckers. I missed you." Nami said tapping Luffy's and Ace's backs.

"So, how was Brazil?" Zoro asked from the brothers.

"Too hot." Sabo said making a pistol with his hand and blowing his brains out.

"I bet! You are tanned." Zoro laughed.

"I loved it!" Luffy grinned.

"Couse you did. You got to blow shit up." Sabo laughed.

"So you got all wrapped up?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. What's our next mission?" Luffy asked hitting his fists together.

Zoro grinned darkly. This was the moment he had been wating for.

"We are gonna assault a Flamingo Casino. It's gonna be a rescue mission too, so no explosives."

"Aawww maaannn…" Ace and Luffy sighed.

"So who we are gonna rescue?" Sabo asked. "A damsel? That guy you are so found of?" Sabo continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"That guy is already rescued." Zoro said blushing a little.

"What is this? I have a competition?" Ace growled.

Nami started to giggle and covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's not like that!" Zoro started to explain.

"Oh? What it is then?" Sabo teased.

"Oh fuck you guys! Go back to the Brazil or what ever. I don't need you." Zoro shouted his face red from embarrasement.

They laughed. Zoro just smiled and looked at them. It was so nice to have them back. To have noice in his apartment.

"Did we miss something?" Robin's voice came from the hallway.

With her was also Usopp, Franky and Brook. Followed by Chopper, Johnny and Yosaku.

"Guys! Luffy shouted and ran towards them.

"Luffyyyy!" Usopp yelled and they collided to each other in the hallway.

They laughed and talked. They drinked and ate. It was so damn fun! Zoro looked at them on the living room talking and having a blast. Only one that was missing was Sanji. The newcommer. Or that was what Zoro wanted him to be. New addition to their 'crew'. Was he okay? _Maybe I should check._

"Franky. I'm gonna go check on Sanji a quik." Zoro said to him.

"Sure thing, bro." Franky nodded and lifted his beer bottle.

Zoro walked to Sanji's room door and knocked it _. Just act normal. Just act normal. Don't scare him!_ Zoro psycked himself. He finally opened the door slowly looking towards the bed. That blond was looking at him with frightened look, tablet in his hands.

"Hey Sanji." Zoro started. " How are you feeling?" He continued rubbing his neck.

"Fine." Sanji said briefly sgueezing the tablet.

"You uhhhh…. Do you wanna meet my friends?" Zoro asked.

Sanji didn't say anything. He just looked at him up and down frouning a little. Damn… Sanji was still scared as hell. _Well, everything in it's own phase_. Zoro wasn't known for his patience so this would take his all.

"You hungry?" Zoro then asked.

"Not really." Sanji muttered.

"You haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I will bring you something." Zoro then said and closed the door.

He sighed and stroke his hair. That guy was like a wild animal. One wrong move and you had to start building the trust all over again. He just needed to be patient _. It was a vertue or some shit._

"Who where you talking to?" Ace asked from the hallway, beer bottle in his hand.

"The guy I reacued. He's in there." Zoro told and pointed the door with his thumb.

"You keeping him a prisoner?! Zoro you fucker!" Ace covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh fuck you! Nothing like that." Zoro mumbled and walked past him.

"Then what?" Ace asked and followed him drinking his beer.

"Right now I'm gonna bring him something to eat." Zoro said and walked to the bar table. He took a plate and some pizza, salad and chips.

"Why he doesn't come out?" Ace asked helping Zoro with the food.

"He's afraid. He's been treated pretty badly last couple of years…" Zoro muttered.

"Oh…"Ace whispered.

"That's why I'm gonna kill that Doffy son of a bitch. He raped him and fucked his face. He's gonna have scars." Zoro growled taking the plate and a beer bottle.

"Shit. Does he look bad?" Ace asked.

"Not that bad anymore. Can you bring that other plate and water?" Zoro nodded towards the table.

"Sure." Ace said and picked up the plate and the water bottle.

They walked to the hallway and Zoro stopped beside the door.

"Pleace, just don't tell him that you know what happened. It's not really my place to tell, you know." Zoro whispered.

Ace just nodded looking eagerly at the door. This could be very bad idea to let Ace in. But something in his gut said that this could also be good experience to his wild animal.

"And don't do anything weird! He has traumas." Zoro looked at his friend with his piersing look.

"Promice!" Ace grinned.

Zoro sighed and then kicked the door gently with his leg so the blond knew they where coming. Then he opened the door with his arm and stepped inside.

"I got food for you." Zoro told.

Sanji looked the plate smiling a little but then froze as he saw the black haired man on the doorway, looking at him in a trance.

"And this is my friend, Ace." Zoro told. "He helped me to bring this to you." Zoro continued and waved Ace out of his trance.

"Yeah! Ace, that's me! What's up?" Ace said smiling brightly and brought the rest to Sanji's bed.

Sanji looked at him with frightful gaze but started to relax.

"Hi." He muttered putting the tablet aside.

"You having fun?" Ace asked.

"I guess…" Sanji shrugged.

"It would be so cool if you'd come to meet the rest of us!" Ace then smiled. " You seem like a nice guy."

"Is that so?" Sanji asked lifting his eyebrow.

"It's not healthy to stay cooped in one room." Ace shrugged. "And this moron is really lowsy caretaker." Ace continued and hit Zoro to his back.

"Hey!" Zoro growled but smiling.

This was good. Sanji looked much more relaxed already and there was a little spark behind his eyes.

"Just think about it, ok? We would like to know you, you know. We are all damaged in some way." Ace then said tapping his chest with his fist.

Sanji didn't say anything. He just nodded and looked the food they had given him.

"Eat up." Zoro said and pushed Ace out of the room. "If you wan't to join us, just come to the living room, okay?" Zoro smiled and closed the door.

It went pretty good. Zoro looked his friend and slapped him to his back. "Thanks dude."

"Oh my God!" Ace aawd lifting his hands dramatically. "He was gorgeous! Those eyes! Those lips! And that voice! Oh God!" Ace looked at Zoro with disbelieving eyes. "Now I understand why you rescued him. Now I understand why you have a fucking crush on him. I have a crush on him and I only saw him a couple of minutes!" Ace panted and grabbed Zoro's shoulders. "Zoro, you are a stud!"

"Are you finished?" Zoro just sighed not impressed at all.

"He really is worth of a gang war. Like the Helen of Troy. How romantic!" Ace sighed.

"I'm not sure if you are mocking me or encouraging me." Zoro said looking pissed.

"I'm mocking you." Ace then tapped Zoro's shoulder, looking serious. " You are an idiot and this is gonna end up badly. I can recognize tragedy when I see one."

"Shit. Thanks alot." Zoro muttered slapping the man's hand off.

Zoro knew this was bropably gonna end up sideways. But Sanji is worth the risk. They all where worth a risk. He wasn't gonna stop here. It was true that he got out once. Got out alive and it might have been once in a life time deal but…. The prostitues, Sanji's friends, needed help too. And Doflamingo would get what was coming to him!

"Just being honest." Ace said lifting his hands up. "But I'm glad about the things you are doing. Not everybody can do what you do and I respect that." Ace continued and pointed him with his finger winking.

"Thanks." Zoro smiled gratefully.

"So, are we gonna bust that place or what?" Ace then asked walking to the living room.

"Yes we are." Zoro smirked. "Hey guys!" Zoro yelled to his friends and waved his hands. " I called you all here because I have a job for you. If you are not interested you can walk out now. No hard feelings." Zoro said lifting his hands up.

His friends looked at each others, thinking. Zoro knew he asked a lot from them, but he couldn't do this without them. They where the only ones he trusted in this world. Finally they looked at him back and some of them nodded.

"I'm with you bro." Johnny said.

"Same here, bro" Yosaku agreed copying the other.

"Thanks guys." Zoro smiled at them. Then he walked near his huge TV. "Like many you already know, I met this guy. His name is Sanji and he is a victim of human trafiking. He's in one of my guestrooms right now." Zoro told pointing the hallway.

"Why he's not here?" Luffy asked tilting his head. He was sitting on the coffee table his legs crossed.

"He's a littlebit scared. He has gone through a lot. He will come out when he's ready." Zoro said.

"Okay." Luffy pouted.

"So, what you want us to do then?" Sabo asked sitting on the couch.

"He was working on a Casino called Flamingo. That place is hidious and I want it gone." Zoro growled. "So, the plan is to attack the place, kill the guards, rescue rest of the prostitues and then destroy it."

"Sounds simple enough." Franky muttered and drank his beer.

"And how you are gonna destroy it?" Nami asked sitting next to Usopp. "That place is middle of the city! I don't want any civil casulties."

"That's why I called the brothers." Zoro smirked pointing at Luffy. "I leave that to you."

"Sure thing!" Luffy grinned.

"Robin has the layout of the place. Can you show it to us?" Zoro asked moving away from TV.

"Sure." Robin took his laptop. It was already hooked to the TV so she just popped up a picture of a blue leyout of the casino. It wasn't that big but there was a lot of corridors and rooms. Those things could make the attack difficult.

"How did you get that?" Nami asked supriced.

"I have my ways." She smirked not giving away her secret. "So, here is the entertainment area, which I know very well. Guards are on the sides and they are armed. Even bartenders have guns so we need to be careful. It's mostly dark at the lounge so we need to aim good so we don't kill any guests or prostitues." Robin pointed with her finger the picture.

"And these here are the elevators up to the hotel rooms." Zoro continued pointing at the picture. "I only saw one floor but I assume they look mostly same. There is many rooms in each floor though, so a lot of work to go through everything in a short time."

"We need more men then." Franky nodded.

"Yohoho! If Zoro is willing to pay I can get us more." Brook laughed from the bar.

"Do what you can Brook. I will worry about the bill later." Zoro said smiling to the old man. Zoro had known him maybe the longest time. The guy knew where to find people. He also knew how to make someone disappear. Also how to make an ID that was nearly authentic. Zoro was sure that Brook was former agent like Robin but neither one had never actually confirmed it.

"These are the worker corridors. I'm not sure what this room is though." Robin told pointing at the dirrerent places on the map.

"We just need to be careful. I suggest that we go first and make some room. After that you and others can come and sweep the rest." Sabo offered rubbing his chin.

"Souds good." Luffy agreed.

"You-You are gonna attack the casino?" Voice from the hallway said.

They all looked towards the voice and saw a very skinny blond standing there looking conserned. His t-shirt was way too big and the sweatpants looked two sizes too large. His hands where on his sides and he looked determined. The bruise on his face was covered with blond hair.

"Sanji. You okay?" Zoro asked seeing him.

"Why are you gonna attack the Casino?" Sanji repeated squeezing his hands to fists.

"I want that plase gone." Zoro told.

"So you are Sanji!" Luffy shouted. "I'm Luffy!" He continued pointing at his own chest.

Sanji just ignored him and bretended that he did not see the disappointed look on young man's face. "You can't do this! My friends are there!" Sanji said lifting his hands to his sides to prove a point.

"I know. We are gonna rescue them." Zoro said patiently.

"Don't worry, we are not letting anything to happen to them." Ace said and touched Sanji's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Sanji growled slapping the hand away.

Ace just lifted his hand up and backed away with few steps.

"You guys don't know the place! You are gonna mess things up!" Sanji shouted looking first Ace and then back to Zoro.

Zoro sighed and walked towards Sanji. "No need to worry. We are professionals." He stopped infront of the blond who still looked at him with concerned eyes. "I was actually hoping that you would give us more intel so there wouldn't be any unnessassery casulties."

Sanji looked at him for a long time. Then he looked at the others. Zoro couldn't figure out what the blond was thinking. Why didn't he want to blow up the place? If Zoro was at his place he would make a crater.

"I-I don't know very much." Sanji finally mumbled. "What kind of intel you need?"

"What can you tell us about this area here?" Zoro smiled and walked back to the TV. He pointed the hallway where kitchen was and the meeting room.

Sanji walked forward slowly looking at the screen and then the people sitting on the couch. They waved at him, some looking confused and some smiling widely. Sanji turned his gaze back to the screen.

"This area is uhh…" Sanji hovered his fingers on the map. "It's the workers corridor. This is a kitchen. These are storage rooms and this is meeting room where Bellamy usually is." Sanji told.

"Thanks, Sanji." Zoro said smiling.

"What's in here?" Robin asked pointing the upper floors.

"Well here are the hotel rooms. Not all of them are in guest use though. Some of them are for guards." Sanji said.

"You know which rooms?" Franky asked.

"No… but Bellamy has a safe in the meeting room. All the information are on this book. I have seen it once." Sanji told pointing the room on the map.

"Is there any money?" Nami asked eagerly. "It's a casino, right?"

"On the safe is few thousands but nothing more. All the money is digital." Sanji said.

Nami's face turned sad and she leaned back to the sofa. Usopp was just smiling at her.

"Thanks, Sanji. Now we know how to proceed." Zoro said smiling to the blond.

"There is one other thing." Sanji then said. "My colleagues, friends, we don't live in the casino. We have apartments. There is a corridor that goes…. Uhhh… I believe from here to the apartment building. It's other side of the road. You can help them through here." Sanji told looking at the people on the room.

"Who on earth build something like that?" Usopp asked in disbelieve.

"The Boss did." Sanji said.

"How many prostitutes are there?" Zoro asked.

"16." Sanji told. "The best time for the attack would be after 6 am. Then there is mostly quiet and most of the hookers are in their homes."

"Thanks." Zoro smiled.

Zoro turned back towards the picture and scratched his chin.

"Can I stay? To listen your plan?" Sanji asked shyly.

Zoro turned and looked the blond supriced. Then he nodded and pointed empty space on the floor. Sanji sat there slowly, pressing a hand to his side. Then he hugged his legs and continued to look at the screen. Zoro was happy that the guy was there. This meant that he was going forward. Everything would be fine.

*****

It was long past midnight when they got all wrapped up and the attack date decided. They would do this tomorrow morning. The brothers would have all the gear, Brook would have all the men and Chopper would have all the medical stuff they needed by then.

Zoro started clean up the place as most of the guests where gone. The brothers had taken the available guestrooms and where unpacking their stuff. Zoro was so damn tired that did't notice the blond crouching next to him. Zoro was picking up all the empty bottles when their fingers touched. Zoro looked at Sanji supriced. He looked back at him with wide eyes.

"I uhhh… I thought I should help." Sanji muttered and took his hand away.

"Thanks but I can manage." Zoro smiled and picked up the bottle. He tried to forget the feeling of Sanji's skin on his hand. The warmt... It started to spread up his arm, making Zoro's heart bound faster.

"Your friends are pigs." Sanji sighed looking around.

"Hah! Yes they are."

"Don't you have a cleaner or someting?"

"Yeah, but this is a mess and I don't want to make her cry." Zoro grinned and rose up, the plastick bag in his hand.

They picked rest of the bottles together and put all the pizzaboxes to the hallway. It would be easier now to clean the living room.

"You are a nice man." Sanji finally said leaning to the bar counter.

Zoro smirked and laughed sarcastically. "Well, I don't know about that." He was anything but nice in his own opinion. He had done some bad things before and would do them again. _Would Sanji think of him as nice after that?_

"I think you are." Sanji whispered looking at his hands.

"Thanks, but you don't really know me that well." Zoro said looking at him, smirking abit.

"I guess I don't." Sanji thought and rubbed his stubble. His beard was not nicely shaved anymore. Maybe when his face was in better shape he would fix his goatee. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." He then said tapping the counter.

"Sure. Want this before you go?" Zoro asked waving cigarette between his fingers. He had remembered that Sanji hand't smoked in days and never asked one from him. The blond was calculating should he take it or not. He walked slowly towards him, looking at the cigarette.

"Is there a catch?" Sanji finally asked clearly afraid of the answer.

"No." Zoro shook his head. He offered the cigarette to him. Zoro had guessed Sanji would think something like that. "You get one every day. Like I promised. I forgot it earlier because you didn't ask one, so here."

Sanji finally took it with the lighter. " Shouldn't I get two then? It's 3 am." He smirked fiddling the stick in his hands.

"Hah! Ask me after couple of hours, okay?" Zoro laughed.

Sanji hummed smiling to himself and tapped the cigarette to his palm. "Zoro… just be careful okay? Bellamy is not that easy to defeat." Sanji then said looking at the ground.

Zoro could feel his cheecks heating up. He scratched his neck and looked away. He didn't want Sanji to see his expression. _I can't scare him away. Not now. He has finally started to open up. Don't mess this up!_ He thought this mantra again and again in his head.

"Don't worry. I will bust that guys ass and help your friends." Zoro finally said looking at the bar.

"Yeah… Thanks for that by the way." Sanji smiled and started to walk away. He stopped to the doorway. "Bellamy isn't that bad, you know. He really took care of us as best he could. He saved my life too. As same as you did..." Sanji told and looked Zoro with his sad expression. "Just think about it, okay? Good night." He waved his hand.

"Night " Zoro said and looked as Sanji vanished to the hallway. _Was that blond trying to ask him not to kill Bellamy? It sure sounded like that_. Zoro rubbed his chin and thought of those words. Maybe he should re think of Bellamy's destiny.

Then Zoro's thoughts drifted back to Sanji. _Damn that guy was hot_. Everything in him was gorgeous. The way he walked, talked, looked at him. Zoro sighed and stroke his hair. _I'm so fucked!_ Zoro groaned and rubbed his face. Ace was right. He had a crush. A very big one. Zoro knew that Sanji was going to be his Achilles heel and that scared him. And the worst part was that Sanji would never like him back. Would never want him. And all this was thanks to his mess up. _Why did I had to sleep with him? Oh God!_

"What are you groaning here all by yourself?" Ace asked walking towards him.

"Nothing…" Zoro muttered hiding his face into his hands.

"Is that sexual fustration~?" Ace smirked rubbing Zoro's back with his hand. "I can always help with that you know."

"Not now Ace. I'm tired…." Zoro sighed.

"Well that's a first!" Ace said supriced. Then he smirked and leaned closer to Zoro's ear. "Is it because of a certain young blond?"

Zoro turned to look at him. His gaze wondered up and down. Ace hadn't changed at all. He still had good build and was handsome as hell. But he wasn't Sanji. This was a very new feeling for Zoro. He felt strange .

"Yeah… I think it's because of him." Zoro then nodded straightening himself.

"So there is no hope for me?" Ace asked grabbing Zoro's hips and pulling him closer. He looked straight to those grey eyes biting his lip.

" I didn't say that." Zoro smirked.

"I can do all the job if you are tired." Ace suggested sliding his hands on the man's back.

Zoro slide his hand to Ace's neck and stroke his cheeck with his thumb. "Is that so." Zoro whispered.

"Of course. It's just sex. No need to attach or some shit." Ace mumbled leaning closer. "Just like before."

Ace pressed his lips against Zoro's. They where soft and warm. Zoro answered the kiss by pulling him closer and moaning against his mouth. He had missed Ace so bad. They had fysical relationship though, nothing more. Zoro never had wanted more. He couldn't be so sure about Ace though. They never really talked about these things. _Maybe we really should talk about this..._

Ace pulled out from the kiss panting. "Damn. Somebody has missed me."

"Tsk. Fuck you." Zoro panted smirking slyly.

Ace grabbed Zoros shirt and started to pull him towards Zoro's bed room. "I'm gonna make you think something else for a while." Ace purred.

Zoro just sighed and let Ace pull him towards the bedroom. Maybe he needed this. So he could forget Sanji's touch and feeling on his hands and skin. Maybe he could be able to amend his heart with this and accept that he couldn't hold that blond again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is next chapter! Please enjoy!

PART 9

Sanji was pacing back and forth biting his thumb nail. He was so nervious. He kept staring this huge metal door where Zoro and his companions had left about an hour or so ago.

Sanji was on this large warehouse. Zoro had started their preparation for the attack there and Sanji had begged to be tagged along. Now he was waiting that gangster to come back with his friends.

He looked around. There was few other people with him. Nami was sitting with Robin near one of the tables. They where looking at the computer. This very skinny guy was sitting on the corner listening some music and swinging with his chair. And on the far side was very young looking man that was cleaning his medical instruments humming at the same time. They all looked so relaxed, like this was another Saturday morning.

Sanji sighed and rubbed his forehead. He leaned his back towards one of the metal tables and looked at the door again. He hoped everything would go smoothly. That no-one had to die. That his friends would be okay. _Damn, I need a cigarette._

Sanji got spooked by sudden touch to his arm. He slapped the hand away growling at the same time. He looked the person who dared to touch him and saw Nami looking at him with concerne.

"Nami? Ah I'm sorry…. I…. Is there something you wanted?" Sanji stuttered and rubbed his neck.

"No I just… Just wanted to ask are you okay." Nami said taking her hand away. "I kept calling you but you didn't hear me. Sorry that I touched you. I should have known better." Nami smiled to the blond. She remembered how hard it had been for the first few months, after she had gotten out from her hell. She knew exactly what Sanji was going through.

"No, it's fine." Sanji assured her and came back to his spot beside the table. "I'm fine."

"They will come back soon. Don't worry." Nami said sitting on the table swinging her legs.

"Yeah… All this… it's just too new for me." Sanji pointed the place with his hand.

"I know right." Nami laughed. "I was so confused and nervous at first."

"Are you a lost cause too?" Sanji asked remembering the bridge.

"I was. Zoro rescued me." Nami told. "I was a prostitute, like you."

Sanji stared at her and swallowed down the urge to cry. This beautiful and strong woman had gone through exactly same shit that he had.

"I'm sorry." Sanji whispered.

Nami shrugged. "It was years ago. I still have nightmares though." Nami then looked at him touching her orange hair. "If you ever want to talk about your nightmares or stuff you have gone through… I will happily listen."

Sanji looked at her gratefully. He wasn't ready to talk about them though. Not yet.

"Excuse me." A small voice said.

Sanji looked infront of him and saw that young man standing there. He was very cute with his brown, curly hair and big brown eyes.

"You are Sanji right?" The man asked. "I noticed the bruice on your face. Can I look at it?"

Sanji eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Sanji. Chopper is a doctor." Nami assured.

"A doctor? How old are you?!" Sanji asked from the guy.

"I know, I know…. I look young but I'm 28 and I have doctors degree." Chopper said broudly.

"You are way older than me! And I look old compared to you! Not fair!" Sanji sighed.

"You don't look old." Nami laughed. "How old are you then?"

"I'm 21." Sanji told.

"You are a child!" Nami gasped.

Sanji just laughed. Yes he was a child compared to these guys.

"So, can I look at your wound?" Chopper then asked pointing at Sanji's cheeck that was covered with hair.

Sanji looked the man up and down for a while but then shrugged. "Sure." Sanji moved his hair out of the way.

Chopper stepped closer and looked the wound with small lamp. He smiled and then nodded. "This is healing very nicely. How are your ribs?"

"How do you know about them?" Sanji asked rising his eyebrow.

"Zoro told me."

"Oh…." Sanji muttered and let his hair fall back down to his face. Did that guy told everything to this little doctor? Hopefully not. He felt so embarrassed and dirty. Sanji bit his lip and looked down to his feet.

"So, can you lift your shirt for me?" Chopper asked trying to get the blond to look at him.

"Yeah, sure." Sanji mumbled and finally lift his large red hoodie up.

Chopper looked at his pale skin and those blue bruices. They had started to yellow up. Chopper touched Sanji's side. The blond winched for the touch and hissed from pain.

"This is healing nicely too." Chopper said smiling. "You heal fast!"

"Well… these are not the first fractures I have had." Sanji shrugged and put down his hoodie. He thought about the past two years and then his childhood. Sanji shivered from the thought and pushed it down. _I don't want to think about it._

"You really need to eat though. You are too skinny." Chopper then pointed at him with searious look. "Eat something which has lot of calories okay."

"Yes doctor." Sanji smirked.

"Heheee!" Chopper giggled scratching back of his head, smirking happily.

*****

Zoro sat in the black van, bouncing his leg. He was exited. He had waited this day. This was going to be a huge payback to that motherfucker flamingo. It had been a long time since Zoro had killed. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he wanted to break thinks. He smiled cruelly to himself.

"You look like a psykopath." Ace pointed out loading his rifle. "Try to look a littlebit sadder or Luffy is gonna get upset." Ace whispered to him.

"I know. Sorry." Zoro sighed and rubbed the look out of his face. He looked at Luffy who was correcting his vest. "Thanks for keeping me on the ground." He then whispered back to Ace. He felt awkward. The uglier side of him was something Zoro wasn't proud off. Luffy had warned him long time ago that he would do whatever it takes, if Zoro would ever fall too deep.

"Anytime." Ace said and put on his mask. He had white mustaches painted on it.

"Remember to stick to the plan." Sabo said pointing at Zoro. He had red dragon on his mask. "No solo stuff or any that shit."

"Yeah." Zoro promised.

"Lets do this guys!" Luffy shouted tapping his rifle. In his mask was white scull.

The van stopped and Luffy and Sabo hopped out. Their mission was to start from the front door. Zoro and Ace would go back and start from the kitchen enterance. The van continued the journey to back of the building. Finally their van stopped and they hopped out. Zoro checked his pistol and tapped his white katana. Johnny and Yosaku where on his side. Ace waved to the other mercenaryes and they entered the kitchen.

Zoro heard how the guns started to sing. This was it. No turning back now. He gave one last look to the vans and nodded to the drivers. Then he stepped inside the kitchen.

The kitchen was large and three of the kitchen staff where standing beside the wall hands above their heads. They where looking at their dead colleagues on the floor and blood that was dirtying their kitchen. One of the mercenaryes was pointing a gun at them.

"Don't do anything stupid or you are dead." Zoro warned the staff. They nodded at him hastily and one of them started to cry.

"Keep an eye on them." Zoro ordered the mercenary.

"Yes boss!" He said eagerly.

Zoro left the kitchen and stood on the hallway. Johnny and Yosaku where on his sides pointing at their pistols to each direction. Zoro saw dead bodies and heard the guns. The brothers where effective. This wouldn't take long.

"Tables clear." Zoro could hear Sabo's voice on his earcom.

Johnny saw one of the guards on the hallway and he shot him without hesitation. Zoro turned to look as the guard flopped to the ground. Zoro looked the body smirking a bit. _Poor bastard._

He started to walk towards the meeting room, Sanji had told them about. First they needed the book before they could go to upper levels and rescue the prostitues from the separate appartment. He saw the door and couple of guards infront of it. They noticed them and started to shoot. Zoro hopped behind the corner and waited them to empty their clips. Paint and dust was flying everywhere when bullets hit the walls.

When the noice stopped, Zoro left his hiding place and started to shoot the guards. He hit one and then the other. Johnny was on his side and hit the third. They all fell down to the ground. One of them was still alive and groaning from the pain. Zoro walked beside him and looked down. There was no sympathy in his eyes when he shot a bullet to the guards head.

"Lounge clear." Zoro heard Luffy's voice in his ear.

"Storage rooms clear." Ace voice came next. "Coming to the meeting room."

"Yeah." Zoro answered pushing the device on his ear.

Then he leaned towards the door and listened. There where people inside. Zoro could hear them. They where shifting and waiting Zoro to open the door. He decided to wait Ace. He didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

Couple of minutes later, Ace arrived walkin through the corridor, rifle ready for anything. He stopped beside the door nodding to Zoro.

"I'll bust this open and throw a smoke bomb. Then start shooting. Okay?" He told to the men. "Don't inhale that shit."

Johnny and Yosaku nodded and Zoro smiled. He loaded his gun and stood ready. Ace kept three fingers up and put one by one down. When he had only a fist he kicked the door open and threw the smoke bomb at the same time. The guards inside started to shoot but they didn't hit anything really. Johnny and Yosaku shot back yelling curses. Ace was shielding Zoro with his body and when the smoke was thick enough, he entered the room. Zoro could see how Ace's gun flashed inside the smoke and then it was quiet.

"All clear." Ace voice said on the com.

Zoro huffed and corrected his black suit jacket. _Why on eart had Ace shielded me like that?! I have also a bullet broof vest on. I'm not stupid._ He didn't need that kind of protection. He didn't want somebody like Ace to risk their life like that.

He stepped inside and coughed the smoke. Ace was standing near the table pointing his gun to a blond guy's head. The man was coughing and leaning against the table hands above his head. Zoro looked around and saw the safe behind the table. There was electronic lock. Zoro scrathed his chin and sat down to the table.

"Hello Bellamy." Zoro said casually and tapped his gun to his leg.

"Tsk." Bellamy just huffed and coughed some more.

"I got this." Zoro told Ace who nodded and lift his rifle away.

Ace left from to room to check his brothers. He was extremly good at his job. Zoro was damn broud.

Bellamy coughed and sat up. He had wound on his right shoulder and he pressed it, trying to stop the blood flow.

"I kinda guessed that you would be back." Bellamy said with raspy voice.

"I said I would be back for the money." Zoro smirked.

"So you don't want that whore anymore?" Bellamy asked drying his nose with his hand.

Zoro just hummed and leaned closer to his prey. Bellamy was stiff from fear but tried desperately to cover it by his mean look.

"No. I'm keeping the whore and taking my money back." Zoro then said smiling.

Bellamy just swallowed and stared the gun. It was way too near his face.

"Open the safe for me." Zoro then said and pointed his gun towards that metal piece.

"The money is not here!" Bellamy growled squeezing his shoulder.

"I know. There is something else I want." Zoro said. "Open the safe."

"No." Bellamy said lifting his head up in defiance.

"I admire your courage." Zoro smiled but then grabbed Bellamy's suit collar and pushed the gun to his temple. "Open the fucking safe!"

Bellamy panted gritting his teeth and shut his eyes. The gun pressed into his skin and he knew that the end was near.

"I will ask only once more and then you get to eat a bullet." Zoro growled pushing the gun even harder to the man's temple.

"Fu-Fuck you!" Bellamy shouted staring at the gangster, his blue eyes full of fear.

"Huh….What a shame. You got balls." Zoro sighed and squeezed the trigger.

"W-Wait!" Bellamy shouted lifting his hands up. The creak of the trigger had got him thinking his situation again. "I open it! I open it!" He continued hastily.

"Good boy." Zoro smiled.

Zoro let go of his prey and let the guy stand up. Zoro sat in the table pointing the gun at him. Bellamy swallowed again and walked to the safe. He started to press the numbers to the dial.

"Open the door so I can see inside." Zoro ordered.

"My boss is gonna kill me, you know." Bellamy mumbled opening the safe and stepping aside so Zoro could see the inside.

"Don't worry about that. I'm gonna kill you first." Zoro said.

In the safe was couple stacks of money, wooden box and papers. There was also a notebook.

Bellamy stiffed and looked around nervously. There was two guys standing on the door. Bellamy knew that he had no change of escaping.

"Bring me that book." Zoro ordered pointing his gun towards the blond's head.

Bellamy did as he was told and he dropped the blue covered notebook to the table.

"Sit down." Zoro said and took the book.

Bellamy grunted but complianted. He squeezed his bleeding shoulder and watched as The Green Tiger read the book. Then Zoro pushed his ear.

"Brothers. Come here." Zoro said and continued reading.

"Huh. You know the brothers?" Bellamy asked impressed. "My boss has tryed to get them under his wing for years. And now they work for you."

"They don't work for me or anyone for that matter." Zoro stated and scratched his temple with his gun.

"Sure thing." Zoro heard Luffy's voice on his ear.

"Then why are they helping you?" Bellamy asked.

"Huss now." Zoro growled flipping a page.

Bellamy grunted but didn't say anything. They sat there in silence until the brothers arrived. They stood there with their soldier uniforms looking cool as fuck. Bellamy wanted so badly to talk to them but he was the enemy here. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Here are the marked rooms." Zoro pointed the book to Sabo who stood next to him beside the table. "Go to upstairs and then to the apartments." Zoro told.

"Too slow." Sabo shook his head. I'll go to upstairs with number two and number three will go to the apartments." Sabo said pointing his brothers with his hand.

"Okay. Take all the men you need." Zoro nodded.

The brothers left as quikly as they came.

"So, are you gonna kill me or what?" Bellamy then asked. He was so sick of this waiting. "Get this over with already."

Zoro looked at him thinking. He tapped the gun to his chin.

"Maybe I could have use for you after all." He said smirking. "Be a snitch for me and I will make sure you get your share of the profits."

"That's… that's a suicide!" Bellamy shouted. "The Boss will kill me if he finds out!"

"Or you can die now." Zoro said pointing the gun towards the guy. His expression was motionless.

Bellamy looked the barrel and swallowed. The sweat was running down his face. He then switched his gaze to The Green Tiger's eyes. "I rather die now than be a fucking snitch." He finally said.

"You are brave." Zoro said. "Such a pity."

Bellamy closed his eyes and waited the bullet. But…. It never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the table empty. The Green Tiger was standing near the door speaking with his bodyguards.

"Wha- What are you playing at, you fucker?!" Bellamy shouted and stumbled to his feet. "Just kill me already!"

"I'm not gonna kill you." Zoro said smirking not even looking at the man.

"Tsk! What the fuck?!" Bellamy growled. "Are you a cat or something? You like to play with you prey or some shit?"

"First of all, I'm a tiger. They are cats. Second, I promised Sanji not to kill you." Zoro finally looked at him.

Bellamy's eyes got wide. "Sanji… Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Zoro nodded and started to walk towards the man. "I'm gonna offer you a job. You are loyal and a good worker. I respect that."

"A job?" Bellamy started to laugh. "First you are killing me and then offer a job?"

"You made a good impression." Zoro shrugged. "I need a security supervisor to one of my hotels. The job is yours."

"I… What?" Bellamy stuttered.

"But." Zoro leaned and whispered to Bellamy's ear. "If you ever betray me. I will make you wish that you never had been born. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Bellamy swallwoed.

"Good. Johnny, Yosaku. Keep an eye on him." Zoro ordered his men. "No offence but I don't trust you yet." Zoro shrugged to Bellamy.

The blond just stared at him as Zoro started to walk out of the room.

Johnny pushed Bellamy forward. " Lets go fansy pants."

Bellamy just growled but did as he was told and followed his new boss.

*****

The Lounge was full of bodies and blood. Few of Zoro's mercenaryes where dead but mostly the bodies where Doflamingo's guards. Bellamy looked around sadly. This place was a mess and those guards had been his friends. Couple of prostitues where sitting on one of the black sofas and they where trembling from fear. Johnny told Bellamy to sit on one of the sofas so he did.

Zoro saw one of his men making a drink on the bar. Zoro tapped the bar counter and looked at the bartender's corpse on it.

"Puor some for me too." He ordered tapping the counter.

"Sure thing boss." The man said and gave him a full class of bourbon.

Zoro took it and drank the dark liquid. It was good. "Any guests?" He asked from the man.

"No. They all had left. Those three whores where only ones here." The man pointed at the sofas.

"Thanks." Zoro said and walked towards the prostitues. He crouched infront of them. The women where trembling and squeezing each others for comfort.

"Don't be afraid." Zoro said sipping his drink. "We are not gonna hurt you."

"What do you want from us?" Blue haired woman asked with her shaking voice.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Zoro said smiling softly.

"Where? Why? Who are you?" The woman continued.

"I'm Green Tiger." Zoro told looking at the women. They where beautiful with their make up and shiny dresses but way too young to do something like this.

"Mr Tiger, I don't wanna be rude, but do you have any idea what you are doing? And whose place this is?!" The woman continued.

"Of course I know. That's the reason I came here." Zoro smiled evily. The women trembled more and some of them tryed to get comfort from Bellamy but the blond just stared back at them as supriced and scared as them.

"I found the rest of the prostitues. I start to bring them down." Luffy's voice said in the com.

"Yeah." Zoro mumbled and rose up. He drank rest of his burning liquid and smaked his lips. He put the glass down and walked next to Bellamy. He smirked the guy's expression and sat down, putting his katana to the table.

"You killed them all." Bellamy said through his teeth. He clenched his hands to fists, looking at his feet.

"Yes I did." Zoro just shrugged.

"You are an evil man." Bellamy whispered feeling how his chest ached from loss.

"I guess. But look at them." Zoro said pointing at the prostitues that where sitting on the sofa. "I'm not as evil as you."

Bellamy looked the women supriced and then The Green Tiger. Those grey eyes where stern and full of anger. That was look that Bellamy had never seen on Doflamingo's face. The Green Tiger had something that Doflamingo didn't, a morale. Bellamy looked back down thinking of The Green Tiger's words.

The prostitues started to arrive in few groups at a time to the lounge. They where scared and murmured to each others hastily.

"Vivi! You okay?" A very pretty blond guy shouted and ran towards the blue haired woman, who Zoro had talked to earlier. "What the hell is going on?" The man asked from her.

"The Green Tiger came to piss our Boss off." She whispered.

The guy looked Vivi supriced. "Green Tiger? He was Sanji's client…" He turned around and looked at Zoro with blazing eyes. "What did you do to him?! Where is Sanji?" He shouted.

"Cavendish!" Vivi grabbed the man's arm horrified, trying to calm his friend.

"What do you want from us?!" Cavendish continued shouting.

Zoro just sighed and rubbed his temple. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Bull shit! Is that what you told Sanji too? And now he is vanished! His things are gone too! What did you do to him?!" Cavendish shouted.

"Sit DOWN!" Zoro growled looking at the whore with piersing gaze. It looked like he had green aura around him and it was flaming.

Cavendish went white and sat down to the sofa with his colleagues. Bellamy flinched and put a mental note not to piss that guy off never again.

"As soon as everybody are here I will tell what I'm gonna do with you. I don't want to repeat myself." Zoro said calmly looking at his fingers. "And Sanji is fine. You will see him after this is over."

Cavendish didn't dare to say anything so he only glared the gangster and hugged Vivi and the other pink haired woman.

"Couple of bad guys coming down!" Zoro heard Ace's voice in his earcom.

He rose up and took his pistol. Johnny and Yosaku where instantly beside him and they hurried towards the elevators. Couple of mercenaryes where standing on the doorway ready for mayhem. They didn't need to wait long. The doors opened and five guards ran out their guns blazing. It was desparate attempt for them to survive.

Zoro heard how bullets swing over his head. Couple of his men died groaning as the bullets hit them. Zoro kept shooting and finally it was quiet again. He looked around and saw Yosaku pressing his side. Blood was flowing through his fingers.

"You okay?" Zoro asked hastily looking at the wound.

"Agh! Just a scratch Boss. Nothing to worry about." Yosaku smiled in agony.

"Yosaku!" Johnny shouted horrified.

"I'm okay bro." Yosaku assured his friend by squeezing his hand.

"Chopper will patch you up. Hold on till then. That's an order." Zoro said smiling warmly.

"Yes Boss!" Yosaku nodded.

Zoro walked back to Bellamy's side. The guy looked miserable. It must have hurt to hear rest of his guys dying. _Well tough luck._

Finally all the prostitues where at the lounge and The Brothers where standing near the bar. Sabo had gotten a bullet to his arm but othervice they where fine. Zoro had lost 11 mercenarys from 20. It was a lot but well, he didn't have to pay them, so this was a win. Chopper would have his hands full with the wounded though.

"Okay, listen up!" Zoro said and all the prostitues where looking at him with starteled expressions. "I will not harm you as long you do as I say. I will get you guys out of here. You don't have to do this nasty job ever again. I will help you get on your feet and back to your families."

Prostitues where staring at him. They didn't believe him. Of course they wouldn't. Bellamy looked at his new Boss with wide eyes.

"We will leave now. If you have any guestions you can ask them later." Zoro continued.

"W-Where are we going?" One of the whores asked.

"To safety." Zoro answered. "Do as my men say and you will be back with your families in no time."

They started to whisper with each other. Some of them started crying, some sighed from relief.

"Mr Tiger. We need to get going." Ace said. He had walked to Zoro's side. "We are sitting ducks here if Doflamingo has learned what happened.

"You are right." Zoro nodded. "Let's move out!" Zoro shouted and rolled is finger in the air.

The Brothers started to tell directions to the prostitues. Zoro grabbed a hold of Bellamy's arm and started to walk with him out of the lounge. Johnny helped Yosaku by nearly carrying him out. Ace and Sabo started to puor some kind of liquid to the lounge floor.

They got out from the kitchen. Zoro let the rest of the casino staff go. Zoro pushed Bellamy to nearest van and turned towards Luffy.

"Is everything in place?" He asked.

"Yeah. I light it up." Luffy nodded.

Zoro could swear that he could hear that man smirking behind his mask. Luffy walked inside and light the liguid on the kitchen floor. They had sprinkled it everywhere while leaving from the place. The flames started to spread quikly and it didn't take long for the place to be in a blaze.

Zoro laughed and got inside the van. He tapped the wall. "Lets go!"

"Sure thing!" Usopp shouted and started the engine.

Zoro looked as The Brothers tapped their hands together screaming from joy. Couple of prostitues where clamped up to the farthes side of the van and they searched comfort from Bellamy.

"What are we going to do?" Zoro heard one of them asking.

"Just…. Do as he says." Bellamy whispered back to them and tapped one whore to his arm. "You are gonna be fine."

"What about you?" The whore continued whispering.

"Don't worry…. I uhhhh…. I manage." Bellamy tryed to smile.

Zoro just hummed himself. Maybe it had been a good thing to leave Bellamy alive. Even though he hated the guy. But maybe that blond could learn what a human life really meant.

"You okay?" Zoro then turned to ask from Sabo.

The guy looked at his arm and shrugged. "Just a scratch." The wound had already been bandaged and blood flow stopped. Well he was a professional after all.

Ace was sitting next to Zoro. The gangster looked the man remembering how he had shielded him from the bulletstorm. Couple of wholes on the guy's chest armor was proof of it. Zoro leaned closer to Ace's ear. "Never again shield me like that. You hear me?" Zoro growled.

Ace didn't move. He kept looking forward, his shoulders tence. "I do what I want." He said priefly.

"I don't want you to die for me!" Zoro whispered through his teeth.

"Listen, jerk!" Ace turned and pointed his finger to Zoro's chest. "You are the only one of this fucking group that can't die, no matter what! Without you none of this isn't possible! Without you we don't have any money! You got that?!"

"Guys…." Luffy started seeing the fight.

"But it doesn't mean that you need to die for me!" Zoro shouted back.

"Tsk. I'm not gonna die for you, you asshole! I have my fucking gear and I know what I'm doing." Ace hit his chest with his fist. "You are just so full of youself that you can't see past your own nose!"

"Hey! Enough!" Luffy shouted and put his hands between his friends.

Zoro and Ace stared each others for a long time before the gangster shifted his gaze down. He turned to look his hands. _I would give anything to see his expression right now_. Zoro thought. That fucking mask….

"I'm sorry…." Ace finally said mimicking Zoro's stance.

"No…. You are right…." Zoro mumbled biting his lip. He was always way too full of himself. He kept forgetting that not everything was about him. Like those prostitues, they where doing this for them and for Sanji. Not for him.

"I blame the andrenalin." Sabo sighed. "And WE are gonna talk about your stunt, that Tiger mentioned later!" Sabo pointed Ace with his finger. Ace just grunted and scrathed his neck.

*****

Sanji jumbed down from the table as the large metal door started to open up. Four vans drove inside and the door slide shut. Men started to step out and all of them where cheering. The mission had been success. Sanji sighed from relieve and leaned towards the table.

"Chopper!" Johnny's shouting starteled Sanji. "Yosaku got badly hurt!"

"Bring him here!" Chopper ordered and Sanji looked as Johnny dragged his friend to the medical corner.

Sanji swallowed. This was the ugly side. Several other people walked slowly towards Chopper pressing their wounds. Robin and Nami where helping the doctor as much as the could. Was there smaller amount of mercenaryes than before they left? Sanji counted only 9. _Did rest of them die?_

Sanji turned his gaze towards rescued prostitues. Sanji smiled, at least all of them where there. And unharmed! "Cav! Vivi! Rebecca!" He shouted seeing his friends. He waved at them winching a little from pain.

"Sanji!" Rebecca screamed and ran to him. She embraced the blond with such a desperation that Sanji needed to tap her shoulder.

"Agh! Careful!" Sanji hissed. His sides where stinging.

"Ah! Im sorry!" Rebecca apologized and looked at his friend. "I though you where dead. Bellamy said that a client beat you and that you where sold."

"Yeah. That's correct." Sanji mumbled scratching his neck.

"Damn you look awful!" Cavendish said smiling.

"I'm so glad you are safe!" Vivi sighed with relive.

"Me too." Sanji smiled.

"Did that Tiger guy beat you up?" Cavendish growled looking behind him.

Sanji saw Zoro speaking with his men. He was safe then too. Sanji was supriced about his feelings towards that man. He felt happy because Zoro was okay. There wasn't even a single scratch on him. That guy was amazing!

"It was Vergo who did this. And our fucking Boss." Sanji told pointing his face.

"But why would Boss do something like that?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Because he's an asshole." Sanji growled.

"Has Mr Tiger treated you good?" Vivi asked her hands crossed onto her chest.

"Yeah." Sanji smiled warmly.

His friends looked at each other.

"I'm jealous." Cavendish pouted.

"No need to be. He's gonna help you all." Sanji said.

"Why?" Vivi asked. She was still suspicious off all this.

"Because I asked him to." Sanji stated.

"And that is enough for him? Come on, Sanji. That can't be thrue." Vivi sighed.

"Well, that guy used 3 million on Sanji before, so I believe in anything." Cavendish shrugged. "I think that guy has a huge crush for our friend here." He continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hah! Yeah…." Sanji muttered. He felt so awkward. He knew that Zoro had a crush. That would be only thing that explained all of this. It scared Sanji to the core. _What would happen if Zoro decided not to like me anymore? Or that I'm not enough?_

He watched his saviour at the distance but was starteled when he saw Bellamy at his side. So Zoro had listened him. Bellamy was alive. Sanji really was indebt to Zoro more ways than one. _How can I ever pay him back?!_

Zoro noticed him staring and waved his hand. Sanji waved back feeling shy. He could feel how his friends stared at him. Zoro pushed Bellamy forward, who growled at first but supriced after seeing Sanji. He started to smile warmily. Zoro leaned and whispered something to Bellamy's ear. He paled and looked away from Sanji.

"You did it." Sanji said when Zoro arrived to hearing distance.

"Did you have a doubt?" Zoro smirked.

"No." Sanji lied. He could still feel his friends eyes on him.

"I didn't kill this bastard." Zoro pushed Bellamy again.

"And I apriciate it." Sanji nodded looking at the blond man. Bellamy quikly lowered his gaze so their eyes wouldn't meet. _What did Zoro say to him?_

"I'm glad youre okay." Sanji said to him.

"Nice to see you in your two feet." Bellamy said pressing the wound in his shoulder.

"You need a doctor!" Sanji yelled when he saw the blood. He extended his arm to touch the injured shoulder but Bellamy stepped away.

"I uhhh…. I can manage." He mumbled looking away.

_Well this was new_. This wasn't the perverted Bellamy Sanji knew. This was something else.

"How are you feeling? You look tired?" Zoro asked from Sanji.

"I-I'm good." Sanji said hastily.

"You sure?" Zoro asked rising his eyebrow.

Sanji only nodded. _What should I say to him? I need to thank him, but how?_

"I will speak for the prostitues and then I'll take you home." Zoro said turning around. Sanji's hands on his arm stopped him though. Zoro turned to look the blond supriced.

"Zo- Mr Tiger! I uhhh…." Sanji stuttered remembering that Zoro had said not to call him with his name on the missions. "Thank you! You rescued my friends." Sanji continued grabbing the suit harder. He wanted to show how grateful he was. He wanted his new boss to know this.

Zoro just kept staring at him with his cold expression but there was something behind his eyes. Sanji knew this man was softer than his outher side showed. Sanji could feel how his friends where scared about The Green Tiger's presence but Sanji saw warmt in those eyes.

"How can I ever repay you? I'll do anything!" Sanji pleaded meaning every word.

Finally Zoro reacted. He rised his hand and touched Sanji's left cheeck. The touch was so thender and warm. Sanji felt shivers in his spine. He was scared but same time he felt safe.

"I'll think of something." Zoro finally said and turned around again. Sanji let the gangster's sleeve slip away from his hold and watched as Zoro walked towards the prostitues.

Sanji stood there feeling… He didn't know what to feel. He was so confused, scared and uneasy. But at the same time he felt joy and warmt. _Those words though… what would Zoro want me to do? He liked rough sex, that was obvious. Could my body handle it?_

"Sanji…" Cavendish muttered sadly. He didn't like the fact that Sanji had sacrificed his soul for them to be free.

"Allright. Listen up!" Zoro shouted and the warehouse went quiet. "As I promised I will get you back to your families." Zoro told and pointed Brook who was sitting on the nearest table. "Mr Skeleton here will take your names and will help you to get in touch with your family. However if you don't want us to contact them, we will get you on your feet so you can start over some other way."

Zoro looked at the prostitues who where staring at him like a God. "Make a line. Mr Skeleton will talk with each of you."

Sanji looked as his former colleagues started to make a line.

"That man is insane." Cavendish aawed. "And a hunk!"

"Lets go to the line!" Rebecca shouted eagerly draking Cavendish with her. "I can finally see my dad again!"

"Sanji…." Vivi said touching his arm. "You…. This…. Are you gonna be allright?" Vivi asked. She knew Sanji would be bound to that gangster for a life as the others would get back to their homes. It wasn't fair. Life never was.

"Don't worry. I will be fine." Sanji smiled but sadness filled his eyes.

"I will never forget this!" Vivi started to cry and hugged him. Sanji hugged her back. Then he watched as she ran to the others to form a line. Sanji swallowed down his tears. He wouldn't cry now. This destiny was far more better that the life under Doflamingo's rule. And Sanji believed that Zoro wasn't a bad person.

"Why are you sacrifising yourself for others?" Bellamy asked of him.

Sanji shrugged. "I just couldn't leave them there. And this is small price to pay. If Mr Tiger is happy with me, so be it." Sanji crossed his arms to his chest and squeezed his hands to fists.

"You are stupid." Bellamy shooke his head. "What happens when he's done with you? Huh? Did you think about that?" He growled.

Sanji looked at Bellamy's face. It was full of desparation and sadness.

"I have. My life is meaningless. It's all same to me." Sanji whispered.

"Don't say that!" Bellamy shouted. "You- You are much more than somebody's toy!" He continued rising his hand but instantly took it back. He remembered The Green Tigers words _. Don't touch Sanji or you are dead._

"Well that is funny to hear from you." Sanji suddenly said looking at the man beside him with furious glare.

"I- I know…. I'm sorry." Bellamy muttered looking at his feet. "I have done some bad things… I hope you can forgive me some day."

Sanji bit his lip and kicked a bolt forward on the floor. He wasn't expecting apology. He was happy to hear it but… he just couldn't forgive Bellamy. Not yet.

"Look… Sanji, I'm-" Bellamy started but closed his mouth as he saw Green Tiger's shadow over him. The man was looking at him with blazing eyes. Bellamy swallowed and stepped back few steps.

"Everything allright?" Zoro asked seeing Sanji's uncomfortable form.

"Yes. We just talked." Sanji said hastily putting his hands to his sides. He wasn't sure why Zoro was so angry. _Was he jealous? Was this part of his act or something else?_ Sanji didn't know anymore.

"I'll take you to see doctor." Zoro grabbed a hold of Bellamy's shoulder. "Sanji. You need to rest. You are not healed yet." He continued firmly.

"I'm fine. I can-" Sanji started but Zoro's glare silenced him.

"Go sit down. I will get you when we leave." His words where final.

Sanji sighed and looked as Zoro pushed Bellamy towards Chopper. He was right though. He should rest. But it irritated Sanji to the core. He didn't like to be ordered around. He didn't like to be somekind of throphy. Sanji sighed again and sat down to nearest chair. Maybe when all this was over and Zoro had had his fill, he would tell that guy what he really thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait! I had some problems with myself, but oh well... life goes on! 
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos! I'm overwhelmed how much you guys like my story! Thank you so much! 
> 
> The summer is here and it's warm and beautiful. So I tried to write some sweet conversation between my boys.
> 
> This chapter contains a little bit sexual content so be warned!

Part 10

The day had been long. Sanji was exhausted and he could only imagine how tired Zoro was. The guy had slept the whole drive back to his apartment. Sanji was upset of all the lives they had lost during the attack. He tried desperately to convince himself that this was for greater good. Still Sanji felt responsible somehow. Even though he hadn't killed anyone.

Now they where standing on the living room. Sanji looked Zoro who started to remove his suit jacket and yawned at the same time. Sanji fiddled his hands. _What should I do? Zoro was tired. Should I give him a massage or something?_ Sanji bit his lip and watched as Zoro sat down to the grey couch and yawned even more. He lifted his hands above his head and streched his body. His white tight shirt showed those back muscles beautifully. Sanji swallowed as he looked Zoro's neck.

"What a day…" Zoro mumbled and lifted his legs to the coffee table.

Sanji walked slowly behind him and put his hands to the man's shoulders. He could feel how Zoro tenced under his touch. Sanji started to massage the big muscles. Zoro was so warm and powerful under his touch. If Zoro for some reason decided to attack him, Sanji knew he had no change. The guy was so damn big and strong. Still, for some reason, Sanji wasn't that afraid of him.

"Sanji? What are you doing?" Zoro asked little confused.

Sanji continued his massaging. "You need a little spoiling. You have done so much for me. It's my time to repay you. Even a little~" He cooed to Zoro's ear. He tried to push down his anxiety. He needed to do this. It wasnt that bad. Zoro was atractive and made the sex feel good for him too. So it really wasnt a big deal. Sanji swallowed and tried to keep his hands steady.

"I- What?" Zoro asked trying to look behind him.

"Sshhhh…. Just stay put and let me handle this~" Sanji whispered to Zoro's ear and gave him a light kiss to it.

Zoro's eyes widened from suprice as he felt the kiss on his ear. "You don't have to…." He started but Sanji still kept massaging his shoulders. Zoro looked as the blond's hands started to move down to his chest feeling every inch of his body. Sanji's breath on Zoros ear made him shiver.

"Sanji…." Zoro muttered but then grabbed his wrists in a firm grib. "Stop it!" Zoro panted looking infront of him trying to think straight.

"I- I'm sorry. Didn't you like it? I-I can do something else." Sanji said hastily not even trying to pull his hands free.

"No." Zoro just grunted and turned to look the blond. Sanji swallowed and stared back to those grey eyes. There wasn't any anger in them though. Sanji saw lust and want but still the guy was refusing him. Why though? Zoro obviously wanted him. _This is only thing I can do…._

"You dont have to do this, Sanji. I didn't ask for this." Zoro said and let go of the blond's wrists.

"Bu-But… I wanted to repay your kindness." Sanji argued back. He walked hastily around the couch and crouched infront of his Boss. "I-I will do anything! What would you like?" Sanji asked and made his the most seducive face. He started to slide his hands on Zoro's thights.

"No, you don't-" Zoro started but was cut off by Sanji's voice.

"But I can see that you want me." Sanji insisted. "Isn't that the reason you bought me in the first place? Let me make you feel good~" Sanji cooed sliding his hands towards Zoro's groin.

"I said stop it!" Zoro shouted panting and pushed Sanji's hands away.

The blond looked starteled at his Boss and sat down to the floor. He was so confused. _Why is he refusing me? Is it because my injuries? Or does he like to take without permission?_ Sanji just sat there staring at the green haired man with his big blue eyes. _Why is this guy so hard to read?_

"I'm sorry." The blond finally said almost robot like.

"No, I'm sorry…. I uhhhh…. Didn't mean to shout." Zoro mumbled and looked away little blush on his cheecks.

"I just wanted to repay you." Sanji continued looking somewhere far away.

"You don't have to do that." Zoro assured.

"But I need to." Sanji then said extending his hands forward. "You have done so much for me! I just can't sit here and do nothing!"

"I told you I think about it, the way of repaying me, I mean." Zoro sighed looking at the blond exhausted.

"But you want sex, don't you? It's not a fucking rocket science!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Zoro growled and scratched his head. "Of course I want sex! But that's not the point!" Zoro shouted.

Sanji was partly glad to hear his Boss finally to admit the fact that he wanted to have sex with him. But other half of him didn't really want to know all of this. "Then what is?!" Sanji asked fearing the answer.

"The point is that I want you to enjoy that sex too! I don't want to force you or make you feel bad! I will have sex with you only if you really want to." Zoro told leaning forward. "And right now you don't really want to. I can see it in your eyes." He continued looking at Sanjis face.

"Bu-But…. That other night…?" Sanji stuttered. He was amazed of Zoro's words and the softness in them.

"That was a mistake from my end. I should't have done that." Zoro sighed and leaned back to the couch. "I'm sorry that I forsed you to sleep with me back then. I…. It's not gonna happen again." Zoro assured lifting his hand up.

Sanji stared at the green haired guy in shock. He didn't know that Zoro thought like that about the night in the Casino. Zoro hand't really forsed him to do anything. It had been rough yes, but still one of the best nights he had had in a while.

"You didn't force me…" Sanji finally muttered.

"Yes I did." Zoro said firmly. "Because you didn't do your job willingly... And I have to live with my actions and I'm not gonna repeat them. Ever again." Zoro shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. He looked so miserable.

Sanji looked the man with soft smile. This felt like a dream! Someone really cared about him. Really cared how he felt. Zoro was so confusing at times. He was so posessive and mean but at the same time he was gentle and just. Sanji could feel how tears started to form into his eyes and fall down to his face. He touched his cheeck and looked his wet fingers with confused expression.

"Hey…." Zoro mumbled and leaned forward framing Sanji's face with his hands. He wiped some of the tears away with his tumbs. "Don't cry."

That didn't help. Sanji shut his eyes and started to cry even more. He leaned his face to the strong hands and kept them in place with his own slim fingers. It felt like one big rock had removed from his chest.

"I think of something you can do for me, okay?" Zoro whispered softly. "You uhhh… you can cook me a dinner! Yeah? You where a chef, right?" Zoro continued eagerly.

"I…. What?" Sanji sniffed and looked the man with his glimmering eyes.

Zoro swallowed. Those eyes looked like jewels.

"Make me a dinner, cook." Zoro then said smirking and wiping more of the tears away.

Sanji started to laugh. He wiped the tears to his hoodie sleeve and sniffed. "A dinner?" Sanji laughed more. "From all the things, you want a dinner?"

Zoro had called him a cook. Sanji thought that nobody would ever again call him with that title. That made the blond extreamly happy.

Zoro shrugged and let go of Sanji's face. "I would love to taste your cooking."

Sanji went red. He could feel how his heart started to beat faster and it wasn't from anxiety. This was something complitely different.

"Well uuhhhh…. What would you like to eat?" Sanji asked scratching his neck. He could feel how his ears burned.

"I don't know. What was your best dish?" Zoro asked.

"Uummmm uh…. I can do very good pasta." Sanji offered.

"Make me pasta then! I can buy the groceries." Zoro said smiling.

Sanji just sighed and looked the happy guy. Technically he wasn't doing anything to pay back because Zoro was paying the food. _Oh well…_ Sanji felt so exited and terrifyed at the same time. It had been two years when he last made food. What if he didn't know how anymore?

"Can't wait!" Zoro rubbed his hands together. "Can you cook tomorrow?"

Sanji nodded.

"Good!" Zoro then rose up from the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower." He then walked to his own bed room hastily and closed the door.

Sanji sat there for a long time thinking and a little bit confused of Zoro's sudden retreat. He was going to be fine. He could cook again. He didn't need to have sex if he didn't want to. He was free! Or was he really? Zoro had never gave him the opportunity to contact his family. To contact the Baratie. Sanji bit his lip. _Should I ask him if I could call to them? Maybe tomorrow? But have I asked enough already?_ Sanji shook his head. He was going to ask! Zoro wasn't a bad person. There was nothing to fear.

*****

Zoro leaned against the closed bedroom door and hit his head to it. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Sanji's eyes where hounting him. The touch on his chest and thights… He could still feel those hands on him. He could feel the breath on his ear and it was still burning from the kiss. He had nearly given in to temptation and screwed up it all! Zoro could feel his erection. Thankfully Sanji hadn't noticed it.

Zoro groaned and ruffed his hair with his hands. He slide down to the floor and buried his face to his hands. _God! What am I going to do? I want him so bad! And I admitted it!_ Zoro wanted to scream from embarrasement.

Zoro thought about Sanji's face when he told that wanted the blond to cook for him. He had went so red. That was so damn adorable! Sanji was so cute and beautiful. Zoro groaned some more and squeezed his head. The laugh had been so gorgeous too. _Oh shit! I think I love him. No that couldn't be the case. This was only a crush._ Zoro didn't fell in love. Love was for crazy and stupid people. Zoro didn't need it. He was just fine with his hook ups.

Zoro rose up from the floor sighing and started to remove his suit. He walked to the bathroom and under the shower. He put it on and enjoyed the hot water. Zoro looked down to his erection. It wasn't going down at all. Zoro bit his lip and put his hand around his cock. He started to move his hand up and down.

Zoro moaned quietly and closed his eyes. He leaned with his other hand to the nearest wall. He kept pumping his lenght thinking of blue eyes and full lips. He kept thinking how those lips where on his cock, swallowing it whole. He kept thinking how Sanji's tongue played with his lenght and how soft and warm it would be inside his mouth. He thought of how those blue eyes would look at him while sucking him.

Zoro moaned again little louder and leaned his forehead to the wall. He speaded up his hand movement. He remembered the night at the Casino. He remembered Sanji's voice that had screamed when he pounded into him. Sanji's body was so delicious and warm. His skin was so pale and made nice contrast to Zoro's darker one. Sanji had been so soft and tight around his cock.

"Sa-Sanji…." Zoro panted moving his hand.

He kept imagining Sanji in the shower with him. He imagined how Sanji would lean against his back and touch his cock with that small and slender hand. How that hand would move up and down on his lenght. He tought how Sanji's voice would make shiwers to his spine and how those soft kisses would burn in his skin.

Zoro moaned and came. He panted looking at his dirty hand. "Awww shit…" Zoro mumbled feeling embarrased.

He had just jerked off thinking a guy that was literally in the next room. _What am I? A teenager? God damn it! Am I only cabable of thinking sex? I'm a fucking creep._ Zoro thought hitting his head to the tile wall. _And I fucking love him! SHIT! Zoro groaned and hit his fist to the wall. I love him…._

Zoro sighed in defeat and started to wash his hair. His chest ached. _Would he ever love me back? No, you fucking dum son of a bitch! He would never love me. What ever I do…. I can't make up for the night in the Casino._ Zoro pinched his nose and closed his eyes. _FUCK!_ He felt like crying.

Zoro sighed and closed the shower. Then he heard his phone ringging. _What now?_ Zoro stumbled out from the bathroom and hastily put a towel around his waist. He looked at his phone and saw Franky's name flashing on it.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder. He tried to correct the towel around his waist.

"Zoro, bro! What's up?" Franky's happy voice came through.

"Just got home." Zoro answered mumbling.

"Cool. I hear the Casino job was success?" Franky said.

"Well more or less. We lost lot of men." Zoro sighed and stroke his fingers through his wet hair.

"Damn…" Franky mumbled. "But my guns worked beautifully right?"

"Of course."

"Suuuupeeerrrr!"

"So, did you have something for me?" Zoro asked sighing.

"Yeah. I found the Vergo guy." Franky smirked.

"Really?" Zoro asked eagerly sitting down to his bed.

"Or technically Robin found him but oh well…" Franky shrugged.

"And?" Zoro tried to speed up the conversation.

"Hes running Doffy's drug ring. I found the warehouse where the Casino got the drugs from. Vergo is literally living there. Weird guy." Franky told.

"Okay."

"There isn't many guards. Which is weird too. I think Doffy is an arrogant fool."

"He sure is." Zoro chuggled.

"So, I got this plan. We go with small group, guns blazing. You can make that guy pay what he did to Sanji and then we destroy the place, with drugs and all. Sounds good?" Franky told eagerly.

"Yeah. You got all we need?" Zoro asked smiling. He could always count on his trusty arms dealer.

"I got everything. Just waiting for you, bro."

"What would I do without you, Franky?" Zoro smiled.

"Hahaaa! Crush and burn baby!"

"Literally." Zoro laughed. "I have addition to your plan though." Zoro offered.

"Shoot."

"I will take Bellamy with me. He was supervisor at the Casino. He might know something. I think he can help us out." Zoro told.

"You can trust this guy?" Franky asked suspisiously.

"No, but…. There is something about him that I like. This could be his trial or some shit." Zoro said.

"Okay. I trust you."

"Should we attack tomorrow night?" Zoro then asked.

"Yeah. As soon as we can. Doffy is gonna be furious about the Casino and will double the guards, if he's smart." Franky said.

"That's true." Zoro couldn't help but smile while thinking Doflamingo's face when he sees the burning remains of his precious Casino.

"See ya at my garage then?" Franky said.

"Yeah. Bye." Zoro smiled and ended the call.

He sat there thinking for a long while. Vergo was gonna curse the day he had born. That Zoro sweared!

*****

Doflamingo looked the smoking remains of his Flamingo Casino. His expression was stern as he inhaled smoke to his loungs from his cigarette. The firefighters where shooting water to last of the flames. There was nothing left.

Doflamingo growled to himself and dropped the cigarette to the ground. He stompt on it cursing.

"That fucking Tiger will pay for this." He said silently looking at the firefighters.

"You sure it was The Green Tiger who did this?" A man beside Doflamingo asked.

"Yes I'm sure, Diamante. Nobody else would be stupid enough to challenge me!" Doflamingo growled. "If it's war he wants then so be it."

Doflamingo turned around teathrically and walked back to his car. "And all of this for a fucking whore?! Tiger has gone insane." He mumbled.

Diamante huffed and followed his Boss hands on his orange throuser pockets. It had been a long time since anyone had challenged Doflamingo. The last one had been obliterated from face of the earth. Doflamingo would do the same for the Green Tiger. He didn't fear that stupid cat.

*****

This was the best day Zoro had ever had so far. He had went shopping with Sanji and enjoyed every moment of it. He had looked how Sanji picked the groceries with large smile. He told Zoro what every one was meant to do and how he was going to use them. Zoro just smiled and listened as the blond told so passionately about cooking. Sanji looked so cute with his large smile. Zoro would give away all of his money if he could keep that expression on that blond's face.

Now they where back to Zoro's apartment and Sanji had started to make the dinner. Zoro would have wanted to look as the blond cooked but he had been turned away. Sanji had said that was too embarrased to cook with someone looking. So, Zoro was sitting on the couch, staring at television. He couldn't concentrate though. He just kept listening how Sanji kept clanging the pots and pans. Zoro also sweared that heard Sanji humming.

He had made a major break through with Sanji today. The guy was much more relaxed and he looked happy. That was all Zoro wanted, Sanji to be happy. Zoro closed his eyes and dosed off thinking that smile and imagining what would that food taste like. It was also nice to have noice in his apartment.

"Hey sleepy head." Sanji's voice woke him from his slumber. "The dinner is ready."

"Already?" Zoro grunted and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "That was fast!"

"Pasta doesn't take long. Come on." Sanji said eagerly and nodded towards the kitchen.

Zoro followed the blond smiling and stopped to the doorway. The table had been set and there where candels and everything. The smell was delisious and the food looked amazing. Zoro was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Sanji asked shyly rubbing his neck.

"Yeah…" Zoro whispered and sat down. He looked at his plate. The pasta looked so damn good. "This looks awezome! What is it?" Zoro asked looking at his cook.

"Well, it's uhhh… pasta bolognese." Sanji said blushing a little. "It's easy to make. It has been a long time since I last cooked anything so I started from the easiest." Sanji explained looking at his plate.

"It doesn't look easy to me." Zoro laughed.

Sanji smiled. "Taste it! And be honest!" Sanji then said looking at the guy with anticipation.

Zoro took his first forckful of food. He got an explosion of different spices into his mouth. The balance was beautiful and the pasta wasn't greazy at all! This was the best pasta Zoro had ever had.

"Oh my God!" Zoro moaned his mouth full. "This is fucking amazing!"

"Really?" Sanji asked suspiciously and ate his first forckfull of food. Sanji rised his eyebrow and was thinking the taste.

"This is so good! I can't believe that you hadn't cooked in few years. You are a genius!" Zoro praised his blond. Or technically Sanji wasn't his… Zoro just hoped he would be.

"I uhhh…" Sanji mumbled blushing furiously. "Thanks." Sanji drank couple of large sips from his wineglass.

"From now on you can cook when ever you like! I will happily eat it." Zoro announced continuing to eat. Yes, this was the best repaying method Zoro could think off.

Sanji just rolled his fork in his hand and looked at his plate. "I uhhh… there is something I wanted to ask from you." Sanji started slowly.

Zoro looked at the blond frowning a little. "What is it?" He asked chewing. Why Sanji had gone from happy to awkward and scared in seconds?

"Is there… uhhh…. Can I…." Sanji stuttered squeezing his fork. "Can I contact my family?" He finally got out.

Zoro freezed to his spot. He kept staring Sanji, thinking. _I didn't offer him the change before did I?_ Zoro thought. _Fuck…._ No wonder the guy didn't really trust him. But this was also what Zoro was afraid off. He didn't want Sanji to contact his family. The blond would then leave and Zoro would never see him again. But he couldn't keep him here locked up eighter. Zoro could feel how his chest ached.

"Shit! Sorry! Of course you can contact your family." Zoro said hitting himself to his forehead.

"Really?" Sanji asked supriced. He looked Zoro like the guy was his master or some shit. That look made Zoro feel bad.

"Sure. I'm sorry, I totally forgot this." Zoro sighed leaning to his hand. _Shit, Ace was right. I'm lowsy caretaker._

"It's okay! I just thought…." Sanji didn't finnish his sentance.

 _That I wouldn't let you._ Zoro finished it in his head. He bit his lip. He just wanted to stab himself right now. _How could I be so fucking stupid?!_

"I will contact Brook. He will search your family." Zoro finally said looking at the blond. He tried to smile but the hurt on his chest was growing. This love would end before it could begin.

"I…. I don't know what to say…" Sanji whispered. "You saved my life! You are really a hero."

"I'm not a hero." Zoro waved his hand. He really wasn't. He was selfish mother fucker who only thought with his dick.

"If you ever need anything…" Sanji started but deeb look in Zoro's eyes got him silent.

Zoro was looking at Sanji thinking. _Maybe I could use this for my advantage? If I just get Sanji to love me. Then he won't leave._

"Well there is a one thing…" Zoro then said scratching his neck.

"Okay?" Sanji nodded. Zoro could see how the blond started to bounce his leg nerviously.

"I would like you to stay here as long as your ribs are completely healed. Then you can leave where ever you want." Zoro said sipping his wine. "I would feel better, you know." He shrugged.

"I can do that." Sanji smiled.

"Good." Zoro said eating more his food. The silence was a little awkward but not crushing. _Should I say it? What will Sanji think of me if I confessed now? Should I? Shit…._

"Would you go out on a date with me?" Zoro finally blurted out. His face was complitely red as he looked at Sanji's large blue eyes. The blond was staring at him his mouth open.

"Wha-" Sanji started but Zoro interupted him.

"You can say no. You don't have to agree. I'm happy just you beeing here. We don't have to…. I mean I would love to but I don't want you to agree because I asked you to… to…" Zoro stuttered looking away in shame.

_Why did I say it aloud? Did I just ruin everything? Again?_

"You want to go out on a date... With me?" Sanji said slowly.

Zoro looked at the blond shyly but was supriced by blond's disbelief.

"Why on earth you would like to go on a date with someone like me?" Sanji asked laughing.

"Why not?" Zoro shrugged. That was odd responce. Zoro had waited a panic or disgusted snare but got the opposite. Sanji looked flattered and maybe a little happy too.

"Well because I'm disgusting, dirty. I'm not exactly a boyfriend material." Sanji told.

"Sanji…" Zoro muttered. That sounded awful. That beautiful creature thought so badly about himself. "You're not disgusting or dirty."

"Yes I am." Sanji looked at his hands. "You have any idea how many partners I have had? Many. And it's going to be very hard to present me to your family. Hey, here is my boyfriend! Hes an ex whore! You know…" Sanji continued smiling sadly.

"I asked you out. Not to marry me." Zoro said softly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselfs. Besides I would happily present you to my family if I had any."

"You don't have any family?"

"No, but don't change the subject." Zoro pointed out. He would't let the blond weasel out of this.

"Why do you wanna go out with me?" Sanji sighed.

"Isn't that obvious? Because I like you." Zoro grunted and covered his face with his hand. He felt so embarrased.

"Oh…. I uhhh… really?" Sanji stuttered turning red.

"Yeah…" Zoro mumbled. "So wanna go on a date or not?" He continued little angrily. He didn't like this uncertain feeling. Not a one bit.

Sanji was quiet a long time. Zoro could see how the blond was thinking. Weighing his options. Finally the blond rised his head and smiled.

"I would happily go on a date with you." Sanji nodded.

Zoro couldn't believe this. Sanji had agreed. This was a dream! Zoro was pretty sure that Sanji agreeded only because he felt in debt to him but… Zoro really didn't care. He was going to make that night special to Sanji. What ever the cost!

"Where would you like to go?" Zoro then asked stupid grin on his face.

"I don't really know… I didn't think I can ever do anything, you know, normal." Sanji shrugged playing with his food.

_Well, that stung..._

"What comes first into your mind?" Zoro asked leaning to his hand. He was gonna fix every thought Sanji had about him.

"Movies." Sanji mumbled and looked at Zoro shyly.

"Allright! Movies it is!" Zoro grinned. "You like comedy, action, horror or romance?"

"I don't really know." Sanji laughed. "I haven't really watched any movies."

"You haven't?" Zoro asked supriced.

"I never really had the change. I was always so busy in the restaurant."

"Well, I will pick something then."

"I'm not very easy to bring on a date…." Sanji mumbled sadly.

"I think you are very easy. I will show you what I like and if you like it too then it's a win." Zoro assured him.

Zoro wanted to help the blond to find things he liked. To help Sanji to find a hobby. Help him live like a normal young human again.

Sanji smiled gratefully and ate rest of his food. He then leaned back the wineglass on his hand.

"How did you become rich?" He asked rolling the wineglass.

"That's a long story." Zoro muttered and ate rest of his food.

"Could you please tell me?" Sanji asked warily. "I would like to know you more."

Zoro sighed and leaned back. He looked at his empty plate for awhile. Of course the guy wanted to know more. He would too in Sanji's plase.

"I joined a gang. Mihawk was leading it back then. I became his favorite, like son. When he died I started to lead the gang and it grew to an empire. After that I started to buy properties and I became a billionare." Zoro told. All this was so long ago. It felt like a distant memory. "I have always had a very good sence of business."

"So you joined a gang?" Sanji repeated. "Why?"

"Because I had nowhere else to go. I was homless kid." Zoro told pouring more wine to his glass. "Want some?" He offered to Sanji.

The blond gave his glass to Zoro and looked as the red liquid fell into it.

"My parents died when I was young and this fucking orphan system isn't working in this fucking country so I slept in the streets." Zoro growled.

"I'm sorry." Sanji said sadly.

"It was many years ago." Zoro waved his hand. He really didn't remember the times on the streets. He didn't want to.

"How did you end up helping people? You could just take like everyone else." Sanji then asked.

Zoro rubbed his chin thinking. "When I was on the streets I saw how things could be fixed. I only needed money. So when I finally got it, I knew I needed to help. So I started with donations. But the money always goes to wrong hands, so I decided to kill the bastards and help the hopeless. That is how you get results!" Zoro told.

"I guess… But killing is not the answer." Sanji said.

"I don't get it. How can you be so kind after everything?" Zoro then asked shaking his head. He really didn't get it. If he was Sanji he would dissect the guys who ever touched him or looked at him funny.

"I just don't believe in violence." Sanji said looking somewhere far away. Like remembering some distant memory.

"Then, maybe you can teach me how to not bust some guys scull?" Zoro flirted leaning to his hand.

"Maybe?" Sanji said smirking.

This was nice. To be able to flirt with the blond without scaring him. They laughed and talked a long time before Zoro needed to leave. He was going to kill that Vergo bastard. But he needed to retrieve Bellamy first. Zoro was going to listen Sanji's non violence bullshit after this, maybe.

Zoro said good byes to Sanji. He didn't tell where he was going though. He didn't want the blond to worry. He wanted this to be suprice. Even though Sanji had said that didn't want any more blood shed. But Zoro just couldn't forgive him. He just couldn't. Hell he couldn't forgive himself! This all was basically his fault to begin with. So he needed to fix it. Then maybe he could finally sleep well and maybe some day touch Sanji without feeling the quilt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm sorry about the late update. I had a writer's block...
> 
> So, here is the next chapter. There is graphic violence, so if that isn't your thing, please don't read. Others, please enjoy!

Part 11

The Green Tiger arrived to Franky's garrage right before the midnight. Bellamy was with him and looked the place confused. The man had been really supriced as he saw Tiger at his hotelroom door. Yes, Bellamy lived at hotel right now. He couldn't go back to his apartment because Doflamingo might be looking for him. Bellamy didn't really want to explain to his ex Boss why the Casino had burned down. Tiger had been so nice to give him a place to stay.

Bellamy was very supriced about the gangster's kindness. That was something he didn't expect from the famous Green Tiger, who was known to be ruthless. He was even more supriced when he saw the man at his door half an hour ago.

"Come with me." Was the only thing he had said. Bellamy had followed him of course. What else could he do?

In the car Tiger had told what they where going to do. They where going to kill Vergo. That was something Bellamy had wanted to do a long time. That guy was an asshole. Fucking perverted asshole. Tiger had also asked some details about the drug ring. Unfortunately Bellamy didn't know much. The only knowledge he had was what the product was and when it was brought. Doflamingo had been very smart not letting him in for the cruchial information.

The garage, where they where now, looked old. Very old. Bellamy couldn't believe that this place was one of the best arms dealers in the country. _Looks can be decieving I guess_ …

Tiger rose from the car and Bellamy did the same. "Nice place." He said looking at his boss nerviously. Tiger only grunted and walked to the very worn bluish steel door. He banged the surface with his fist. They waited in silence. Bellamy looked at the weeds near the wall. It was fucking awkward.

The old door opened creaking and huge man with a blue hair came to view. "Welcome to my humble establishment!" Franky said loudly huge grin on his face.

Bellamy remembered seeing this guy on the Casino as Tiger's bodyguard, when he had came to buy Sanji. So he was an arms dealer. It was unusual to see seller in action too.

"Hi." Tiger said smiling warmly.

"And you little shit must be Bellamy!" The man said happily. "I'm Franky."

"Nice to meet you!" Bellamy nodded and shook the guys hand. He let the obvious insult go. That blue haired guy was so god damn tall and very flashy person. Tiger had very odd friends.

Franky got out of the way and let his guests step inside. He shut the door and waved them to follow him. Bellamy looked around. They where standing on a small corridor. There wasn't any doors, it just continued forward to the darkness. _Not scary at all…_ Bellamy followed closely his Boss's back. He didn't want to make any mistakes. He knew that Tiger wouldn't give him another chance again.

They arrived to small stairs and Franky climed them down. That huge guy fitted there just barely. He opened another steel door and the corridor was full of light. Bellamy followed Tiger inside. They where standing in a huge hall, which was full off different cars, old an new, guns and ammonition and various other eguipment. Bellamy just looked around in aaw. They could start a war with these. Doflamingo was screwed. Maybe he had chosed the right side after all. Or technically he hadn't chosen anything. The decision had been made for him.

"Finally you guys showed up."

Bellamy turned around and saw this very scarred guy with blazing read hair standing beside one table and filling a rifle magasine. Bellamy knew who the guy was. He was one of the best mercenarys there was, after the Brothers of course.

"Nice to see you Kidd." Tiger said and grabbed the man's extended hand. They looked each other in to the eyes for awhile and then nodded.

"It has been years for the last time you needed me." Kidd grunted looking the green haired guy angrily. "You hurt my feelings, you know."

"Tsk." Tiger just waved his hand prushing away the mercenary's words.

"I'm clad you decided to double my salary." Kidd smirked evily. "Othervise I would't have come."

Bellamy wasn't sure did Tiger and Kidd hate each other or where they friends. Franky's huge grin told the latter.

"If you keep running your mouth I won't double it ever again." Tiger said firmly pointing the red head.

"Touchy, aren't you?" Kidd laughed. "Is the old age heavying you fown?" He mocked.

"Hmmmmm….." Tiger smirked."You are not that young yourself, Kidd. You should change your name."

Bellamy was sure those two would kill each other in a minute, but instead Kidd started to laugh.

"I really missed you." Kidd snickered and wiped a tear from his eye. The athmosfere was instantly lifted up. Kidd continued to fill the magazine and then looked at Bellamy with his pearsing gaze. "Who's that idiot?" Kidd asked nodding with his head towards the blond.

Bellamy gritted his teeth. He didn't like to be insulted but he had no plase to bark either. He was new on Tiger's side and last of the picking order. So he just stood there and took all of it.

"He's Bellamy. My new employee." Tiger told. The blond nodded to the read head.

Kidd was staring at him a long time. "Bellamy?" He finally said thinking. "Wheren't you one of the Doffy's goons? At the Flamingo Casino?" Kidd asked fiddling one of the bullets in his fingers.

Bellamy remembered vaguely seeing Kidd as a customer once at the Flamingo. He had made a job and received huge pay and a discount for the services in the casino. It had been, maybe, over 6 months ago?

"And that Casino burned down recently, killing everyone with it." Kidd continued smiling knowingly. "But not you apparently." Kidd hummed to the blond.

"And I would like to keep it that way." Tiger pointed out leaning to the table. Bellamy kept his mouth shut glaring at the red head.

"So it was you who burned the Casino! Doffy is paying a huge pile of money to one who will confirm this to him. And kill you with it." Kidd said smiling.

Bellamy tensed. Why on earth had Kidd said that aloud? Now he had disadvantage. He could have just killed Tiger when they walked in. So why didn't he?

Tiger started to laugh. "I bet! He is too afraid to do the killing himself."

"Hah! That is true." Kidd laughed too.

And that was the end of the discussion. Just like that. Bellamy was dumbfounded. Was the sum too small for Kidd to react? Or was he more scared of Tiger than Doflamingo? Hell, Bellamy was way more scared at Tiger that Doflamingo, so the answer was there.

"Everything is ready, Boss." Franky then said.

"Good." Tiger nodded.

"Wanna fill me in?" Kidd asked loading his rifle with new magazine.

"We are gonna destroy Doffy's drug ring." Tiger smirked.

"Niiiiiiice!" Kidd said kissing his fingers. "Everything must go?"

"Everything must go." Tiger nodded.

"Sweeeet!"

"But this guy will be mine to kill." Tiger then said and threw a picture to the table. Kidd looked at it.

"I know this pervert." Kidd tapped the picture. "He likes to, how should I put this… make his viktims scream. Is this personal?"

"Yes." Tiger said with dark tone. "He hurt something presious to me."

Bellamy was supriced at his Boss's words. Tiger really did care Sanji deebly enough to say he was presious. Bellamy could feel jealousy rising in his gut. He wanted to be the one to make Sanji happy, to call him presious. But that wouldn't happen. Not in this life. That georgeous blond belonged to Green Tiger now. He didn't have a change.

"Something presious, huh?" Kidd smirked. "Has the play boy finally found something valuable to keep?"

"Fuck you." Tiger grunted.

*****

Bellamy sgueezed his rifle and bounced his leg. They where in this very small van, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Franky was driving. It wouldn't take long them to arrive to the Vergo's warehouse.

Bellamy looked at his Boss, who was leaning against the van's wall, hands on his chest. He was sleeping. His head was swaying side to side with van's movements. How could he be sleeping in time like this?! Bellamy was nervious as hell. This could be his last night and he still had much to do on his bucket list.

Bellamy looked at his side where Kidd was sitting. The guy was fixing his gear. Kidd had some kind of bodyarmor that looked like metal. It couldn't be though, it would be too heavy. His left hand was fully coated with the armor. Bellamy saw the scars that run from the left shoulder to the guy's face.

"What are you staring at? You fag or something?" Kidd asked not even looking at the blond.

"Tsk…" Bellamy grunted and looked away. The red head was an asshole.

Kidd started to laugh. "Just messing with ya!" He smiled and nudged Bellamy's side. "When this is over want some stress relieve?" Kidd asked wigling his eye brows.

Bellamy looked the red head confused. The guy was so hard to read. He was rude and kind at the same time. You couldn't say for sure was this guy hostile or not.

"No thanks… you'r not my type." Bellamy muttered thinking of Sanji and his slender form. Meat heads wheren't his thing.

"Your loss pal." Kidd just shrugged continuing fixing his armor.

Bellamy looked him again. "What happened to you?" He then asked pointing at Kidd's face.

"Oh this? Napalm happened." He said and then laughed. "My skin burned so badly that I can't feel anything with my hand." Kidd showed his left arm, flexing it. "This armor keeps it together and my hand safe. So I woun't hurt myself without noticing." Kidd continued smiling.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy said sadly.

"Why? It's fucking cool!" Kidd smirked.

"It's ugly. And you are an idiot." Tiger murmued his eyes closed.

"You love it but you are too proud to admit it." Kidd pointed out.

Tiger just smiled.

 _I'm surrounded by idiots…_ Bellamy thought scratching his head.

The van stopped. Bellamy could feel how his heart beat started to rise.

"We are here." Franky said looking at his friends from the front seat.

Tiger opened his eyes and started to smile darkly. "Vergo is gonna wish he had never been born."

Bellamy swallowed. The Green Tiger was so fucking scary. That aura made him look like a demon.

They hopped out of the van silently, guns ready for anything. The warehouse was mostly dark. Only couple of lights where lit. No guards on the outside. Weird. Bellamy breathed the gold air and tried to steady his hands.

"Bellamy. Stay beside me." Tiger ordered the blond.

"Yes, Boss." Bellamy answered. He felt strainge sense on pride. Tiger had chosen him to keep him safe. That was someting Doflamingo had never trusted him to do.

Then three guards came outside talking. They stopped beside the front door and light their cigarettes. They laughed at something.

"It's on!" Kidd whispered smiling and started to run towards the guards. He started to shoot and the guys didn't get even a change to point their guns to the attacker.

"Well, here we go." Franky sighed and followed Kidd who had already gone inside.

Zoro smirked and shook his head. Bellamy gritted his teeth. This was it. He needed to keep his new Boss safe. He went inside and pointed his gun for all the corners. The noise was overwhelming! The guns where blazing and people where screaming. Kidd was killing everybody.

Bellamy saw two guards on the left. He shot them without hesitation. He continued walking forward through the large shelves shooting anyone that came to view. The place was full of drugs, powders and other weird stuff.

"Kidd! Be careful! Don't hit the drugs!" Bellamy shouted. It could be fatal if they breathed in too much of the powders.

Kidd just showed him middle finger and kicked one door in. He went inside shooting with his maniac face. Franky was on the right side shooting down rest of the guys.

"Clear!" He shouted and walked back to his Boss.

Tiger was standing tall in the middle of the warehouse looking his surroundings. That guy didn't look scared at all. Bellamy looked at him like he was a God. He surely looked like it.

"Any sign of Vergo?" Tiger asked correcting his suit.

"Not yet." Franky said.

"I will look for him, Boss." Bellamy offered.

"No. You stay with me." Tiger said firmly. "Franky, go."

The blue haired guy nodded and left to check rest of the rooms. Bellamy felt dissapointed.

"You don't trust me?" Bellamy asked gritting his teeth.

Tiger looked at him with his hard gaze. "I don't know your abilities yet. I don't want you to die for nothing." He explained.

Bellamy was supriced. That wasn't the explanation he thought would hear.

"Are we clear?" Tiger asked putting his hand to Bellamy's shoulder.

"Y-Yes Boss!" Bellamy nodded.

Tiger smiled and tapped the blond's shoulder couple of times before lifting his hand off. Bellamy smiled to himself. He felt happy and respected. Maybe the first time in his miserable life. Now he knew he had picked the right side. He was happy to be this gangster's underling.

"Boss!" Franky emerged from one of the rooms. "Kidd found him!"

"Exellent!" Tiger smiled darkly and started to walk towards Franky. Bellamy swallowed and readyed his rifle. He followed the two men in silence.

The room was small and full of different furniture. Vergo was sitting midle of the room pressing his bleeding thigh. Kidd was pointing his gun towards the guy's head from good distance.

"Fuck with this shit…" Vergo was mumbling and hissed with pain.

"Nice work, Kidd, Franky." Tiger praised his men. They both nodded and stood on the doorway giving all the space for the Boss. Bellamy stood beside them looking at Vergo with cold eyes.

"Hello, Vergo." Tiger started stepping slowely towards his prey.

"Tsk. Who the fuck are you?" Vergo hissed looking at the green haired man.

Tiger laughed. "I'm your fucking doom."

"Oh? And are those guys your mini dooms?" Vergo mocked looking at the men on the doorway.

"Aren't you funny, fuckface." Tiger said crouching infront of Vergo. He looked the man up and down and made disgusted expression.

"You have any idea who I work for? Whose place this is?!" Vergo growled.

"Hmmmmm…. I have heard that before." Tiger chuckled.

"Wait a minute…" Vergo said seeing Bellamy. "I know you! From the Casino! You are alive!"

Bellamy rised his eyebrows with suprice. _So Doflamingo thinks I'm dead._

"Hey! Focus on me!" Tiger growled pointing with his fingers towards his eyes.

Vergo looked back at the gangster. "What do you want? Did you burn down the Casino?"

"I did, yes." Tiger smiled evily. Then he leaned forward. "You hurt someone dear to me. I'm here to return the favor."

Vergo laughed. " Hurt someone? Be more specific. Can't remember all of them." Vergo said with his smug face.

Tiger started to growl. He rose up looking the man below with murderous gaze. That made Vergo's smile falter a little.

"Remember this blond whore you beat up an raped?" Tiger said slowly.

Vergo tapped his chin for a moment. "Oh yeah! Cute little thing. He screamed nicely and came a lot, like whore should." Vergo started to laugh.

Tiger gritted his teeth and sgueezed his hands to fists. Bellamy knew that Boss was only a seconds away from bursting into frenzy.

"Awww…. Was that cutey your whore?" Vergo mocked. "Did you know you can't rape a who-"

Vergo couldn't finish his sentence. Tiger had drawn his white katana and stabbed it to Vergo's thigh. The man screamed from the pain and looked the blade in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Tiger growled leaning to his katana.

"Kkkhhhhhh…. I said that you ca-" Vergo started but screamed again as Tiger pulled the katana off and hit it to the other thigh.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh! The fuck is wrong with you?!" Vergo shouted in agony.

"You fucking sick pease of shit! I'm gonna make you pay!" Tiger shouted and kicked the man down. He kept his foot on Vergo's chest pressing it down with his dress shoe.

Vergo coughed and tried to push the man off but his hands where too slick from his own blood. "Fuck you!" He growled in desperation.

Tiger yanked the katana off from the man's thigh and pinned Vergo's right hand to the floor with his leg. Then he sliced the man's arm off from the elbow. Vergo screamed and sgueezed his bleeding arm.

Bellamy flinced at the sight. He saw Franky flinching too. Kid only smiled with his maniac expression. Tiger was ruthless. That blade was so god damn sharp. Bellamy hoped that he wouldn't ever be on the receiving end of that blade.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Vergo screamed to his assaulter.

"I told you already." Tiger said and cut off Vergo's right leg from the ankle. The man screamed more and sguirmed on the floor. Tiger looked at his katana, admiring how sharp it was, how the blood glimmed on it's perfect blade.

"I did what I was told to do!"Vergo started to babble. "Doffy ordered me to do it! Just… Come on! I ah…. He was just a whore!" Vergo pleaded.

"Just a WHORE?!" Tiger shouted in anger. "He's human being! You fucker!" Tiger sliced his other leg off.

Bellamy closed his eyes and turned his head away. This was way too much. There was blood everywhere and the screaming… It made his heart ache. Bellamy saw how Kidd's expression had turned to grim. Even him wasn't smiling anymore.

"P-please! No more! It hurts!" Vergo pleaded with his raspy voice. He had started to turn pale from the blood loss.

"I bet Sanji said the same. Did you stop then? HUH?! DID YOU?!" Tiger shouted and hit the katana beside Vergo's head.

"Fuck you! You are insane!" Vergo shouted half crying. "I didn't do nothing wrong! He was a whore! They are meant to be fucked! You don't un-"

Tiger shouted his anger out and hit the katana to Vergo's chest. The man gurgled blood out of his mouth and looked the blade supriced.

"He… is…. a… human…. being!" Tiger shouted and hit the blade to Vergo's chest over and over and over again.

Bellamy looked the scene horrofied. Blood was spattering everywhere. The smell of blood filled the room. Boss continued his stabbing even though Vergo had gone limp and made no sound anymore. The thump from every hit echoed in the silent room.

"Boss." Franky said and walked slowly towards him. "Boss, that's enough!"

Tiger stopped. He leaned to his blade panting. He looked the body beneath him. The man was staring at the sealing, mouth open. His chest was bleeding all over the plase.

"Boss... you okay?" Franky asked varily.

Tiger rised his gaze slowly towards his friend. The blue haired guy looked at him wide eyed and scared. His hands where up, ready for anything.

"Yeah…" Tiger said silently and stepped off from the corpse. He pulled the katana off and cleaned the blade to his elbow. He returned it back to it's hilt. Tiger noticed how his white blowse was covered in blood. His hands too. He kept staring at them for awhile. His hands where shaking from the andrenalin.

"He deserved that." Tiger said silently.

"Yeah…." Franky nodded looking at the body.

"That creep won't hurt anyone ever again." Kidd sighed putting his rifle to his shoulder.

Bellamy looked at his Boss. His face was covered in blood, same as his suit. His face was ashen and tired. Bellamy swallowed and stepped aside as Tiger walked out of the room.

"Bring the drugs outside. We destroy them there. I want Vergo's body to be a warning." Tiger ordered walking beside the shelves.

"Yes Boss." Franky said.

They moved all the drugs to the outside. Kidd huffed and dryied his forehead.

"What is this shit anyway?"Kidd asked looking at the pink and white pills.

"This is DSD, a sex drug." Bellamy told.

"Damn…." Franky muttered and threw the last ones to the pile.

"Doflamingo made it, so our whores would be more efficient. And they would have more fun." Bellamy explained silently. He took one pill to his hand and looked at it. "This makes pain feel good."

"That's sick…"Franky said frouning.

Bellamy shrugged and threw the pill to the pile. "Our whores where happier with this, so it's not all bad."

Kidd started to puor gasoline to the pile. "Nothing is ever full bad." He said.

Bellamy nodded at that. He looked at Tiger, who was looking at the horison, smoking a cigarette. The Boss was not all bad. He just had a very lowsy temper. But that made him unstable and very dangerous. No wonder people said Tiger was ruthless.

Kidd light the drugs. "Lets get the fuck out of here!" He said sniffing and backing up towards the black van.

"I'll go get the Boss." Franky muttered and walked to him.

Bellamy looked as the blue haired guy tapped Tiger's shoulder and said something to him. The Boss looked a little confused and very tired. Bellamy waited him to hop inside the van before himself.

"Good job, Bellamy." Tiger said as the blond sit beside him closing the door.

"Huh?" He said dumfounded. _Was that a praise?_

"You did good out there. I will introduce you to my hotel staff next week." After that Tiger just hit his head to the wall and closed his eyes.

Bellamy stared at his bloodstained face. He felt warmt in his chest. He had succeeded! The Boss liked him now, trusted him! Tiger was exhausted so Bellamy keeped his mouth shut. He could thank the man some other time.

*****

Zoro was sitting on the toilet seat, looking at his trembling hands. They had arrived back to the warehouse and Zoro had locked himself up to the bathroom.

He had done it! He had avenged Sanji and now that bastard Vergo was dead. So why he felt so miserable? He couldn't forget that blood stained face. He couldn't forget the smell of the blood, the grimson color of it.

Sanji's words about how violence is not the answer echoed in his mind. He had lost his temper yet again. _Why I always have to lose my shit?! God fucking damn it! How am I gonna explain this to Sanji? If he didn't hate me before, well… he surely will now!_

Zoro sgueezed his trembling hands to fists. _I'm just gonna clean up and pretend this never happened. Yes, I'm going do that. He deserved it! Every hit! He deserved it!_ Zoro psycked himself. He wasn't going to grow concsiense to himself now. He didn't need that. Not in this line of work.

Zoro sighed and rose up. He looked his face from the mirror. His eyes went wide. His face was covered in blood. He looked like some kind of murderous mad man. _Oh God! What have I done?!_ Zoro rushed back to the toilet and threw up. He gaged several times shaking all over. He felt so bad! His chest ached and his brain screamed in shame.

Zoro leaned to the toilet seat and rubbed his scalp. He thought his friends. He thought about Franky's face when he had stopped his massacre. _What where they thinking now? This is fucking stupid! I'm The Green Tiger! Ruthless peace off shit! This is who I am!_

Zoro swallowed and stared infront of him. _Luffy is going to kill me… H_ e thought. _I totally deserve it._ Zoro sighed again and wiped small tears off with his thump _. I hate myself…_

Zoro rose up again and stared his face. His eyes where red and under them he had dark circles. What a nice view.

Someone knocked the bathroom door. "Boss? You okay?" Franky's voice echoed to his ears.

"Yeah…" Zoro muttered opening the faset. He put his hands under the water and looked how read flowed down to drain.

"You sure?" Franky asked concerned. Zoro didn't answer him. He didn't know himself eighter.

"Look, I wont tell anyone but… you really need to calm down. I'm saying this as your friend." Franky continued. "That shit was way too dark, man."

"I know Franky… I know…. Just… thanks." Zoro answered to him rubbing his hands. Franky saying that shit to him… God! He had crossed the fucking line.

"Anytime." Franky said. Zoro heard how he tapped the door and left.

Zoro sighed with his shaky breath. He started to wash his face. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see all the red. The blood smelled like iron when it hit the water. It made him want to pucke all over again. He just needed to remember this feeling next time he was going to loose it. _Yes…. Remember this fucking feeling!_

The phone in his pocket started to ring. Zoro sighed and with his wet hads picked it up. He looked the screen. Brook…. Zoro sighed yet again and answered the phone looking at his wet face exhausted.

"Yeah….?"

"Yohohohooo! Hello Zoro! Good morning." Brooks too happy voice hit into Zoro's ear.

"Morning…"

"Are you tired? I can call later." Brook offered hearing Zoro's small grunt.

"No it's fine." Zoro said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay then. It's about Sanji."

"Yeah?" The tireness was gone. Zoro perked up and listened every word Brook had to say.

"I looked up the Bratie, Sanji's family, like you asked. Aaaannnddd I found something interesting." Brook started his story.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked letting the water fall down his face.

"There has never been any worker named Sanji at the restaurant. And the owner has no family. Nor any worker has son that is named Sanji." Brook told exited. "So I looked all the missing person cases and no-one is looking for him. Hell, there is no records of him anywhere. He doesn't exist!"

"W-What?!" Zoro asked in confusion. Sanji didn't exist anywhere? No-one wasn't looking for him? But he said he had worked on Baratie. Why would he lie? Sanji knew he would look for his family. So why didn't Sanji tell him the truth? Zoro looked at his reflection on the mirror and those blood stains. _Yeah… of course he wouldn't tell the truth_.

"I was confused too. So I looked his DNA and guess what? Found him!" Brook laughed.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Zoro asked trying to think straight.

"Germany!"

"Germamy? Really?"

"Yep. Sanji was born in Germany and died there too. Exactly 8 years ago."

"I don't follow…" Zoro stuttered.

"Sanji's real name is Sanji Vinsmoke and he died in accident 8 years ago. Which is wierd because he's alive in your apartment. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed again.

"W-What kind of accident?" Zoro asked scratching his head. Trying to figure this all out.

"Drowning. At the docks."

"Drowning… Does… does he have family?"

"Yeah, Judge Vinsmoke is a somekind of politician in Germany. He has 4 children now. There was some scandal of child abuse but when Sanji died, all the shit was forgotten." Brook told.

"The fuck?! Child abuse? Germany?! How on earth he ended up here in America?" Zoro muttered.

"That I don't know. You have to ask that yourself." Brook sighed.

"I will…" Zoro muttered. He stared infront of him gritting his teet. He felt anger rising in him. He felt betrayed by Sanji's lie, or lack of information. Zoro tried to bound sence to his brain that Sanji was just scared. That's why he hadn't told anything to Zoro. And he hadn't even asked Sanji about his family in detail. So this was all on Zoro. He needed to calm down. Be rational. Anger wasn't going to help him in this situation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!

Part 12

Sanji woke up well rested. He stared the ceiling a long time before he rose up from the luxorious bed. He felt good. His ribs where still aching but they where healing. Slowly. He felt good though. He felt safe. Two nights in a row without nightmares! This was a record!

Sanji smiled to himself and walked slowly to the bathroom. He looked at his face through the mirror. He lifted his hair and looked at the healing wounds. His face was turning to ugly yellow and old blue. He was going to have scars on his cheeck and brow. Small ones. Nothing he couldn't cover with his hair.

Sanji rubbed his growing beard. _I should shave this…_ He thought. He looked better though. The bags under his eyes where smaller and not so dark anymore. He still was too skinny though. Sanji sighed and started to wash his face.

After Sanji had made his morning routine he put on a white T-shirt and dark jeans. The clothes where way too baggy for him, but Sanji wasn't going to use his old clothes. Those where… well too releaving and he didn't want Zoro to have a wrong idea. Sanji walked out from his room thinking what to make for breakfast.

He startled at the figure sitting on the bar stool. Zoro was slouching at the bar table and drank whiskey. He had a grey hoodie on and his green sweat pants. Sanji stared the guy with rising anxiety. It wasn't a good sign for a man to be drinking this early in the morning. Had something happened? Sanji fiddled his shirt and leaned the door frame biting his lower lip.

"Ummm…. Uh…. Good morning?" Sanji said silently, trying to figure out what mood Zoro was on, so he could run to his room if needed.

"Morning…." Zoro grunted with hoarse voice and sipped his drink. He didn't look at Sanji at all.

The blond wasn't sure was this good or bad sign. Sanji swallowed and looked at his room door. _Should I bolt it?_ Sanji looked back at his "saviour" heart hammering in his chest. How ironic this was. Sanji had really beliewed that he didn't have to be afraid of the man. But the universe had it's own sick ways to remind him how things really went. How world really worked.

"Is…. Are you… allright?" Sanji asked feeling how his legs started to tremble.

Zoro turned his head slowly towards the blond. Sanji saw how Zoro's eyes looked hollow and his expression was tired and worn. There where even darker sirckles under his eyes than Sanji had. The guy looked awfull. Something had happened.

"I'm fine…." Zoro muttered and then waved his hand. "Come here." Zoro ordered and tapped the stool next to him.

Sanji could feel how his heart just stopped from terror. He could feel how all the blood drained from his face and hands. This wouldn't end well. Zoro was clearly mad at something. And Sanji was the closest he could smack around. Sanji felt how cold sweat started to fall down from his face towards his neck. He had seen this kind of men before and knew how this would end. Sanji looked at his room door again. _Could I make it?_

"Sanji?"

Zoros voice made the blond wince. Sanji looked the man trembling. Zoro was staring at him with that intence gaze. Sanji couldn't see any hostality though. _So all this could be only in my head?_ Sanji thought. Sanji swallowed again and started to walk slowly towards the bar. Maybe it was best to do as his Boss said. Maybe this scoulding would be over quiker and then Zoro would be again himself and…. They could continue to pretend lowely relationship.

Sanji could hear how his heart bounded in his chest. It was painful now. He sat down slowly to the stool next to his Boss and stared the glimmering surface of the table. He sat there listening his own heart beat. His back was straight and he leaned his hands to his thights. He was ready for everything.

"Did you sleep well?" Zoro then asked with his hoarse voice. He was leaning against the table rolling the brown liquid in his glass.

"Yeah…" Sanji replyed quietly.

"That's good." Zoro just nodded.

The silence was agony. Sanji was sure he would get a heart attack if this was going on much longer. Why Zoro wasn't doing anything?!

"Why did you lie to me?" Zoro then asked still looking at his glass.

Sanji felt how his heart leaped to his throat. "Lied to you?" He asked confused. How on earth Zoro had this idea that Sanji had lied to him?!

"Yeah. About your family." Zoro said pressing the glass in his hand so his fingers started to turn white.

Sanji looked at Zoro's hand panicking. He could feel the rising anger in the room. "W-What are you talking about?!" Sanji said hastily. "I haven't lied to you about anything!"

The glass broke and the liquid spilled to the dark table. Sanji yelped at the sound and looked the broken glass.

"Don't lie to me!" Zoro growled looking at the blond with blazing eyes. Sanji could swear he saw green aura around the guy.

Sanji swallowed and rised his hands up for his defence. _What is wrong with him?! What have I done wrong?!_ _I don't understand!_ Sanji tried to smile reassuring smile but his lips trembled with his hands. He just tried to look as non threatening as possible. Maybe the gangster would calm down a little.

"My friend looked for your family. He couldn't find anyone named Sanji that has worked on the Baratie. Or there is no-one who has a son with that name. Care to explain why?" Zoro said angrily to the shiwering blond.

Sanji felt his mind go blank. He hadn't realized how good connections Zoro would have. Sanji should have known. He was illegal immigrant and there was no records of him anywhere in this country. Zeff had made sure of that. He bit his lip and looked the angry man to his grey eyes. He could fix this.

"So you found Baratie?" Sanji said quietly. "Is it still there?"

"Yeah." Zoro grunted and studied the blond's expression.

Sanji smiled foundly. "Good."

"Why did you lie to me?" Zoro asked again trying to calm down.

"I didn't lie…."

"STOP bullshitting me!" Zoro shouted hitting his fist to the table. The glass and different bottles ratteled from the impact. Sanji winced the sound and closed his eyes waiting for punishment.

"I know your family is in Germany. I know that is where you're from! So stop lying!" Zoro continued shouting. "Did you think I would hurt them? Is that why you lied?" Zoro then asked desperately.

Sanji shot a very angry look towards his Boss. "The Vinsmokes are not my family." Sanji said his voice full of hate. He would never consider them as family. Not after the things they did to him…

Zoro was taken aback when those furious blue eyes looked at him. "I don't understand…" He started but was cut off by Sanji.

"They are not my family. Baratie's employees are. I asked you to contact them didn't I? Why you need to poke around with my past? I didn't ask for that!" Sanji said angrily. He trembled from fear, yes, but this was something he felt so strongly of. He wouldn't be listening this without a fight.

"I… Well…." Zoro started rubbing his neck. He looked away and Sanji could see quilt growing up to those grey eyes. "It was technically Brook who poke around..."

"It's a same damn thing!" Sanji scoffed waving his hand. He crossed his hands to his chest and bit his lip in anger.

They where quiet for a long time. Sanji finally looked at Zoro who was staring at the broken glass with sorrowful gaze.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you everything." Sanji finally said. "But I didn't lie to you."

Zoro hummed and played with the glass shards. "No need to be sorry…" He mumbled. "It's me who needs to apologize. Yet again I lost my temper… I… I'm piece of shit…" The last words where mumbled so silently that Sanji nearly didn't hear them.

"You know what? You need to meditate or some shit." Sanji finally said kicking gently Zoro's anckle. He couldn't understand why he was so scared of this green brute all the time. Zoro had said he would never hurt him. Sanji needed to get his shit together. He needed to trust the man.

"Oh yeah?" Zoro said smiling varily and looked the blond sorrow in his eyes..

"Yeah. That could help with your temper." Sanji explained.

Zoro sighed and rubbed is face. He looked the glasses in his cabinet thinking. Sanji waited in silence for the man to say something.

"Maybe I'll try that." Zoro finally said and then put his hand to his hoodie pocket. He took out phone and peace of paper. "Here. That number is for Baratie." Zoro said tapping his finger over the paper.

Sanji's eyes went wide. He could finally call Zeff! How long has it been for him to hear that old man's voice? "Thank you!" Sanji breathed and took the phone with his trembling hands.

"Yeah… I uhh… I'm gonna take a shower so… take your time." Zoro muttered and rose from the stool slowly. Sanji looked as the man walked stroking his hair towards the kitchen and dissapeared behind the corner. _What was wrong with him?_ Zoro was clearly upset about something else too.

Sanji stared the number for a long time before he started to dial it to the phone screen. His hands trembled and he messed up the number couple of times. Finally the number was correct. Sanji stared at the phone screen his heart beating like crazy. _What would I say? Would he recognize me? What woul I say?!_ Sanji breathed deebly and then pushed tha call button. He put the phone to his ear and bounced his leg nerviously. He started to bite his fingernails anxiety growing with every ring.

"Restaurant Baratie. How can I help you?" Answered old grunt voice from the other side. Sanji's voice got stuck into his throat as he listened those words. _It was him, Zeff!_ He sounded same as couple years ago.

"Hello?" The voice grunted.

"He-Hello!" Sanji panicked and stuttered his greetings. The voice was silent for a moment.

"How can I help you?" It continued varily.

"I ummmm…." Sanji stuttered and corrected the phone in his ear. Then he straightened his back and looked forward. "It's me old geezer."

Sanji didn't get reply. The silence was overwhelming. "H-Hello?" Sanji said desperately to the phone.

"Eggplant?" Sanji heard Zeff say with very small voice.

"Yeah. It's me." Sanji laughed little and dried tears from hin eyes.

"H-How? W-where are you?" Zeff's voice rised. "Where have you been?!"

"It's a very long story…" Sanji shrugged smiling happily hearing his father's voice.

"Well tell me, you shitty little sprout! I have been so god damn worried!" Zeff barked to the phone.

"I know… I…. I….." Sanji started but trembling in his voice cut out the words he wanted to say. Sanji covered his mouth with his palm and started to cry.

"Hey… " Zeff said softly. "It's okay. What happened? Where are you?" Zeff continued with gentle voice.

"I'm so sorry father!" Sanji cried. "I tried to contact you but they wouldn't let me!"

"I-It's okay. Who wouldn't let you? Where are you?" Zeff asked panick in his voice.

"I'm in New York. With this guy. He helped me." Sanji told drying his nose.

"In New York? How? With whom?" Zeff continued desperately.

"With Zoro. He helped me. He said he will get me home as soon as I'm healed properly."

"Healed? Are you hurt?!" Zeff panicked.

"Yeah…. But I will be fine. Don't worry." Sanji smiled.

"Sanji! You don't make any sence! You are in New York with someone and you are hurt and… I haven't heard from you in over two years! What happened?! Are you in trouble?"

"I was in trouble. These bad guys… I saw them kill a guy and I got caught and they kidnapped me. I couldn't contact you. I know you must have been so worried!" Sanji told.

"Damn…" Zeff breathed.

"And they made me…. To do things… Just… don't worry okay? I'm fine now."

"You sure? You don't sound fine." Zeff said. "I'm gonna call the cops."

"NO!" Sanji shouted to the phone. " Don't do that! You will get in trouble!"

"I don't care!" Zeff shouted back. "You are my son! My responsibility!"

"I know." Sanji said smiling tears falling down to his shirt. "But I'm not legal here. Cops won't do shit and you know that. They will only drag me away and sent me back to Germany."

Zeff sighed in the other end.

"Please just wait a little bit longer. I will come back home! I promice!" Sanji bleaded new tears falling down from his eyes.

"I'm so fucking happy to hear you are alive, little eggplant. I though I lost you." Zeff finally said with trembling voice.

"Me too, geezer!" Sanji laughed drying his tears.

They talked about what had happed in last two years. Zeff told how the business was good as ever and what stunts Patty and Carne had pulled. Sanji laughed thinking their stupid faces. Sanji told about his years too but left out the whore part. He just told he was a prisoner or some shit. Sanji had this gut chrushing feeling though, that Zeff figured out the unsaying by himself.

"So this guy you are with now…" Zeff started. "Can I talk to him?"

"Well I uhh…." Sanji stuttered and looked the kitchen Zoro had dissappeared to. That could be a bad thing. Zoro could be furious if he gave the phone to him. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"And why not? Are you his prisoner now?" Zeff asked angrily.

"N-No! He's just…." _In a bad mood._ Sanji finished in his head.

"I want to talk to him now or I swear to God that I will come with next plane and pull that guys balls out with my bare hands!" Zeff threatened.

Sanji believed every word his father said. "Okay… Just wait a second."

Sanji stood up from the stool and walked slowly towards the kitchen. Zoro wasn't there. He looked around and noticed the bedroom door closed. Sanji swallowed. _He must be there._ Sanji knocked the door shifting his stance nerviously. There is no reason to be afraid, there is no reason to be afraid, there is no reason to be afraid…

Finally the door opened and Zoro stood there without a shirt, looking tired as hell. His hair was messy and his eyes where barely open. Sanji stared those muscles and atractive silvery scars on the man's beautiful body. And those sweat pants where really too low showing way too much of Zoro's hips. Sanji's breath got cought in his throat as he admired the guy infront of him.

"Yeah?" Zoro grunted rubbing his eyes.

"I uhh…." Sanji slapped himself mentally, wishing his cheeck weren't red. "My father wants to talk to you." Sanji finally said handing over the phone.

Zoro stared the phone for awhile and then took it grunting. He lifted it to his ear and looked Sanji with cold expression. Sanji swallowed and nodded to Zoro. He recognized that business look.

*****

Zoro felt awfull. The way he had shouted to Sanji… He had even broken a glass infront of him. Zoro was supposed to make Sanji feel safe. Not to fear him. _My fucking temper! God fucking damn it!_

Zoro was sulking in his bed. He had taken a shower and rubbed his skin glean for all the possible blood he still might had had on it. He couldn't forget Vergo's dead face. It was hounting him. Lying in the dark didn't help. And now Sanji's afraid face was hounting him too.

Zoro groaned and put pillow over his head. He hoped that would help to get rid of the images but no. Zoro sighed and looked at his watch on the nightstand. Sanji had spoken with his father over two hours now. That was good.

Sanji hadn't lied to him. The Baratie staff was his family. Sanji must be illegal immigrant then. That would explain a lot. Zoro sighed and rubbed his fore head. Maybe I should ask Brook to make Sanji a passport and nationality. That would be good suprice and apologize gift.

Zoro wanted to know more about Sanji's past. How on earth had he arrived to America? And why he had left? Maybe some day the blond would tell him… _Yeah right. He wouldn't._ Sanji was going away, back to Miami and Zoro needed to accept that. He had no chance to begin with. Zoro massaged his aching chest and closed his eyes. _I just need to forget this feeling and move on._

Zoro stirred the knock on his door. Sanji had finally stopped the call. Zoro grunted and rose up slowly from his bed. He opened the door and saw that beautiful greature looking back at him with those glimmering eyes. Zoro could see that Sanji had cried. His eyes and nose where red. He noticed how Sanji's eyes where running down his torso and how little blush was greeping to his face. Well, maybe he still had hope.

"Yeah?" Zoro said rubbing his eyes so he could see better.

"I uhh… My father wants to talk to you." Sanji said shyly giving the phone.

 _Well shit…_ Zoro hadn't expected this. _What Sanji had told the man? How should he proceed?!_ Zoro grunted and put his game face on. He took the phone and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Zoro?" The old raspy voice said in the other end.

 _So rich play boy side it is!_ Zoro sighed for relieve and nodded at the phone.

"Yeah. That's me. You must be Sanji's old man." Zoro said a little softer voice.

"What is that you want with my boy?" Zeff asked.

 _Straight to the point then._ "I don't understand what you mean, sir." Zoro decided to play stupid.

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't play dum with me." Zeff growled to Zoro's ear. "Sanji told me you rescued him. Why? What do you want?"

"I did recue him, yes." Zoro nodded.

"Why? I know Sanji is beautiful. Is that the reason you rescued him? HUH? What have you done to him?"

Well… the old man wasn't stupid. "Relax! I have done nothing. Sanji is safe with me. I will bring him home as soon as he's healed." Zoro said smiling.

"Look. I know you are far smarter that you are pretending to be. I know your kind. You won't help anyone without benefit. So what is it? Money? I don't have much but you can have all of my savings. Just… don't hurt Sanji. He is everything to me." Zeff said a little desperation in his voice.

"Alright. I'll stop playing. " Zoro grunted and looked Sanji. The blond was still standing on the doorway fiddling his hands nerviously. "I don't want money. I have plenty of that." Zoro continued with his dark voice.

"I guessed much." Zeff said silently.

"I love your son, sir. That's why I rescued him from those assholes." Zoro then said turning his back to Sanji. He couldn't look at him now.

The voice was silent a long time. "You love him? Don't be ridicilous." Zeff scoffed.

"Well, that's the truth." Zoro shrugged looking at his feet.

"Tsk. I knew you had done something to him! I'm gonna rip your dick off and feet it to ducks!" Zeff shouted.

"Oh come now. To the ducks? Isn't that a little weird? Should it be dogs?" Zoro said amused.

"I don't have dogs!"

"But you have ducks?"

"Oh my God! You are fucking annoying!" Zeff breathed to the phone.

"Sanji says the same. But I haven't done anything to him. You can ask him." Zoro said. He really hoped Zeff to believe him in this because he didn't really speak the truth.

"Mmmhhhh…. And how does Sanji feel?" Zeff finally asked trying to cover the anger in his voice.

"Well… He doesn't feel the same. That's why I will bring him home. You can pick a date. I have a private plane. " Zoro muttered to the phone.

"I will hold on to your promice, boy! If anything happens to him, I will kill you. You got that?" Zeff gritted his teeth.

"I got it." Zoro said feeling odly bad. It wasn't enough that Sanji didn't like him. Even the father was impossible to turn to his side.

Zoro turned around and hold out the phone back to Sanji. The blond was looking at him with wide eyes and face red as tomato. Zoro could feel his own face heat up. Well this wasn't a reaction that he had waited from his crush.

"Uhhh… Here…" Zoro muttered shaking the phone.

"T-thanks!" Sanji mumbled nodding and took the phone with trembling hands. Sanji lifted it to his ear and turned away.

Zoro quickly turned towards his bedroom covering his mouth with his hand. _Oh God! This wasn't helping!_ He had no hope with this love. This all could be his imagination. _Sanji would never like me. Never…_ Still Zoro could feel his heart hammering in his chest and smile creeping to his lips. He was going to grasp what ever little hope he had.

"Zoro?" Sanji's voice said from the door.

Zoro quikly came to light and leaned to the door frame. "Yeah?" He asked maybe little too eagerly.

"I umm... Father said to hold on to your promise or something." Sanji mumbled and gave the phone back.

"Yeah… I will. Did you guys pick up a date?" Zoro asked taking the phone.

"Not yet." Sanji said awkwarly rubbing his arm.

"Why not?" Zoro asked confused.

"I need to heal right? And I don't want father to see me like this." Sanji said flipping his bangs.

"Allright." Zoro nodded trying to push down his heart beat.

"And ummm…" Sanji bit his lip. "I promised to go on a date with you. " He lifted his shy gaze towads the larger man.

Zoro was staring at him his mouth open and eyes wide. Zoro couldn't believe what he had just heard. After all his fuckups Sanji still wanted to go on a date. The reason was obvious of course. Sanji feeled indebted to him but right now Zoro took everything he got.

Zoro could feel how his chest ached for want and joy. He stepped out from the room and scooped Sanji to his embraise. He could feel how the blond stiffed under his touch but Zoro needed this. He needed this so bad. Zoro gently pressed the small guy towards him. His hand was on his lower back and the other near his neck. Zoro inhaled Sanji's sent. He smelled like flowers and tea, maybe a little bit of tobacco. Those blond locks where so soft under his chin.

Sanji was breathing fast but he relaxed under Zoro's embrace. Sanji moved his hands slowly to Zoro's bare sides. Zoro was ower whelmed. Sanji let him hugg him! This was a dream!

Zoro finally let go and grabbed the blond's hands to his own. He looked at them swallowing nerviously.

"I… I meant it when I told your father that I love you." Zoro finally said looking at Sanji with his puppy eyes. Sanji's cheecks flussed to bright red again.

"Uhuh…" Sanji chocked out looking at his hands.

"You don't need to answer. I just wanted you to know." Zoro said quietly. "I'm happy that you still want to go on a date with me."

"I promised didn't I?" Sanji said looking at Zoro with shy expression.

"Mmmm…" Zoro hummed rubbing his thumbs on Sanji's palms. Then he realized he was touching Sanji. He felt like his skin had burned! He remembered their night and Sanji's angry shout not to touch him. Zoro quickly took his hands off and put them to his arm pits.

"I'm sorry! About the uhhh… about the hugg… Won't do that again." Zoro stuttered and stepped few steps away from the blond.

"It's okay!" Sanji said hastily. "I don't mind."

"You sure?" Zoro asked leaning forward.

"Yeah." Sanji nodded rubbing his neck shyly.

Zoro smiled at him. This felt way too good to be true. He just needed to be gentle and move forward slowly. He needed to start that fucking meditation shit too.

"Want some breakfast? Or is it lunch now?" Sanji asked smiling.

"Sure." Zoro grabbed his nearest shirt and walked towards the kitchen. He sat down to the table and watched Sanji to make lunch.

He was making sandwiches. It was so relaxing to watch the guy to cook.

"So… wanna know how I ended up to America?" Sanji broke the silence as he chopped the cucumber.

"You don't have to tell me. It's not my business." Zoro said waving his hand. He had no right to know this. Not after his outburst earlier.

"But I wan't to tell you. We should know each other right?" Sanji said looking at Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro smiled and leaned to his hand. He could feel how his heart leaped from joy.

"Well… Long story short." Sanji started and chopped some lettuce next. "My biological father has always been a piece of shit. He never liked me. I was never enough for him. What ever I did." Sanji took some plates from the cabinet.

"So after my mother died… He started beating me. Only me though. I don't get it." Sanji sighed and looked away. Zoro sat there in silence.

"Anyway… One day I had enough. I ran towards the docks. I just had to get away. I didn't think. I just ran." Sanji turned and put the sandwiches to the table. He took some juice from the fridge and sat down opposite of Zoro.

"There was this huge ship. Black and red. I snugged in and hid to the cargo hold." Sanji told.

Zoro took one of the sandwiches. "Then what?" He asked and took a bite.

"I don't know how long I was there. In the dark. But I could feel the ship was moving. I found some water from nearest bathroom but after some time I was getting hungry."

"You where there in the dark? Alone?!" Zoro asked disbelieving. Sanji nodded. "Shiiiit." Zoro breathed.

"I started to wonder around and I found the kitchen. That's where Zeff, my dad, found me. Hah! He was so confused first. Then angry. But he gave me food. And after he saw my bruices he gave me place to stay." Sanji smiled.

Zoro looked at Sanji. That guy was so young and had gone through so much. Too much in fact. Just like Zoro had. They where broken things in this crazy fucking world.

"I helped him at the kitchen. After few months we arrived to America. Zeff told me that I could stay and live with him. I didn't hesitate. Zeff started the Baratie and… those six years where the best of my life!"

"That is a hell of a story. Nearly beats mine." Zoro said leaning to his hand.

"Are we combeating now?" Sanji asked rising his eye brow.

"No." Zoro smiled and pushed the one sandwich left towards Sanji. "Eat. You are too skinny."

Sanji sighed and took the plate.

"Seriously! I could snap you in half." Zoro said remembering how small Sanji had been when he had hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji shrugged and took a bite from his food.

Zoro watched him eat. He wanted to remember how Sanji looked when he ate. He wanted to remember everything. Because after Sanji was healed… He would leave.

"The Vinsmokes declared you dead, you know." Zoro finally said.

Sanji stopped eating and looked at the man with wide eyes.

"They said you drowned. At the docks. You have been dead a long time." Zoro told sympathy in his voice.

"Wow…." Sanji nodded. "They didn't even look for me."

"Sanji…. I-" Zoro started feeling awful.

"I'm fine. I kinda expected it. I'm used to it." Sanji smiled.

Zoro could feel his heart break. "You know…. I would never stop looking for you. If you dissappeared." Zoro said sincerely.

Sanji just smiled gratefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. This contains some fluff. So if you don't like it don't read it. XD

Part 13

Sanji stared at his wardrope drumming his fingers to the door. He didn’t know what to wear. This was the date night! The first one ever! Sanji would never admit to anyone but he had never been on dates… The whole consept was like a dream! And now he was going on a date with the richest man in the world, maybe. And a fucking gangster too. This was like a story from a ridicilous romance book Sanji used to read.

  
Sanji sighed and stroke his hair. What should I wear? I have nothing! Sanji took his slim black jeans and stared at them. This one maybe… Then he looked at the shirts. Fucking damn it! All of the shirts where too releaving! Sanji growled and took his white long sleeved shirt he had weared when he first time met Zoro. This getup was only one that looked neat and acceptable. 

  
Sanji threw them to his bed and sighed. He was so god damn nervous. But this time in a good way. Zoro had already said he loved him, even though he was this disgusting used thing. So there was nothing that could go wrong. 

  
Zoro had said he loved him… Sanji blushed and covered his face with his hands. He screamed into them and leaned forward. This couldn’t be happening?! Sanji had thought that there couldn’t be anyone in this fucking world that loved him. Not in a million years! And then this shitty brute with green hair and body of a God came to his life and…

  
Sanji smiled and moved his hair out of his eyes. He put his new clothes on and took one last look from the mirror. He had shaved his beard and left his trademark goatee to his chin. The stiches where well hidden behind his bangs. Sanji turned and looked at his ass. This was acceptable. Maybe Zoro wouldn’t feel ashamed to be with him in the open with this getup?

  
Sanji stepped out from his room, his jacket on his arm. Zoro was waiting for him at the livingroom looking out from the window. The guy looked stunning with his dark green suit and white blouse. The suit fit him perfectly and the fabric was definetly expensive. Sanji swallowed. I look like a pesant beside him… 

  
Zoro turned his gaze towards the blond. ”Hey.” He said smiling. 

  
”H-Hey…” Sanji got out. 

  
”You look beautiful.” Zoro said.

  
Sanji looked his date with wide eyes, blush creeping to his cheecks. He was nothing like that! Zoro was the gorgeous one. ”Thanks…” Sanji muttered and looked away in shame. 

  
”Ready to go?” Zoro asked his hand on his pocket. 

  
”Sure.” Sanji nodded.

Black limo was waiting for them outside of the building. Sanji admired it’s shining paint. Johnny and Yosaku greeted their Boss by saluting him.

  
”Hi Boss! Hi Sanji!” They yelled at the same time. Zoro smiled at them and Sanji waved his hand awkwarly. 

  
Johnny opened the car door and Zoro pointed Sanji to go in first. Sanji got inside the luxurious car and looked around. The seats where read leather. There was champagne and glasses. Even a table. This was insane! 

  
Zoro sat next to him and closed the door. He looked the blond smiling. 

  
”Do you like it?” He asked leaning his elbow to armrest.

  
”V-Very much.” Sanji got out. 

  
Zoro grinned. ”Only the best for you!”

  
Sanji whimpered and looked away. He felt like a fucking prince! This had to be a dream. He would soon wake up on the shitty bed, in the shitty apartmen, next to Cavendish.

  
The car started it’s journey towards the center. 

  
”Where are we going?” Sanji asked looking out of the window.

  
”First we are gonna go shopping.” Zoro said sliding his fingers over his lips. 

  
”Shopping?” Sanji asked looking at the man. 

  
”Yeah. You are always wearing my clothes so lets get you new ones.”

  
”But… I don’t have any money.” Sanji spread his hands to his sides. 

  
”Don’t worry about it.” Zoro waved his hand.

  
”Oh no you don’t! I’m not gonna let you to by me stuff!” Sanji shook his head. The guy had done so much for him already. 

  
Zoro smirked and leaned forward. ”But I want to.” He looked at Sanji with his intense gaze. ”Anything for my date.” He winked and sat back. 

  
Oh what a fucking flirt! Sanji pretended not to feel the heat on his cheecks and looked out of the window. He leaned on to the armreast and covered his mouth with his hand. 

*****

  
The limo stopped beside this big shopping center Sanji had never heard of . Yosaku opened the door and Zoro stepped out fixing his jacket collar. He looked around and then waved his hand for Sanji. The blond stepped out from the car and saw how people where staring at them. No, they where staring at Zoro and that gorgeous car. The people where murmuing with each other trying to figure out who the green haired man was. He looked like a celebrity. 

  
”They are staring at you.” Sanji gasped feeling unbelievable shy. He wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

  
”No. They are staring at you.” Zoro said and looked Sanji with his adoring look. ”You are gorgeous.”

  
Sanji didn’t get a word out from his mouth. No-one had ever said something like that to him. Or looked with a gaze like that. How on earth Zoro was still single?! 

  
Zoro put his hand on Sanji’s lower back and pushed him forward gently. Then he turned towards his bodyguards. ”Stay here.” He ordered.

  
”Sure thing, Boss!” Yosaku said eagerly. 

  
”Call if you need anything!” Johnny shouted. 

  
They walked inside through the rolling doors. The air was warm and cozy. There where only few people inside. They all had same kind of outfit that Zoro had, extreamly expensive look. So this place was for rich people. No wonder Sanji hadn’t heard of it. 

  
”I will take you to my favourite shop.” Zoro told taking off his jacket. 

  
”This plase... It’s beautiful!” Sanji breathed.

  
”Give me your jacket.” Zoro asked extending his arm.

Sanji nodded and took off his red scarf and black leather jacket. He gave them to Zoro who gave them to a servant. Where on earth did he come from?! 

  
”Thank you.” Zoro said to the man who bowed and left with the jackets. 

  
Zoro started to walk forward on the golden hallway. Sanji followed him looking at the store windows, decorations and advertisings. The place felt like a farytale. Sanji stopped to look a fountain in the middle of the mall. 

  
”You guys are all insane.” Sanji shooke his head looking at the koi fish in it. 

  
”What do you mean?” Zoro asked stepping next to Sanji looking at the fish, hands on his pockets. 

  
”All this extra shit? Come on. This is all unnessassery.” Sanji waved to all the decoration and crystal lamps. 

  
”Yeah. I know what you mean.” Zoro nodded looking at the lamps. ”Hmmm… I have never seen those before.” He then sguinted his eyes confused. 

  
”Fuck you!” Sanji snickered and slapped Zoro’s arm. 

  
Zoro laughed and stepped few steps back. ”Come on. This way.”

  
Sanji’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Zoro’s laugh. It was so genuine and pure. His teeth where perfect and those wrinkels next to his eyes where cute. Sanji sighed and tried to keep his heart steady. 

  
They finally arrived to this clothing store. The woman behind the counter greeted them warmly. ”How can I help you, gentlemen?” She asked. She was very pretty with her brown hair and round brown eyes. 

  
”We came to pick up a new wardrope for this guy here.” Zoro said and put his hands on Sanji’s shoulders. Sanji smiled to the woman and waved his hand shyly. 

  
”All right! What do you have in mind?” The woman turned to Sanji. 

  
Sanji looked at the brunette with confused expression and then Zoro. 

  
”You can pick what ever you like.” Zoro said and pushed the blond gently forward. Sanji started to follow the woman looking around overwhelmed. It had been so long when he had shopped at anything besides cigarettes. 

  
”What do you like?” The woman asked turning towards the blond. 

  
”I uhh… I honestly don’t know.” Sanji laughed scratching his neck.

  
”Well, I can help you of course!” Woman said eagerly blushing a little. She started to look different shirts and showed them to Sanji. ”This goes well with your skin. And this matches your beautiful eyes!” 

  
Sanji rised an eye brow at her. Those compliments… Sanji wasn’t used to them. He normally heard those in bed or while he was entertaining people some other way. So this… this was something else. 

  
”And if you like that shirt, this suit jacket matches with it!” She continued exited. 

  
”Thank you. I like these.” Sanji nodded looking at the fabrick. 

  
”Lets look throusers with those too, shall we?” She flipped her hair away from her shoulder tilting her head a little. The woman was flirting with him. Sanji was very supriced. With these scars no-one should like what they saw. So she was only doing her job. Must have. 

  
Sanji followed the woman and they picked three different type of throusers. ”You can try these in there!” The woman told pointing at the fitting rooms on the far side of the shop. Zoro was already standing there looking at him. 

  
Sanji walked nervously towards the fitting rooms. Woman followed him smiling happily. Sanji fiddeled the blue shirt and looked at the price tag out of curiosity. Sanji nearly choged as he saw the price. Who would buy a shirt with that sum?! This was crazy! Sanji rised his gaze and looked Zoro. He started to pace towards him never leaving his gaze from the man.

  
”Did you find something you like?” Zoro asked as Sanji walked towards him.

  
”I can’t accept this!” Sanji stated showing the price tag. ”This is way too expensive!”

  
”It’s fine.” Zoro waved. 

  
”No it’s not! This is way out of my pay grade! I uhh… I just can’t!” Sanji looked Zoro desperately. ”Look I apriciate the thought but can we go to some other store? Like the East Blue or something?” 

  
”Pppffftttt. East Blue sells rags. If you want something that lasts your whole life. This is the shit.” Zoro told and took one of the shirts from Sanji’s hands. ”And I want only the best for you.” Zoro continued. 

  
”B-But…” 

  
”It’s my money. And I can deside how to use it. And I want to buy these for you. You are my date.” Zoro stated.

  
”You are unbelievable.” Sanji sighed smiling a little. 

  
Zoro just snorted and pushed Sanji gently towards one of the rooms. The woman looked at them little blush on her cheecks and gave the throusers to her client.

  
”Please, let me now if you need anything.” She said to the blond as he closed the door. The brunette kept her hands on her chest and bit her lip. ”Sir? Your boyfried his gorgeous.” She breathed silently to Zoro. 

  
”Yeah… I know.” Zoro smirked looking at the woman.

  
”I’m extreamly jealous.” She breathed again and then turned away. 

  
Zoro hummed and sat down to one of the armchairs. He looked at his watch. They had plenty of time before the movie starts. 

  
Sanji stared at his new clothes. They looked good and fitted him perfectly. That woman was good with his job. The blue blause really matched his eyes and the suit jacket looked good too. 

  
”Sanji? Are you dressed?” Zoro’s voice said behind the door. 

  
”Yeah.” The blond answered looking himself from the mirror. 

  
”Come out. I wanna see you.” 

  
”Shit….” Sanji muttered. ”All right.” He then said little louder and opened the door. 

  
Sanji stepped out and lifted his hands to his sides. Zoro was staring at him hand covering his mouth. Sanji lifted his eyebrows up and made a circle.

  
”So? Is this good?” Sanji asked a little worried. 

  
”You look stunnig!” Zoro breathed out looking at the young man with his intense gaze. 

  
Sanji blushed deebly and rubbed his neck. ”I uhh… Thanks.” 

  
”Test the other two too.” Zoro ordered. 

  
Sanji just nodded and went back inside. He turned to look himself from the mirror. He didn’t see anything special. Nothing to call stunning or beautiful. He saw a man with average blond hair and average blue eyes. He saw face that was too lean and way too skinny neck. He saw scars and scared gaze. Why I can’t see what they see? Or are they mocking me? 

  
Sanji sighed and tested the other suit. He got praises from Zoro and the woman. The last one was with a silver and dark blue vest. He had white blouse under it. The trousers where nicely cut and showed his hips perfectly. He looked very skinny though. The vest made his back look longer. 

  
”You are extreamly handsome.” Zoro said to him as he walked towards the blond. He corrected Sanji’s collar as the blond was looking at him with that confused gaze. 

  
Again he’s flattering me. 

  
”We take these.” Zoro said to the woman who nodded and took the clothes from the fitting room. 

  
”You can keep those on if you like?” She said to Sanji. 

  
Sanji looked around himself and then nodded. The woman blushed and hurried to the register. 

  
”This fits you so well. You look like a prince.” Zoro whispered to Sanji’s ear.

  
Sanji shivered the rough voice and tried to calm down his heart. ”Again you’re saying unnessasery things…” He looked at his feet trying to think anything else. Zoro was way too close to him. 

  
”I’m saying them as many times as needed. I’ll stop when you believe me.” Zoro smiled and stepped few steps away. 

  
Sanji relaxed visibly. It was easier like this, when no-one was too close. Still one part of him wanted Zoro to touch him more. To keep him warm. But Sanji pushed that feeling down. It was way too dangerous. 

  
Zoro paid the clothes and they retrieved their jackets. Zoro helped Sanji with his leather jacket like a gentleman. Sanji’s heart fluttered. This was romantic and he was sucker for it. They walked to the limo and they where again greeted with two way eager bodyguards. 

******

The next stop was the movie theatre. It was old looking and kind of cute. Sanji admired it and followed Zoro inside. The place smelled like popcorn and salt. Zoro bought them popcorn and coke. Then they walked inside and picked sheats. The teather was empty exept for the two.

  
”Where is everybody?” Sanji asked looking around.

  
”I bought this showing so nobody will bother us.” Zoro said taking off his jacket. 

  
Sanji smirked and shook his head. He took off his own jacket and sat next to his date. The place started to get dark and the screen got alive. 

  
”What movie we are watching?” Sanji asked taking a popcorn. 

”It’s some kind of pirate movie. Drama and adventure flick or some shit. ” Zoro shrugged. 

  
”All right.” Sanji nodded and looked at the screen. It looked fasinating and the sound was so loud! Sanji was so exited. He looked at Zoro the light dancing on his blue eyes. 

  
”How did you met those bodyguards of yours?” He then asked. ”They adore you.” 

  
”Hah! They don’t adore me.” Zoro laughed eating popcorn. 

  
”Yes they do.” Sanji snikered back. 

  
”They are loyal to the core.” Zoro said looking at the screen. ”We uhh… We started at the same time under Mihawk’s wing. We have gone through fire and stone together.” Zoro told thinking the past.

  
Sanji looked at Zoro’s face as he spoke. He looked so vulnerable. 

  
”And after Mihawk died and I was the Boss. They supported me like any other. I don’t really understand why. I actually have never asked.” Zoro laughed rubbing his neck. 

  
”I’m so clad that you have good frieds.” Sanji smiled. 

  
”Yeah. I’m blessed.” Zoro nodded and looked at Sanji. The blond noticed that he wanted to say more but the man kept silent. Sanji coughed under that intense gaze and turned back to the screen. 

  
The movie was good. Sanji enjoyed every moment of it. It was funny and there was this cute romance plot too. When the movie ended and lights came back Sanji started to tell all the good spots in the movie. Zoro listened as Sanji babled and waved his hands around. Zoro smiled. Sanji looked so happy. 

  
They stepped outside of the teathre to the cold night. Sanji shiwered as the cold breese hit him. Zoro laughed and corrected Sanji’s scarf. 

  
”You are such a handfull.” Zoro said amused.

  
”I can do this myself, thank you very much.” Sanji pouted and tried to slap Zoro’s hands away. 

  
”Suuuure~” Zoro laughed and looked foundly as the blond fixed his red scarf. 

  
Then he got this funny feeling. That something was not right. Zoro looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. People where walking on the street. The limo was waiting in a few meters away. Johnny and Yosaku where arguing about something. 

  
”Is this better?” Sanji asked from Zoro. The man didn’t answer though. He was looking at the street with concerned expression. ”Zoro?” Sanji asked and leaned forward so he could touch Zoro’s arm to get his attention.

  
Zoro looked at the streeth and saw like in slow motion how one car drived towards them. Couple of guys came out from the windows with guns. Zoro didn’t hesitate. 

  
”GET DOWN!” Zoro shouted to his bodyguards. He grabbed Sanji to his embrace and turned guikly around. The bullets fly over them and hit the pavement, the car and the teathre. Zoro groaned in pain and tried to move Sanji to safety.

  
Sanji screamed as the bullets hit near him. The noice was so loud. Sanji grabbed Zoro’s jacket and buried his face to the man’s chest. Then he felt how Zoro grabbed a hold of his arms and literally lifted him behind one of the pillars. 

  
Zoro hit Sanji towards the pillar and leaned over him. His large body covered the smaller blond. Sanji sgueezed Zoro’s jacket like his life debended on it. The bullet storm finally stopped and the car drove away tires screeching.

  
Zoro panted and sgueezed his presious blond. When the noice stopped he looked at the limo. It was covered with bullet holes. ”Johnny! Yosaku!” He shouted waiting for an answer. 

  
”Yeah! We are here!” Johnny grunted leaning towards the limo. 

  
”Alive and well.” Yosaku waved his hand. ”The driver though is dead.” 

  
”Shit!” Zoro cursed and looked around. 

  
”You okay?” Johnny asked rising up from his hiding plase. He brushed some of the glass off of his clothes. ”How’s Sanji?” 

  
Zoro didn’t answer. He looked at the road. When he was sure the car wasn’t coming back he turned his gaze back to Sanji who was still sgueezed between Zoro and the pillar. The blond was panicking and gasping the cold air into his lungs. 

  
”Sanji!” Zoro said and grabbed the blond’s hands to his own. ”Sanji! Are you all right?” He asked. 

  
”I… I ah… What?!” Sanji gasped thrembling all over. 

  
”Are you all right? Are you hurt?” Zoro asked. He lifted up the scarf trying to find bullet holes or wounds. 

  
”I ah…” Sanji breathed looking Zoro’s hads. ”I’m fine.”

  
”You sure?” Zoro demanded conserned. 

  
Sanji stared at the man infront of him. How could he be so God damn calm?! ”W-What about you?! The bullets… You… You shielded me!” Sanji remembered how Zoro had scooped him to his arms and turned his back to those guns. 

  
”I’m fine.” Zoro assured. 

  
”No! You can’t be! The bullets… your back…” Sanji started to hyperventilate. ”Let me see!” He shouted and tried to rip Zoro’s jacket off.

  
”Sanji.” Zoro tried to grab those trembling hands. ”Sanji!” Zoro pushed the blond back towards the pillar and took his head between his hands. ”Calm down.” Zoro said slowly. 

  
Sanji stared Zoro with his large eyes gasping for air. His gaze was full of terror. Zoro grunted. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Sanji’s. The blond grabbed Zoro’s wrists and stopped trembling. He was staring at the man infront of him dumfounded. The kiss was only a small peck on Sanji’s lips but it was warm. Zoro leaned back and watched Sanji’s reaction carefully. He stroke Sanji’s skin with his thumbs gently. 

  
”Calm down.” Zoro said again. 

  
Sanji just stared at the man before him. Zoro had just kissed him. And it hadn’t been awful. He seemed to be fine. How on earth? All those bullets! They should be dead! How Zoro could be so calm? 

  
”You guys all right?” Johnny asked panting looking at them concerned. 

  
”Yeah.” Zoro nodded letting go of Sanji. 

  
”Why attack us in the dark and here? We where shielded by the limo. It doesn’t make any sense.” Johnny asked confused. 

  
”This was a warning. They didn’t aim proberly. They only hit my vest” Zoro said pointing at his back. 

  
”So they did hit you!” Sanji shouted looking at the man concerned. 

  
”I’m fine.” Zoro said calmly. Sanji opened his mouth to argue but Johnny’s voice cut him off.

  
”So that’s why they didn’t come back.” Johnny licked his lips. ”You know what this means, right?” 

  
”Yeah.” Zoro growled. 

  
”It was Doffy, wasn’t it?” Sanji said still leaning towards the pillar. 

  
”Most likely.” Johnny nodded.

  
”This is all my fault.” Sanji whimpered looking at the teathre’s ceiling. 

  
”Now wait a minute!” Zoro said angrily. He grabbed a hold of Sanji’s shoulder. ”This is not your fault.”

  
Sanji looked at the man biting his lip and eyes full of tears. 

  
”It’s mine. And I’m gonna fix this. So no self-loathing from you. You got that?” Zoro said foundly. Johnny just smiled and looked away knowingly.

  
Sanji just nodded and breathed out slowly. 

  
”That Doffy bastard will pay for ruining our night.” Zoro growled. ”Now. I will take you home. After that us three are gonna gather our old grew back.” Zoro pointed Johnny and Yosaku. They nodded to their Boss smiling like mad men. 

  
Sanji stared at them. This wasn’t going to end well. He was scared that Zoro would get himself killed. That was something Sanji didn’t want. He was starting to like him. 

  
”Let’s go before cops show up.” Zoro said and took Sanji’s hand to his own. He started to pull the blond with him towads the limo. Sanji walked foward looking at Zoro’s back. There was three bullet holes but no blood. That must have hurt. 

  
Yosaku pushed the driver’s body to the side and sat down behind the wheel. He started the car and it was running bretty good. Sanji just stared all the blood in the window when he sat down. Johnny sat infront of him. Zoro sat next to Sanji and shut the door. Yosaku hit the petal and they drew off.

  
”Show me your back.” Sanji said turning towards Zoro. 

  
”I’m fine, Sanji.” Zoro assured.

  
”Show. Me. Your. Back.” Sanji repeated anger in his voice. He glared the man with such a fury that Zoro’s eyes widened from suprice.

  
”All right…” Zoro said and looked Johnny who just shrugged. 

  
Zoro took his jacket off hissing in pain. Sanji looked at the suit jacket and the wholes in it. The beautiful fabrick was ruined. Zoro took of the suit and his blouse. Sanji stared at this slim bulletbroof vest dumfounded. What kind of life Zoro lived? Did the guy have this vest on all the time?

  
”See? I’m fine.” Zoro said showing his back to Sanji. 

  
The blond run his fingers on the vest surface. He touched every hole making sure there was no blood. 

  
”Yeah. The vest is custom.” Johnny reasured. ”Zoro bro will only get some bruises. No biggie ” 

  
”No biggie….” Sanji repeated shaking his head. 

  
”It’s not the first bulletholes Zoro had gotten.” Johnny told. 

  
”Johnny….” Zoro warned. He looked at his bodyguard shaking his head. His bodyguard grinned and rubbed his neck. He made words ’sorry’ with his lips silently. 

  
Zoro turned to look the blond next to him. The small guy was looking at the vest frouning. Zoro sighed and slowly rised his hand towards Sanjis’cheeck. Sanji rised his gaze and looked those grey eyes worried. Zoro prushed his fingers on Sanji’s soft skin. 

  
”You saved my life. Yet again.” Sanji whispered. 

  
”Of course, stupid.” Zoro smiled.

  
Sanji breathed out, his voice trembling. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheeck to Zoro’s warm hand. He put his own hand on top of it. 

  
”You are making a habit of it.” Sanji mumbled. 

  
”You just keep getting into trouble.” Zoro said silently looking at those beautiful lashes. 

  
Sanji chuckled. How could this man make jokes in situation like this? Well, he was a gangster. This was his life. Sanji needed to accept that. This was his life now too. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! This one was getting too long so I needed to cut it. You will get more information about sertaing things at the next chapter.

Part 14

Sanji didn't saw Zoro at all in next couple of days. He had left with Johnny and Yosaku and then… nothing. Zoro had said to wait for him. That he would come back. And he had forbid the blond to go outside. It would be too dangerous or some shit. Sanji believed him.

So here he sat, on the balcony, smoking cigarette. The night sky looked so beautiful. Sanji corrected his blanket and puffed out smoke. He had found his cigarettes from one of the drawers at the bar where Zoro had hid them.

Sanji sighed. He was bored. And lonely. He had watched tv, red some books, used the gym and cooked. He had done everything to get this growing worry out from his gut. Zoro had called yesterday and told that he was fine. But… it had been yesterday. Sanji thought about the bullet storm from couple nights ago. The flash of Zoro's dead body on the streets made Sanji flinch.

Sanji shooke his head and rose up from his stool. He walked to the reiling and looked down. He inhaled smoke to his lungs and puffed it out. He looked how wind blowed it away. He though about the bridge. The feeling he had had back then. The hopelesnes. Now, Sanji felt quite different. He felt hope. He felt happiness. And all of this whas thanks to that green haired bastard.

Sanji snickered at himself. That green hair. It looked like moss. Maybe Sanji could get somekind nickname out of it. Sanji puffed out rest of the smoke and put the butt in the jar. He sighed once more.

"Please be all right, you shit head." Sanji muttered and walked inside.

He took off the blanket and stared at the kitchen. He started to think should he make some night snack. Zoro had said that he needed to eat. Same had said that small doctor. _Was his name Chopper?_ Sanji started to roll up his sleeves. He opened the fridge frouning _. Should I make smoothie?_

Sanji started to work but noice from the hallway starteled him. Sanji ran to the livingroom and saw Zoro taking off his jacket. Sanji stared at him supriced and happy. Zoro turned to look at him and smile rosed up to his tired face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Sanji answered still staring at the guy.

Zoro walked inside removing his suit. He threw it at the couch and started to open up his blouse.

"Where have you been?" Sanji asked little annoyed. He felt so relieved to see the guy alive and well but… he had been lonely.

Zoro looked at him. "I have been working." Zoro answered.

"Uhuh." Sanji scoffed putting his hands to his hips. "You could have called you know." Sanji continued. _God, I sound like nagging wife._

"I did." Zoro answered putting his hands to his sides.

"Yes, but that was yesterday!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro sighed and looked Sanji with his tired gaze. "I'm sorry. I had busy day."

Sanji crossed his arms to his chest and pouted. He had felt so alone and abandoned. He had been so worried. And now that brute didn't even understand why he had wanted him to call. "I was worried…" Sanji finally said looking away.

Zoro looked the blond smiling. "I'm sorry." Zoro said walking towards him. He stopped beside him and touched Sanji's cheeck.

"Fuck off." Sanji mumbled and slapped the hand away.

Zoro was supriced for a second but took his hand away. "I'm sorry." He said again, seriously this time. "I call next time. I promise."

"You fucking better." Sanji pouted.

Zoro sighed and looked the blond a little bit fustrated. He then walked past him to the kitchen and towards his bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Then I have to get back."

"You what?!" Sanji said angrily.

"I just came to see you and to shower." Zoro turned towards the blond. "I need to get back."

"Why?!"

"The guys… The team build up is not that easy. They don't really trust me anymore." Zoro sighed rubbing his forehead. "I have been gone a long time and they don't think I have what it takes."

Sanji stared the gangster for awhile. Sanji didn't really understand all this but fustration in Zoro's voice was enough for him. Sanji bit his lip and switched his stance to another leg.

"Look, I really would like to spent time with you. But… I have to do this first." Zoro looked at the blond but when he didn't get an answer he turned towards his bedroom.

"I'll come with you."

Zoro stopped and turned his supriced gaze back to the blond.

"I'm lonely and bored." Sanji explained waving his hand.

"I'm not gonna take you with me." Zoro frouned.

"I'm not asking." Sanji said lifting his head up in defiance. He felt very bold. He knew Zoro wouldn't hurt him so there wasn't nothing to fear.

"I'm not taking you with me! It's too dangerous!" Zoro shouted back.

"Yes you are. You need me." Sanji said smirking.

Zoro frouned more leaning to the bedroom door. "Oh? Can you elaborate?"

"I'm Doffy's ex whore." Sanji started walking slowly towards the other man. "Imagine what would it look like when you go to that meeting, me next to you. Doing exactly what you say." Sanji stopped infront of Zoro. "That would bring some respect and convincing for the other guys."

Zoro though of those words. He rubbed his chin and looked at the blond up and down. "And you would do this for me?" He asked lifting his eyebrow. "You understand I can't be nice to you. And I might have to… touch you more than you like."

Sanji swallowed. "I understand that." He kept his eyes on Zoro's. He really wanted to help. To feel useful. And right now Zoro really needed him. And Sanji knew he would be safe. He thrusted the man.

"All right…" Zoro mumbled rubbing his neck. "You can come with me."

Sanji smiled victorious.

"But this isn't a play to satisfy you boredom. Those guys are dangerous." Zoro warned pointing at the young man.

"Hey! Who you think you talking to?" Sanji flibbed his bangs proudly. "I have experience from over two years. I can manage."

"Uhuh." Zoro smirked.

"Besides you will keep me safe, won't you?" Sanji said leaning little forward

Zoro blushed a little. "Yeah…" He said nodding. "I'm gonna take that shower. Be ready in hour." Zoro then said and turned to his bedroom.

"Sure." Sanji smiled and turned towards livingroom. He knew this was crazy. But this was something he needed to do. To help Zoro. He had done so much for him.

Sanji arrived to his room. He needed to look perfect so first the shower and then clothes. Sanji knew this would be very unpleasant and dangerous. But he needed to be there. He wanted to keep Zoro safe. Because for next time when the bullets fly, he would be the one shielding Zoro. Not other way around.

Sanji showered and picked clothes to wear. He chose this rose pink sweater that showed his shoulders, collarbones and neck. It was warm and sexy. Then he put on his black jeans that where way too thight. Sanji looked himself from the mirror and puffed up his hair. Sanji sighed. He could feel how is anxiety started rising. _I'm fine. I'm good. I can do this._

Sanji walked to the livingroom. Zoro was sitting on the couch resting his head to the cushions. He looked exhausted. Sanji walked slowly towards him looking at his sleeping face. Sanji stopped behind him and smiled a little. Zoro looked so handsome. The blond put his hands eather side of the gangster's face and gently brushed that tanned skin.

Zoro flashed his eyes open and grabbed his assaulter from his wrist in a bruicing hold. Sanji yelped and looked the man confused.

"Sanji?" Zoro said and immediately removed his hold.

"Auch! Yeah… It's me." Sanji laughed with nervous laugh and rubbed his wrist. _Damn that had hurt._

"God! Don't sneak up on me like that!"Zoro breathed and rose up from the couch. He hurried to the blond. "Show me your hand."

"It's fine…" Sanji murmued rubbing his wrist. Damn what reflexes that guy had.

"Let me see." Zoro pleaded and gently took Sanji's hand on his own.

Sanji looked as Zoro lifted the sleeve and looked how the skin started to turn red. Zoro frouned and moved the wrist around. Sanji hissed at the movement.

"I'm sorry." Zoro said shutting his eyes.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt." Sanji smiled.

Zoro looked at Sanji with his hard gaze. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that. I don't want to hurt you." Zoro said massagin Sanji's wrist.

"I won't." Sanji said hastily. "I just wanted to wake you."

"I know. I should have warned you." Zoro mumbled. "Next time call my name or some shit before… you know touching."

"I will." Sanji nodded. "You are damn strong!" He then laughed.

"Yeah I know… It scares me sometimes." Zoro frouned. "Like now."

Sanji looked the man foundly. His wrist was drobbing from pain but nothing he couldn't handle. Zoro must have lived a dangerous life to be on edge all the time.

"Look, it's fine!" Sanji assured waving his hand. "I bruice easily anyways.. it's beacuse of my pale skin or some shit."

Zoro just looked away sadness in his eyes. "Are you still planning to come with me?"

"Yes."

"With that get up?" Zoro said pointing ath Sanji's sweater. " You sure?"

Sanji nodded. "I need to look right for the part."

Zoro hummed. He leaned forward and took a hold of Sanji's arm. He gently pulled Sanji to him. Sanji complied and leaned to Zoro's chest. The gangster hugged him putting his chin on top of the blond curls. Sanji enjoyed the warmt and how Zoro's hand petted his back.

"Lets go." Zoro finally whispered.

*****

They arrived to one of the warehouses Zoro owned. He looked at the grey building bouncing his leg.

"Sanji." He said looking at the blond who looked nervous as hell. "Remember not to call me by my name. It' very important." Zoro reminded the blond.

Sanji nodded and looked at the building.

"And remember that everything I say to you in there… I don't really mean it. Any of it." Zoro continued.

"I know." Sanji smiled.

Zoro looked at his hands. "If this becomes too much for you, just grab my sleeve and look me in the eyes. I will sent you away then."

"Don't worry." Sanji said. "I can handle it. I have had way worse."

Zoro believed him. Then he straightened up his back and closed his eyes for a minute. He exhaled and opened his eyes. His expression was cold and stern. The Green Tiger had arrived. He rosed up from the car fixing his suit. Then he waved Sanji to follow. Sanji complied and Tiger grabbed his arm pulling him close. Sanji yelped and took his most hurt expression he could manage. Tiger dragged the blond with him towards the building.

Bellamy greeted his Boss at the door eagerly but was very supriced as he saw Sanji. Tiger threw the blond towards the Bellamy growling. Sanji yelped as he collaided to Bellamy's chest.

"Wha-?" Bellamy started stedying Sanji but Tiger's voice interrupted him.

"Keep an eye on him." Tiger growled looking at Bellamy with his cold gaze.

"Su-Sure thing Boss!" Bellamy swallowed hastily.

Tiger walked forward, his bodyguards behind him. Bellamy looked him go and then he moved his gaze towards Sanji. The blond looked so sad and fragile. Bellamy felt something broke inside him.

"Sanji? You all right?" He whispered looking at those bare shoulders. Bellamy swallowed and shook his thoughts away. "What happened?" He asked.

Sanji pushed himself off of Bellamy and rubbed his arms. "Nothing." He murmued.

Bellamy saw how Sanji's right wrist was bluish and littlebit swollen. He felt anger rise in him. Bellamy had really though that Tiger would be different. The vengeance he had witnessed... Tiger had said Sanji was presious. Well, he had very twisted way of showing it.

"He hurt you." Bellamy said gritting his teeth.

Sanji pulled hastily the sleeve down. "It's nothing."

"What happened?" Bellamy demanded following Sanji as he started to walk forward.

Sanji shrugged. "You can figure that out by yourself don't you?" He then said looking at the man with his angry gaze.

Bellamy swallowed and scrathed his neck. He felt so bad for Sanji. The guy had sacrifised everything but he had just swapped one hell to another.

The warehouse was full of different containers and they made the plase look like a maze. Sanji followed Tiger and they arrived to this open area. There was chairs and tables. Sanji walked to the farthest corner and leaned against the container. He made sure his stance was sexy and that everybody still saw him. Bellamy stood beside him looking at his Boss feeling confused.

"Hello gentlemen." Tiger greeted everybody. He leaned to one of the tables and looked at his guests. They where gangleaders with their hand picked suportinates. Some of them had been with Green Tiger years ago. Now they where Bosses themselves.

"Nice for you to finally join us." One of the men, Fullbody, said. He fixed his white suit sleeve looking at Sanji. "Who's the cutey you brought with you?"

"He's Doffy's ex whore." Tiger said smiling darkly. "You like him?"

"Very much." Fullbody said looking Sanji up and down and waving his fingers to him. Sanji only scoffed looking away.

"Too bad he's mine." Tiger said smiling darkly. Fullbody went pale and scoffed looking at his suit sleeve.

"So you burned fown the Casino." Other gang leader, Crocodile, said leaning forward.

"Yes I did." Tiger answered.

"Why? Because of that whore?" Crocodile continued.

"Well, that is the rumooor~" Fullbody snickered.

"It's not a rumor. It a fackt." Tiger growled looking at the men infront of him. "I made a deal with Doffy. Deal that he broke. And he needed to pay for it." Zoro waved his hand towards Sanji. "Come here."

Sanji looked at Tiger with wide scared eyes and then he stiffly walked towards him. Tiger grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side.

"Is that so?" Crocodile said amused looking at the blond.

"Show them your face, hon." Tiger ordered Sanji and lifted the blond's chin up with his fingers.

Sanji swallowed and moved his hair away showing his stiches.

"He fucked up my property that I bought. So I teached him some manners." Tiger told proudly. He kept Sanji infront of him so everybody could take a look.

"And what about Vergo's death? Was that you too?" One other gang leader, Marco, asked.

Sanji turned his supriced look towards Tiger. Was Vergo dead? Why hadn't Zoro said anything? Tiger just ignored his gaze and nodded towards the men.

"I killed that bastard too. He was the one that broke my property."

"You are insane." Marco said frouning. "You started this gang war for him?!" The man pointed at Sanji.

Tiger smirged and sniffed Sanjis hair. The blond moved his head aside a bit so Zoro could see his neck. Sanji looked away biting his lip.

"Doffy had it coming. All who know my history with him are not supriced. This one is just a bonus." Tiger purred kissing Sanji's neck.

Sanji shiwered under the man's touch. He felt panick rising in his gut. He tried desperately push it away. He was here to make Tiger look good. He could do this. Sanji whimpered a little closing his eyes.

"Yeah I know your history." Crocodile nodded. "So, what do you want from us?"

Tiger smiled dangerously. "Get out of my sight." He said to Sanji and pushed him away. Sanji backed away couple of steps. He crossed his hands to his chest and looked at the men on the table. He lowered his gaze letting his hair cover his face. He turned around and walked back next to Bellamy.

"I want you to help me to destroy Doflamingo once and for all." Tiger said hitting his hands to the table. "But I can't do it alone."

"Pfffttt. Why should we help you?" One gang leader, Bege, scoffed.

Tiger looked at the smoking man with his cold gaze. "I'm offering this opportunity only once. You saw what happens to them who cross me. Or betray me. I won't hesitate to get what I want." Tiger looked each man on the table with his hard gaze. "If you are with me I will share all the profits equally. I have no desire to run Doffy's empire." Tiger told waving his hand.

"But why now?" Marco asked leaning forward. "You have been gone for few years and now you came back? Why?"

Tiger shrugged. "I got bored."

Bege just smiled shaking his head.

"So? Are you with me?" Tiger asked leaning forward. Green aura flared around him as he growled to the men. "Or are you against me?"

The gangleaders looked each other. One by one they rised they hand and sweared loyalty to the Green Tiger.

All ecept Marco. He sat there long time sliding his fingers accross his mouth, thinking. "I'm not with you nor against you." He finally said and rose up. "The White Beards will not take part in this."

Tiger nodded. "I understand. You may leave."

Marco nodded and left with his men. Tiger looked them leave and then turned towards the others. "Gentlemen! Lets make some business!" He deaclared and sat down to his chair.

Sanji looked the men as they talked. He bit his lip thinking. _So Vergo was dead. How and when? Why Tiger hadn't said anything?_ Sanji looked at Bellamy who was sitting on a stool smoking a cigarette. It was weird how Tiger liked that guy so much. He took Bellamy to his meetings too. _Maybe I could mess with him a little?_

"Can I have one?" Sanji asked looking at the cigarette.

"Sure." Bellamy nodded and took a pack from his pocket. The death brand.

"The same brand that I smoke." Sanji smirked taking one.

"Oh?" Bellamy mumbled and took his lighter. He flicked the flame on and Sanji leaned in lighting the cigarette. Bellamy stared Sanji's neck and collarbone in trance. Sanji looked at the man with his sedusive look. Bellamy cleared his throat and put the lighter away. He needed to get his shit together or Tiger would kill him.

"So…" Sanji started puffing out smoke. "Do you know anything about Vergo's death?"

Bellamy nearly choked to his cigarette smoke. "Why you ask?" He coughed remembering the blood and Tiger's outburst.

Sanji shrugged. "Just a thought." He looked at the man beside him. Bellamy knew something. Sanji was sure of it. He corrected his stanse and turned towards Bellamy. He leaned backwards so his sweater rose up a little showing his stomach. Sanji smirked to himself as he saw Bellamy's eyes on him.

"You are sure you don't know a thing?" Sanji asked again putting the cigarette to his lips.

Bellamy breathed and looked quikly at his Boss. The gangsters where still talking. This was way too dangerous. "I don't know shit." Bellamy said turning back towards Sanji.

Sanji rised his eye brow and leaned forward. "Really~?" He cooed touching Bellamy's suit collar.

"Sanji, stop." He said removing the blond's hand. "You will get me in trouble."

"Oh?" Sanji smirked and grossed his fingers with Bellamy's. "I thought you liked me?"

"Sanji, please!" Bellamy whispered and shook the hand off. "I do like you, but… you belong to Boss now. I just can't…" He continued looking at Sanji with pleading expression.

Sanji frouned and inhaled smoke from his cigarette. He then blowed it to Bellamy's face. "I thought that you where on my side." Sanji said bitterly.

"I am!" Bellamy coughed. "Just… please… Boss will kill me."

Sanji sighed and leaned back to the container. Bellamy was really afraid of Tiger. That was good. Sanji now knew he had nothing to fear from him anymore. And Sanji was supriced how loyal Bellamy was. They sat there silently looking at the gangsters that talked about strategies and some other stuff.

"Sanji…" Bellamy whispered leaning towards him.

The blond looked the other lifting his eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. About everything." Bellamy continued whispering. Sanji leaned closer so he could hear the man properly.

"The day Vergo beat you… It was a nightmare. I should have done something. I knew how twisted Vergo was and… When I saw him and Doffy coming from the elevator I just knew." Bellamy sighed and stroke his short blond hair.

Sanji just listened the guy.

"When I got in to the room and saw you on the floor… There was so much blood and you where unconsious. I thought you died." Bellamy covered his eyes with his hand.

Sanji touched Bellamy's shoulder. He kind of understood how bad the situation had been for Bellamy too.

"I'm sorry… I know you can't forgive me and I understand that. I'm not asking your forgiveness. I just needed you to know." Bellamy looked at Sanji. His blue eyes where watching him with concerne. Sanji was so beautiful. With those scars too. He looked so god damn stunning. Why on earth Sanji belonged to that gangster? Why Bellamy couldn't have him? He wouldn't smack him around or ever hurt him. Not in a million years.

Hard thump over Bellamy's head made them jump from suprice. Green Tiger had hit his hand to the container over Bellamy's head. He looked furious with his blazing eyes. Bellamy swallowed as he realized how close he had been Sanji. And how that young man's hand was on his sholder. This didn't look good.

"Do you guys have fun?" Tiger said slowly anger rising from his gut.

"B-Boss!" Bellamy choked. "T-This is not what it looks like!" He assured lifting his hands up.

Sanji leaned towards the container hoping that he could disappear.

"Oh? So what is this then? Hmmmm?" Tiger asked. "You took your task too literally."

"We just talked." Sanji assured trembling.

"Shut up!" Zoro growled. "I didn't ask from you." He turned his gaze back to Bellamy. Sanji flinched and closed his eyes. He tried to remember what Zoro had said in the car.

"Well?" Tiger growled leaning towards Bellamy.

"I just apologized to Sanji about everything. And I uhh… didn't want to disturp you so I whispered. You know." Bellamy stuttered hands still up.

Tiger stared at Bellamy a long time. "He didn't touch you, did he?" He asked from Sanji. Bellamy swallowed, cold sweat running down from his temple.

"No, he didn't." Sanji answered shaking his head.

"Good." Tiger smiled and looked Sanji's figure up an down.

Bellamy looked relieved but as Tiger's gaze moved back to him the terified look came back up.

"Didn't doupt you for a second." Tiger then smirked and removed his hand from the container. Bellamy exhaled from relieve and closed his eyes.

"We are done here." Tiger said looking around. The gangsters had left and only Tiger's people remained. Tiger turned to look Sanji. "Show me your hand." He said extending his arm.

Sanji gave his right had to his Boss without hesitate. Bellamy looked at them fearing that Tiger would broke that hand to prove a point. Instead the Boss just lifted the sleeve and looked the bruise frouning. It looked like a hand print. Bellmay felt anger rise in his gut.

"Bellamy. Get me my first aid kit." He ordered the man.

"Yes, Boss!" Bellamy said hastily and left. He stroke his hair with his fingers. He needed to get his shit together.

"I'm fine." Sanji mumbled looking at Tiger's fingers.

"Come here." Tiger ignored the blond's words and pulled him towards the tables. He tapped the table and Sanji sat on it looking at the man before him. Tiger leaned towards the blond. "You okay?" He whispered to Sanji's ear.

"Yeah…" The blond answered nodding a little.

"I'm sorry that I shouted you." Tiger whispered. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No."

"Good." Tiger sighed with relieve. "You where amazing!" He then praised.

Sanji blushed and couched a little. He then saw Bellamy coming back and tapped Zoro's chest for warning.

"Here." Bellamy said giving the first aid kit box to his Boss.

"Thanks." Tiger said and opened it. He took bandages from the kit and started to wrap it over Sanji's wrist. Sanji just looked silently as the white fabrick covered his bruise gently.

Bellamy stand beside them looking how gentle the Tiger was with Sanji. All this didn't make any sense. His Boss was beyond scary. Nobody could predict what he would do next. And right now he touched that blond like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"Here. Good as new." Tiger looked as Sanji rolled his wrist a little. Sanji smiled and nodded.

"Boss!" Johnny shouted from the otherside of the hall.

"Yeah?" Tiger grunted rubbing his eyes.

"The Brothers are here! They want to talk to you." Johnny said.

"Shit…." Tiger mumbled. "All right. Sent them in."

Sanji looked worriedly as Tiger's expression turned to sad and maybe desparate. He tried to mask it though.

The Brothers arrived to the hall without their masks. Tiger frouned at that as he walked towards them. "I'm supriced to see you here." Tiger said smiling spreading his hands to his sides.

Bellamy was exited. So these guys where the Brothers. They had masks at the Casino. They looked so young!

"I bet!" Luffy growled to Tiger and in couple of steps he was near the taller man. He punched him onto his cheeck so hard that Tiger needed to step couple of steps back to keep his balance.

Sanji shouted in suprice and Bellamy took his gun from his holster. "What the hell?!" He shouted looking at the Brothers confused .

Tiger grunted and straightened himself correcting his suit. He looked at Luffy with his blazing eyes.

"You fucker!" Luffy growled pointing at the man. "Did you really thought that you could get away with this? That I wouldn't know?"

Sabo was standing behind Luffy looking furious. Ace was there too but he looked miserable. They all where staring at the green haired gangster. The tension was making Sanji's head hurt.

Tiger didn't say anything. He just stared at Luffy with his cold gaze.

"Why did you do this? I warned you!" Luffy screamed.

"Vergo was a peace of shit." Tiger just said with cold voice.

"I know! But torture? Come on!" Luffy shouted looking at his friend desperately. "This isn't who you are!" Luffy studied Tiger's eyes. He tried to find remorse in them but he only got this cold gaze and expression. Luffy inhaled in anger.

"You know what? I should end you here like the rabid dog you are!" Luffy pulled his pistol from his back and aimed it towards Tiger's head.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted supriced. Sabo just bit his cheeck looking at the scene infront of him.

"HEY!" Bellamy shouted and pointed his gun towards Luffy. All Tiger's bodyguards did the same and soon the Brothers where surrounded by guns.

Ace and Sabo pulled their own pistols and looked around with stern expressions. Sanji looked the scene horrofied. Things had escalated quikly.

"Oh I see. You don't even hesitate to gun your friends down ." Luffy said darkly.

"It was you who pulled the gun on me." Tiger said calmly.

"Tsk!" Luffy growled. "You have fallen so deeb into your own bullshit that nothing will shock you anymore."

Tiger stared at his former friend. "Stand down!" Tiger finally said firmly to his supportinates. He hadn't moved an inch and his expression was still the same. "Put your guns away."

Tiger's men looked each other confused and they slowly lowered their guns. Bellamy gritted his teeth and put his gun down. The situation was bad.

Ace and Sabo kept their guns up. Pointing at Tiger's men. They looked grimm and ready for anything.

"Any last words?" Luffy asked looking at the man's grey eyes.

"You do what you gotta do, Luffy." Tiger finally said. His eyes turned soft and sad.

Luffy looked at his fried with wide eyes. "So you're not gonna even argue with me on this?!" He asked in disbelieve.

Then blond hair came to Luffy's view. Sanji had stepped between the gun and Tiger. He looked at Luffy with wet eyes, accusing him with his gaze.

"Stop this." Sanji said tear falling down to his cheeck. Luffy stared at Sanji and his gun started to shake.

"Sanji! The fuck you are doing?! Get away!" Tiger shouted and tried to move the blond.

"NO! I'm not moving!" Sanji screamed hitting Tiger to his chest. "This is maddness! You are friends!" He then said pointing at Luffy.

Luffy looked at the blond angrily.

Zoro grunted and grabbed Sanji's arm. He moved the blond aside like he didn't weight nothing. "Bellamy! Take Sanji." He ordered looking at Luffy

Bellamy paced quikly to the blond and grabbed him to his embrace. He pulled the man back looking at his Boss worriedly. Sanji was kicking and pleading him to let go but Bellamy didn't buge.

Luffy looked at Tiger. Then Sanji. And then again Tiger. His gun was shaking even more.

"Luffy, please." Ace pleaded putting his gun away. He looked at Tiger with desperate eyes. "Let this go!"

"Tsk! Fine!" Luffy growled and lifted his gun up. He started to pase back and fort like an wild animal on a cage.

Sanji and Bellamy sighed from relieve.

"Next time we meet, Tiger. I will put bullet between your eyes!" Luffy warned and then turned around. Tiger's bodyguards blocked his path guns ready.

"I would step aside if I where you." Luffy growled to them.

"Let them go." Tiger said and the men moved slowly, making way to the Brothers. The men growled as Luffy stormed out.

Sabo looked at Tiger and shooke his head wit anger. Then he left also. Ace stared at Tiger and then his Brothers. He bit his lip and waved his hands.

"I… I'm sorry." Ace said looking at Tiger with sad eyes. "I need to go. I can't leave my brothers."

"I understand." Tiger said smiling sadly.

"It's just…. You know Luffy right?" Ace hummed. "He's very strickt with these kind of things."

"I know. It's okay." Tiger assured.

Ace inhaled and stroke his black hair. "I'll talk to them." He then turned around his head down and walked away.

Sanji looked how the Brothers left. Everybody where silent and dumfounded. Tiger just stood there looking some where far away. Sanji pulled himself off of Bellamy's hold and ran to Tiger's side. He grabbed Tiger's sleeve and watched his face with concerne. Tiger slowly moved his gaze towards Sanji. He looked so sad. His mask was grumbling. His cheeck had turned to angry red. Luffy had punched him hard.

"You just let them go?!" Yosaku shouted angrily.

"Yeah! Nobody messes with our Boss and waltz away with it!" Johnny agreed.

Tiger looked at them with his blazing eyes. The aura was back on and everybody could feel Tiger's rising anger. "Did I ask your opinnion?" He growled.

"Nope!" Johnny shook his head.

"Definetly not!" Yosaku agreed.

"Then pipe it." Tiger warned.

Johnny and Yosaku made this zip sighn to their mouths and backed away a few steps.

"No-one does anything without my say so! You got that?!" Tiger shouted to his men looking at them one by one.

"Yes, Boss!" The men shouted and that was the end of the discussion.

"And YOU!" Tiger shouted pointin Sanji. "Never come between me and gun! NEVER!"

"B-But he was going to shoot you!" Sanji argued.

"I ķnow!" Tiger growled. Sanji looked at him in disbelieve.

"Let's go home." Tiger said angrily looking at Sanji. He took the blond's hand to his own and started to walk towards the exit.

Sanji followed him frouning. Was Tiger really angry with him this time? "So Vergo is dead?" He got the courage to ask.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sanji asked.

"Not now." Tiger sighed rubbing his eyes.

Sanji bit his teeth together and nodded. Tiger was angry. He wanted desperately to know why Tiger hadn't told him about Vergo's death but he needed to wait. Maybe he would get answers at home.

Tiger escorted Sanji to the car and opened the door for him. Sanji sat into the car and saw Bellamy standing behind Tiger. Tiger turned to look Bellamy his eyebrow rised.

"What?" He asked leaning to the car's roof.

"I um… I know it's not my plase to say this but…" Bellamy started and rubbed his neck. "Please, don't punish Sanji. He interviened because he… Well he obviously cares about you and… please… just… don't hurt him."

Tiger looked at him frouning. "You are right. It's not your plase."

Bellamy bit his teeth together and nodded. He looked at his feet trying to bite down his anger.

Tiger sighed and tapped his hand to the car roof. "Look." Tiger said and took couple of steps towards Bellamy. "I apriciate your concern but you don't have to worry. I won't hurt him."

Bellamy rised his gaze towards his Boss. He tried to find out did Tiger lie. The bruise on Sanji's wrist… Bellamy just couldn't help it. He was worried.

"I call you when I need you." Tiger then said and turned towards the car. He sat down next to Sanji and closed the door.

Bellamy looked as the car drove away. He thought of Sanji's neck and shoulders. Bellamy shut his eyes and groaned. He needed to put his shit together or he was going to get killed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! This is a littlebit longer that the others, but I couldn't cut it....
> 
> Enjoy!

Part 15

Sanji looked at Zoro beside him. The guy looked out from the window rubbing his forehead. Sanji could feel how upset Zoro was. No wonder though. Luffy had pointed a gun at him. They had been friends… So what the hell had happened?

"Zoro…?" Sanji asked quietly. The man didn't say anything. He just stared out.

"Zoro?" Sanji tried again. "Are you angry?" Sanji stared that red mark on Zoro's cheeck bone. That must have hurt.

"Yes." Zoro grunted looking the flashing sceanery.

"At me?" Sanji whispered. He felt aching on his chest.

Zoro turned his gaze towards the blond. "Don't ever do something like that again." He said slowly.

Sanji gritted his teeth. "Like what? Save your life?!"

"Yes. I have bodyguards for that." Zoro frouned.

"And what a shitty job they where doing!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro sighed and turned his gaze away.

"No! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sanji growled hitting Zoro's shoulder. The gangster turned his head quikly towards the blond looking furious. Sanji shivered a little but didn't buge.

"Why Luffy was so angry at you?" Sanji asked his voice trembling.

Zoro was staring at him biting his teeth together.

"Is it because Vergo?" Sanji continued.

"Yes." Zoro finally said.

"Tell me." Sanji ordered.

Zoro corrected his sitting position. "I killed Vergo. Let his body to rot. Luffy didn't like it. End of story."

Sanji inhaled in anger. "That's it?"

"That's it." Zoro nodded.

"Zoro please! You're not telling me everything." Sanji pleaded. He leaned towards the man. "I hated Vergo maybe more than you do. He was the one that… that…" Sanji frouned and tried to forget the disgusting hands on him.

Zoro bit his lip and looked the ceiling. "I know." Zoro sighed. "But if I tell you the details… you will definately hate me." Zoro whispered and covered his eyes with his hand.

"I won't!" Sanji assured hastily. "I could never hate you! You have done so much for me. You saved me."

Zoro grunted and bit his fist. "Fuck…" He muttered. "Okay. I went to this warehouse with few men. We gunned down everyone and destroyed the plase. I tortured that mother fucker for what he did to you. I cut his hands and legs off, one by one. He bled to death under my fucking blade." Zoro stared as Sanji's blue eyes widened from shock. "Do you hate me now?" Zoro asked smirking.

"I…." Sanji started. He let the news sink down. So that's why Zoro had been so upset that other morning. He had avenged Sanji. Tortured and killed Vergo. Tortured… "I uuhh…" Sanji stuttered rubbing his neck. "You did that for me?" He finally got out.

"Yeah… or maybe more for me. I don't know." Zoro muttered shrugging.

"And Luffy is angry beacuse… you tortured him?" Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded. "He has this strong sense of justise. Bullshit I say but… That's Luffy."

Sanji leaned back to the seat and stared forward. He had asked. And now he knew. Zoro was ruthless. But still so kind. To him at least. Sanji had basicly asked Zoro to make Vergo suffer. So he had no right to judge. Sanji looked at Zoro who looked so damn miserable. He leaned forward elbows on his thighs. His green hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes. Zoro clearly felt bad of what he had done.

"You look like shit, marimo." Sanji said softly fondling Zoro's green hair

"What?" Zoro asked confused.

Sanji smiled. "You really need a shower, hot meal and sleep."

"What did you call me just now?" Zoro asked little smile growing to his lips.

"What? Marimo?" Sanji snickered. "It's your ridicilous green hair. You needed a nickname so Marimo."

"Fuck you." Zoro smiled.

"You too." Sanji laughed. He then lifted Zoro's hand up and curled beside the man. Zoro looked supriced as the small blond took good position and leaned his head to Zoro's large chest. Sanji listened the man's heart beat that had just picked up the pace. Zoro put his hand to Sanji's shoulder and rubbed the bare skin with his thumb.

"Thank you." Zoro whispered.

Sanji listened how that deeb voice rumbled on the man's chest. "For what? " The blond asked.

"For not hating me."

Sanji smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the warmt. "Does your cheek hurt?" He asked.

"It hurt my bride more." Zoro humned.

"Well… I thought you where fucking cool."

Zoro blushed at that. "Thanks…" He cleared his throat.

"You should really improve your security." Sanji snorted.

"Yeah. I will talk to the guys." Zoro agreed frouning.

The rest of the journey was silent. Zoro started to snore and Sanji let him sleep. The guy really needed that. He looked so exhausted.

When they arrived home Sanji called Zoro's name. The man blinked and mumbling rose up from the car. They walked in silence.

At inside Sanji pulled Zoro towards the couch and sat him there. The man was so tired that he didn't put up a fight. The blond hurried to the kitchen and took some ice to kitchen cloath. He then returned and pressed the ice to Zoro's cheeck. The guy murmued unhappily and took the ice bag to his hand.

"You will get a black eye." Sanji said staring at the hadsome face.

Zoro just shrugged and pressed the ice to his cheeck. He looked as Sanji sat next to him opening the tv. Zoro looked how those different colours from it danced on that pretty face. Sanji was so god damn beautiful. And fucking strong. Zoro admired him. He also was extreamly worried. Sanji's way to put everyone else first was very bad thing. Zoro didn't want Sanji to get hurt beacuse of his mistakes. Like today…

Zoro could feel how this ache in his chest kept growing. He wanted so desperately touch the blond. To make Sanji his. They had made some progress but this was so damn slow. Zoro remembered the kiss he had given Sanji couple days ago. Zoro chew his cheeck staring at the young man's lips.

"You are staring at me. You know that right?" Sanji chuckled.

"Can I kiss you?" Zoro blurted out.

Sanji turned his head quikly towards the man cheecks red. His mouth was open from shock. Zoro just stared at him gaze full of want. Sanji swallowed. He had asked. And Sanji was indepted to him. The kiss wouldn't be that bad though? He could do it.

"O-Okay…" Sanji stuttered. He felt so god damn nervous. His hands got sweaty and his heart started to beat like crazy. This was ridicilous! This wasn't hiss first kiss! So why his body was acting like it was?!

Zoro took the ice off his face and leaned slowly forward. Sanji just kept staring Zoro's lips hearing only his heart beat. Zoro slide his hand to Sanji's neck. _God he was so close!_ Sanji could feel Zoro's warm breath on his lips. Sanji closed his eyes and waited the touch. Zoro hovered his lips over Sanji's. Then finally he put his lips to the other's.

The blond shivered at the touch. Zoro's lips where warm and littlebit dry. Sanji kept his mouth closed and eyes shut. He trembled all over. Zoro gently liked Sanji's lips so the blond would open his mouth. He finally did and Zoro pulled Sanji to his embrase. He deepened the kiss and smirked to himself as he heard Sanji moan.

Sanji couldn't help it. The kiss felt amazing! Zoro tasted like coffee and his tongue was so soft. Zoro definately knew how to kiss. Sanji moaned again and Zoro deepened the kiss even more.

Then Sanji got flash of another man kissing him. And then another. And another. He could feel how one bit his lip and one pulled his hair. He heard how he moaned. He felt million hands on him at the same time. And then he heard laughter.

Sanji broke the kiss and pushed Zoro away. His heart was bounding in his ears. His hands trembled. He looked at them. The laughter was everywhere! The blond saw how Zoro was staring at him. He said something but the laughter covered the man's voice.

Sanji lifted his hands to his ears and tears started to blurr his vision. He tried to breath but his lunghs didn't want to co-operate. He gasped for air trying to calm down.

"S-Sanji, hey! Calm down." Zoro stuttered. He looked at the blond shocked. What had he done wrong? It was only a kiss. Sanji ghasped for air and Zoro didn't know how to help. The guy trembled all over.

"Sanji!" Zoro pleaded and touched the blond's arm. That made somekind of progress. Sanji looked at him tears falling to his cheecks. "Calm down. I… I'm sorry." Zoro said looking at those terified eyes. He felt like shit.

Sanji wailed and threw himself to Zoro's lap. The gangster was shocked. He slowly put his arms around his blond and started to swing slowly back and fort.

"Shhhh… there is nothing to worry about." Zoro whispered huggin the young man. "I'm here."

"The fucking…. Laughter!" Sanji sobbed. "I hear it!"

Zoro gritted his teeth. He had been so fucking stupid. The kiss. He had forgot Sanji's traumas. If he had just kept it short this wouldn't have happened. "It's all right. He's not here." Zoro assured.

Sanji rose up and looked at Zoro. "I'm sorry. We can do this again." He breathed correcting his hair. Then he leaned forward.

"Sa-Sanji!" Zoro grabbed the blonds shoulders and kept him away. Sanji started crying again. He looked so miserable. "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to."

"Oh? I mean of course. I'm sorry…" Sanji mumbled looking around frantic.

"Sanji. You know who I am right?" Zoro asked slowly. He followed Sanji's gaze worried.

The blond looked back at him confused. The images changed. The man infront of him changed. The room changed. He saw this green haired brute that looked at him with his grey eyes worried as hell.

"Yeah…" Sanji whispered drying his nose.

Zoro sighed when he finally saw recognision in Sanji's eyes. "Do you still hear the laughter?" He asked.

"I'm not… sure." Sanji mumbled. He felt so God damn embarrased. He had compleately losed his shit.

"Here." Zoro offered his hand just like the other night when Sanji had had nightmare. Sanji looked at the hand and put his own to it. Zoro sgueezed the slim hand. "This is real. The laughter is not. This is real." He said shaking their hands.

Sanji smiled remembering the night. He let the last tears fall down to his cheecks. He looked at the man before him. The man that loved him. The man who would do anything for him. "This is real." Sanji repeated smiling.

"Good." Zoro smiled too. Sanji leaned forward and hugged the man desperately. Zoro patted Sanji's back leaning against the cushions. "I'm sorry about the kiss." Zoro whispered looking at the ceiling.

"Don't be." Sanji mumbled putting his head to Zoro's chest. "I liked it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Sanji nodded. "My brain just owerloaded or some shit."

Zoro chuckled. "Okay. I will make it shorter next time."

"Asshole." Sanji snickered.

"Curly brow."

"Mosshead."

Zoro laughed. He played with Sanji's hair looking at the tv. It didn't take long for them to drift into sleep.

*****

The next couple days where hectick. Zoro needed to be in literally five plases at the same time! He gave the legal work, his hotels and stuff, for Nami to handle. Then he made arragements with the gangleaders for new attacks and shit. Zoro had also went through with his friends what had happened with Luffy. They had been upset about it. Nami had basicly kicked Zoro's ass. He had promised to fix things.

And still whit all this Zoro had time for Sanji. He had helped the blond with cooking. They had watched tv. Hell, they had even trained together! Zoro had even accompanyed

him to the hospital where Dr Law had removed his stiches. Sanji was so happy that he didn't need to be alone.

All this came grashing down though when one of the hotels Zoro owned got blown up. Someone had planted a bomb to the enterance hall and 20 civilians where killed. Zoro went pale when he heard the news. Nami was frantick. This could only mean one thing. Someone knew who he really was. And that someone was fucking Doflamingo. Zoro knew it had been mistake to show his face to the fethery bastard but he couldn't help it at that time. Now he was truly fucked.

This wasn't a game anymore. People where dying. Now they needed to bring Doffy down as soon as bossible so they could minimize the casulties. It was only a matter of time before new bomb would be found.

Sanji sat on the bar drinking gin and tonic. He rested his head to his hand and played with his straw. He was deeb in thought. He was so scared for Zoro. What would happen if he died? Who would keep others safe? Sanji knew what would happen to him if Zoro wasn't at the picture anymore. That was the down side being gangster's boyfried. You would be free game to anyone.

Zoro came to the room fixin his sleeves. Sanji looked at the man. He was stunning! The suit was dark blue and it had this nice pearl tint to it. His black blouse was open and showed the tanned chest and the beautiful muscles. Sanji slurped his drink eying the gangster.

"Where are you goin?" Sanji asked straw in his mouth.

"Is this good?" Zoro asked walking to the bar. He looked nervous.

"More than good. " Sanji said wiglin his eyebrows. Zoro snorted and hit Sanji to his arm. "Got a date or something?" Sanji asked playing with his starw.

"Maybe…" Zoro said looking at Sanji smirking. Sanji felt his cheecks turn red.

"Can I ask a favor?" Zoro started and took Sanji's hand to his own.

"Okay….?" Sanji nodded slowly. This was weird. Zoro was massagin his hand. It felt nice and the touch was so warm. The bruice on his wrist had also turned more yellow and didn't really hurt anymore.

"I got invitation to this party as a Green Tiger…" Zoro started. " This is huge! I can have my status back with this shit." Zoro rised his gaze. "And I need a date to the party."

Sanji swallowed and nodded.

"So… I was going to ask, if you would like to accompany me to the party. But..." Zoro stared at the blond frouning. "The plase is full of rich people and criminals. They have been clients at the Flamingo Casino and you might know them."

"Oh…" Sanji breathed and bit his lip. Now he understood.

"I'm telling you this because I need a date. And you freaked out about the kiss so this party may be too much for you." Zoro looked at Sanji's hand. "You can't freak out there. So I ask your permission to take some other guy to this party. I don't want to do this behind you back."

Sanji looked at the man feeling… what? Betrayed? The ache on his chest kept growing. Because his panic attack the other day Zoro was casting him aside. Already. Sanji gritted his teeth. Who would be the lucky guy to stand next to Zoro? The blond felt extreamly jeleous. But… Zoro had told him about his plan. He kind of asked Sanji's permission to do it.

"I don't want you to push yourself, okay?" Zoro continued shaking Sanji's hand a little.

"I can handle it!" Sanji blurted out before he could think. The thought of some other guy at Zoro's date… he could get throught this.

"What?" Zoro asked rising his eyebrows.

"You will protect me right? I don't have nothing to fear!" Sanji smiled. "Let me come with you! I can be your date." The blond assured putting his hand to the billionare's shoulder.

"You sure about this?" Zoro looked at the hand.

"Yes. I can do this!" Sanji nodded looking a littlebit desperate. _Please, don't take some other guy. Please, please, pleasepleaseplease._

Zoro hummed and took Sanji's hand from his shoulder and kissed it. "All right. Would you accompany me to the party, beautiful?" He then asked looking at the blond with his seducing gaze.

Sanji could feel how his heart jumbed in his chest. "Yes." He breathed out.

"Then go and put on one of the suits I bought you." Zoro said letting go of Sanji's hand.

"Okay." The blond rose up and nearly ran to his room.

Zoro sighed and stroke his hair. He didn't want to take Sanji with him but… he was the best option. The guy would look stunning next to him and Doffy would get very bad reputation. Sanji would really help with his status upgrate. But he was worried because Sanji was mentally unstable. He didn't want the blond to be stressed out or suffer. _I just need to keep an eye on him…_

Zoro finished Sanji's drink as he waited. He looked at his watch. They would be late but that's okay. When the blond finally entered the livingroom fiddling with his blue blowse Zoro nearly dropped the glass. Sanji was so God damn handsome! That blouse fitted berfectly with Sanji's eyes and the collar was open showing that slim neck and collarbones. Sanji's hair was tied back and couple of strands where covering his scars. The black suit jacket hugged Sanji's torso perfectly as same as those throusers.

"Damn…." Zoro breathed and rose from his stool.

"Ready to go?" Sanji asked smiling shyly.

"Just… give me a moment." Zoro mumbled and walked to the blond. He took a hold of Sanji's arms and leaned forward. He smelled that sweet sent of flowers and tobacco. Zoro brushed his nose on Sanji's neck and gave slite kiss to it.

Sanji started to tremble but didn't push the man away. He just stood there and moved his head so Zoro could see his neck. Zoro hummed and nibbled the skin giving him a mark to it. Sanji moaned and grabbed Zoro's shirt. The billionare smirked and straightened himself. He looked at Sanji's flusthered expression.

"Now everybody knows you are mine." Zoro said sliding thumb over the mark. Sanji chasped and put his hand to his neck. The blond was red as firetruck.

"Shit head! Who said I'm yours?!" Sanji argued following the guy to the hallway.

Zoro just smiled his devious smile and opened the front door.

*****

They arrived to this beautiful mansion that had large garden and shit load of guards. The plase was full of people. Zoro's limo drove slowly towards the enterance. Sanji aawed all those lights and plants and decoration. The mansion was huge! It was pearly white and full of egyptian decorations.

"This plase is awesome!" Sanji breathed.

"Yeah…" Zoro muttered rubbing his lips. "Sanji… remember that-"

"Yeah yeah!" Sanji waved his hand. "I'm calling you only Green Tiger and I do what ever you say."

"This isn't a game." Zoro grunted looking out as the entrence came closer.

Sanji swallowed as the limo stopped. He was starting to feel nervious. Or scared even. He needed to stay calm. For Zoro. Sanji sgueezed his hands to fists and bit his lip. "I know."

"This is it. You ready?" Zoro asked looking at the servant who walked towards them.

"Yeah." Sanji nodded.

The servant opened the door and Tiger rised up looking around like he owned the plase. Then he gave his hand to his date. Sanji bit his lip hearing how his heart bounded in his ears. Sanji took the hand and Tiger pulled him out gently. Sanji looked around and saw couple other guests walking inside. Tiger put his hand to Sanji's lower back and started to walk forward. Damn he felt like a prince!

They walked towards the front doors. Security guard stopped them putting his hand up. Tiger looked at him rising his eyebrow.

"You got invitation?" The guard asked looking grimm.

Tiger just hummed amused and took this white card from his front pocket. He flipped it to the guard smirking.

The man took it and nodded. "Welcome Mr Tiger."

The gangster just nodded and walked inside. Sanji looked at all that marble and shine. The plase was huge! And there was many guests. Sanji fiddeled one of the plants next to the huge staircase in aww.

"Here." Tiger smiled giving champagne glass to Sanji.

"Thanks." The blond said taking the drink. He sipped it. _Wow! This was the good stuff._ "This plase is amazing!" Sanji breathed looking around.

Tiger shrugged. "I've seen better."

"Sure you have~" Sanji cooed laughing. He tapped Tiger's chest with his hand and fiddled the suit collar. Tiger watched him with lust. He didn't even bother to hide his expression. That made Sanji a littlebit nervious. He looked around. People where staring. No wonder though, Tiger was handsome.

"Mr Green Tiger." Said man next to them. Sanji looked at the speaker starteled. He was tall and slim. He had top hat and black curly hair.

"Nice to finally meet you in person." The man continued offering his hand.

"Lucci." Tiger nodded and shook the hand.

Sanji looked down. He knew the gangster. He had been regular at the Flamingo Casino. He felt so awkward. He couldn't remember had he fucked that man. How he couldn't remember?!

"And who is this cutey?" Lucci asked looking at Sanji. The blond didn't look up. He just couldn't.

"My date." Tiger hummed pleased. He patted Sanji's back for emotional support.

"He is beautiful!" Lucci said smiling sly. He tried to see Sanji's face better by leaning forward. "Have we met before?" He asked from the blond.

Sanji didn't say anything. He looked at his glass wanting to back up but Tiger's hand kept him at plase.

"You migh have." Tiger said behalf of the blond. "He was a whore at the Flamingo Casino. You know that plase?"

"Yes." Lucci nodded. He straightened himself looking at the Tiger. "What's his name?"

"Sanji." Tiger frowned the recognizion on Lucci's face.

"So he is the rumored one, huh." Lucci chuckled "Interesting."

"Rumored…?" Tiger asked gritting his teeth.

"Yeah. The one that seduced you so bad that you started a gang war." Lucci grinned rubbing his chin. "I wanted to see him myself because I couldn't believe it but… now I can see why."

Sanji listened the conversation. So that was the rumor. So Sanji really needed to play his part or Tiger would look bad. So the blond rised his gaze. He kept his eyes as round as he could and let his lashes do the job. He kept his mouth slightly open and leaned against Tiger.

"Shiiiiit…" Man with long nose breathed behind Lucci looking at the blond.

Lucci stared at Sanji up and down expressionless. The smirk had vanished though.

"So, you where saying?" Tiger asked sipping his drink and putting his arm around Sanji.

Lucci just nodded and turned away.

"He isn't for rent now is he?" The long nosed man asked.

Tiger looked at the man with his murdering gaze. The man rised his hands up and backed away following Lucci.

"Fucking bastard." Tiger growled. "Like I let him touch you."

Sanji looked at Tiger. The man looked back smiling. Sanji sighed from relieve. He would be safe. There was nothing to be afraid of. Sanji reached up and kissed Tiger to his cheeck. The man looked supriced for second but then grinned.

"Let's go say hello to these assholes." Tiger said pushing Sanji forward gently.

They walked forward deeper to the mansion. They where forced to stop and greet other guest every other step. All of them wanted to talk to Green Tiger. He was celebrity. Nobody had ever seen him. Only heard. Sanji patiently stood beside Tiger as he spoke this and that. All these rich bastards… Sanji just wanted to flip his finger to everyone.

"Tiger! Welcome!" A lound voice said from a distance. Crocodile was standing his hands wide above of few steps near somekind of dance room.

"Crocodile!" Tiger smiled and walked to the host. They hit their hands together and hugged breefly. "Thanks for the invite. I really apriciate it."

"Well, we are a team now aren't we?" Crocodile smiled.

"That we are." Tiger nodded pleased.

"Ah! Your date is gorgeus!" Crocodile hit his hands together and then leaned forward. He extended his arm to the blond like a gentleman. "Sanji, right?"

Sanji gave his hand to the man. "Thank you so much for the invite, handsome." Sanji said looking at the man like he was a King.

Crocodile smirked. "Not as hadsome as you are, blondie." He said kissing Sanji's pale skin.

The young man blushed a little. The host was a gentleman. And fucking scary too.

"Come. I want you to sit next to me." Crocodile then said to Tiger.

Tiger smiled darkly and nodded. He got just what he wanted. Now everybody knew he was back on the game and Crocodile at his side, he was invincible.

They walked inside to somekind of dance room. The music was lound and the lights where flashing, like in somekind of trance party. This whole plase looked way different than rest of the mansion. It felt like they had stepped to other building entirely. Sanji saw a stage where nearly naked people where dancing. The guests where dancing too and enjoying the view. They walked past this fancy looking bar that was packed with different kinds of liquor. The barthender winked at Sanji as they walked past. _This plase is crazy!_ Sanji thought and grabbed a hold of Tiger's arm.

They arrived to this round couch that had this glass table decorated with neon lights. Crocodile sat between two women that had small golden swimsuits on. Crocodile laughed and hugged his whores tightly. Tiger sat next to him and Sanji leaned to his side. Couple of other guys sat down too hugging their women.

Sanji listened as Tiger intreduced himself. They talked about business and what plans Tiger had. Sanji sat there like pretty decoration, nice and quiet. Just like the other women. He looked at them. They where so pretty with their smooth skin and lovely curves. Sanji other hand was scarred and flat. But… some reason Tiger liked him. And the other men where secretly staring at him. Sanji just couldn't really understand why.

Sanji looked at Tiger. He talked so eagerly about his plans. Sanji looked at that stron jaw. Those grey eyes and how that red bruice on Tiger's cheeck made him look so god damn cool. Sanji looked down to Tiger's chest. The tanned skin looked so sexy under that black fabrick. Sanji bit his lip and ran his finger over of one of the silvery scars. _Where Tiger had got this one?_

Sanji felt how Tiger flinched a little as he felt the touch. The man looked down and locked his gaze with blue ones. Sanji moved his hand under the blouce to feel Tiger's strong chest. He could see how Tiger's pupils blew wide and his breath hitched. _Well, this was fun._ Sanji wanted to hear more how Tiger's breath hummed and he wanted to look at that expression longer.

"Not now, hon." Tiger finally groaned grabbing Sanji's hand and took it off from his chest. Sanji whimpered and leaned forward. He kissed Tiger's neck and heard how the man bit back a moan. Sanji was proud of his act. This would make Tiger look good and strong.

"Well, well. Isn't he a horny one." Crocodile laughed smoking his cigar.

"You have no idea." Tiger smirked and pushed Sanji gently off. "Not now."

Sanji whimpered again and pouted. "But I'm bored." He whined grabbing Tiger's sleeve.

"Then go get us something to drink." Tiger growled and waved his sleeve free. "Go, hon."

"Fine…" Sanji pouted and rised up from the couch. Tiger slapped his ass and Sanji turned around supriced.

"Don't take too long." Tiger smirked as Sanji looked at him shocked. He flipped the man off and stormed away. Tiger laughed with Crocodile as they looked him walk away.

Sanji smiled to himself as he walked towards the bar. He had made great job and Tiger had looked awesome. Finally he could be some of use too. Sanji took a cigarette from his pack and lighted it up. He puffed the smoke and leaned to the bar counter. Sanji smoked and waited for his return. There wasn't much guests on the counter because all the waiters, but it was nice to have this option too.

"Hello gorgeous. What can I get you?" The barthender asked whiping his wet hands to his apron. He looked at Sanji up and down clearly enjoying the view.

"Ummmm…. Whiskey, no ice and glass of your best red wine." Sanji said smothering his cigarette to the ashtray.

"Yup." The barthender said tapping the counter. He turned away and started to fill the glasses.

Sanji looked around and started to dig another cigarette from his pack. He felt a littlebit nervous alone. If he just stayed quiet and went back soon he would be safe. Sanji had recognized some of the guests. They had been his old clients. He had felt numb. All those guys hadn't even looked at him. They had promised money and freedom to him once. But now they didn't even remember him. The blond didn't know which one was worse, that they didn't remember or that they would. Sanji sighed and put cigarette to his lips. He felt used and disgusting. He tried to shake the memories out of his head.

A lighter appeared infront of his face and small flame flicked alive. Sanji looked at the owner supriced and nearly dropped his cigarette. Large man stood next to him with smirk. Sanji remembered that lilac hair and that face.

"Hello sexy." Don Krieg said with his deep voice.

Sanji didn't say anything. He could feel how terror rised up to his neck. He remembered the night and how he had sucked that guys cock. He remembered the drugs and the pleasure. But there was lot of black spots too. And Sanji was sure he didn't want to remember everything. He swallowed his fear down and put his mask on. Just how he had done so many times before. Sanji leaned forward and light his cigarette.

"Thanks." He smiled and puffed smoke out towards the large man.

"Fancy to see your fine ass here." Don Krieg said sitting to the bar stool. He leaned way too close.

Sanji just smoked and looked at the barthender trying to ignore the man.

"You working?" Don Krieg asked touching Sanji's lower back. "Is Crocodile your master now?"

Sanji shiwered the touch from disgust. "No." He said and slapped the hand away.

"Oh? What are you doing here then?" The man continued touching the blond again.

Sanji gritted his teeth and glared the man. He wanted to kick that guy's teeth in but he couldn't make a scene here. He needed to keep Tiger's reputation in mind.

"Here is your drinks." Barthender said and put the glasses down. He glanced at Don Krieg but didn't say anything. The bartender then smiled to Sanji and walked away.

"You here with someone?" Don Krieg asked as he saw the drinks.

"Yes." Sanji said trying to get some courage. "And if I where you, I would stop touching me now. My new master doesn't like to share." Sanji looked at the man smirking.

"Is that so?" Don Krieg hummed. "Who is he?"

"The Green Tiger."

The man laughed tapping the counter with his hand. "He is your new master? Pathetic. You could get someone way better. Like me." Don Krieg said grabbing Sanji's waist and pulling him close. "I bet my cock is bigger."

Sanji yelped as the man pulled him close. He turned his head away so their noses wouldn't touch. "It's not." Sanji gritted his teeth. This guy was so vulgar.

"Really?" The man asked supriced. "I don't believe you." He said leaning closer.

Sanji could feel Don Krieg's breath on his neck. He tried to push the man away but his grip was too thight. Sanji felt how panic started to rise in his gut. He looked to the darkness towards the table where he had left but couldn't see the Tiger. "S-Stop! Tiger will get mad." Sanji pleaded. He wanted to get far away from that disgusting man.

"Lets have some fun. Like last time, yeah?" Don Krieg purred to Sanji's ear. "I want you to scream for me. Your voice is so delicious. You can have my special ecstasy again if you want. It made you wild."

Sanji listened those words trembling. He didn't want to hear this. He had left all that behind. He wouldn't touch any drug ever again. Sanji remembered the smell of cum and sex when he had woken up that night on his drugged state. He had nearly died.

"Fuck you!" Sanji shouted and pushed the man off such a forse that made Don Kried nearly fall off from his stool. "I'm not doing any of that shit with you ever again! You can go fuck yourself!" Sanji flipped his middle finger to the guy who looked back supriced.

Sanji turned towards the drinks. He needed to get out of here. Tiger would keep him safe. He just needed to go there. A hand grabbed Sanji's shoulder and janked him away from the counter. Don Krieg turned the blond towards him and strangled Sanji's neck with his other hand. Sanji ghasped from suprise and sgueezed the hand on his neck. Don Krieg looked furious. His face was read and those eyes where blazing like mad man's.

"You fucking slut! You got yourself new fansy suit and wannabe gangster boss and you think you are better than me?" Don Krieg growled and shook his prey.

Sanji whimpered and tried to claw the hand away. He needed air! That grip was way too thight. Don Krieg sgueezed his hold even tighter.

"You will never be more than a whore! You are nothing but a thing to be fucked! And you will do as I say!" Don Krieg shouted. "You will give your ass to me like a good boy."

Sanji inhaled air to his lungs and couched when Don Krieg took his hand away. He was in trouble! He tried to look around, someone to help him but nobody seemed interested. He wanted to scream Tiger to help him, but what if he wouldn't come? What if he was mad that someone else had touched him?

Don Krieg grabbed his arm and started to pull Sanji towards the crowd. The blond knew where he was taking him. Somewhere dark, where he could do what he wanted. Sanji tried to jank his arm off but the grip was too thight. He paniced. His heart beated so fast that Sanji was sure it would burst. Those words echoed in his ears. He was nothing… He was only meant to be used… No-one would help him… No-one cared… Sanji felt how tears formed into his eyes. _Tiger! Please help me! Tiger!_

"Hey asshole! Let him go!" The barthender's voice shouted from the bar.

Don Krieg turned around and glared the man. "You talking to me?" He growled pulling Sanji next to him. The blond looked the barthender shocked tear falling to his cheeck.

"Yes I'm talking to you shit head! He obviously doesn't want to go with you so let him go." Barthender said furiously.

Sanji felt his heart flutter. He didn't knew that barthender and they had only talked few words but there he was defending him. Even though Sanji was worthless he was helping him. That meant a world to the blond. He smiled.

"And what if I don't?" Don Krieg growled staring at the barthender.

"Then I will call the security and you have to explain to Mr Crocodile why you are harrassing one of his guests." Barthender's voice didn't falther. He had obviously done this kind of thing before.

Don Krieg gritted his teeth. Sanji whimpered as the hold on his arm tightened even more. He would get a bruice for sure! Then the man let go of him and pushed him towards the bar.

"Fine. He was used goods anyway." Don Krieg spit to the floor and walked away cursing.

Sanji just stood there feelin empty. He thought that he wouldn't ever need to feel like this again. Zoro -Tiger – had said he loved him. That had made Sanji feel like he could really live again but now… Now he didn't feel anything. He was just a shell. Used goods as Don Krieg had said. Well… he could only blame himself. Sanji had wanted to come here in the first plase.

"You okay?" The barthender asked leaning to the counter.

"Yeah… I'm just fine…" Sanji lied. He looked the man and smiled his empty smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Barthender said tapping the counter. "Some guys are just born assholes am I right?"

"Yup." Sanji nodded.

"Don't forget your drinks." Barthender said and turned to serve some other guest.

Sanji stood there and stared at the drinks. He was very grateful to the barthender. That man was genuinely a good guy. That made Sanji's heart a littlebit warmer. He couched a little and massaged his sore neck. _That Don Krieg fucker can go and fuck himself!_ Sanji took the drinks and walked slowly towards the table where Tiger was talking to his new friends. Should he tell Tiger what had happened? What if he thought him as a disgusting whore after that? _What if…?_

"There you are, hon! I was starting to get worried!" Tiger's voice starteled Sanji. He had arrived to the table. Sanji hadn't even noticed that! The blond shook his head, trying to forget his thoughts. He gave the whiskey glass to Tiger and sat to the couch.

"Is everything all right?" Tiger asked as he looked the blond. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing!" Sanji said too quikly and rolled the wine in his glass. He needed to get his shit together. Tiger was way too good at spotting things. Sanji drank from his glass closing his eyes. The wine was really good.

"What happened to your neck?" Tiger asked.

Sanji froze. His neck! He threw his hand to cover the red bruices that had appeared to his pale skin. He was so fucked! He had lied and Tiger had noticed that! He made Tiger look bad. How could this get any worse?! Sanji bit his lip and looked away. He couldn't look at those grey eyes right now.

"Sanji? What happened?" Tiger demanded moving the collar aside. "This looks like a hand print. What happened?!"

"I… that… uh…" Sanji stuttered biting down his tears. He looked at the others one by one. They all where staring at him. Crocodile was staring at him smoking his cigar. And Tiger, he looked furious. Those eyes where blazing from fury. Sanji swallowed. "I met one of my old clients. He uh… wouldn't believe me when I said I wasn't working so… he sgueezed my neck." Sanji told like a robot.

Tiger inhaled and started to growl. "Who was it?" He asked voice dangerously low.

"Don Krieg. Bu-but it's fine! He didn't do anything else!" Sanji assured touching Tiger's chest.

"It's not fine! Nobody touches my property!" Tiger shouted jumping up from the couch. "Where is he? I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

Sanji wanted to protest more but part of him was happy to see Tiger so angry. It felt that he really cared.

"Calm down Tiger." Crocodile said waving his hand. "He's my guest too and I can't let you go on a rampage here."

Tiger looked at the host fuming. "I can't just let him get away with this!"

"Of course not." Crocodile smiled. "You can challenge him to a duel. That way you can get your honor back. And it will be great entertainment for my guests!" The man beamed.

"All right." Tiger agreed sgueezing his hands to fists.

Sanji was horrofied. He didn't want any duels! That Don Krieg guy could be very good fighter and if Tiger lost… What then? All that he had built would come crashing down. Sanji grabbed Tiger's arm and stood infront of him.

"No! I can't let you do this!" Sanji said.

"Out of my way." Tiger just growled looking at Sanji, warning him not to say anything else. "Crocodile, show me were I can find that piece of shit."

"Right! This will be fun!" The host snickered rubbing his hands together. He stood up from the couch and started to walk off.

"Tiger!" Sanji pleaded leaning to his chest. "Don't do this. Nothing happened! I'm fine."

Tiger looked at the blond. "I need to make him pay, Sanji. If I don't I look weak. Step a side."

Sanji bit his lip and slowly moved away. Tiger walked past the blond following Crocodile. Sanji rubbed his face. This was going to be bad. And this was all his fault. If anything happened to Tiger… it would all be Sanji's fault! Sanji breathed out shakily and followed his Boss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is a new chapter. This is a littlebit shorter but I had to cut this here. The next one may be longer. ;D
> 
> This one contains sexual content so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Part 16

Crocodile walked to the other side of the dance hall. All the guest nodded to him and stepped aside as he make way towards Don Krieg's table. Tiger walked next looking forward with murdering gaze. His aura was full of killing attempt. Sanji walked last looking at his feet. He felt so miserable. This was going to end bad. He just knew it.

"All these men are Don Krieg's supporters" Crocodile told as the walked. Tiger looked at the tables and the people sitting on them.

"He is one of my oldest friends. So I love to see how you manage to defeate him" Crocodile grinned deviously.

Sanji inhaled and nearly choged. So this was all a set up to get Tiger in bad position?! Sanji hated himself now more that ever. He had made this shit possible by being so fucking weak.

"Oh?" Tiger just said grinning like a mad man.

"Don't worry! I have my money bet on you!" Crocodile laughed hitting Tiger at his shoulder.

Tiger continued the journey forward smiling. Sanji couldn't understand why he was going on with this. He could easily say no and walk away. Sanji wanted to beg Tiger to turn around and let this go but he knew it would go to deaf ears.

Sanji saw Don Krieg from afar. He was sitting on the couch drinking and laughing with his men. Sanji hated that man so much! How could anyone follow that pig?

"Croc! What brings you here?" Don Krieg laughed as he saw the host.

Crocodile stopped beside the couch smiling widely. " I heard you teased one of my guests today."

Don Krieg's smile faded as he looked at Sanji and green haired man beside him. "Ah… I knew that bitch couldn't keep his mouth shut." He growled looking at the blond.

Sanji looked down. He was so ashamed. He really didn't know why.

"Shut up!" Tiger growled to Don Krieg.

"You must be the new master." Don Krieg mocked. "You are as scrany as I thought."

Tiger smirked crossing his hands to his chest. "Hah! This will be easy! I love to destroy guys like you."

"What did you say?!" Don Krieg shouted leaning forward.

"B-Boss!" Man with a black bandana and latino features stuttered. "That guy is the Green Tiger."

"So what?!"

"He is very dangerous!" The man hussed.

"I don't fucking care, Gin! That guy is nothing!" Don Krieg fumed.

"You should listen your man, Krieg." Crocodile said. "You have disturped the peace and offended my new friend. You have to be punished. " He continued looking at his fingers.

"What the fuck?! But we are friends!" Don Krieg stood up shouting.

Crocodile looked at the large man stoick. "Tiger, if you please."

Tiger stepped forward. "I challenge you to a duel, fucker."

Sanji covered his mouth. This was it. They couldn't back down now.

"Hah! A duel?! Fine! It's your funeral!" Don Krieg laughed. His men did the same. All except Gin who looked worried.

The next steps happened fast. Crocodile announced the duel to all his guests and asked all that wanted to see this entertainment to arrive outside. The back garden was huge and in the middle of it was stage decorated with stone tiles. There was couple of shelves full of different weapons. Tiger eyed them thinking.

Sanji could feel how his chest ached from anxiety. He was so afraid. Don Krieg obviously had experiense at this kind of thing because he just streched and laughed.

"So, the rules." Crocodile said standing on the stage. "If Tiger wins, Don Krieg's men will belong to him. If Don Krieg wins, then it's the other way around."

"Sanji! Your ass will be mine!" Don Krieg shouted making a kiss gesture with his lips.

Sanji shiwered from disgust and massaged his arms. His life would be over if Don Krieg would win. Sanji looked at Tiger who was staring at the weapons focused. If that discusting pig would win… Sanji would kill himself. _Yes, I will do just that._

"Because Green Tiger is the wounded party here, he can choose the weapons. First one to fold or die will be the loser." Crocodile continued. "Is everything clear gentlemen?"

Don Krieg howled to the air and Tiger nodded. He took off his suit jacket and gave it to Sanji. He looked at the blond with his stern gaze. "Don't worry. I will win." He said and touched the blond's cheeck.

"Please be careful." Sanji said with his trembling voice. He felt like the world was coming crashing down. Like all the hope was smothered down with darckness and despair.

"Always." Tiger smiled. "I love you." He said and kissed Sanji's cheeck. He then turned around towards the weapons.

Sanji touched his cheeck and watched him go. _How could he be so confident?_ Sanji wanted desperately to hear that confession again. To feel those lips on him again. He wanted Tiger to hold him more. _He can't die! Not yet!_

Tiger chose a katana from the shelf. He smiled as he looked the blade. With this he knew he couldn't lose. Don Krieg took same kind of weapon and stepped to the stage. Tiger took his shoes off and let his bare feet touch the smooth stone. He took a stanse and balanced the blade infront of him. He was ready for everything.

"These are your last seconds. How does that feel?" Don Krieg mocked rolling the blade in his hand, pacing back and forward.

Tiger didn't say anything. He just stared forward waiting for permission to start. He was focused on the blade and followed his challenger's every step. He knew exactly what to do.

"I will cut you in half and then I will fuck that little blond of yours!" Don Krieg blustered. "I will make him scream! You hear me?!" He was starting to get angry for the lack of responce from the other guy.

Sanji sgueezed the jacket in his hands. He prayed every god he knew to let Tiger win. _Please, I will give my soul…_ He tought. Sanji chewed his cheeck waiting for the mark.

"Begin!" Crocodile announced waving his hand.

Don Krieg laughed and rolled his katana. Tiger just stood there staring at him. He didn't even blink.

"Too scared to move? Awww, what a baby." Don Krieg mocked.

Tiger didn't respond. He just stared at his opponent breathing deebly.

"I will kill you!" Don Krieg shouted and ran towards Tiger waving his sword.

Suddenly Tiger lounged forward. His head was low and his katana on his side. He dodged Don Krieg's swing by crowching even lower and stepping to the man's side. Then he sliced his katana through Don Krieg's abtomen. The blade cut deeb. Don Krieg walked couple of steps forward as Tiger stood up looking calm. He waved the katana, blade splattering blood to the stones. He nodded forward putting the katana to his side.

Don Krieg looked shocked and dropped his sword. He put his hands to his stomach and looked how blood flowed through his fingers. He couched blood and fell to his knees. "What… happened?" He mumbled and fell to the ground.

The growd was silent but then they burst with cheers and whistles. Everybody shouted Green Tiger's name. Sanji breathed staring the scene. It happened so fast. Sanji had been worried for nothing. Tiger clearly knew how to fight with swords.

Gin ran to his boss looking frantic. He turned Don Krieg around and tried to stop the bleeding. Gin cursed with his trembling voice and pleaded his boss to hold on a little longer.

Tiger looked at the man with his cold gaze. Crocodile walked to the stage and looked his former friend amused. "Well, that was that. You are very skillfull with a blade now aren't you?" Crocodile said looking at Tiger.

"Yes." He answered looking at his defieted opponent. "Remember that." Tiger then warned and gave the katana to the host.

Crocodile took the blade and nodded. He would think twice before betraying Tiger.

Tiger walked back to Sanji who was staring at him mouth open. He took the jacket and put it back on. "I will go to bath room." He said briefly and walked away.

Sanji stood there dumfounded. All this happened so fast that he hadn't really prosessed it. Don Krieg was dead and he didn't have to be afraid anymore. That pig wouldn't touch him ever again.

Sanji looked the crowd where Tiger had disappeared to. He had acted strangely. His hands had trembled a little and his breath had been shallow. Of course the near death experience would affect Tiger too! Sanji hurried towards the nearest bath room. He needed to see that Tiger was really okay.

Sanji found the nearest bath room, not so far away from the back doors. He opened the door and looked at those white tiles and golden decorations. Tiger leaned to one of the sinks his head low. Water was flowing down from the faset as Tiger stared at it. Drops of water where falling down his face. Tiger sgueezed the sink so hard that his fingers started to turn white.

"Tiger?" Sanji said quietly as he slowly walked beside him. He didn't touch the man remembering the warning few days ago. Sanji leaned forward and closed the faset. "Tiger? You okay?"

"I'm fine…." The man breathed.

"You sure?" Sanji asked leaning to the table. Tiger didn't answer. He gritted his teeth still staring forward.

"Are you hurt?" Sanji asked touching Tiger's arm. He wanted to see if there was any blood on the man's chest.

Tiger grabbed a hold of Sanji's hand and stared at him with his angry gaze. Sanji ghasped from the sudden movement and looked back with his wide eyes. Tiger breathed deebly his bare chest rising up and down. Sanji swallowed at the sight. Those water drops made the tanned skin look extreamly sexy. Then Tiger pulled him off from the table and pushed him to the nearest wall. Sanji yelped the force and closed his eyes as his back hit the wall. Tiger pinned the blond towards it and breathed heavy to his ear.

Sanji tried to move his hands but they where pinned down to the wall. He could feel Tiger's erection on his thigh. Sanji felt how panic rised from his gut. He was afraid, afraid what would happen next.

"Umm uhh…" Sanji stuttered feelind Tiger's lips on his neck. "T-Tiger?"

"I know..." The man breathed. "Just… let me hold you for a moment." He continued desperately lening closer. He let go of Sanji's wrists and moved his hands down to Sanji's hips.

Sanji gulped and tried to ignore the pulsing erection he could feel on his thigh. Had Tiger liked that fight this much? Sanji knew he didn't need to be afraid but his body still trembled. All the memories hit his brain like a wave. He just wanted to forget them. Sanji closed his eyes and hugged the man desperately.

"I'm sorry…" Tiger breathed." It's the andrenalin. It will go over soon. Just… give me a minute."

"It's okay." Sanji whispered trembling.

Tiger rised his head and looked at those blue eyes. Sanji saw how Tiger's pupils where wide and full of want. Sanji opened his mouth and Tiger crashed their lips together. The kiss was rough and needy. Sanji took a hold of Tiger's green hair and tried to keep up. Tiger moaned as he felt Sanji's tongue. Sanji tried desperately to breath but still pulled the man closer. He didn't want this to end. The passion was something Sanji had never experiensed before.

Tiger broke the kiss gasping for air. He leaned to the wall and touched his forehead with Sanji's. "I love you. I love you so much." Tiger panthed his eyes closed. "I was so afraid that I loose you to that asshole. I just couldn't bare the thought…"

Sanji didn't know what to say. He had been afraid with no reason yet again. Tiger would never hurt him. Sanji felt so safe in these arms. He wanted to make good memories with him. He wanted to forget all the bad things. He wanted to believe that someone could love him. And he really wanted to love back.

"God! I want you so bad." Tiger mumbled.

Sanji bit his lip thinking. He could still feel that erection. _Can I do something about it? Can I do it?_

Tiger then suddenly let go and stepped away head down in shame. "I'm sorry. Just forget that…" He said stroking his hair. "Let's just go, okay? I'm fine now."

Sanji looked at the man. He panted and the bulge on his trousers was visible. He couldn't go anywhere like that. Sanji chewed his lower lip and then quikly walked to the door. He locked it and leaned to the white surface.

"Sanji? What are you doing?" Tiger panthed looking confused.

"You can't go anywhere with that." Sanji pointed at Tiger's crotch.

The man looked down and then scrathed his neck.

"I can help you with that." Sanji then whispered and quikly pushed Tiger towards the wall.

Tiger stared at the blond with wide eyes. "W-wha…?"

"Just shut up." Sanji mumbled and dropped down to his knees. He opened up Tiger's belt with one quik move.

"A-are you sure?" Tiger stuttered looking down. "You don't have to do this. I can use my hand."

"I know. But I want to." Sanji said opening the zipper. He wanted to have new memory. All he could think right now was that blowjob he had given to Don Krieg. He wanted to make new memories. Maybe if he gave blowjob to Tiger, he would finally get over with this fear.

"But…"

"Tiger. I really want to." Sanji interupted and looked the man in the eyes.

The gangster smiled and fondled with Sanji's chin. The blond smiled back and pulled the throusers down. Sanji took off the underwear and saw how that pulsing cock bounced a little. It was hard as rock and precum was flowing down from the tip. Sanji swallowed and then gave slite kiss to it. He licked the precum off and touched that smooth skin with his hand. He moved his fingers up and down licking the cock at the same time.

Tiger ghasped and covered his mouth with his hand. He trembled from exitement. This was something Tiger had only dreamed of. Sanji's tongue was so wet and warm and his touch made Tiger want more. He watched as Sanji slowly took his cock into his mouth. It felt like ecstasy! Tiger whimpered as Sanji moved his head.

The blond moved slowly as he tried to swallow as much as he could without gacking. Tiger was big and that made Sanji's jaw ache. He wanted to give the best pleasure to the man who had saved his life. He knew he was good at this.

Sanji moved his tongue and heard how Tiger ghasped. Sanji looked up and saw how Tiger bit his finger trying to supress his moan. Tiger stared at the ceiling clearly trying to last this way a littlebit longer. Sanji smiled to himself and moved his head a littlebit quiker. Tiger panted and tried to steady himself by leaning to the table beside him. He wanted desperately to move his hips but he just let Sanji to take the lead. He didn't want to scare the blond away.

"Sa-Sanji…" Tiger groaned patting the blond's head. "I'm… I…" Tiger moaned hitting his head to the wall.

Sanji sucked the cock harder and Tiger ghasped loudly. "Please! Sanji… I'm goin to… cum!" Tiger panted. He tried to stop the blond so he didn't need to swallow but Sanji didn't stop. He just moved quiker and sucked harder.

"F-Fuck!" Tiger groaned and came.

Sanji could feel how that salty cum sprayed into his mouth. He kept his head steady and waited that all came out. Then he slowly moved his head back sucking the cock clean. His mouth was full of cum and when Tiger finally looked at him he swallowed it. Sanji wiped his chin with his palm and shiwered a little. He never liked the taste.

Tiger just stared at him panting hard. That had been the best blowjob he had ever had. Sanji was way too sexy and every move he had made was practised to perfection.

"Did you like it?" Sanji asked wiping his lower lip with his thumb.

"Y-yeah…" Tiger mumbled cheecks red. His legs where trembling and he needed to lean to the table more so he would't fall.

"You came a lot." Sanji mumbled rising to his feet. He walked to the sink and started to drink water to wash down the salty taste.

"With that service…" Tiger breathed and stroke his hair. "You are good."

"I know." Sanji smirked and wiped his mouth.

Tiger hummed and lifted his throusers up. He closed his belt and sighed. He looked as Sanji corrected his hair. Tiger walked behind the blond and hugged him. He buried his face to Sanji's neck. "You okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." Sanji said smiling. He really was fine. This had felt different. It had felt like love. He had given a blowjob to his boyfriend, not a client. Huge difference. _Love…_ Sanji wasn't ready to admit that to himself yet though.

"Okay…" Tiger hummed inhaling Sanji's sent. He wanted to stay like this for eternity.

"You're a good fighter." Sanji said leaning to Tiger. "I was worried for nothing."

"Yeah… well I saw that the guy was all talk so it was a breeze." Tiger shrugged hugging the blond more. "It doesn't make it less dangerous though."

"Yeah." Sanji mumbled. He had been so worried. He had prepeared for the worst and now everything was fine. Sanji wasn't sure if he had sold his soul though. _Well, it was worthless anyway_.

"How's your neck?" Tiger asked touching the bruiced skin with his strong fingers.

"Sore." Sanji answered enjoying the touch. "I don't trust that Crocodile guy. He betrayed his friend like it was nothing."

"I don't trust anyone." Tiger shrugged. "Besides I warned him not to make same stunt to me."

"You don't trust anyone?" Sanji asked moving his head. He tried to see Tiger's eyes.

"Not really." Tiger smiled sadly. "I try to trust my friends though. But… I have always this nagging feeling… Can't help it I guess."

"I know what you mean." Sanji whispered.

Tiger touched Sanji's chin and pulled him to a kiss. It was sweeter and slower than the last one but still full of emotion. Sanji just wanted to melt into the warm embrace.

A knock to the bath room door starteled the couple. "We got a line here!" Angry guest yelled through the door.

Sanji and Tiger burst to laugh. Sanji took one last look from the mirror and they walked out from the bath room. There was a line alright. The people where staring at the couple with murdering gaze. Sanji went red from embarrasement.

"Sorry guys! My bad!" Tiger just laughed and pulled Sanji with him. They walked away snickering.

They walked back to dance hall and Tiger pulled Sanji to his lap as he sat dow to the bar stool next the counter. The barthender looked supriced as he saw Sanji again.

"Hello. What can I get you guys?" He said looking at the green haired man.

"Whiskey, no ice." Tiger said.

"All right. Kinda guessed that. And for you?" Barthender smirked turning to Sanji.

"Ummm… make something sour for me, please." Sanji smiled.

"Sure thing." Barthender nodded and left.

"You know that guy?" Tiger asked leaning his chin to Sanji's shoulder.

"He helped me with Don Krieg." The blond said digging a cigarette from his pack. Sanji took his lighter and lit it. He puffed out smoke to the air.

"Well, I need to thank him then." Tiger said looking at the blond. He looked so sexy when he smoked.

"Yeah. You should." Sanji smirked.

They didn't need to wait long. Barthender came back with their drinks smiling widely.

"I heard you helped Sanji today." Tiger said taking his drink.

The barthender looked at the gangster and then Sanji. "That I did yes."

"What's your name?" Tiger asked.

"Koza."

"Thanks, Koza. I owe you one!" Sanji smiled to the barthender.

Koza just rubbed his neck cheecks littlebit red. "Ah… well yeah. No problem."

"If you ever need anything. Let me know. Just ask Green Tiger." Tiger said and gave his black card to the man. Barthender took it nodding.

"Tiger!" Voice said.

They all turned to look the speaker. Gin stood there with eight other guys. His clothes where bloody and his eyes red. They looked ready to start a fight. Tiger frouned and removed Sanji from his lap. The blond moved slowly to aside feeling nervous. The tension was making his head hurt.

"Right. I leave you to it." Kaze mumbled and left.

"You killed our Boss." Gin said voice trembling. "Why did you do that?"

"He hurt my lover. That's why." Tiger growled and pointed Sanji.

Gin looked at the blond. "He's your lover?" Gin bit his lip and looked down. "Shit…"

"He signed his death sentence himself." Tiger shrugged. "You are Don Krieg's men?" He then asked.

"Yes." Gin said and went to his knees. The other did the same. "We pledge our loyalty to you, Boss." Gin said looking down.

Tiger rubbed his chin. These guys looked so pathetic and miserable. Tiger smiled evily. He wanted to make these guys suffer for what Don Krieg had done.

"Tiger. Don't." Sanji said slowly.

Gin looked up at the blond who was sgueezing the gangster's hand. Tiger looked mad with his dark gaze. Gin swallowed.

"What?" Tiger asked from his lover.

"These men had done nothing wrong. Let them go." Sanji pleaded.

Tiger sighed. Gin chewed his cheeck feeling how sweat fell down his temple.

"You can thank Sanji for this." Tiger finally said. "You can be your own group. You can continue you businesses as you see fit. I want a cut of course but we can discuss that later."

Gin looked at the gangster dumfounded. Why this man gave them freedom to decide?! Don Krieg would never had done that.

"What is your name?" Tiger pointed at the latino.

"I'm Gin, sir." He answered quikly.

"Gin. Stand up." Tiger ordered. The man did jus that. "You are the Boss now for your men. I contact you when I need you. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes Boss!" Gin shouted and bowed to the green haired man.

"Now go." Tiger waved his hand and sipped his drink.

The men stood up and they left following their new Boss.

Fullbody stared from the shadows as Tiger moved his fingers on Sanji's jaw. The gangster smiled as he listened the blond. Fullbody gritted his teeth. _That fucking whore thinks he can do what ever he want's now that Tiger has his eyes only on him. He thinks that he's so mity and can order Tiger around. Well… I will show him his plase soon enough._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is another chapter! This one contains violence and attempted rape, so if you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> And thank you all for loving my story! I apriciate it so much!

Part 17

Zoro sat next to his computer looking at the screen and massagin his chin. He had answered all his emails and all other shit from past few days. Nami had done great job so all that Zoro needed to do was check his personal stuff. He needed to thank Nami somehow. _Maybe I should give her a rase?_

Incomin call on the computer screen starteled Zoro from his thoughts. He clicked the flashing icon and Ace appeared to his view. Zoro could feel how his heart leaped from joy. They hadn't talked after the fight. Zoro had tried to call but the Brothers never answered.

"Ace!" Zoro beamed.

"Hi. What's up?" Ace asked maybe littlebit nervously. The black haired man looked around chewing his lip.

"Busy. I haven't heard from you in few days. You guys okay?" Zoro asked. He really hoped that The Brothers wheren't angry at him anymore.

"Yeah… We are fine…" Ace muttered looking down.

"You sure?" Zoro said frouning. Ace felt weird and he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Luffy just… He said I shouldn't call you." Ace said sadly.

"Oh…" Zoro sighed. So Luffy was still mad at him. Zoro felt deeb ache in his chest. Maybe after this shit was over Luffy would forgive him. Maybe… that was a long shot though. "So why are you calling?" Zoro then asked.

"About the bomb. The one that blew up your hotel." Ace lifted his gaze up. It was stern and accusing. "Many people died and Luffy is furious."

"And here I thought you missed me." Zoro said bitterly. He felt anger rise in his gut. So Luffy blamed him about that bomb too. It had happened in his hotel for fuck sake!

"Zoro… This is not a game." Ace said frouning.

"I know that!" Zoro yelled. "I started this fucking shit and I'm not fucking playing! You of all people should know that."

"I… I know."

"Good! That bomb was terrible thing and I'm doing everything in my power to prevent others." Zoro said stroking his hair.

"Yeah." Ace nodded looking down.

"If you guys are so worried, please come and help me." Zoro mocked.

"You know this doesn't work that way. You are a bad guy now. And we kill bad guys. " Ace growled.

"So one mistake and I'm on chopping plock?! I thought we where friends!" Zoro shouted. He was so fucking furious. He felt betrayed.

"We warned you." Ace argued.

"I know! And I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! But you guys won't listen! You just march into my den, make me look bad and then disappear. You are not answering my calls… I… How can I ask forgivenes if you don't even give me a chance?" Zoro's voice trembled and he covered his eyes with his hand.

Ace stared the man smiling fondly. "I'm so happy that Zoro I know hasn't gone forever."

Zoro looked up to his friend supriced.

"I will talk to Luffy. He will get over this shit." Ace smiled.

"How do you know?" Zoro snorted bitting back tears.

"Because apology is a powerfull thing if you really mean it." Ace grinned.

"You guys are fucking insane…" Zoro shook his head.

"And that's why you love me~" Ace cooed leaning to his hand.

Zoro rubbed his lips looking at that handsome face. He really should tell about him and Sanji…

"How's Sanji?" Ace smirked.

Zoro looked at the man with supriced expression. "He's good." Zoro said smiling to himself.

"I'm so happy for you two. I really am. You obviously care about him." Ace said.

"Ace…"

"It's okay! We never really where a thing." Ace waved his hands.

"You are still dear to me. You know that right?" Zoro assured leaning closer.

"I know." Ace smiled. "Take care of that blond. You hear me?"

"I hear you." Zoro nodded. They sat there long time in silence. "Ace… if something happens to me…"

"NO! Don't start with this shit! I don't want to hear it!" Ace said sternly covering his ears.

"If something happens… please promise me that you take care of Sanji. Please!" Zoro pleaded.

"Fuck with you! You… SHIT! I promise!" Ace rubbed his face in fustration.

"Thanks, man." Zoro smiled fondly.

"You always use my soft side! I hate you!" Ace whined.

Zoro's phone started to ring. The green haired man looked at the screen and saw Fullbody's name on it. "Shit…"

"Work?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. See you later all right? Say hi to Luffy for me." Zoro waved his hand to the screen.

"I will." And Ace logged off.

Zoro groaned and answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"Mr Tiger! We got an emergency! I need your advice." Fullbody's voice hit Zoro's ear.

The green haired man sighed. "What kind?" Zoro asked rubbing his face.

"We got a traitor. I catched him red handed." Fullbody told. "I thought that you want to interrogate him more."

Zoro listened his man. This was bad. A traitor in their ranks. This needed to be dealth with asap. "Where are you?" Zoro growled.

"At the abandoned tuna factory." Fullbody told.

"All right. I'll be there." Zoro said and closed the phone. He sat there in the slience for a long time. Something was off. Fullbody had sounded… strange. Maybe he should call for back up? Just in case. His gut told him to do so. Zoro chose Bellamy's number and pressed call.

After couple of rings Bellamy answered the phone eagerly. He greeted his Boss like good underling does.

"I need your help. How fast can you get to the abandoned tuna factory?" Zoro asked.

"The one that Fullbody owns? An hour maybe?" Bellamy said.

"Okay. Come there asap and take Johnny and Yosaku with you." Zoro ordered.

"All right. What's this about?" Bellamy asked. Zoro could hear him starting to rustle with his things. Bellamy always kept his word. Zoro smiled to himself pleased.

"Fullbody says he got a traitor. But…" Zoro muttered rubbing his lips. "I got this feeling…"

"Don't worry Boss. I got your back!" Bellamy said.

"And that's why I'm calling." Zoro smirked. "See ya." And he ended the call. He sat there for a moment flapping the phone to his chin. Why he had this fucking feeling?

Zoro sighed and rose up. He walked to the bedroom and put on one of his suits. Plane one, nothing fancy. Then he went to livingroom to tell the news to Sanji. The blond, his blond, was laying on the couch, playing with his tablet. He had dark green gargo pants on, that where way too low and black T-shirt, that was way too tight. God that guy knew how to tease him. Zoro listened how Sanji hummed and waved his legs back and fort. He looked so happy. Zoro would have wanted to spent this night with Sanji as he promised. They would have eaten good food and maybe watched a movie. After the Don Krieg insident couple nights ago, Sanji had been, well, a little tense. Zoro thought that one lazy night would help. They needed a rain check.

"Sanji. Something came up. I need to go." Zoro said briefly.

"What?!" Sanji said rising up from the couch. "Now?!" He asked pouting.

Zoro could feel how his heart melted. Sanji looked so cute with that pouting face. "Yeah, now."

"Then I come with." Sanji stated and dropped the tablet to the couch. He walked past Zoro to the hallway.

"No, you are not." Zoro snorted following him.

"Yes I am." Sanji argued and put on his black boots.

"Sanji, this could be dangerous…" Zoro started.

"I know. I don't have nothing to fear, swordsman~" Sanji cooed and tapped Zoro's chest.

Zoro felt how his cheecks turned red. He felt like his heart fluttered in his chest. He had clearly made good impression at the duel. Sanji had touched Zoro more by himself. And that made Zoro so god damn happy! He watched as Sanji took his dark blue winter coat from the rack. Zoro chewd his lip as he saw that lean stomach. _Damn Sanji was sexy!_

"Let's go." Sanji smirked putting the coat on. Zoro just rolled his eyes.

*****

They drove to the factory with Tiger's black Chevrolet Camaro. The plase looked spooky and uninviting. Sanji looked around biting his fingers. Tiger had told that he had this bad feeling and asked Sanji to be extra careful. Couple of men leaned to their parked cars smoking. As they saw Tiger they waved their hand for greeting.

Tiger rose up from the car correcting his suit. He fixed the white katana on his side. So Bellamy wasn't here yet. Sanji hopped out too and lit his cigarette. He felt so nervous. Hopefully the smoke would help.

"Where's Bellamy?" Tiger asked from the men.

"He's coming. He called and told us to get your back." One man said smiling

"Yeah. We where at the neyborhood." The other man said.

"Good. Follow me." Tiger nodded. "And keep eye on Sanji."

"Sure thing Boss!" The men said.

They walked inside and Sanji kept close to his Boss. He watched all these men varily. They all had guns, like they where guarding something. The plase was lit up with couple of construction lights and in the middle of the big hall stood Fullbody, grinning like a mad man.

"Tiger! Welcome!" The man said rising his hands to his sides. That purple suit looked ridicilous. Sanji had never liked that guy in the first plase.

"You took couple men with you huh?" Fullbody noted his smile fading.

"Where is the traitor?" Tiger asked looking around bored.

"Straight to the point." Fullbody smirked waving his finger.

Tiger frouned at that. Sanji could see how the Boss corrected his stance that something wasn't right. Fullbody snapped his fingers and two men brought a beat up guy from the darkness. The man moaned from pain and was barely consious. Sanji covered his mouth. The guy looked awful.

Tiger eyed the man up and down. He watched as Fullbody's goons dropped the traitor down to his knees. "Has he said anything?" Tiger asked.

"Oh yes! He told everything! I'm good at my job." Fullbody praised himself.

"And?" Tiger growled lifting his eyebrow.

Fullbody coughed a little nervously. "Well he had been giving information to Doflamingo. He had told about our plans and stuff. But he really doesn't know shit about Doflamingo. They never told anything to him."

"Uhuh." Tiger murmued rubbing his chin. "Is there others?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. I want full sweep of every guy we have. If there is more traitors I want them found. This one should be made of an example." Tiger pointed the traitor.

The man looked horrofied as he listened those words. He lifted his gaze slowly towards the Boss. "Mr Tiger… Please…" The man begged.

Tiger just stared at him with his cold gaze.

"Please… I didn't do anything…. I swear!" The man pleaded with his hoarse voice.

"What?" Tiger asked confused.

Fullbody took gun from his holster and shot the man in the head. The sound was so loud that it made Sanji yelp from suprice. The man's body flopped down to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Tiger growled to Fullbody. "Why did you shoot him?!"

"Made an example. Good riddenance." Fullbody smirked.

"I needed more information!" Tiger shouted. "I didn't give you permission to shoot!"

"Don't worry! We have another one too." Fullbody smiled waving the gun on his hand. Tiger frouned looking around.

Fullbody snapped his fingers and his men shot the tree guys that where Sanji's side. The blond screamed as he saw those guys fall down spreading blood everywhere. Then one of the goons grabbed a hold of Sanji and pointed a gun at his temple.

Sanji could feel how terror rised to his gut. The cold metal on his temple made Sanji's skin grawl. He looked with his wide eyes as Tiger's expression turned from shocked to god damn furious in seconds.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He growled and turned towards Fullbody who pointed a pistol towards his head. Tiger freezed to his spot hand on his katana, ready for everything. He glared at the gun with his blazing eyes.

"Don't be mad Mr Tiger." Fullbody smiled. "It's just business."

"So you are the traitor huh?" Tiger growled trembling from hate.

"Well… in my opinnion you are the traitor." Fullbody shrugged. "Because of you and your cum doll there-" Fullbody pointed at Sanji. "-my people are dying."

Sanji trembled as he listened Fullbody's words. The man behind him sgueesed his arm painfully. Sanji swallowed and kept perfectly still. Tiger would figure this out. He always did.

"You agreed to my terms when I regruited you, shit head!" Tiger gritted his teet. "We all knew this was no walk in the park!"

"Oh yes! But why hasn't any of your guys died? Hmmmm? Many of mine has. Same with Bege too. Just makes you wonder." Fullbody said.

"What do you want?" Tiger asked.

"I'm gonna sent your head to Doflamingo and ask for truce." Fullbody said and then turned to look Sanji. "And I'm going to keep your whore, for a trophy."

Sanji ghasped from suprice. Like hell he would be anyones trophy ever again. He would rather die!

"You fucker!" Tiger shouted and stepped forward gripping the katana's hilt. "I will kill you!"

"WOW WOW! Stop right there!" Fullbody pointed his gun to Tiger's head. "I will shoot that nice blond if I have to! "

Tiger freezed and looked as the man holding Sanji pressed the gun harder to his temple. Sanji hissed and looked at his Boss fear in his eyes. Tiger just couldn't look away.

Sanji was so scared but he didn't like to be hold as a hostage. Without him Tiger would have killed that Fullbody bastard already. _Why on earth I had to come with?!_ "Tiger! Don't mind me! Kill that asshole!" Sanji shouted to his Boss.

"Shut up bitch!" The man behind him growled and hit the blond with his gun. Sanji whimpered from the pain and could feel how his eyebrow burst open. Warm blood started to fall down to his cheeck.

Tiger roared and pulled out his blade. Nobody would hurt his lover! If they wanted his head they had to get it! He leaped forward. He wanted to slice Fullbody open and make him an example. Fullbody yelled from suprice and pulled the trigger.

Tiger fell to the ground like a rag doll.

Fullbody trembled all over and still pointed his smoking gun to his ex Boss.

Sanji screamed. He stared at the unmoving body in disbelieve. _This can't be happening! This just can't be happening! You are playing right? You just can't… Why aren't you getting up?!_

Fullbody breathed heavily and corrected his hair. He looked how blood flowed down from Tiger's head. He looked at his men and slowly started to smile. "Well this was easyer than I thought. The ruthless Green Tiger, huh? He wen't down like any other man."

Sanji stared at the gangster his lip trembling. How could anyone follow that maniac?!

"I guess I'm the Boss now?" Fullbody laughed lifting his hands to his sides. His men cheered. He pointed the gun at Tiger's back and shoot at it three times.

"ZORO!" Sanji screamed tears falling to his cheecks. _This had to be a nightmare! It had to be!_

"You where always so full of yourself, Boss." Fullbody talked to the corpse. He then looked at the blond with disgust.

"Zoro!" Sanji shouted again his eyes full of tears.

"Who is Zoro?" Fullbody mocked as he walked towards Sanji. "You know, you are disgusting creature. But beautiful, so you will entertain my men as long you are alive or they get bored." Fullbody pointed at the blond with his finger.

Sanji stared at the guy in front of him tembling. There was no-one to save him now. The worst had happened and Tiger was dead. Sanji could feel how hate twisted his gut. He spit to Fullbody's face. The man just sighed and then slapped Sanji hard with his palm. The blond whimpered and tasted blood.

"You have guts but not for long." Fullbody mumbled and cleaned his face from spit with his napking. "Whore is always a whore. Like my momma… dirty thing. Only lust guides your way."

"Tsk! You are piece of shit! You where just jealous of Tiger!" Sanji said with his trembling voice. If he was going down, he would do it head helt high.

"I was not!" Fullbody screamed hitting Sanji to his stomach. The blond gacked and gritted his teeth. The nearly healed ribs protested the impact. The man behind him pulled Sanji up and kept him steady.

"I'm not jealous!" Fullbody shouted to his men. They nodded to him understanding. These guys where fucking clowns. How on earth they where following Fullbody?!

Fullbody grabbed Sanji's hair and looked deep into those blue eyes. "Change of plans! I will kill you here. But after my men had had their fun." Fullbody stated and let go of the blond locks.

Sanji looked horrofied at the gangster and started to kick and scream as the men pushed him down to the dirty floor. They ribbed his winter coat off and tossed it somewhere behind them.

"Let go you fuckers!" Sanji screamed as he kicked couple of guys off. He could feel the terror rise in his gut. He had thought he would never have to endure this shit again. But here he was, about to get gang raped by bunch of traitors! "Get your hands off me!" Sanji shouted as they pinned his legs down.

"This slut has fight in him." One man said licking his lips. "I like when they scream."

Sanji could feel how tears fell down to his temples. He couldn't move! There was so many guys! Sanji looked at those hungry faces shaking like a leaf. He couldn't take it. He would rather die!

One of the men kneeled down between Sanji's long legs and leaned forward. Sanji stared with wide eyes his every move. The man slide his hand to Sanji's hips and then up under the black shirt.

"No! Stop!" Sanji whimpered. He closed his eyes trying to think anything else.

"Awww! I love when they beg!" The man said ripping the shirt off. "Nice body."

"Please help me!" Sanji started to scream. He knew that nobody was there but he still had to try.

"Yell all you want. No-one will save you." Fullbody mocked looking at his hands.

The man on top of Sanji covered his mouth and hushed. Sanji could feel that disgusting breath on his face. "Shut your mouth, bitch. You kill the mood." The man said looking at those blue orbs that where full of terror.

Sanji whimpered as he felt hand on his crotch. The fingers groped him and opened his belt. Sanji inhaled and bit the hand that covered his mouth.

"Auch! You fucker!" The man screamed and hit Sanji hard to his temple.

The hit made Sanji's ears ring. All the noices turned down and his vision blurred. He went limp. The will to fight had gone. Sanji just lied there feeling all those hands on him. Maybe if he just took it all nice and quiet it would be over sooner. Maybe they would get bored and kill him. _Please, just kill me…_

Sanji sobbed and closed his eyes. Zoro was dead. He was dead and Sanji hadn't even told how he felt towards him. He had wanted to tell Zoro that he loved him. Now he would never get that chance. Sanji thought about his father. He would never know what happened. Sanji sobbed harder. _I'm so sorry geezer. I'm so sorry!_

Suddenly gunfire echoed at the room.

The men above Sanji started to yell and let go of him. Guns fired and the noice was overwhelming. Sanji lifted his now free hands to his ears and wathed as his assaulters fell to the ground one by one. Blood spilled to the floor as the men died.

Sanji saw how Fullbody was shot full of holes and fell to the ground. He looked around waiting for his turn. Then he saw Bellamy. That guy shouted orders to Johnny and Yosaku as they moved forward shooting down everyone that moved. Bellamy ran towards Sanji putting aside his rifle.

"Sanji! You okay?" Bellamy asked looking at Sanji's ripped clothes. Sanji just stared at him, not believing he was there.

"Sanji!" Bellamy asked again and took Sanji head between his hands. "Are you okay?" He moved the blond locks away to see the wound on the eyebrow better.

Sanji nodded hastily tears streaming down his face.

"Good. Where is Tiger?" Bellamy asked looking around. He took his black jacket off and put it to Sanji's shoulders.

"He…." Sanji started his lips trembling. "He's… dead."

"What?!" Bellamy asked looking at those blue eyes.

Sanji pointed at the body lying couple meters away. Bellamy followed the hand and ghasped. "Oh God!" Bellamy rose up and huried to his Boss.

Sanji watched in trance as Bellamy stopped beside Tiger's body. The man lifted his hands up to his hair. He slowly crouched down and put hand gently to Tiger's back.

"What happened?!" Johnny shouted as he ran to Tiger's side. He slid across the floor and grabbed a hold of Tiger's shoulders.

"No No No No!" Yosaku breathed as he rubbed his head with his hands.

Johnny turned Tiger around looking at the head wound. There was so much blood! Johnny pressed his fingers to Tiger's throat. He searched for pulse. Bellamy rubbed his lips as he stared at frantic Johnny.

Sanji rose slowly up closing his zipper and belt. He felt so empty. Everything was meaningless. All this was his fault. It had to be! He had wanted to come with even though Tiger had forbided it. And look what happened?!

Sanji walked slowly towards the body gently gripping the jacket on his shoulders. Tiger's head was red from blood and his face was motionless. Sanji sniffed and covered his mouth. Yosaku put gently his hands to Sanji's shoulders. He was crying too.

"I got a pulse!" Johnny shouted. "I got a fucking pulse!"

"Seriously?!" Bellamy trembled.

"I call Chopper!" Yosaku breathed and dug up his phone.

Sanji dropped to his knees in relieve. Tiger was alive. For now at least. Sanji moved closer and gently stroke the man's cheeck. "Zoro?" He whispered.

Bellamy inspected the wound closer and wiped some of the blood off gently with his sleeve. The wound looked like a scratch. "I think it's only a concussion." Bellamy mumbled.

"Bu-But… Fullbody shot at him. To his head and back!" Sanji stuttered.

"Zoro-bro always has his bullet broof vest!" Johnny laughed hugging the unconsious man.

"Ummm… Zoro?" Bellamy asked confused. Sanji and Johnny looked at him starteled. They had forgot that Bellamy didn't know Tiger's true name.

"That…." Sanji mumbled.

"We will explain to you later, okay." Johnny said firmly to Bellamy. The man just nodded understanding the situation.

"Chopper said to bring him to the usual plase!" Yosaku shouted ending the call.

"Right! Lets go!"Johnny nodded. "Bellamy, help me with Boss." He grunted and started to lift the heavy man up.

Bellamy helped the man by grabbing Tiger's other hand. "Where are we going?" Bellamy asked.

"Somewhere safe." Johnny grinned. Bellamy frouned but continued to drag Tiger forward. These two where closest to Tiger. They would never betray their Boss. So Bellamy stayed silent.

Sanji sat there on the floor looking how Bellamy and Johnny dragged Tiger away. He breathed trying to ease the gribling feeling of anxiety at his chest but it didn't help. He started to hyperventilate and ghasped for air. His eyes where blurred from tears. This all was way too much to handle at once. The smell of blood… All the bodies! He had nearly been raped and…. Sanji cried hugging himself on the dirty floor.

"Sanji-bro… It's all right now." Yosaku whispered as he crouched to Sanji's side.

"This is my fault…" Sanji cried sgueezing the jacket.

"How can this be your fault?" Yosaku asked confused.

"Zoro… He couldn't… they where…" Sanji tried to say but he just ghasped air.

"Sanji, just try to breath okay?" Yosaku said calmly. He rubbed Sanji's arms gently. "Zoro-bro is going to be just fine."

Sanji nodded and moved back and forward. Yosaku's touch was gentle and warm and it made him to feel safe.

"Let's go, all right? Zoro needs treatment and I'm not gonna leave you here. " Yosaku said firmly.

"O-Okay…" Sanji sobbed and let Yosaku to help him up. Sanji looked all the dead bodies around the hall. "W-What about them?"

"They can rot if all I care." Yosaku growled.

Sanji looked at the Fullbody's corpse in few meters away. He gently pushed off from Yosaku and slowly walked towards the body. He looked at that disgusting man who's expression had freezed to suprice. Sanji gritted his teeth. _Serves you right you fucker!_ Sanji spit towards the corpse and kicked it few times cursing. Then he corrected his hair inhaling air to his lungs.

"Now we can go." Sanji said with his trembling voice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They mean a lot to me! I'm still very supriced that you guys like my story this much. Thank you!!! 
> 
> The next chapter is here! It contains thoughts of suicide and sexual content so be warned. 
> 
> The characters belong to master Oda!

Part 18

Sanji was frantic. He stood beside the window and looked as Chopper gave medical treatment to Zoro. That little doctor had looked grimm when he had seen the patient. No-one was allowed to come inside to the office room. Chopper needed his peace to work.

Sanji stroke his hair with his trembling hands and stared at Zoro's unmoving body. _Please, don't die! Please, don't die! Please, don't die!_ Those where the only words that Sanji was capable of thinking right now. He would never forgive himself if Zoro would die.

"Sanji?" Nami's voice said. She stood beside him looking at the blond concerned. Sanji couldn't look back at her. He just couldn't. They all blamed him for sure…

"Sanji? What happened?" Nami asked trying to get the blond to look at her.

Sanji finally looked at those concerned brown eyes. Her hair was messy and she had grey hoodie and pink sweat pants on. She clearly had left from home in a hurry. Sanji looked around and saw Usopp and Brook there too. Usopp had same kind of getup and Brook… well he always had that same black suit on. Johnny and Yosaku where sitting on the couch and Bellamy sat near them looking confused. They where in somekind of warehouse. Johnny had told at the car, that Brook owned the plase and that they used to barbecue here often. Chopper also used it as an emergency clinic for time to time.

"Sanji?!" Nami grabbed the blond's arm trying to get his attention.

"Fullbody… He uhh… He betrayed Zoro." Sanji finally got out as he turned his gaze back to the woman.

Nami chewd her cheeck. "Fuck… I knew this was going to happen eventually! I just knew it!" Nami cursed. He kicked a chair near her fuming with rage.

"I'm sorry…" Sanji whispered. He felt so god damn helpless and empty. All this had no meaning if Zoro would die.

"What for?" Nami then asked concerned. She looked at those blue eyes that where glazed over with shock. "Sanji? Are you okay?" It was a stupid question but she didn't know what else to say. Nami looked at the wound on Sanji's brow frouning. "Come sit here." She ordered.

Sanji did as he was told. He walked robot like to the nearest chair and sat to it. Nami looked at him. His shirt was torn up and his left cheeck was red. Nami pulled a chair infrot of Sanji and sat to it. Nami lifted Sanji's hair to see better. The blond just sat there looking down. Nami sighed and gently moved the jacket to see Sanji's body. She gritted her teeth when she saw all those bruices.

"What did they do to you?" Nami whispered shaking her head.

"Nothing…" Sanji mumbled pulling the jacket back to hide his chest.

"Sanji-"

"Bellamy helped before… nothing happened. I'm fine." Sanji continued sniffing. He dried his nose to the jacket sleeve. His eyes where burning from all that crying. All this felt like a dream, like this wasn't happening at all.

"Sanji, you are in shock." Nami said firmly and put his hand to the man's shoulder. "Usopp! Be a doll and bring that blanket here, would you?" Nami then asked from her friend.

Usopp nodded and retrieved the dark grey blanket. He opened it and wrapped Sanji gently with it. The blond looked at him supriced like he had seen the guy for the first time.

"Don't worry. You will feel better soon." Usopp smiled warmly.

"Sanji… you know you can always talk to me right?" Nami said massaging Sanji's arms so they could get him warmer.

Sanji nodded tear rolling down his cheeck. Nami dried the tear and her lips started to tremble. She knew exactly what Sanji was going through and it felt awful. She just hoped that this shit would be over soon, so Sanji didn't need to go through this ever again. Nami stood up and hugged the blond desperately.

Sanji just sat there looking behind her. He didn't deserve any of this. He was broken and dirty little thing that had no value watch so ever. Because of him Zoro had nearly died. They would all be better without him. He should just disappear. Sanji was kind of glad that he didn't feel anything. The constant ache in his chest was gone. And all those bruices and cuts… he bearly felt them. All the noice was tuned down and all the colours where gone.

"Usopp, stay with Sanji. Don't leave him alone." Nami said firmly as she stood up.

"Sure thing!" Usopp nodded and sat to Nami's chair.

Nami walked towards Bellamy looking furious. "And who are you?"

Bellamy looked at the woman confused. "I'm uhhh… I'm one of the Tiger's men." He told looking at Johnny and Yosaku. "Name is Bellamy."

"Uhuh. What are you doing here?" Nami asked voice rising.

"Relax Nami!" Johnny waved his hand. "Bellamy is a good guy. He helped us to save Zoro bro's ass."

"What happened?!" Nami yelled at the men.

"Well… We don't really know." Johnny mumbled rubbing his neck.

"Look lady." Bellamy said lifting his hands up. "All we know is that Tiger called and asked for help. But when we got there he was down and the men tried to-" Bellamy looked at the blond and lowed his voice. "-to rape Sanji. So we shot the motherfuckers and here we are."

Nami inhaled in anger and crossed her hands to her chest. "I fucking knew it." She mumbled.

"Is Sanji bro all right?" Yosaku asked silently as he watched how Usopp spoke to the man. He was telling some incredible story about a bank robbery. All of it was a lie of course but Usopp's tales where entertaining.

"No, he's not. I have seen that look before." Nami frouned. "He can't be left alone no matter what! You understand me?" Nami pointed at them. "Not even when he goes to bath room."

"Why?" Johnny asked confused.

"Because he will kill himself othervice." Nami told like it was obvious.

"Oh…." Johnny whispered.

"Just… try to act normal with him. It's the best medicine right now. And remember! Don't leave him alone!" Nami then turned around and walked back to Sanji. She sat down next to him and stroke gently his slim back. She listened Usopp's story smiling to herself.

Bellamy stared the blond feeling guilty as hell. If he had been quicker this wouldn't have happened. When Tiger would wake up he needed to apologize about his fuck up. He would take full responcibility of it!

Chopper finally came out from the room. He looked at Sanji and started to walk towards him carrying his case.

"How is Zoro?" Nami asked as Chopper came closer. Usopp stood up so the doctor could sit down.

"He's going to be fine." Chopper smiled. "Just a concussion. Now we wait that he wakes up."

"I go tell the others!" Usopp beamed and hurried to Johnny and Yosaku.

Chopper looked at Sanji who just stared forward. "Hi Sanji. I will check up you now." Chopper said.

Sanji just nodded slowly still looking down. _Zoro was all right? Thank god!_ Chopper started to clean his eyebrow from the blood.

"It's only a minor wound." Chopped said smiling. He put some wound tape to it. "Can you remove the jacket for me, please? I need to look at your wounds." Chopper asked.

Sanji didn't argue. He was too tired for it. Chopper looked at all those small cuts and bruices. Those men had been very violent.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Chopper asked looking at the blond.

Sanji understood what he meant. "No…" He said quietly.

"Good." Chopper tapped Sanji's shoulder. "Zoro's going to be all right. Don't worry, okay?"

Sanji looked at those cute brown eyes. He felt how his lips started to tremble. Sanji nodded to the man and sighed with shaky breath. Chopper sgueesed the shoulder and then rose up. He walked to Johnny and Yosaku and talked with them. Brook joined them.

Nami helped the jacket back to Sanji's shoulders and wrapped him up with planket. She gently patted his back and asked about cooking. Sanji looked at her confused.

"How would you make the best Sunday roast?" Nami asked smiling.

"Uhh… well…" Sanji started. He didn't understand why she wanted to know this.

"Please tell me. I'm curious." Nami insisted so Sanji started slowly tell her how he would make beautiful Sunday roast. The best she had ever tasted.

*****

The first thing Zoro felt was a massive head ache. It was even worse that the worst hangover he had ever had. Zoro groaned and lifted slowly his hand to his eyes. Everything felt heavy. _What an earth had happened?!_ Zoro tried to open his eyes but the place was way too bright. He shielded his eyes with his hand and finally could look around. The place was familiar. It was Brook's warehouse.

Zoro groaned more and slowly sat up. The bed was hard and unconferetable. _How did he get here?_ The last memory he had was Fullbody and… a traitor? _SANJI!_ Zoro stood up quikly but nearly fell to the floor. His head was killing him.

"Zoro!" Chopper's voice shouted from the office door. The doctor hurried to his patient. "You shouldn't be up! Get back to bed!" He helped Zoro sit down.

"Where's Sanji?" Zoro groaned rubbing his forehead. He felt this soft patch on his hairline and it hurt like a bitch when he touched it.

"Sanji's fine. Little shaken up though." Chopper said. " How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus." Zoro mumbled. Chopper took his little pen light and pointed it at Zoro's eyes. Chopper seemed happy as he sighed and patted the man's back.

"You are fine. It's a fucking miracle but you are fine." Chopped laughed.

"Zoro…" Nami said from the door. Zoro looked at her. She looked awful, like somebody had died. Nami ran to him and desperately hugged the large man. Zoro scooped her to his embrace trying to ignore his head ache.

"You are arrogant, foolish, risk taking bastard." Nami mumbled to Zoro's ear.

"I know." He muttered back closing his eyes.

"This can't happen again." Nami then said firmly moving away. "Sanji is a wreck. He thought you died."

Zoro swallowed the lump on his throat. "What happened?"

"Fullbody's men tried to rape him. Johnny, Yosaku and this Ballamy guy saved him. They killed everyone on the factory I heard. That Fullbody guy too." Nami told.

"Fuck…" Zoro groaned and rubbed his eyes. He had fucked up big time. If he had just listened his gut and waited Bellamy to arrive this would not have happened. Now Sanji had lived his nightmares again. And because of his arrogance. Fucking fuck!

"Where is he?" Zoro asked looking at Nami.

"In the hall." Nami nodded his head towards the door. Zoro rose up shaking down his nausea and walked towards the door. Nami's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Be gentle with him." Nami warned. Zoro just nodded and Nami let him go.

He saw Sanji sitting on one of the chairs. Usopp was with him. The blond looked tired and his hair was messed up. He was wrapped with planket. Usopp's eyes light up as he saw Zoro. He waved his hand to him.

"Zoro! You are up! Nice!"

Zoro just nodded. Sanji didn't move or react. He just stared forward. Usopp looked at him with sad expression. Zoro sat next to the blond. Those blue eyes where glased over like he wasn't seeing anything. Zoro felt so bad. His precious blond was broked because of him. _What messed up shit they had done to him?!_ Zoro needed to make sure this wouldn't happen again.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked with his gentle voice. He touched the blond's cheeck trying to get the man to look at him. Sanji moved his gaze slowly towards him but there was no recognision.

"Hey." Zoro whispered petting his cheek. Sanji's eyes stared at him and slowly the shine came back to them. His lips started to tremble and tears fell down. Sanji wailed and threw himself to Zoro's neck. The gangster scooped the blond to his embrace and smelled that fluffy hair. It smelled like dust and tobacco.

"It's okay… I'm okay." Zoro assured to the blond as he trembled in his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sanji cried as he pressed his face to Zoro's neck. Zoro was confused. _Why on earth he was apologizing? What had happened? What Fullbody had done to him?!_ Zoro looked at Usopp who was miserable and then Nami who was crying against Chopper. Johnny, Yosaku and Bellamy looked pale and Brook, well his expression was grimm.

"If I… If I hadn't been there you could have…. I just should… should disappear! I'm useless! You… you could have someone way better… I'm… I'm so done! I'm done! I can't take this anymore!" Sanji wailed gripping Zoro's suit.

Zoro listened the crying shocked. He felt powerless. "Sanji." Zoro said hugging the blond harder. "You're not useless. This isn't your fault."

"But without me you could have kicked their asses. I was just in the way…"

"No. I made mistake. I went inside without Bellamy. I should have waited him." Zoro told. "Because of my arrogance you got hurt. You should blame me. Not yourself."

Sanji stayed silent. He leaned to Zoro's chest, listening his heart beat. Zoro embraced him tightly, rubbing the lean back. He watched Sanji's torn black shirt and all those bruices. Zoro closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He could only imagine what those bastards had done to him.

"I love you, Sanji. Nothing will ever change that." Zoro said patting the blond hair. Sanji sniffed and buried his face to Zoro's neck. Zoro lifted Sanji to his lap.

"Umm… Boss." Johnny said rubbing his neck. He had walked closer with Bellamy and Yosaku. They looked quilty and miserable. "We are so fucking sorry about this!"

"Yeah! We fucked up!" Yosaku agreed.

"Let us make this up to you, Boss!" Bellamy said. All three bowed down waiting for their Boss's fury. "You trusted me and I failed! Please let me make this up to you. I-I do anything!" Bellamy pleaded bowing even lower.

Zoro looked at them and smiled fondly. "Guys. You don't need to bow." Zoro said. The men rose up slowly looking at their Boss. Bellamy was confused. He had never seen that kind of expression on his Boss's face.

"You saved my ass. I should bow to you." Zoro smiled.

"Naaah… just doing our jobs!" Johnny grinned.

"Yeah!" Yosaku copyed. "We ended Fullbody and his bastards. They tried to hurt Sanji-bro but we stopped it."

"I apriciate it." Zoro nodded.

"Glad to see you are okay Boss! We thought you died." Johnny smiled.

"Boss." Bellamy said bowing again. "I'm so sorry! If I had been quiker…"

"It's okay." Zoro waved his hand.

"No! It's not! I should be punished! I… I will cut my hand if needed." Bellamy argued bowing.

Zoro sighed wathing the man. "I'm not that kind of man. If my underling says they are sorry and really mean it, that's all I need."

Bellamy rised his head looking shocked.

"I'm not that ruthless everyone thinks I am. It's just a front." Zoro smiled. "My name is Zoro. Welcome to my inner circle." He then continued pointing at his friends. They all nodded one by one to Bellamy.

"I…." Bellamy stuttered looking around. Zoro was very amused how lost the guy looked.

"You look like your brain will over heat. Chill out!" Zoro laughed and slapped Bellamys arm. "You've earned it."

"Bellamy! Hahaaa! You are one of us now!" Johnny laughed and grabbed the man's head to his armpit.

"Fancypants! Concratulations!" Yosaku cheered slapping the man's back.

"I hate you guys already…" Bellamy muttered trying to get free from Johnny's grip.

"Let's introduce you to others properly!" Johnny said pulling the man towards Usopp who looked very amused.

Zoro hugged Sanji again and kissed his forehead. The blond looked so tired but smiled a little as he felt the kiss. Zoro moved hair away from that beautiful face. So, Bellamy, Johnny and Yosaku had killed them all and rescued Sanji. Those guys where extreamly loyal. He needed to give them somekind of gift.

"Zoro." Brook said.

The gangster looked up at his friend. The slim guy smiled at him widely.

"I got you something." Brook said and gave brown envelope to the man. "There's everything you asked."

"Thanks, Brook." Zoro smiled.

"Anytime." Brook nodded and walked away whistling, hands on his pockets.

"What's that?" Sanji asked with his hoarse voice.

Zoro waved the envelope. "A suprice."

"… I don't really like suprices…" Sanji muttered fiddling with Zoro's suit collar.

_Oh…._

Zoro sighed and looked at him sadly. _How was he ever going to fix this? Sanji had said he was done. Maybe he would be better with his father in Miami? Yeah… he will sent Sanji back. It was the right thing to do._ This relationship had been doomed from the start. Zoro needed to start to think about Sanji's wellbeing than his dick. He needed to think with his brain, not with heart.

 _Fuck…_ He would miss him. He would miss him so much! But Sanji deserved better. He deserved someone who could give him stability and safety. Not some gangster Boss or billionare playboy. _Yeah…_ those two options where the worst once actually. Zoro hugged the blond again. He then scooped Sanji bridle style to his lap and stood up.

"Let's go home." He said to the blond looking at those blue eyes. Sanji was staring at him and then nodding buried his face to Zoro's neck.

*****

Bellamy drove them home. The guy had told what had happened and apologized so many times that Zoro lost count. He had just rolled his eyes hugging Sanji on his lap. They had agreed to make something good out of this fiasco. They would make Fullbody as an example. No-one would dare to betray Tiger after this. This would actually give good foothold to Tiger in the drug and weapon industry. Zoro gritted his teeth thinking about it. This time it might be really difficult to get out…

When they got home, Zoro carried the blond inside. Sanji was like a rag doll in his arms and way too light. Zoro needed to make sure Sanji was eating. He needed to take better care of the blond. Zoro gently put him down to the couch. Sanji stayed there looking at him as Zoro started to remove his suit jacket. Those blue eyes watched silently as Zoro removed Sanji's boots and dropped them to the floor.

"Lets take a shower." Zoro said quietly as he looked all that dust on Sanji's body. The blond looked at him supriced and pink hue decorated his pale cheecks.

"R-Right now?" Sanji stuttered quietly.

"Don't worry. I wont do anything." Zoro assured smiling.

"It's not that… I just…" Sanji said bitting his lip.

"It will make you feel better. Trust me." Zoro gave his hand to Sanji. The blond hesitated for a second but then took the hand. Zoro pulled him up and the blond collided to his chest. Sanji leaned his hands to that white blouse and looked up parting his lips. Zoro swallowed. All this was very much a bad idea but Nami had said to him, that Sanji couldn't be left alone right now and the blond needed a relaxing shower. He just needed to keep his dick in check. _Think with your head!_

"I thought you died." Sanji whispered. He ran his fingers on that strong jaw and touched those dry lips. Zoro closed his eyes feeling those cold fingers on his skin.

"I'm sorry." Zoro said opening his eyes. Sanji was looking at him like trying to confirm he was really alive. It made Zoro's heart ache.

"Take me to shower." Sanji ordered flapping his eyelashes way too slowly. Sanji started to pull the man with him towards Zoro's bed room. The billionare followed in trance. His mind was blank.

The blond stepped into the bed room and took off his ruined T-shirt. He stroke his hair with his fingers and opened the bath room door. He started to open his belt looking at the billionare. He smirked.

Zoro could feel how his mouth went dry. His hands started to sweat and his heart bounded in his ears. _Why Sanji was acting like this? Why this sudden change?! Only couple of hours ago other men had tried to… Sanji must be in shock, confused. Yes, that was it._ Zoro needed to stop this right now.

"Sa-Sanji we…"

"You coming or what?" Sanji lifted his eyebrow as he dropped his belt to the floor.

"We shouldn't…" Zoro stuttered.

"What? Shower? It was your idea." Sanji leaned to the door frame starting to open his throusers.

_Oh God, my brain is going to over heat!_

"Look… I will just watch and…" Zoro tried again.

"Oh? You like to watch?" Sanji said amused.

"No! I mean… I will keep eye on you so you won't do anything stupid." Zoro mentally hit himself as the words left from his mouth.

"Like what?" Sanji asked looking at the floor as he kicked the throusers off.

Zoro stared at that pale body. Sanji was do beautiful even though he was full of cuts and bruices. He was lean and muscular. Maybe a littlebit too skinny though. Zoro gripped at Sanji's wrist as he started to remove the boxers.

Sanji looked at him frouning. "What?"

"Not like this." Zoro breathed out. He didn't want Sanji to show himself to him after the terrible night. It all felt wrong.

"Why not?" Sanji asked his voice shaking a bit.

"You just experienced something traumatic. I don't want to take advantage." Zoro said quietly still sgueezing the wrist.

"But you're not. I want to do this." Sanji said firmly. Zoro looked at him supriced.

"I thought you died." Sanji breathed and touched Zoro's jaw. "I just kept thinking all the things I wanted to do or say. And then I realised I couldn't do them anymore. That feeling nearly chocked me." Sanji continued leaning closer. "I want you. I… I love you."

Zoro's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe his ears. _Sanji loved him?!_ He must have died and gone to heaven because this was impossible. Sanji's lips where so close to his own. Those blue eyes where hazy and full of want.

"You sure?" Zoro whispered.

"Always with you." Sanji breathed.

This must be dream. Zoro could feel how Sanji kissed him. It was sweet and slow kiss. It felt like relieve and happyness combined with desperation and sadness. It was so full of emotion that Zoro nearly cried because of it. Sanji started to open Zoro's blouse, one button at a time. Zoro breathed in and closed his eyes. He let the blond to touch him. Yes, he would let Sanji to do what he wanted. Maybe this would be the best therapy to the man after all.

Sanji removed the white blouse and Zoro helped him abit. They never broke the kiss. When Zoro got his hands free he pulled the blond closer and embraced his thin form. Sanji gasped and opened Zoros belt. He felt the erection under all that fabric. Sanji broke the kiss and panthed deebly.

"Take those off." Sanji whispered and tugged the throusers with his finger.

Zoro nodded and did as his lover asked. Sanji slowly backed towards the shower and turned around. He took off his boxers and turned the water on. He enjoyed the first hit of a cold water and how it slowly warmed up. Sanji tensed as he heard Zoro stepping in too. Sanji's heart was pounding like crazy but he felt safe. He felt wanted and loved. And he couldn't sop the shivers as those strong muscular hands slowly moved to his sides. Sanji looked down and felt how his own cock started to feel hard. When was the last time he had gotten a hard on without a drug? Sanji couldn't remember.

"Hold me." Sanji pleaded when Zoro didn't move his hands forward. "Please."

Zoro slowly embraced Sanji from behind. He moved his hands to Sanji's chest and lower stomach. He put his head to Sanji's sholder and kissed his neck. Sanji moaned quietly and leaned to Zoro. He enjoyed how the water hit his face and washed away all the dust and tears. Sanji could feel Zoro's erection on his back.

Sanji gripped Zoro's wrist and slowly moved the hand towards his cock. Zoro hesitated first but then gently wrapped his fingers around nearly hard member. Sanji gasped as he felt the touch. Zoro started to move his hand slowly up and down.

"Is this good?" Zoro whispered. He wanted Sanji to feel wanted and safe.

"Yeah. Just like that." Sanji panted lifting his hand up. He touched Zoro's neck and closed his eyes. He enjoyed every move Zoro made with his hand. It felt so good. Sanji could feel how his chest started to hurt and how his lips started to tremble. Why he felt like crying?! This should be a happy thing. But maybe that was the reason. He felt happy. Thankfully the water washed away all the shed tears.

Sanji's cock was now fully hard and he moaned as Zoro's hand pumped his lenght. Sanji moved his back a little so Zoro's hard on was sgueezed between them. That made Zoro groan and he nibbled Sanji's neck. Sanji whimpered as the teeth bit his skin.

"Does these hurt?" Zoro asked as he moved his free hand on the bruices on Sanji's arms and chest.

"No." Sanji panthed. He started to turn around and Zoro let him. He removed his hand from Sanji's cock and stared at the blond intensly. He waited next command from his lover. Sanji leaned to the cold tile wall with his back. He looked at the muscular God like man in front of him with his hazy gaze.

"Make me feel good." Sanji ordered.

Zoro swallowed and nodded admiring that lean body. Zoro stepped forward and put his hands to Sanji's chest. He slowly moved them down to Sanji's sides and bit his lip as he felt that hip curve under his palm. Sanji shiwered his touch and closed his eyes.

Zoro moved closer and put their dicks together. He wrapped them with his hand and moaned the feeling. Sanji's erection against his nearly made him cum but he gritted his teeth. He didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to make Sanji feel good first.

Sanji moaned as the warm hand stroke his lenght. He leaned towards the wall letting Zoro's strong hand on his hip keep him still. Sanji stared at that frouning expression and how Zoro bit his lip. The man was so God damn sexy with that flusthered face.

"Kiss me." Sanji pleaded.

Zoro did as he was told and pressed his lips to Sanji's already abused ones. The blond moaned even louder and melted to the kiss. Zoro pressed himself against his lover and moved his hand faster. Sanji moaned more and tried to breath but Zoro didn't give him a chance to break the kiss. He pushed the blond harder agains the wall. Sanji hummed against Zoro's lips and urged him to move the hand faster. Zoro knew he wouldn't last long.

"I'm ah…. A-about to… cum." Zoro muttered as he broke the kiss.

"Me… too…" Sanji panted. He wrapped his hands around Zoro's neck. "Please… Zoro… ah… make me cum!" The blond pleaded as he moaned to Zoro's ear.

"Shit…" Zoro whispered. That voice made him go over the edge. He would have never imagined something like this. That Sanji would let him to do this. Zoro moved his hand and sgueezed their erections together. Sanji screamed and came hard. Zoro cursed and did the same.

Sanji went limp and leaned against the other man exhausted. Zoro kept him steady breathing hard.

"You okay?" Zoro asked leaning his other hand against the wall.

"Yeah…" Sanji panted leaning his head to that massive shoulder. "That felt good."

"I'm happy to hear that." Zoro smiled and started to stroke Sanji's wet hair away from his face. "Lets clean you up."

Sanji let Zoro to steady him up. The man took some shampoo to his hands and started to wash those blond locks. Sanji sighed and closed his eyes. He enjoyed every minute of this spoiling. He let the man wash his body too.

"How does this feel?" Zoro asked smiling.

"Like heaven." Sanji muttered and watched as Zoro cleaned his body.

"Good." Zoro said washing his own hair. He was careful not to touch the wound on his forehead.

Sanji stared at that body. All the curves and the scars. Zoro had many scars. And now he would get a new one to his hair line. Sanji was so happy that Zoro was able to be gentle too. The blond smiled. When did he fell in love with that green haired moron?

"I love you." Sanji said leaning against the wall.

Zoro was rinsing his hair as he heard those words. He looked at the blond heart hammering in his chest. This was real. All this was real. He had succeeded and Sanji finally loved him back! Zoro grinned and leaned over the blond his hands on the tile wall.

"I love you too." Zoro said putting his forehead against the blond's. Sanji chuckled and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. They kissed and Zoro turned off the water.

"Lets go to bed. You will sleep with me tonight." Zoro said and hopped out taking his towel from the rack. He took new one from the drawer and threw it to Sanji.

"Oh?" Sanji lifted his eyebrow. He started to dry himself with the white towell.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight." Zoro said putting on new boxers.

"I'm fine now." Sanji said drying his hair.

Zoro looked at him quietly. "No. You're not fine."

Sanji stared at him with his wide blue eyes. He wanted to say something but bit his lip and turned his gaze away. He didn't like how Zoro could see right through him. He wasn't fine, but he felt better that an hour ago.

"Come. Let's go to bed." Zoro said giving his hand to the blond.

Sanji sighed and walked to the man. He took his boxers and but them on and then grabbed the hand. Zoro took him to the bed and urged Sanji to go in first. The blond went to the bed and looked as Zoro climed next to him.

"Sanji." Zoro started and turned to look at the blond. "Please don't go anywhere without me. If you need to go to bath room tell me about it and don't close the door."

"What's this about?" Sanji asked frouning.

Zoro took Sanji's hand to his own and rubbed his thumb on the palm. "You know why… I don't want… Please, don't hurt yourself okay?" Zoro finally got out. He looked at the blond who had stopped breathing. Sanji stared at him stiff as a log.

"I'm not going to…" Sanji started but chocked to his own words. He knew what he had thought only few hours ago. Sanji felt ashamed. Ashamed of his own thoughts. He looked away trying to bit back his tears.

"Promise me, Sanji." Zoro pleaded shaking Sanji's hand.

"… okay…" Sanji got out and he covered his mouth with his palm. Tears fell down to the pillow.

Zoro scooped the blond to his embrace and kissed him to his shoulder. He listened how Sanji sniffed and trembled in his arms. He would always be there for him. Always.

"I have a suprice for you." Zoro said when Sanji didn't tremble anymore. The blond didn't say anything. He just looked at his lover with his red eyes.

"Here." Zoro smiled and gave the brown envelope to Sanji. The blond took it and rolled it in his hands.

"What's this?" He asked drying his nose.

"Open it." Zoro said eagerly.

Sanji did and looked inside. There was a passport and a ID card. And a credit card. _What in the name of…?_ Sanji looked the cards and saw name Sanji Black in them. Then he opened the passport and the same name was there too. Citicen of United States. Sanji covered his mouth with his hand. He started to cry again.

"You're not serious?!" Sanji breathed looking at the passport.

"I'm very serious." Zoro smiled leaning to his hand.

"How… How did you do this?!" Sanji whispered looking at the cards.

"Actually Brook did it. He has connections. You are now American. Concratulations!" Zoro beamed.

"I…I don't know what to say." Sanji stuttered.

"Just live a happy life and we can call it even." Zoro shrugged.

Sanji looked at the man lip trembling. He hugged Zoro desperately. The man had done so much for him. Too much!

"God… You know how to spoil me." Sanji mumbled against Zoro's chest.

"Anything for my darling." Zoro said fondling with Sanji's damp hair.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a nice story. Everyone has their own demons and things they want to bury. Can this lonely blond ever find salvation or will everything crash and burn eventually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is next chapter! I'm going to spend my next months with Cyberpunk so I might not be able to write. Please be patient! I will continue the story when my Cyberpunk hype is lower.

The phone was ringing. Zoro groaned the sound and turned towards his night stand. Who the fuck was calling him?! He finally found his phone and looked at it sguinting his eyes. Nami… Zoro looked at Sanji, who was still sleeping beside him. He looked adorable with that sleepy face and messed up hair. Zoro sighed and then remembered the phone.

"Yeah…?" He grunted and rubbed his eyes.

"Finally! Are you okay?! It took ages for you to pick up! Not like you at all." Nami's voice abused the man's ear.

"I'm fine. Just… sleeping." Zoro whispered. He didn't want to wake Sanji up.

"Still? It's 3 pm, Zoro."

"Oh…" The billionare mumbled and rubbed his head. The fresh wound hurt like a bitch.

"How's Sanji?" Nami asked concerned.

"He's sleeping next to me." Zoro told looking at the blond's sleeping form.

"Good." Nami sighed. "Get up. We are coming over. Lets have a party."

"Right now?"

"Right now." Nami beamed.

"Shit… fine." Zoro groaned pinching his nose.

"See ya in a bit." Nami laughed ingnoring Zoro's grunting and hanged up.

 _Fuck_ … Zoro sighed and looked at the ceiling in the dark. They had over slept big time. Although they went to sleep very late too. Zoro was happy that his friends where coming. On the other hand he wanted to sit in quiet today and spend the day with Sanji. And Zoro knew that Luffy wouldn't be coming… so the party wouldn't be the same.

Zoro sighed again and turned to look at Sanji. He didn't want to wake that beautiful man but he had to. He smiled and gently touched Sanji's cheeck moving some of the hair away. Sanji mumbled and slowly opened his eyes.

"Who called?" Sanji asked with his hoarse voice.

"Nami. They want to have a party, so they are coming over." Zoro whispered.

"Oh..." Sanji grunted and jawned. He streched his hands and winched from pain. His body was sore all over.

"How are you feeling?" Zoro asked looking at his lover. Those bruices looked even worse now. Zoro ran his fingers across Sanji's arm.

"It fucking hurts." Sanji sighed looking at that large hand on his skin. "How about your head?"

"Hurts… but I survive." Zoro shrugged.

"You better, marimo." Sanji whispered.

Zoro looked at those blue eyes that glimmered in the dark. He moved closer and touched Sanji's cheeck. "You are beautiful."

"Tsk." Sanji hummed and slapped Zoro's chest embarrased.

Zoro leaned down slowly, giving Sanji a change to turn away if he wanted. But the blond didn't move. He let Zoro kiss him. The billionare was so happy that he could jump. There was nothing in this world anymore that he needed. Are he wanted was here in this room. Everything was perfect. Or would be perfect when Sanji started to love life again. It would take time but Zoro would do everything in his power to make Sanji live in happyness.

"Lets get up. The others are here in any second." Zoro said and rose up from the bed. Sanji did the same grunting. He sat on the bed and looked as Zoro walked to his walk in closet. The light made Sanji cover his eyes.

"I'll go to the bath room first then?" Sanji said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, but don't close the door." Zoro pointed at him.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You still on with this shit? I'm not gonna do anything." Sanji assured.

Zoro looked at him frouning. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Fine!" Sanji threw his hands up. "Have it your way. Fuck this shit…" Sanji walked to the bath room stroking his hair in anger. He left the door open cursing more. "This is fucking ridicilous!" He yelled.

"It's all for your own good!" Zoro yelled back smiling. He put on his white T-shirt and grey sweat pants. After he was dressed he walked back to bed room and sat to the bed waiting Sanji to come out. Zoro leaned to his thighs and bit his lip.

"This is fucking embarrasing." Sanji fumed as he came out from the bath room. "I will kick your ass!"

"Good. I'm happy that you have found your fighting spirit again." Zoro smiled fondly.

Sanji went red and looked away scoffing. Zoro walked to him and gently moved those blond locks behind Sanji's ear.

"Be a good boy and wait for me here." Zoro pointed the bed.

"Fuck you." Sanji gritted his teeth blushing even more.

Zoro chuckled and went to the bath room. Sanji wanted to scream but pased back to the bed instead. He threw himself to it and sighed looking at the seiling. He knew that Zoro only thought the best for him but… this was ridicilous! Sanji wouldn't kill himself… not after last night. Sanji smiled and took his passport from the night stand. He rolled it in his hands. The old geezer will be thrilled! Sanji would be Zeff's son for real! Maybe he didn't suffer these two years for nothing? Without all the Hell, he wouldn't have met Zoro. Sanji hugged the passport grinning like an idiot.

Zoro accompanyed Sanji to his room and watched as he put on some clothes. Then they went to kitchen and Zoro made them coffee. They sat in the kitchen when Nami, Usopp and Robin arrived.

"Sanji!" Nami greeted hugging the blond. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you are here." Sanji smiled.

"You will get a nasty scar to your forehead, Zoro." Robin teased as he looked at the man's head.

"Yeah… well… scars are cool. Isn't that right, Sanji?" Zoro said wigling his eyebrows. Sanji blushed and threw newspaper towards him. Zoro laughed catshing the paper with ease.

Next arrived Franky, Chopper and Brook. They ordered some take away because they didn't have enough food in the fridge and because Sanji was too exhausted to make some. They sat on the living room drinking and eating when Johnny, Yosaku and Bellamy arrived. The blond man looked around confused and was afraid to touch anything. The reaction was pretty much the same as Sanji had few weeks back when he first stepped inside the apartment.

Sanji was sitting beside Zoro and frouned as he saw Bellamy. He didn't like the guy and couldn't understand why Zoro liked and trusted him. Sure, he had saved Sanji's ass more than ones but… Sanji couldn't stop thinking about all the times Bellamy had hooked him up with a client or touched him or looked at him that way. He just couldn't forget those things. And he couldn't tell Zoro about it. Part of him was scared that Zoro wouldn't believe him and he had asked Zoro to spare that guy's life. He just needed to suck it up. Maybe everyone deserved a second chanse? Maybe…

For the whole evening Sanji could feel Bellamy's eyes on him. And everytime he looked at the man he moved his gaze away. It was fucking fustrating and greepy! Sanji didn't like this unsertanty the man made him feel. The anxiety was rising every minute. Sanji knew he was safe with everyone but still the feeling was there and all the bad memories. He couldn't help it. He needed to get away.

"I need a smoke." Sanji said to Zoro and tapped his thigh. The blond rose quikly up before Zoro could stop him. He walked out of the living room and to the balcony taking a cigarette from his back. He shivered the night air but shrugged it off and light his cigarette. He puffed out smoke and looked at the dark sky. He felt more relaxed now. It felt good to be alone for a second. But then he heard the balcony door open. Sanji looked at the person who deared to disturb him and gritted his teeth as he saw Bellamy a cigarette in his lips.

"I uhh… Boss told me to keep you company." Bellamy muttered as he saw Sanji's murdering gaze. He lighted his cigarette and walked towards the railing. He leaned to it watching the city below them.

"Of course he did…" Sanji growled crossing his hands to his chest. He just lost his shit… well… thirt time, maybe? And Zoro wouldn't let him do anything by himself anymore. He was clearly over reacting. He wasn't going to jump or anything. Sanji bit his lip looking at the cigarette between his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked turning to look at the blond.

"Okay I guess…" Sanji shrugged taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Good." Bellamy nodded looking at his feet. "Sanji I-"

"Would you just stop! Okay?!" Sanji growled looking at the man with blazing eyes.

Bellamy closed his mouth and looked at the young man like beaten up puppy. That made Sanji's anger flare up even more.

"I don't understand why Zoro tolerates you around him but I don't like you." Sanji pointed at Bellamy with his cigarette. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for your help with Fullbody and all but I can't stop wondering… What do you get out of this?"

"Welll uhh… I-"

"And why are you staring at me? Huh?! It's fucking annoying and creepy, so stop that!" Sanji shouted to the man.

Bellamy swallowed and nodded his head. He looked at his feet ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just… You are so pretty and all."

"Fuck you!" Sanji growled in anger. That tiny confession made Sanji's skin grawl. He knew Bellamy liked him. The guy had been very forward with his feelings back at the Casino.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy apologized again. "I know you hate me and I don't blame you. Hell, I hate myself after all the shit I-" Bellamy briefly looked at Sanji but quikly lowered his gaze. "I put you through and… I would take it all back if I could. And what comes to Boss, I don't know what he's thinking and why he tolerates me. I just… For the first time in my life I feel respected. Needed! Boss trusts me and it feels so God damn good to be at his side. To keep him safe."

Sanji looked how Bellamy smiled looking at his feet. He felt conflicted with this information. He hadn't ever thought how Bellamy might feel. He had only assumed that the man was asshole just for fun. Maybe he wasn't… maybe with new friends Bellamy would be good guy and person even Sanji could trust?

"I won't look at you anymore if it feels… disgusting. I understand." Bellamy whispered. "I know you belong to Boss and I respect that. It just… I hoped…"

Sanji waited Bellamy to finish his sentence. The guy looked so miserable. Why Sanji felt like he was the villain here?

"Nevermind. You have all the right to be angry. Just forget I said anything." Bellamy grunted stroking his spiky hair. He sighed and took new cigarette from his pack. He put it to his lips with trembling hands and lighted it.

Sanji stood there looking at his feet. He didn't know what to say. He felt bad. Bad because he was angry, with good reason, but it still felt wrong. Bellamy wasn't the same guy anymore. He had changed. _Maybe I need to give him a second chanse?_ Without him Tiger would be dead and Sanji would be Fullbody's play thing. Sanji sighed fustrated and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for saving Tiger and me." Sanji finally said and left from the balcony.

Bellamy looked up supriced and saw how Sanji closed the glass door behind him. He watched as Sanji disappeared behind the corner. Bellamy's lip started to tremble. He felt awful. His chest hurt like hell. Bellamy covered his face with his hand and sobbed guietly.

Now he couldn't even look at Sanji. He had lost everything! This love had been doomed from the start. Back at the Casino he had been closer to that beautiful thing than now. He had been able to touch and watch. Now he couldn't do anything. He could only look how Tiger enjoyed his price.

Bellamy hit himself. This kind of thinking was preciesly the reason why Sanji didn't like him. He wasn't nobody's price or trophy. He was a human being as Tiger had said. Sanji had right to choose the one he wanted to be with and sadly it wasn't Bellamy. _Why it can't be me? Why?!_ Bellamy sobbed more and slide down to the floor.

He just wanted Sanji to be happy. And if he was happy with Boss, then Bellamy would do everything in his power to keep them safe. He would kill anyone who would come between them. Bellamy gritted his teeth. Sanji deserved happyness. Maybe that way Bellamy would pay back all the bad things he had done in his miserable life.

Sanji walked back to the living room and sat down to the floor between Zoro's legs. The green haired man smiled and massaged Sanji's shoulders. The blond closed his eyes and sighed. He was going to enjoy this and not think about Bellamy anymore.

"So, have you made up with Luffy yet?" Franky asked from Zoro as he drank his beer.

"I have tried, but the guy doesn't answer my calls." Zoro shrugged looking at the blond locks.

"Luffy is stubborn but he will get over it. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed correcting his sitting possition in the armchair.

"Yeah… I guess." Zoro muttered.

"I will talk to Luffy." Robin said sipping her wine.

"Thanks Robin!" Nami smiled. "The crew is not the same without those assholes."

"That's suuuperrr true!" Franky yelled.

"Are you guys mad at me?" Zoro then asked silently. All of them turned to look at the man. "It's kind of my fault that Luffy flipped."

"We aren't mad. It's just…" Nami mumbled and rubbed her neck.

"You could have smoothed it out better you know." Franky pointed out. "Like apologizing from the start."

"Yeah… I guess." Zoro munbled leaning backwards.

"Well I think that's bullshit." Sanji argued. "If Zoro had apologized infront of his men it would have looked bad."

Zoro looked at his blond fondly.

"Yeah but Luffy don't care about these kind of things." Brook said. "He thinks everyone should be honest and those who can't, are bad guys."

"That's a littlebit too black and white." Sanji snorted.

"It may be, but we don't know what kind of life the man has lived so far to become like that." Brook said.

Sanji stayed silent and thought of those words. The old man had a point. He didn't know anything about Luffy. Apparently nobody did, not even his friends.

*****

Sanji was exhausted. It had been fun but still he was so tired off all the socializing. Zoro jawned and cleaned up the place. Sanji sat on the bar stool looking at his boyfried, leaning to his hand. It was relaxing to look how the man walked back and fort little smile on his face.

"You enjoy household work, don't you?" Sanji teased.

"Well, it's easy and quiet." Zoro shrugged smiling. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Sanji nodded. He did have fun, even though the talk with Bellamy at the balcony still hounted his mind.

"Happy to hear that." Zoro smiled and took the carpage back to front door. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It's nice to look as you clean up the place. You are a keeper." Sanji snickered.

"Is that so?" Zoro said amused and walked slowly towards the blond. He put his both hands eather side of the young man and leaned forward. He smiled to the blond and kissed him. Sanji answered the kiss grabbing a hold of Zoro's shirt. Zoro hummed with pleasure and enjoyed Sanji's touch on his chest. The blond didn't tremble at all so Zoro wanted to take this a step further.

"I'm gonna take you to bed." Zoro whispered to Sanji's ear. Then he scooped the blond to his arms and walked to his bed room.

Sanji inhaled from suprice as he heard those words. He yelped as Zoro lifted him up. Sanji wrapped his hands around Zoro's neck and watched as the bed room came closer. He started to feel the rising anxiety in his chest. Sanji was so fucking nervous. This reminded him the night at the Casino.

Zoro threw Sanji gently to the bed and climed on top of him smiling seducively. Sanji just stared at him with his big blue eyes starting to feel scared. He knew he had nothing to fear, but still the feeling was there. This wasn't the first time they had had sex. Sanji still remembered the time back in the Casino. It hadn't been that awful but not great eighter. Zoro obviously liked it rough and Sanji… he didn't.

Zoro leaned down and kissed Sanji's neck. He nibbled that smooth skin and gently ran his hand down on Sanji's side. He lifted the shirt up and slide his hand to the bare stomach and chest. Sanji bit back a moan and closed his eyes. Zoro moved lower and kissed Sanji's chest. The blond gasped and covered his mouth with his palm. He started to tremble. He was so afraid. Sanji didn't understand why because yesterday he had felt very different. Now the though of Zoro inside him made him terified. He remembered the rough bounding from the night at the Casino. He remembered all the other men that had fucked him before. Sanji felt so used and disgusting. He didn't have any drugs to ease this feeling at all. Or ease the pain he would definately feel. _I don't want this! Please, I don't want this!_

Zoro moved even lower kissing Sanji's abs and hip bones. The blond whimpered and grabbed a hold of Zoro's hair. That encourged the man more and Zoro moved Sanji's sweat pants lower with his fingers. He kissed the skin and then janked the pants off. Sanji yelped the sudden coldness and stared the man with wide eyes. Zoro smirked and moved back over the blond. He kissed Sanji's chest and bit the skin near his nibble. Sanji moaned and trashed his head back. Then Zoro moved his hand to Sanji's croatch and slide his hand over the cock. Sanji's breath got stuck into his troaght as he felt the touch. He trembled and wiched yet another bite on his skin. This was too much! Way too much!

"Please, s-stop." Sanji whimpered closing his eyes. To his suprice Zoro stopped and took his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked panthing.

Sanji opened his eyes and looked at Zoro. The man's gaze was so powerfull and needy. Sanji trembled even more and moved his hands between them trying to cover himself up.

"I uhh… I'm not…" Sanji trembled and looked away. He felt so bad. He knew that Zoro wanted this and part of him wanted too but…

"Hey. It's okay, baby." Zoro whispered and gently moved those blond locks off from the young man's face. "If you don't want to do this we can stop."

"I'm sorry! It's just…" Sanji said quickly but bit his lip instead.

"I understand. We will take this with your pase, okay?" Zoro smiled and touched Sanji's cheeck.

The blond looked at the man before him with wide eyes and them smiled fondly. Zoro was so kind and patient. Sanji wasn't sure if he ever could be as patient as him if the situations where reversed.

Zoro slowly rised off and lied to his back and waved his hand. "Come here."

Sanji moved next to Zoro and the man scooped him to his warm embrace. He kissed those blond locks and sgueezed the young man thightly. Sanji put his head against Zoro's chest and listened that steady heart beat. The man had very strong heart.

Sanji must have drifted sleep because Zoro's voice woke him up.

"Sanji." The man said looking at the ceiling. "I have been thinking."

"About what?" Sanji asked listening how that deeb voice echoed in that broad chest.

Zoro was quiet for a long time but then continued. "I will sent you back to your father tomorrow."

Sanji tensed as he listened those words. _Why now?_ After all this Zoro was going to sed him back?! He wanted to see his father, sure, but the timing… And Sanji had just confessed him too!

"What?" Sanji said slowly and turned to look Zoro.

"I think it's better if you go back to Miami. I'm certain that you father would like that too." Zoro said still looking at the ceiling.

Sanji felt like he was hit. He never had thought that Zoro would sent him back without a fight. Sanji had thought that he had to beg for Zoro to let him go. And now he had a way out but Sanji didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave! That thought scared him to the core. If he went back Sanji was sure that Zoro would have another guy in his bed in no time. He would forget Sanji's scrany and scarred ass. He would find someone way better than him. Had Zoro got bored of him already? He had had everything from Sanji that he wanted, handn't he? A confession. Coudles. Action. Kisses. Sex.

Sex… Whas this all a bay back for Sanji that he didn't spread his legs a minute ago? No, it couldn't be! Zoro wasn't like that. He wasn't like that… Sanji felt how his blood run cold. He stood up and sat beside Zoro looking defieted.

"But I don't want to go…" Sanji whispered so quietly that Zoro didn't hear him.

"What?" The guy said rising to his elbow.

"Is this because I didn't give it to you?" Sanji turned to look the man eyes glimming with tears. "If it's sex you want we can do this now. You don't have to blackmail me."

Zoro's mouth flew open. "WHAT?! No! What the fuck, Sanji?!" Zoro said angrily. He looked so hurt.

That look on Zoro's face… Sanji had just said something terrible! _I messed up big time! Oh fuck!_ He felt so relieved to see Zoro so angry about his words. But now he felt awful because he had clearly hurt Zoro's feelings.

"I would never… How can you say that?!" Zoro said frouning.

Sanji bit his lip and looked at his hands. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I shouldn't have said that. Fuck! Shit! I'm not used to this kind of thing. I- I always presume the worst." Sanji explained looking at the man beside him. Zoro just stared at the blond, hurt still glimmering in those grey eyes.

"I don't want to go. I want to be with you." Sanji continued pleading, tear falling to his cheeck.

Zoro sat up and embraced the blond. Sanji buried his face to Zoro's neck and breathed in his sent.

"You would be safer with your old man." Zoro muttered as he gently stroke Sanji's back.

"No, I wouldn't." Sanji argued. "It was Miami where Doflamingo found me and where he kidnapped me. My dad doesn't have any bodyguards or any of that shit." Sanji moved to look at Zoro's face. "I'm safe here, with you."

"But you nearly got raped. You have been shot at. You can't go anywhere without a bodyguard. You call that safe?" Zoro said looking at those blue eyes.

"Well it's a world you live in. And my last two years have been hell. So this is safe in my standards. And I'm your boyfried, so I'm going to live the same life you have." Sanji said firmly.

Zoro sighed and embraced Sanji again. He rested his chin to the young man's head. "What am I going to do with you? You're a handfull." Zoro mumbled smiling.

"Yet you love me." Sanji chucled leaning his head to Zoro's shoulder.

"That I do." Zoro sighed squeezing the blond. They sat there in silence for awhile, listening each others breathing.

"We can visit the Baratie though, right? I would like to introduce you to my dad." Sanji then said.

"Sure, but I don't think your father would like me very much." Zoro grunted remembering the call few days back.

"Hah. He doesn't like anyone." Sanji chucled remembering all the times a customer wanted to talk with Zeff or when they where out shopping and he had wanted to kill every one that came to his path. "Zeff isn't a people person."

"And he has a restaurant? Weird." Zoro said amused.

"He's a very complicated man." Sanji shrugged.

"Like father, like son." Zoro laughed.

"Fuck. You." Sanji hit his finger against Zoro's chest. The blond moved away from the man's embrace and looked at him shyly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"It's okay." Zoro smiled back and leaned against his leg. "I think you would be happier with you old man though. You need stability in your life and I can't give that to you."

Sanji sighed and stroke his hair. "Can I deside that myself? Where I'm happy and shit?" He looked at Zoro hoping that the other understood.

The green haired man just smiled and nodded. He watched the blond long time before spoke again. "You know… I could teach you to defend yourself if you want."

"Oh?" Sanji asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Yeah! It could be fun!" Zoro beamed. "You could kick everyones ass that touches you without your permission."

"I know how to kick." Sanji argued.

"Well, not with full potential. Besides martial arts is not about just ability to do stuff. The mental side is also inportant. You need to be able to react if needed. Martial arts can help you to do just that." Zoro pointed out.

Sanji nodded slowly. He kind of understood what Zoro meant. He always froze if somebody touched him or if something bad happened.

"We could try that shit." Sanji then said thoughtfully.

"This is going to be so fun!" Zoro laughed and hit Sanji's shoulder. "We can start the training tomorrow morning. And you need to start eating properly too if you want to have your muscles back."

Sanji groaned but then nodded. Zoro was right. He needed to take much more better care of himself.


End file.
